Desastre Provocado
by Cloud u
Summary: La relación entre Raph y Abril ido bien durante los últimos diez meses pero la llegada de alguien nuevo podría llegar a afectar su relación hasta el punto de poner a prueba su amor. Mientras tanto, las tortugas intentan atrapar al "Señor X". Nuevos personajes, nuevos problemas pero el mismo propósito. Raphril. Secuela de "Inevitable Desastre"
1. Chapter 1: Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Bueno, como lo prometí aquí está "Desastre Provocado" Debo decir que estoy muy emocionada de poder continuar con esto y espero que ustedes la sigan como la primera parte. En esta secuela, segunda temporada (o como quieran llamarle) va a tener mucho "salseo" por así decirlo pero puedo asegurarles que no los decepcionará. Nuevos personajes, nuevos problemas pero el mismo tema de siempre…**

 **Mejor ya los dejo leer antes de aburrirlos más con esta pequeña introducción.**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

" _ **Desastre Provocado"**_

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo.

Normalmente las alcantarillas eran tranquilas, pero hoy no. El día de hoy había fiesta pues era el cumpleaños de Abril O´neil. Los chicos le habían organizado una pequeña comida en la guarida y no había sido tan aburrido como esperaba:

Mickey hizo sonar un espanta suegras:

— ¡Es hora de partir el pastel, Abril!— gritó Mickey emocionado grabando cada momento con su vieja cámara.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa con Abril en el centro. Traían gorritos de fiesta— incluso _sensei_ — y habían puesto decoración por todos lados; globos y serpentinas e inclusive un cartel que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Abril" La tomaron por sorpresa cuando le hicieron la fiesta, Abril no acostumbraba festejar su cumpleaños en grande y no creía que sus amigos fueran a festejarle de este modo:

Donnie encendió las velas del pastel y empezaron a cantar "Feliz Cumpleaños" el cual fue un momento incómodo para ella pues no sabía que ver.

Terminaron de cantar:

— Pide un deseo— dijo Leo.

¿Qué más podría desear? Tenía amigos extraordinarios, un novio con el que ya llevaba diez meses saliendo. Todo era perfecto, aunque el que su padre no pudiera estar con ella le deprimía un poco, tenía mucho trabajo y no podía venir a Nueva York, fuera de eso todo era increíble, cada fin de semana sus amigos la convencían para quedarse en la escuela le iba muy bien en sus calificaciones, Raph de vez en cuando la sorprendía con una sorpresa. Abril estaba segura de algo, no estaba sola:

Sopló las velas y todos aplaudieron:

— ¡Genial!— volvió a gritar Mickey— Ahora, quiero ser el primero en darte tu regalo.

Sacó un paquete envuelto con un moño. Lo abrió y dentro había una cinta VHS que tenía escrito "Mi maravillosa amiga, Abril"

— Junte todas las grabaciones que tenía sobre ti e hice un solo vídeo— dijo tiernamente.

— Muchas gracias, Mickey— dijo y lo abrasó.

— Ahora es mi turno— dijo Donnie abriéndose entre la gente— Feliz cumpleaños Abril.

Le entregó un reproductor MP3 pero no parecía común y corriente. Obviamente Donnie lo había hecho para ella:

— Lo hice para ti, ahora puedes descargar la música que quieras gratis y lo mejor es que no tiene límite de almacenamiento— dijo aún más emocionado que ella— Y esta vez no se auto adapta como la última vez.

— Es genial, Donnie. Gracias— respondió Abril y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hizo que se ruborizara ligeramente y notó la mueca de Raph a un lado.

— Es hora de que Casey Jones entregue el mejor regalo de todos— dijo de repente el mismísimo Casey.

— Bien ¿Qué es lo que tienes, Jones?— preguntó Abril retándolo.

Le entregó una paquete más grande que los anteriores pero no tan grande. Abril el quitó la envoltura y destapó la caja. Eran un par de patines nuevos de color negro con la hilera de ruedas rojas:

— ¡Unos patines!— dijo emocionada, desde hace tiempo Abril quería aprender a patinar pero no podía comprárselos—Son hermosos, gracias.

— Ahora podrás ir a las pistas con nosotros— gritó Mickey emocionado.

— Así es— dijo Leo igual de emocionado— Creo que debo darte mi regalo, bueno, en realidad es de parte mía y _sensei_.

Le entregó una caja ligeramente más grande que los regalos anteriores, quitó la envoltura y encontró un hermoso kimono de color violeta con flores blancas estampadas en él, la tela era tan suave como la seda y parecía de su talla exactamente. Sin duda fue idea de Leo:

— Es precioso— dijo sorprendida— Tienes buen ojo para los colores, Leo. Gracias.

— Gracias. Sabía que te gustaría— respondió.

— Ahora sólo falta que Raph le dé su regalo— empezó Donnie.

Todos voltearon a ver a Raph para que lo hiciera pero no fue así:

— Eh…— se sintió incómodo— Yo no…— fue interrumpido.

— Les dije que no le compraría nada— mencionó Mickey.

— Iba a decir que no se lo iba a dar ahora sino más tarde. A solas— cuestionó Raph al instante remarcando la última palabra— Pero ya que no me dejarán de molestar se lo daré.

Sacó de debajo de la mesa una bolsa de estraza nada presentable. Había un pequeño paquete adentro:

— Ese regalo hace que el de Mickey perezca maravilloso— se burló Casey.

— Oye…— se quejó el menor— Aww… Apuesto a que hay pan dentro, mi vida— se burló.

Raph no dijo nada. Abril abrió la bolsa y metió la mano dentro, lo que encontró la sorprendió muchísimo. Era un pequeño estuche de joyería y, por supuesto, había algo de mucho valor dentro de él. Era nada más que un collar dorado con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón partido a la mitad con una "R" en el centro:

— Aww… Es un collar de oro puro de diez quilates, mi vida— dijo Raph sarcásticamente regresándole la broma a su hermano.

— Wow, Raph… No sé qué decir— dijo Abril tratando de esconder su emoción.

— No digas nada, sólo bésalo— dijo Mickey apuntando con la cámara de vídeo.

— Te he dicho cientos de veces que no la voy a besar frente a la cámara— dijo Raph.

— Vamos Raph, para la prosperidad— dijo Leo apoyando la idea.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Abril lo tomó de la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia ella para darle un largo y tierno beso, él no pudo resistirse:

— He estado pensando seriamente en poner letreros de "Prohibido besarse en las alcantarillas"— se quejó Donnie.

— Te apoyo, hermano— contestó Casey.

Rompieron el beso:

— Celosos— les gritó Raph.

— ¡Hora de comer pastel!— gritó Mickey emocionado.

Lo que quedaba de la tarde fueron juegos y de comer golosinas. Hubo un tiempo en el que vieron algunas películas, en pocas palabras, el mejor cumpleaños que Abril había pasado en muchos años. Llegó la noche y los chicos insistieron en que debía quedarse a dormir. No pudo decir que no a todas las presiones que le pusieron.

Se levantaron del sofá y fueron a dormir pero antes Raph acorraló a Abril fuera de su habitación:

— Feliz cumpleaños— le susurró para después besarla.

— ¿Te veré más tarde?— preguntó Abril.

Antes de que le pudiera responder fue interrumpido:

— Pero claro que no— dijo Donnie entrando a la conversación— Ya no irán a la habitación del otro porque ya puse cámaras en las puertas de sus habitaciones para que no puedan salir sin que lo sepamos.

— ¿Y si debo ir al baño?— preguntó Abril.

— También puse en el baño— respondió confiado.

— Eso es asqueroso— dijo Raph.

— Tal vez, pero así me sentiré más seguro— dijo Donnie. Estaba a punto de irse pero dijo algo más— Y recuerden, el metro de distancia que le dije.

Todos se fueron a dormir, después de todo ya era demasiado tarde. Fue una tarde bastante agradable, le encantaron todos sus regalos, aunque todavía sentía incomodidad entre los chicos, en especial con Donnie y esas extrañas reglas sobre su relación. Si salen a una cita, Raph debe dejarla en casa y regresar antes de media noche; él no puede salir a verla a escondidas; deben estar a al menos un metro de distancia mientras Donnie estuviera cerca y etc.

Ya habían pasado por lo menos dos horas y Abril no podía conciliar el sueño, intentó descansar pero en ese momento escuchó un ruido, era como si la puerta se hubiera cerrado pero era imposible porque su puerta la había cerrado desde antes:

— ¡Boo!— alguien la espantó. Abril estuvo a punto de gritar pero le taparon la boca al instante— Tranquila, soy yo Raph— le destapo la boca y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

— Me espantaste— regañó Abril susurrando— ¿Qué haces aquí? Donnie te va a ver.

— ¿Olvidas que soy un ninja? Ni siquiera va a saber que estuve aquí— le respondió.

— A veces lo olvido, pero yo no me confiaría— dijo Abril— Gracias otra vez por el regalo.

— No fue nada— dijo Raph muy cómodo— Lo que sea por mi princesa.

Abril soltó una pequeña risa:

— ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? Debió costarte una fortuna— dijo Abril.

— No te imaginas la cantidad de gente a la que se le cae dinero por la alcantarilla. Junté algunas monedas y tenía algo de dinero guardado— respondió Raph.

— Pues, valió la pena.

— Y aún mejor, son dos partes. Tú tienes una y yo tengo la otra— respondió.

Empezó a quitarse los vendajes de las manos para descubrir un brazalete— que en realidad era un collar envuelto alrededor de su muñeca— Era muy similar al de Abril, la púnica diferencia era que en el centro tenía una "A":

— Pensaba dártelo en un tiempo más presentable pero mis hermanos no me dejaron en paz— volvió a decir.

— Aun así fue bastante lindo— respondió Abril.

Ella empezó a besarlo delicadamente pero en cuestión de segundos el beso se fue haciendo más rápido y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Raph la siguió en el beso y la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola cada vez más hacia él; se volvía cada vez más intenso hasta el punto en el que él estaba encima de ella sobre la cama; Abril envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo para no dejarlo ir y presionó su cuerpo junto al de él. Raph empezó a besarle el cuello y fue bajando hasta la playera que traía puesta, la pelirroja podía sentir como iba subiendo el calor poco a poco, tenía la certeza de que hoy sería el día pero no pudo más. No era la primera vez que pasaba algo como esto, siempre era igual. Estaban solos, empezaban a besarse y en un golpe de cobardía Abril se detenía pero ella aún no estaba lista:

— Raph… espera— empezó a decir Abril.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó preocupado— ¿Te lastime?

— No— respondió apenada— Lo siento, pero todavía no estoy lista.

— No, yo lo siento. Yo fui quien se excedió— se disculpó— No volverá a pasar.

— Algún día, lo prometo— respondió y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Hora de dormir.

Se recostaron en la cama y durmieron juntos como siempre. Raph tuvo que irse antes de que los demás despertaran. En la mañana que fueron a desayunar Donnie ni siquiera había notado que habían dormido juntos esa noche, a Abril no le gustaba mentirle pero si se llegara a enterar no quería ni si quiera imaginarse cómo reaccionaría. Se quedó unas horas más pero no por mucho tiempo pues aún tenía cosas pendientes que hacer. Raph se ofreció a acompañarla:

Jugaron todo el tiempo hasta que llegaron a su casa. El reloj que Donnie le había hecho hace unos meses le ayudaba demasiado al momento de salir en citas con Abril:

— Ya llegamos, pelirroja— dijo Raph cuando llegaron a la puerta.

— Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así— respondió Abril algo molesta pero irónicamente divertida.

— Y tú ya sabes que me encanta hacerte enojar de esta forma— le besó la frente.

Abril abrió la puerta y lo que encontró dentro casi hace que se desmaye:

— ¡Papá!— gritó y corrió a abrazarlo.

Raph en cambió tragó saliva, no esperaba ver al papá de su novia ahí, hace meses que no lo ve y creo que ni si quiera sabe que sale con su hija:

— ¿Te gustó tu regalo de cumpleaños?— dijo su padre muy emocionado.

— Hola señor O'neil— dijo Raph por cortesía.

— ¿A quién tenemos aquí?— dijo el señor O'neil, por un momento Raph pensó en algo como un regaño de su parte pero en cambio le estrechó la mano— Abril me ha hablado sobre su relación y déjame decirte que me alegra que salgas con mi hija. Eres muy buen chico.

Raph estaba feliz ante su reacción:

— Gracias, señor O'neil— respondió.

— Por favor, llámame Kirby— dijo contento.

Aunque Raph estaba contento podía notar que Abril estaba algo incómoda y preocupada:

— Mi hija me contó mucho sobre ti pero todavía tengo una pregunta— dijo Kirby. Raph asintió para que preguntara— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La sonrisa de Raph desapareció y volteó a ver a su novia que estaba roja de la pena, había olvidado decirle a su padre como se llamaba, o peor aún, ella ni siquiera le había dicho quién era en realidad. No podía culpar a su padre, él todavía traía el reloj puesto y lo hacía parecer humano:

Abril se acercó y le quitó el reloj a su novio:

— ¿Raphael?— preguntó sorprendido.

— ¡Sorpresa!— dijo Abril intentando sonar emocionada.

Podía sentirse la tensión en el aire:

— Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir— dijo Raph nervioso dirigiéndose a la puerta— Tal vez quieran hablar de padre a hija o yo que sé. Un gusto verte de nuevo Kirby.

— Dime señor O'neil— dijo molesto.

— Claro, emm… Adiós— dijo y salió de la casa.

Kirby sólo volteó a ver a su hija:

— ¿Algo más que quieras decirme, Abril?— preguntó enojado.

Sabía que sería una larga historia que contar, después de todo tenía toda la noche.

* * *

 **Ya lo sé, fue algo corto o yo lo leí muy rápido, no lo sé. En unos minutos subiré el segundo capítulo, dejen sus reviews y díganme que les pareció…**


	2. Chapter 2: Cenas y Discuciones

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el otro. Los dejo leyendo.**

 **No soy dueña de _TMNT_.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Cenas y Discusiones.

Abril le contó a su padre todo lo que sucedió mientras estuvo ausente, desde que tuvo el accidente hasta que admitió lo que sentía por Raph. Mientras más le contaba más tenso se ponía, no imaginaba que reaccionara tan mal ante la noticia, claro, Abril hace mucho tiempo que no salía con nadie y tal vez fue una bomba para su padre que su novio fuera una tortuga mutante:

La pelirroja terminó y espero la reacción de su padre. Su mirada era muy seria y no reflejaba ninguna emoción:

— Espero que lo entiendas— dijo Abril tratando de romper el hielo.

No dijo nada:

— Por favor, dime qué es lo que opinas, di algo— volvió a decir.

— Sólo quiero que me digas algo— hizo una pausa— ¿Por qué Raph?

Le llegó como un golpe a Abril:

— Ya te lo dije; tuve un accidente, me golpeé la cabeza y…— fue interrumpida.

— Lo sé, pero después pudiste elegir, y lo elegiste a él ¿Por qué?— volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué?— repitió enojada— Porque conocí al verdadero Raphael. Porque después de pasar tiempo con él me di cuenta de como era en verdad.

— Pero es muy agresivo, no quiero que te haga daño, Abril— dijo su padre.

— No lo conoces— contradijo Abril.

Kirby sólo se quedó en silencio:

— Tienes razón, no lo conozco— dijo calmándose un poco— Te diré algo, quiero apoyarte en todo lo que hagas, así que, tráelo a cenar mañana en la noche ¿Está bien?

Abril se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su padre, al parecer él también quería que esto funcionara:

— Sí, gracias papá— respondió Abril.

— De nada. Ahora ve a dormir, ya es tarde— dijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Abril fue a su habitación e intentó dormir. Habían pasado tantas cosas en está semana que en este momento le costaba conciliar el sueño. Esperaba que mañana por la noche, tanto su padre como Raph, se comportaran. No hubo una muy buena conexión entre ellos el día de hoy pero seguro mañana sería mejor ¿O no?

El teléfono de Abril empezó a sonar:

— ¿Hola?— contestó Abril.

— _"Hola ¿Cómo estás?"_ — preguntaron del otro lado. Era Raph.

— Sin tomar en cuenta que a mi padre casi le da un infarto— dijo sarcásticamente— No me quejo.

— " _Estoy seguro de que me odia"_ — dijo Raph.

— No te odia, sólo le sorprendió la noticia, es todo— dijo Abril tratando de consolarlo.

— _"Hablando de eso ¿Por qué no le dijiste desde antes?"_ — preguntó.

Abril se quedó helada por la pregunta. Lo había olvidado por completo:

— No se me hacía correcto decírselo por video-llamada y también porque no encontraba el modo ni el momento indicado para decírselo.

— _"¿Y creíste que decírselo tan inesperadamente era el modo y el momento indicado? Cuanta delicadeza"_ — dijo fríamente.

— ¿Lo dice el que se lo dijo de la forma más inesperada a su hermano? ¿En que universo eso es más delicado?— contestó igual de seco.

Abril sabía que estaba a punto de causar una discusión pero ya era muy tarde y no tenía el humor para pelear. En estos últimos meses ha estado peleando un poco con Raph y a veces ha pensado en acabar de una vez por todas pero luego recuperaba su cordura y todo volvía a la normalidad.

Esta vez no quería empezar una pelea ni tampoco terminarla:

— "Touche"— respondió más agradable.

Estaba a punto de decirle que su padre lo había invitado a una cena mañana pero había algo en su voz que hacía que sonara irritado y ella ya estaba cansada. Decidió mejor decírselo al día siguiente, en la mañana para más anticipación:

— _"Tierra llamando a Abril"_ — se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina.

Al parecer se había quedado mucho tiempo pensando:

— ¿Eh?— reaccionó— Lo siento, tengo un poco de sueño. Tal vez debería irme a dormir.

— _"Yo opino lo mismo"_ — se escuchó otra voz en la bocina. Era Donnie— _"No entiendo por qué siguen hablando, si se acaban de ver y pasaron un fin de semana juntos. Yo me hartaría de tanto Raphael"_

— _"Es porque están enamorados_ "— dijo otra voz y empezó a hacer ruidos de besos. Era Mickey.

— " _¡Déjenme en paz!"_ — gritó Raph esta vez, al fondo pudo escucharse como los golpeó y sus quejidos de ambos.

Abril soltó una risita:

— Hasta mañana, Raph— dijo la pelirroja.

— _"Hasta mañana"_ — respondió y colgaron.

Ambos durmieron con una sonrisa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Abril se levantó a desayunar con su padre después de tantos meses pero lo único que encontró fue una nota que decía: _"Hay Hot Cakes en el microondas y el café todavía debe estar caliente. Te quiere, Papá"_

Ni si quiera supo cuando se fue o a que hora regresaría, eso deprimió un poco a Abril pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cambios. La pelirroja calentó los Hot Cakes y tomó un poco de café. Terminó de desayunar y fue a la escuela; era Lunes y no fue tan fatídico como esperaba, el profesor de Gimnasia se fue de vacaciones y no tendría esa clase en un par de semanas— ni siquiera mandarían un suplente—; también todos lo que terminaron un proyecto en Ciencias exentarían todo el semestre en exámenes. En pocas palabras, hoy que un día bastante relajante.

Abril salió de la escuela y fue directo a las alcantarillas. Iba de muy buen humor hasta que recordó que tenía una cena esta noche con su papá y Raph, pero él no lo sabía todavía.

 _"Mierda, lo olvide. Va a estar más que enojado"_ dijo Abril para sí misma.

Llegó a la guarida pensando en como le diría que debía ir a cenar. Casey ya había llegado y Splinter estaba junto a ellos. Todos la saludaron, por laguna razón todos estaban en el sofá viendo la TV, tal vez esperando un programa. No vio a Raph ni a Mickey por ningún lado:

— Hola— saludó Abril— ¿Qué están haciendo?

— Vamos a ver un maratón de nuestras películas favoritas— respondió Donnie.

— ¿Dónde está Raph?— volvió a preguntar.

— En la cocina haciendo palomitas con Mickey— respondió Leo.

Abril se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Raph y a Mickey esperando las palomitas:

— Hola, Abril— el menor fue el primero en saludar.

— ¿Te quedarás al maratón?— preguntó Raph.

— No exactamente, tengo otro compromiso— respondió Abril. Era ahora o nunca.

— ¿Qué clase de compromiso?— volvió preguntar tranquilamente.

— Una cena, con mi padre— respondió— Y tú vas avenir.

Abril pudo notar la ira retenida en los ojos de Raph:

— ¿Qué?— preguntó enojado.

— Ya te lo dije. Vamos a ir a cenar con mi padre— reafirmó subiendo el tono de voz.

— ¿Por qué me lo dijiste hasta ahora?— volvió a preguntar aún más enojado.

— Voy a ver si los chicos no necesitan nada más— dijo Mickey como excusa para salir del campo de pelea.

Salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sofá, fastidiado:

— ¿Y las palomitas?— preguntó Casey.

— Abril y Raph están volviendo a pelear, con eso lo digo todo— respondió Mickey.

— ¿Cuánto duraron?— preguntó Leo.

— Eh…— Donnie se puso a pensar— Tres días ¿Quién ganó?

— Yo— respondió Leo— Ahora páguenme.

Los jóvenes sacaron diez dólares cada uno y se los dieron a Leo. Splinter los vio confundido.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?— preguntó _sensei._

— Apostamos cuánto durarían sin pelear y Leo ganó— respondió Casey.

— Pero nunca los he visto pelear. No tan seguido— respondió Splinter.

Todos se voltearon a ver entre sí:

— Pelean más seguido de lo que crees, _sensei._ Sólo que normalmente lo hacen afuera— respondió Donnie por todos.

— _"No voy a ir a ver a tu padre"_ — se escuchó al fondo en la cocina la voz de Raph

— _"Yo siempre veo al tuyo junto con tus hermanos y te quejas de una estúpida cena de menos de dos horas"_ — se escuchó que Abril respondió.

— Sería incómodo que pudiéramos escuchar su discusión ¿No creen?— dijo Leo irónicamente.

— Apuesto diez dólares a que gana Abril— dijo Mickey.

— Que sean veinte— respondió Casey— ¿Cómo sabes quién gana?

— Cunado alguien grita "Estoy harto" o "Me largo te aquí" o "Te odio" es porque ya ganó y el que diga primero "Lo siento" pierde.

— Miguel Ángel, no puedes apostar por las peleas amorosas de tu hermano— dijo Splinter enojado.

Mickey sólo se apenó:

— Huele a quemado— dijo Donnie.

— Tal vez son las palomitas— respondió Leo.

— O tal vez es la cabeza de Raph que está a punto de explotar— se burló Casey.

* * *

— ¿Por qué siempre me dices todo a último momento?— gritó enojado.

— No es mi culpa que reacciones como un idiota— respondió igual de enojada.

— Claro, yo siempre tengo la culpa de todo— dijo Raph sarcásticamente.

— Bueno, no veo a nadie más que la tenga— respondió la pelirroja.

— Tal vez debí haberte regalado una agenda de cumpleaños porque se te olvida todo.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso:

— ¿Sabes qué? Estoy hasta— finalizó Abril— Si quieres ir ve, y si no, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y no pienso perder el tiempo contigo.

Abril salió de la cocina para ir salir de la alcantarilla. Raph la siguió:

— ¿A sí? Pues te apuesto a que no tienes nada mejor que hacer excepto estar conmigo— dijo Raph en tono arrogante.

— Agggg…— gruñó Abril antes de salir— Eres un imbécil. Te odio.

Salió de la alcantarilla enojada. Raph volvió a gruñir, fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe que pudo escucharse en toda la alcantarilla.

Todos se quedaron viendo desde el sofá. Casey le dio veinte dólares a Mickey mientras sonreía:

— Es mi turno de hablar con él— dijo Leo levantándose de su asiento— Deséenme suerte.

— No— dijo Splinter incorporándose— Yo iré a hablar con él.

 _Sensei_ fue la habitación de Raph cuando se percató de algo:

— Apuesto otros diez a Splinter— susurró Mickey a sus hermanos.

— Y nada de apuestas— le advirtió _sensei_ antes de irse.

La rata llegó a donde Raphael. Esperó un momento frente a la puerta, podía escuchar como golpeaban cosas dentro de la habitación, también se escuchaban los gruñidos de enojo por parte de Raph.

Splinter tocó la puerta:

— Raphael, abre la puerta— dijo _sensei_ sereno como siempre.

— ¡No!— gritó Raph desde adentro— ¡Déjenme solo!

— Te voy a dar hasta cuenta de tres para que abras— advirtió tranquilo.

— Ya estoy grande para eso— respondió.

— Uno…— empezó a contar. No se escuchó ningún ruido de adentro— Dos…

Raph abrió la puerta enojado y mirando al suelo:

— Sabia decisión, hijo mío— dijo Splinter entrando a la habitación.

Raphael entró juntó a él y se sentó en la cama junto a él:

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó?— preguntó.

Raph respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse:

— El papá de Abril volvió anoche y creo que no le caí muy bien. Entonces llegó Abril y me dijo que me había invitado a una cena hoy en la noche— explicó Raph.

— ¿Y cuál es le problema?— volvió a preguntar.

— El problema es que me lo dijo en último momento. Anoche hablé con ella y no me dijo nada, siempre me hace eso. Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

— Entonces hoy tienes algo mejor que hacer— recalcó Splinter.

— No, pero…— no se le ocurría que otra cosa más decir. Vio a su padre a los ojos y comprendió— Okey, ya entendí. Soy un idiota, debo ir a hablar con ella y disculparme ¿no?

— Así es— respondió triunfante— Muy buena charla, ahora mejor te dejo para que puedas irte.

Splinter salió de la habitación dejando a Raphael al borde de la cama reflexionando. Al final de pasillo se pudo escuchar: "Miguel Ángel, regrésale su dinero a Casey" eso hizo que se pusiera de mejor humor.

Raph salió de la alcantarilla en dirección a la casa de Abril.

* * *

 **¡Que emoción! Continua la historia. Bueno ya saben que subo cada viernes nuevo capítulo y si no lo llego a subir será porque tenía mucha tarea y no me dio tiempo pero intentaré compensarlos con un One-shot. Gracias de nuevo por leer y por sus reviews. Díganme qué les parecieron los primeros dos capítulos.**

 **¡Gracias! ¡Los amo!**

 **¡Raphril Everywhere!**


	3. Chapter 3: La Cena

**Hello, It's me (soy Adele XD) Antes que nada no saben como lo siento, perdón** **por** **no haber subido capítulo. Tuve un problema con el internet, el modem se descompuso y van a tardar en cambiármelo, hoy al fin pude venir a casa de un amigo y subir. Les juro que ya tenía el capítulo pero no pude, espero que me perdonen.**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: La Cena

Eran apenas las 7:00 de la noche y Raph esperaba no llegar tarde a esa dichosa cena. Él a veces odiaba tener que tragarse su orgullo por culpa de Abril pero no le quedaba de otra, la apreciaba demasiado como para dejarla ir. En esta ocasión tenía que ceder, su primera impresión ante el padre de su novia no fue la mejor así que tenía que corregir el error y caerle bien al señor O'neil.

Raph llegó rápido a la casa de la pelirroja. Fue directo hasta su ventana y entró por ahí. La encontró recostada en la cama, Abril al verlo entrar se tensó, no esperaba verlo ahí y menos en ese momento. Se levantó rápido y enojada de la cama:

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó enojada viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

— Quería verte— respondió Raph tranquilo y con un tono triste.

— Bueno, ya me viste. Ahora largo— contestó enojada señalando la ventana indicando que se fuera.

Raph se negó a salir. Al ver la resistencia de la tortuga, Abril se precipitó a empujarlo por la fuerza pero era inútil, cada vez que intentaba empujar más se frustraba hasta que él tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la besó. Al principio Abril se resistió ante el beso y tomo sus manos intentando quitárselas pero después de unos segundos lo fue aceptando y poco a poco sus brazos se envolvieron en su cuello.

Rompieron el beso, Raph fue el primero en hablar:

— Lo siento ¿Okey?— empezó a decir Raph viéndola directamente a los ojos— Actué como un completo imbécil…

Abril interrumpió su disculpa:

— No, yo también tuve la culpa por no habértelo dicho. Creo que ambos tenemos algo de culpa— dijo Abril.

—Eres la mejor ¿Lo sabes?— dijo Raph levantándola y dándole vueltas. Al instante la besó e hizo que Abril soltará una pequeña risa—Bueno ¿Todavía me quieres en tu cena?

— Por su puesto— contestó la pelirroja y lo abrazó. Esos pequeños detalles que tenía con ella le hacía recordar porque lo había escogido a él. Tenía razón, en varias ocasiones tenían peleas y ambos eran muy orgullosos pero que uno quiera solucionarlo significa que le importaba estar con ella. Eran ese tipo de detalles que hacían que Abril se enamorara más de él y no lo cambiaría por nadie más.

No quería soltar a su novio pero tuvo que hacerlo debido a la situación:

— Abril, ya está todo listo para…— entró de repente el padre de Abril y se interrumpió a si mismo al ver a un chico en la habitación de su hija.

Raph y Abril se separaron al instante:

— Hola, Raphael— dijo seriamente Kirby.

— Ho-hola Sr. O'neil— dijo Raph nervioso y al parecer no era el único, volteó a ver a Abril y puedo ver como sentía la tensión en esa habitación.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te vi entra por la puerta— dijo Kirby curioso pero serio.

— Es que… entré por la ventana…— respondió todavía más nervioso.

— ¿Entonces Abril te dejó entrar por su ventana?— volvió a preguntar.

— Así es…— volvió a responder.

— Bien…— comenzó a decir Kirby— Voy a pedirte que no lo vuelvas a hacer y en ves de eso que uses la puerta de entrada como una persona normal lo haría. Algo me dice que no es la primera vez que esto sucede, así que si me entero que lo vuelves a hacer mandaré poner barrotes en cada ventana ¿Quedó claro?

Le daba miedo contestar, sabía que cualquier respuesta sería errónea:

— Muy bien. Ahora bajemos para preparar la cena— dijo Kirby y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Raph al fin pudo dar un suspiro de alivio en cuanto salió. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida:

— No dejes que te intimide, sólo te quiere lejos. Te daré un consejo, muéstrate fuerte ante él como siempre lo eres, le agradan las personas que dan la cara. Sólo se tú mismo— dijo Abril tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la cocina.

— Estoy seguro que eso viene de familia— respondió. Abril sólo sonrió— Y no puedo ser yo mismo, de hecho es lo peor que podría hacer para agradarle.

— No pasará nada, descuida— volvió a decir para reconfortarlo.

— Sabes que si no le agrado no me dejará verte ¿Verdad?— dijo Raph bromeando.

— Estoy consiente de ello, tendrás que buscarte otra novia— dijo siguiéndole el juego.

— Y esta vez me aseguraré que su padre no quiera matarme— respondió.

No volvió a decir nada. Bajaron a la cocina donde Kirby ya estaba esperándolos y tal parecía que no le agradó que tardaran tanto. Raph tragó saliva y se preparó para pasar todo lo que quedaba de la tarde con el padre de su novia, el sueño de todo chico. Raph no podía dejar de pensar en que cualquier movimiento que hiciera sería incorrecto. Se puso todavía más nervioso cuando le dijeron que iban a cocinar, él no el peor chef del mundo pero no era lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer feliz al padre de Abril. El menú de esa noche sería una simple ensalada con Lasaña, la ensalada era fácil de hacer pero el verdadero reto era la Lasaña, ya tenían todos los ingredientes pero Raph temía tomar uno incorrecto o poner más de lo que lleva. La preparación fue silenciosa hasta que Kirby decidió poner música clásica. Dios, Raph como odiaba esa música pero era un sacrificio que debía hacer si quería caerle bien a su padre. Abril se dedicó a preparar la ensalada mientras Raph y su padre preparaban la salsa de tomate. Habían pasado apenas unos minutos y Raph quería salir corriendo pero debía hacerlo, debía quedarse. Le temblaba la mano y estuvo a punto de derramar la salsa pero tuvo autocontrol y todo salió bien. Abril terminó rápido y empezó a ayudarles a preparar la Lasaña. Ya todo estaba listo sólo faltaban unos minutos para que la Lasaña estuviera lista pero entonces Abril lanzó una bomba para Raph he hizo que se pusiera más nervioso que antes:

— ¡Demonios!— exclamó Abril— Olvidé ponerle los crotones a la ensalada. Iré por ellos rápido.

 _"No me dejes solo con él"_ gritaba Raph en su cabeza.

— No es necesario Abril, de todos modos no me gustan los crotones— dijo Raph tratando de salvarse pero sólo se hundió más.

—Pues a mi si me gustan, después de todo ¿Qué es una ensalada sin crotones?— dijo Kirby en tono serio volteando a ver a Raph con cara de desaprobación— Ve por ellos, Abril, mientras tanto pondremos la mesa.

La pelirroja obedeció y fue por los dichosos crotones, dejando solo a su padre y a Raph. Él estaba gritando por dentro, hace ya varios minutos que Abril se había ido y no regresaba, la tienda no estaba tan lejos como para que se tardara tanto. En todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero Raph podía sentir su desaprobación a lo lejos, nunca le había importado caerle bien a alguien no había sido algo que le interesara pero ahora diferente, sino lograba caerle bien a Kirby, probablemente no lo dejaría estar cerca de Abril nunca más, eso era lo que más temía Raph, había luchado tanto para estar junto a ella como para que alguien llegara y los separase:

Raph se quedó un tiempo pensando y cuando menos se dio cuenta Abril ya había llegado. Ya todo estaba listo y se sentaron a cenar. El padre de Abril se sentó en el borde la mesa con Raph y Abril junto a él, quedando frente a frente:

— Muy bien, hay que comer— dijo y empezó a pasar el plato con ensalada. Empezaron a comer y él fue quien empezó la conversación— ¿Cuánto tiempo dicen que llevan saliendo?

Abril reaccionó antes que Raph:

— Diez meses, papá- Ya te lo había dicho— respondió en un tono sutil.

— Diez meses…— repitió— Eso ya es mucho tiempo, las parejas de su edad normalmente no duran más de cinco meses…

Raph creyó que sería bueno enfrentar su miedo y responder esta vez:

— Bueno, nosotros no somos una pareja normal— dijo Raph sin pensar bien en la respuesta.

— Sí, ya me di cuenta—respondió en modo seco como siempre— Y dime Raphael… ¿En qué trabajas?

Se quedó en blanco, eran este tipo de preguntas que lo hacían dudar de si mismo, cualquier respuesta en este momento podría ser errónea:

— Eh… yo no tengo trabajo, Señor O'neil— respondió.

 _"Es un hecho, no volveré a ver a Abril"_ pensó Raph.

— Que interesante…— dijo en tono arrogante mientras cortaba un pedazo de Lasaña— ¿Y cómo piensas mantener a Abril en un futuro?

Ambos se sobresaltaron:

— Papá, sólo llevamos diez meses ¿No crees que es algo precipitado?— dijo Abril sorprendida.

— Ya llevan suficiente tiempo saliendo como para pensar en una vida a largo plazo— respondió Kirby seriamente.

— Con todo respeto Seño O'neil, pero por ahora Abril y yo sólo nos preocuparemos por seguir juntos y después ya veremos— respondió Raph seriamente y por primera vez en toda la noche había dicho algo cuerdo sin que sintiera la desaprobación del padre de Abril.

La pelirroja pareció estar conforme con su respuesta:

— Exacto, papá. Queremos concentrarnos en el ahora. Mejor hay que cambiar de tema ¿No crees?— respondió Abril, al parecer ella también es estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

— Tienes razón, hay que cambiar de tema— dijo Kirby más tranquilo. Raph tomó un poco de agua para pasar ese nudo en la garganta que tenía— ¿Aún eres virgen, Raph?

Raph casi se ahoga ante la respuesta:

— ¡Papá!— exclamó Abril.

— ¿Qué? Tengo que saber cada punto de su relación y debe haber confianza. Y por otro lado tengo que hacerte la misma pregunta, he estado mucho tiempo fuera y debo enterarme de todo— contestó.

Raph intentó respirar, no esperaba una pregunta como esa:

— Bueno…— estaba a punto de contestar pero su novia lo detuvo.

— ¡No puedes hacer ese tipo de preguntas!— gritó Abril enojada— Hay algo llamado "privacidad"

— No puedo creerlo, me voy unos mese y estás completamente cambiada, Abril. Te felicito Raphael, has puesto a mi hija en mi contra— respondió el Señor O'neil.

— ¿Disculpe? Usted es que se está comportando como un completo idiota y yo sé de eso— dijo Raph ya harto de las discusiones y no se percató de lo que había dicho. Al instante que en que las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió y se la tapó con las manos— Lo siento…

— ¡Vaya! Ni en mi propia casa puedo tener algo de respeto—volvió a exclamar Kirby.

— ¡Basta, los dos!—gritó Abril. No pudo decir nada más, sólo miró decepcionada y se fue a su habitación frustrada.

Raph y Kirby se quedaron solos en el comedor sin decir nada al respecto. Podía escucharse como el padre de Abril respiraba enojado. Raph decidió romper el hielo:

— Escuche…— empezó a decir ya controlando sus nervios— Sé que no le agrado y usted no es muy encantador que digamos— Kirby hizo una mueca de enojo— Pero tenemos algo en común… ambos amamos a Abril, y tenemos que hacer que esto funcione si queremos que sea feliz. Así que aunque no nos llevemos bien hay que intentar hacerlo por ella ¿No cree?

El Señor O'neil se quedó pensativo:

— Está bien, lo haré. Por ella— dijo levantándose de su asiento y le estrechó la mano, Raph lo siguió levantándose y estirando la mano— Pero que quedé claro que no me agradas.

—Gracias por ser tan directo— dijo Raph en tono sarcástico— Me tengo que ir, dígale a Abril que la veré mañana…

— Está bien, adiós— fue lo último que escuchó de parte de él.

Raphael salió por la puerta y no fue directo a la alcantarilla como siempre, prefirió quedarse a fuera un rato en lo que digería todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Intentando ver el lado bueno pensó que en el peor de los casos no lo hubiera dejado acercarse a Abril nunca más pero en vez de eso sólo de dijo que lo odiaba, para Raph, eso ya ganancia. La principal razón por la que lo odia es porque es un mutante y no es lo suficientemente bueno para Abril, tal vez Kirby tenga razón, tal vez ella necesita algo mejor. No dejaba de pensar en eso, desde luego, su relación había sido un accidente. Si no hubiera sido por Mickey tal vez nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, desde entonces habrá sido una señal de que no debían estar juntos.

Al fin se decidió para regresar a las alcantarillas. No era tan tarde como esperaba, la cena no había durado tanto. Llegó y vio a sus hermanos sentados viendo muy atentos las noticias:

— ¿Raph?— exclamó Leo sorprendido— Llegaste temprano.

— Sí, bueno… la cena duró menos de lo que pensaba— respondió Raph sentándose junto a ellos.

— ¿Cómo te fue?— preguntó Mickey desviando su atención de la TV.

No dijo nada, sólo hizo una mueca de duda:

— ¿Tan mal te fue?—preguntó Donnie.

— Yo diría que la "mal" es muy leve—respondió Raph— No quiero hablar de eso ¿Sí? ¿Qué están viendo?

— Ha habido avistamientos de un ladrón nuevo. Lo captaron ayer en la noche y ha robado varios centros de investigación biológica—respondió Leo.

— ¿Qué tan difícil es atrapar a un nerd?— preguntó Raph en tono arrogante.

— Pues hay que ir a ver— volvió a decir Leo— Hay que averiguar qué está tramando.

Sin dudarlo los hermanos se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron a la superficie en busca de ese dichoso ladrón.

* * *

 **Nuevamente, LO SIENTO, no quería dejarlos sin capítulo. No sé si la próxima semana subiré puntual pero haré lo posible. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y como siempre no olviden dejar sus reviews, creo que lo hice algo corto o no lo sé. Un tema que no toqué en el capítulo anterior fue cuanto va a durar el Fic pero puedo asegurarles que va a ser más largo que el anterior e intentaré mejorar las descripciones.**

 ** _WerewolfMazuko117: Jejeje, sí, vamos a ver que pasa 7u7_**

 ** _Guest: Muchas gracias, ya sabes que te amo :3_**

 ** _Queca: El rsto se pondrá mejor. Un abrazo a ti también._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!_**

 ** _¡Raphril Everywhere!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Señor X

**HOLA, es Viernes de nuevo capítulo de " _Desastre Provocado"_ y Oh Por Dios, subí puntual y temprano, va a temblar… Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus reviews para decirme que opinan. El capítulo fue corto en su mayoría para darles una introducción de lo que se va a tratar esto. El Señor X va a tener un papel importante en esta historia y el propósito será saber su identidad y que es lo que está tramando y ustedes podrán sacar sus propias conclusiones. Ya sé que no tiene nada que ver con Raphril pero: 1.- No quería que el Fic se tratara sólo de ellos porque si no sería muy corto y aparte quería meterle algo de acción para mantenerlos atentos y 2.- Tiene que ver con Raphril más de lo que creen. No dejen de seguir esto porque a partir del Capítulo 6 se va a poner mejor por tanto "salseo" que va a haber.**

 **Una cosa más, si alguien es de América del Sur por favor podrían decirme ¿a qué hora salen los nuevos episodios mañana? Es que no voy a poder verlos en mi país y debo ver la repetición. Si pueden decirme se los agradeceré mucho.**

 **Mejor no los distraigo más y los dejo leer, perdón por mi "pequeña" introducción.**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Señor X

La luna era lo único que iluminaba las calles en esa tan oscura noche. Las tortugas saltaban sobre los edificios hasta llegar a su destino. Nadie sabía quien había robado aquellos laboratorios y mucho menos por qué o para qué, decidieron ir a investigar por su cuenta pues la policía no había cerrado bien el caso. Llegaron a lo que hace unas noches aún eran laboratorios pero ahora sólo eran ruinas abandonadas, sólo unas pocas secciones se mantenían de pie. Les sorprendió mucho lo que encontraron, no esperaban que estuviera tan destruido:

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?—preguntó Raph viendo a su alrededor.

— Hubo una explosión. Después de que robaron todo pusieron una bomba en el interior del edificio y hubo muy pocos sobrevivientes— respondió Donnie.

— Hay que entrar a ver si hay algo que pueda servirnos— dijo Leo.

— No me parece buena idea. Leí un cómic donde hacían exactamente lo mismo— se quejó Mickey asustado.

Raph lo golpeó en la cabeza. Nadie dijo nada y entraron a lo que empezó como escombros terminó en una sección completa. Todo estaba bloqueado por cintas policiales que la parecer no hicieron muy bien su trabajo. Donnie había comentado que en la noticias habían dicho que era peligroso entrar a los laboratorios porque estaban trabajando en la cura de un virus y debido a la explosión decidieron no arriesgarse y no entrar. Pero no había nada fuera de lo común, sólo un montón de tubos de ensayo rotos y jaulas de animales vacíos.

Era algo aterrador en especial porque gente había muerto ahí. Los chicos no se separaban de caminos, iban juntos a todos lados en busca de pistas pero no encontraron nada hasta que fueron a la sección de pruebas fue donde encontraron varias cosas extrañas. Para empezar, habían encontrado lo que quedaba de la bomba, Donnie la estudió con la mirada y era una bomba química, seguramente hecha en ese mismo laboratorio en poco tiempo:

—Chicos, no eran explosivos— empezó a decir Donnie—Fue una reacción química.

— ¿Estás diciendo que la bomba fue hecha en un instante?— preguntó Raph.

— Exacto. Y también significa que quién la haya hecho, es muy listo y probablemente trabajaba aquí— volvió a decir Donnie.

— Hay que buscar la lista de empleados y quiénes de ellos sobrevivieron— dijo Leo— ¿Alguien sabe qué fue lo que robaron?

— Yo escuché que sólo robaron animales, instrumentos científicos y creo que también una especie de sustancia pero no era peligrosa— dijo Mickey.

— ¿Animales? ¿Para qué alguien querría robar animales?— preguntó Donnie.

— Pues eso es lo que venimos a buscar. Respuestas— dijo Raph continuando su camino.

Siguieron hasta los niveles más profundos donde antes sólo muy poco personal estaba autorizado ir pero ahora sólo había escombros. La tortugas encontraron varios rasguños en las pareces y puertas, eso los alarmó mucho creyeron que podría tratarse de otro mutante. Siguieron su camino y vieron que los rasguños se incrementaban y encontraron rastros de sangre probablemente humana, siguieron ese rastro hasta que llegaron a un enorme salón donde antes hacían las pruebas con animales y lo que encontraron los aterró más:

— ¿Qué es esa cosa?— preguntó Mickey asustado señalando a un enorme bulto oscuro que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

— Hay que averiguarlo— dijo Leo acercándose al bulto.

Sus hermanos lo siguieron poniéndose en guardia por si algo malo ocurría. Leo tocó el bulto y sintió una textura rasposa, lo que estaba tocando era sin duda pelo muy extraño, siguió viéndolo hasta que descubrió lo que era:

— ¡Es una rata!— exclamó sorprendido y alejándose rápido de ella.

— ¿Una rata?— preguntó Donnie sorprendido. Se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermano para examinar a la criatura y procurarse de que estuviera muerta. Aquella no era una rata en su totalidad, era del tamaño de un perro grande, más grande que una rata normal pero más pequeña que una rata mutante, estaba horriblemente deformada, sus patas estaban torcidas al igual que su hocico y su piel parecía estársele cayendo. Donnie le revisó las pupilas y no se dilataban, estaba muerta— No hay peligro, está muerta.

— ¿Eso es una rata?— preguntó Mickey aterrado.

— Bueno, antes lo era— respondió Donnie.

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan grande sin mutágeno?—preguntó Leo.

— No lo sé, tal vez estaban trabajando en eso en este laboratorio…—respondió Donnie.

— No lo creo, nadie sabe del mutágeno excepto nosotros— dijo Raph.

— O al menos eso creíamos— dijo Leo.

— Tal vez no sea mutágeno puro, tal vez sea obra del Rey Rata— dijo Donnie.

— Imposible, él está muerto—dijo Mickey.

— Eso creíamos la última vez— respondió Raph.

— Tal vez el Krang regresó y siguen haciendo experimentos— volvió a decir Leo.

— Sería poco probable, si estuvieran aquí ya hubieran dejado más rastros— dijo Donnie— Tal vez es sólo una rata con la que experimentaron mucho o le pusieron muchos esteroides y terminó así, no creo que haya mucho de que preocuparnos…

Se quedaron observando a la rata en busca de explicaciones, todo era extraño. Donnie decidió tomar una muestra de sangre para saber exactamente que le pasó pero en el instante en el que se acercó la rata hizo un ruido extraño y se abalanzó hacia ellos. Los hermanos se pusieron en posición de ataque. La criatura golpeo a Mickey y a Leo con su deformada cola mientras intentaba morder a Donnie. Raph le encajó los sais en una de sus patas lo cual causó que chillara de dolor. Se volteó hacia él y lo derribó, estaba a punto de acabar con Raph pero se detuvo para hacer un ruido extraño y se tiró al suelo retorciéndose. Los chicos vieron todo lo que hacia sin perder la posición de defensa. Después de unos segundos de chillidos agonizantes se calmó y empezó a inflarse hasta el punto de explotar y cubrir a las tortugas con sus restos:

— Eso… fue… extraño…— dijo Mickey aterrado, asqueado e inmovilizado por todo lo que había visto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?—preguntó Leo mientras se quitaba los restos de encima.

Donnie se acercó a un pedazo de rata que quedaba en el suelo para saber lo que había pasado:

— Creo que tuvo una especie de reacción ¿alérgica?— dijo Donnie sorprendido. Volteó a ver a sus hermanos y vio que estaban más confundidos que antes— Quiero decir que tal vez alguno de los químicos que le dieron y el movimiento en la pelea pudo causar que sus intestinos se comprimieran evitando que el oxígeno pase y por eso explotó…— explicó pero al parecer él mismo aún seguía confundido.

— Por favor, no hablen de intestinos. Ya tengo suficiente con estar cubierto de ellos— se quejó Mickey apretando su estómago.

— Hay que irnos de aquí— dijo Raph.

— Sí, será lo mejor. Pero antes hay que tomar una muestra de sangre para saber que le hicieron a esa rata— ordenó Leo.

Donnie tomó uno de los frascos que había cerca y unas pinzas para tomar la muestra pero una voz extraña lo interrumpió:

— Me temó que no puedo dejar que lo hagas— dijo una voz distorsionada desde la oscuridad arrojando una cuchilla hacia la mano de Donnie causando que sangrara.

— En guardia, ninjas— ordenó Leo sacando sus katanas y poniéndose en posición de ataque, sus hermanos lo siguieron.

Los cuatro se pusieron de espaldas entre ellos en busca del misterioso sujeto. Sólo se escuchaban ruidos de movimiento pero no podían ver nada, se movía muy rápido:

— ¡Muéstrate!— gritó Leo.

No paso mucho tiempo desde que gritó, cuando entonces hubo una explosión en ese mismo lugar. Sólo se vio una sombra, el primero en ser atacado fue Mickey, alguien lo tomó por la pierna y lo arrojó hasta unos barriles que estaban en una esquina. Sus hermanos gritaron su nombre y corrieron hacia él lo cual fue difícil pues había fuego por todos lados, estaban a unos metros de su hermano pero el sujeto se atravesó en su camino. Los hermanos pelearon contra él pero era muy bueno peleando e increíblemente ágil. Logró derribar a Donnie con un fuerte golpe en la cara, Ya sólo quedaban Leo y Raph, tenían que vencerlo rápido antes de que el edificio se viniera abajo. El sujeto le lanzó algo en los ojos a Raph, era una especie de polvo e hizo que quedara ciego por unos segundos. Ya sólo quedaba Leo en la pelea y duró más que sus hermanos pero al final también cayó, el sujeto lo derivó con una patada. Raph pudo recobrar la vista y observó cuando Leo fue derribado, jamás olvidaría la forma en que hizo esa patada, no cualquiera puede hacerlo tan limpiamente, para Raph, eso era una pista para descubrir quien era. El sujeto se acercó a Raph que estaba en el suelo. Pudo abrir los ojos para verlo mejor y que estaba tan cerca de él. Estaba vestido con un saco de cuero negro, junto con un sombrero del mismo color y una máscara de cara completa muy oscura. Parecía la versión más oscura de _Anonimus._

— ¿Qu- quién eres?—preguntó Raph con el poco aliento que le quedaba pues el humo se hacía cada vez más intenso.

El sujeto se agachó junto a él y se acercó hasta su oído:

— Llámame… Señor X— le susurró con su voz distorsionada.

Raph estaba confundido pero al menos sabía bien contra quien se enfrentaba. El Señor X estaba a punto de matarlo pero fuera del edificio se empezaron a escuchar sirenas—probablemente venían de patrullas— decidió no matarlo y se fue antes que la policía entrara. Raph esperó a que se fuera y con las fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó del suelo y fue hasta sus hermanos que estaban inconscientes, despertó a Leo hasta que al fin reaccionó y lo ayudó a cargar a sus hermanos hasta la salida. Evitaron a toda costa a los policías, ya estaban a unos metros de la salida pero escucharon un tintineo, era otra bomba, lo cual hizo que lo que quedaba del edificio explotara nuevamente haciendo así que se derribara totalmente y provocando que las tortugas salieran en despedida por el impulso.

Los cuatro hermanos ya conscientes, fueron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta la alcantarilla más cercana que encontraron para al fin poder descansar en su hogar:

— ¿Quién era ese tipo?— se quejó Leo enojado poniéndose una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

— Se hace llamar el "Señor X"— respondió Raph mientras le vendaba la herida de su mano a Donnie— Ya está…

— Gracias, Raph— agradeció Donnie mientras se tocaba su mano.

— Señor X…— repitió Mickey para después hacer un trompeteo con la lengua— Que feo nombre yo le hubiera puesto "El Extraño" o "El Oscuro"

— Me sigue gustando más Señor X…— dijo Raph— Bueno al menos ya sabemos más de él…

— ¿Cómo qué?— preguntó Mickey.

— Como…— repitió Leo— que es muy bueno peleando

— Y que le gusta hacer explotar cosas— dijo Donnie.

— Y tal vez también él está detrás de la mutación de esa rata— dijo Raph.

— ¿Tú crees?—preguntó Mickey dudoso.

— Pues… eso explicaría porque no me dejó tomar una muestra y después incendiar toda evidencia— dedujo Donnie.

— Bien, por lo mientras debemos tener cuidado, tenemos un nuevo enemigo y no sabemos de lo que es capaz— dijo Leo— Hay que descansar. Hasta mañana.

Los hermanos se fueron a dormir. Ninguno de ellos podía dormir sabiendo que ese loco seguía suelto, en especial Raph, él había tenido contacto directo con él y había visto de lo que era capaz de hacer. Debían detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre no olviden dejar sus reviews, si quieren desde ahora pueden sacar sus conclusiones de quién es y que qué es lo que trama. Como lo dije antes el capítulo fue corto porque nada más quería darles una pequeña introducción de quien este curioso personaje. Son increíbles, no lo olviden ;)**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!_**

 ** _¡Raphril Everywhere!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Un Día Turbio

**Hola a todos, aquí les tengo otro capítulo y obviamente puntual. Hoy no voy a poner tan larga la introducción y sólo quería decirles que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y puedo asegurarles que los demás serán igual de largos. No olviden dejar sus reviews para decirme que opinan o si quieren que lo deje hasta aquí. Bueno, los dejo leer.**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Un Día Turbio

El Sol apenas empezaba a asomar sus primeros rayos de luz, desde lejos podía escucharse un embotellamiento debido a una construcción. Era Kirby O'neil una de las primera almas en despertar en ese acelerado lugar y sin duda no era una de las cosas que extrañaba. Ya había estado casi una semana en su ciudad y ya quería volver a la tranquilidad de un campo.

Después de quedarse un rato en escuchar los ruidos de la ciudad, decidió levantarse a preparar el desayuno, algo simple en lo que Abril despertaba. Bajó a la cocina y encendió la cafetera. Preparó huevos con tocino y ya todo estaba listo para desayunar, sólo le faltaba algo para terminar. Claro, el periódico, olvidó recogerlo en la puerta.

Kirby se sirvió el desayuno para después ir a recoger su periódico y de una vez el correo. Abrió la puerta y recogió el periódico y la correspondencia. Volvió a la cocina para leer todo lo que tenía. Eran por lo menos unos siete sobres, la mayoría contenía cuentas o uno que otro anuncio pero lo que en realidad llamó la atención del Señor O'neil fue el último sobre, no tenía remitente en ningún lado aunque suponía de quien era, decidió abrirlo y no le sorprendió ver lo venía en la carta pero aun así se quedó perplejo. Creía que al regresar a Nueva York se había resuelto del problema pero al parecer no y ahora tenía que ir a terminar el trabajo, después de todo no era la primera vez que le mandaban ese tipo de cartas.

Tomó rápido de su taza de café y escribió otra nota para cuando Abril despertara pero obviamente con una excusa creíble. Kirby se puso su chaqueta y salió de la casa dispuesto y temeroso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

* * *

La hora del almuerzo, uno de los momentos más aterradores en la vida de un adolescente, era la hora en la que la sociedad decidía que nivel social tenías, es algo así como la elección de una casa en Hogwarts, o al menos es lo que pensaba Abril a la hora de buscar asiento.

Había varias opciones claro estaba pero todo dependía de como fueras; primero estaba la mesa de los "nerds" aquellos a quienes todos molestan todos los días por ser más listos que ellos pero al menos ya habían juntado un grupo lo suficientemente grande como para ocupar una mesa en la cafetería; después estaba la mesa de los "marginados" la mayoría eran pasivos y estaban en su propio mundo pero hay algunos que son muy pesimistas con la vida y sólo escuchan música alternativa, pero en lo general son buenas personas y es donde Abril se sienta normalmente pero no muy seguido; después están los "raros" aquellos que son molestados pero no tanto como lo "nerds" pero no son lo bastantes listos para serlo, son aquellos que no piensan antes de hacer las cosas y que cualquier cosa los emociona, a Abril no le sorprende que Casey se sentara en esa mesa, aunque esté en el equipo de _Jockey_ la mesa de los "populares" no lo admitieron por ese mismo punto, por ser "raro"; y el último lugar obviamente los "populares" eran aquellos que se creían dueños de las escuela sólo por ser más ricos o más guapos o simplemente por tener más "estilo" que otros. La mayoría de los hombres pertenecían al equipo de _Futbol_ y no al de _Jockey_ y la mayoría de las mujeres no pertenecían al algún esquipo, sólo estaban "Las Reinas de la Escuela" como la mayoría de la escuela las llamaba o como mejor conocidas por Abril como "Perras" y como en cualquier jauría debe haber una alfa, y en este caso era Evelyn Harris, ella era el sueño de todo hombre, era alta, rubia con pelo ondulado hasta la altura de media espalda, con un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido aunque era obvio que ya estaba operada pues su padre era dueño de una empresa millonaria, tenía los ojos increíblemente cafés de color claro que en la luz parecían amarillos y era porrista.

Probablemente ya se había acostado con casi todo el equipo de Futbol de la escuela pero qué se podría esperar de ella, era capaz de acostarse con un maestro con tal de pasar la materia. Y para la mala suerte de Abril se odiaban mutuamente, era rivalidad que venía desde el Jardín de Niños, empezaron como amigas hasta que Evelyn la cambió por "mejores" personas y desde entonces han competido en todo, en alguna ocasión hasta por un chico.

Una decisión difícil para Abril escoger donde se sentaría el día de hoy pero por obra del destino había una mesa completamente vacía y alejada de la de Evelyn, muy pocas veces se ve una mesa vacía.

Abril rápidamente se dirigió hacia aquella mesa pero pasó al lado de la mesa de Casey. Pudo sentir como la veía, no le prestó mucha atención y se sentó.

La comida en ese lugar era horrible, literalmente parecía una cárcel:

— ¡Oye, pelirroja!— escuchó a Casey gritarle desde su asiento. Se levantó y fue a sentarse con ella— ¿Qué tal O'neil?

Al menos ya tenía con quien convivir:

— Hola, Jones— contestó despreocupada

— ¿Por qué te sentaste aquí, teniendo siempre un lugar junto a mí en mi mesa?— dijo Casey en un tono pícaro.

— ¿Estás tratando de coquetear conmigo otra vez?—preguntó Abril soltando un poco de sarcasmo— No querrás que Raph se entere…

— Está bien… Está bien…— dijo riéndose de si mismo— ¿Ya tienes con quién ir al Baile de Invierno?

— Aún faltan dos meses— dijo Abril sorprendida.

— Ya lo sé, pero aun así el tiempo se pasa volando— dijo Casey convencido— ¿No le has dicho a Raph?

— Me acabo de enterar esta mañana— dijo tomando un bocado de comida, se lo que sea lo que está comiendo.

— ¿Aún siguen peleados? No has ido en unos días— dijo preocupado.

— No, no estamos peleados, es sólo que, han sido días de mucha tensión— dijo Abril— ¿Tú ya tienes a alguien pensado?— preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

— Bueno principalmente estás tú, pelirroja— contestó Casey guiñándole el ojo. Abril ya comprendía que todo lo que decía ya era de broma, soltó una pequeña risa— O… Evelyn Harris.

— ¿Enserio?— preguntó sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? Ella es sexy— dijo confiado de si mismo. Abril ya sabía que no era enserio— Estoy bromeando, aunque no me molestaría pasar una noche con ella— terminó diciendo mientras la miraba.

Evelyn le devolvió la mirada:

— Abril…— dijo nervioso y trago saliva para quitarse un nudo en la garganta— Está mirándome…— hizo que se pusiera aun más nervioso cunado se levantó se su asiento y se dirigió hacia ellos— Viene hacia acá…

Se detuvo frente a ellos y se sentó:

— Hola, Casey— dijo Evelyn seductoramente.

— Ho-hola— dijo nervioso.

Abril sólo hizo rodar sus ojos ante la estupidez de su amigo:

— Quería preguntarte si…— dijo haciendo un pequeña pausa para coquetear más con Casey— ¿Podrías terminar el trabajo que nos dejó el Sr. Willis?

— Claro…— dijo Casey hipnotizado. Era sorprendente el efecto que causaba en los hombres tener unos pechos grandes y una cara bonita— Pero tendrás que ir al baile conmigo…— dijo tratando de negociar y era obvio que era el peor negocio que Casey había hecho en su vida.

— Lo pensaré…— dijo seductoramente mientras se mordía el labio. Abril no podía soportar más viendo como utilizaban a su amigo.

— Ya basta ¿No ves que te está usando?— dijo Abril alterada.

— Abril…— susurró Casey intentando advertirle que no comenzara una pelea.

— Vaya, vaya. No había notado que estabas ahí Lorraine— dijo sarcásticamente.

— Soy Abril— contestó aun más enojada.

— Sí, como sea ¿Por qué no te vas con tu novio y nos dejas solos? O cierto, no tienes. Tal vez puedas hacerte uno, tienes mucha imaginación…— contestó Evelyn en tono irreverente.

Abril no quiso decirle de Raph, mientras menos supiera de él mejor:

— Ese no es asunto tuyo, lo que quiero decir es que no puedes seguir abusando de la gente sólo porque crees que eres mejor que ellos— dijo Abril demasiado enojada. Pudo escucharse en toda cafetería como la gente comenzaba a hablar se su "pequeña" discusión.

Evelyn no dijo nada, sólo se incomodó ante la situación pero buscó una solución rápida. Tomó un licuado de la mesa de al lado y lo vertió sobre la cabeza de Abril, dejándola completamente pegajosa.

— Bien, ahora al menos puedes atraer a las moscas— dijo Evelyn y todos se burlaron.

— Oye, no voy a dejar que le hables de esa forma— dijo Casey defendiendo a su amiga.

— ¿Qué dijiste Jones?— dijo una voz grave detrás de Evelyn, era su ex que le había estado rogando volver durante los últimos meses, era Chris.

Se sintió intimidado de inmediato:

— No te tengo miedo, Chris— dijo Casey enfrentándolo.

Al fin era hora de salir y por suerte ya era fin de semana, Abril no tendría que soportar maestros por dos días, aunque el día en la escuela no terminó bien, sabía que el sábado sería mejor:

— Siento mucho lo de tu ojo— dijo Abril mientras caminaba junto a Casey quien ya tenía un ojo morado y probablemente otro diente menos.

— No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado—dijo Casey tratando de ver el lado bueno— Lamento lo de tu ropa.

— No importa, logré quitarme la mayoría del licuado con agua— respondió Abril.

— ¿Vas a ir a la alcantarilla?— preguntó Casey.

— Sí, iré contigo, debo ir a entrenar. Papá no me ha dejado salir muy seguido estos últimos días, ya sabes por lo de los robos que ha habido y todo eso— dijo Abril.

— Nada que no sea normal en Nueva York— dijo Casey irónicamente.

Se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela para después buscar una alcantarilla pero se sorprendieron al ver quien los estaba esperando:

— ¿Papá, qué haces aquí?—preguntó Abril sorprendida.

— Bueno, salí temprano del trabajo y andaba por aquí así que decidí recogerte— dijo tranquilamente— Hola Casey, que gusto verte de nuevo— dijo extendiéndole la mano.

— Igualmente, Señor O'neil— respondió Casey al saludo.

— ¿A dónde iban?— preguntó Kirby.

— Nos dirigíamos a las alcantarillas— contestó Casey. Abril le dio un codazo insinuando que se callara pero lo hizo demasiado tarde.

— Bien, los acompañaré— dijo Kirby.

No le molestaba que la acompañara pero desde el día de la cena han sido días turbios con su padre y sobre todo con Raph, no le gusta que se sienta inseguro pero el hecho que su padre la acompañe a la alcantarilla le preocupaba, no quería que ninguno de los tres discutieran allá abajo. Estuvo pensando eso mucho tiempo pues en ese momento se percató que ya habían llegado:

Cuando entraron no vieron a nadie, seguramente estaban en el dojo. Se dirigieron allá y en efecto, allí estaban:

— ¡Abril!— gritó Mickey emocionado y corrió a abrazarla.

— Déjala respirar, Mickey— dijo Leo soltando una pequeña risa.

— Hola de nuevo, muchachos— saludó Kirby.

— Hola, Señor O'neil— saludaron los cuatro. Mickey también corrió a abrazarlo.

— Gusto en verte, viejo amigo— saludó Splinter.

— Espero que no les moleste que me quede a ver el entrenamiento— dijo Kirby dudando.

— Por supuesto que no, usted es bienvenido— dijo Donnie alegremente.

El nudo en la garganta volvía al sistema de Raph, creía que él no vendría a la alcantarilla en un largo tiempo pero no todo es para siempre. Empezaron a entrenar, nada fuera de lo común, la cosa empeoraba cada vez que Raph sentía la mirada del Señor O'neil sobre él, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con él o con su hija creía que cualquier cosa que hiciera la haría mal. No estaba poniendo mucha tención a la pelea contra Mickey y esto provocó que perdiera fácilmente y así fue con todos sus hermanos.

El entrenamiento ya casi acababa y podría liberarse de la presión o al menos de la que había en el dojo. Después de que terminó de pelear sabía que era libre, sólo faltaba el sermón de Splinter y se alejaría de Kirby pero aún faltaba tiempo. Era turno de Abril enfrentarse a ellos y cuando fue el turno de Raph sabía que sería el fin, normalmente no es agresivo con ella por miedo a lastimarla pero si lograba derribarla ahora con la presencia de su padre iba a costarle mucho trabajo vencerla sin que le deseara la muerte con la mirada.

Empezó a pelear con ella y ambos lo hacían bien pero entonces una oportunidad se le presentó a Raphael, Abril dio un golpe y él pudo esquivarlo, ella era muy lenta y era perfecto para aprovechar y derribarla de una patada pero antes de hacerlo se puso a pensar en las consecuencias. Si la derribaba iba a caer, y eso estaba bien pero quería quedar bien con su padre así que eso no era opción. Pero en cambio si no lo hacía ella podría ganarle y verse débil ante Kirby y creería que no puede proteger a Abril.

Lo pensó demasiado y dejó de prestar atención a la pelea—otra vez— La pelirroja aprovechó y lo derribó con una patada. Era el fin.

Splinter les dijo el desempeño de cada uno y Raph sabía que lo había hecho horrible. Los dejó ir y al fin pudo descansar. El Señor O'neil fue a la cocina a platicar con Splinter mientras los demás fueron a la sala. Encendieron la TV, se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a comer pizza.

Abril creyó que sería bueno romper el hielo con Raph así que decidió sentarse junto a él y acurrucarse entre sus brazo, él respondió bien ante eso y la envolvió con su brazo. La temporada de frío ya estaba empezando y aunque él no pudiera producir su propio calor, le reconfortaba mucho a Abril que la abrazara. Donnie no pareció prestarle mucha atención a su cercanía, tal vez ya había quitado sus reglas o simplemente se sentía mal porque habían peleado:

— Tu cabello huele malteada— dijo Raph sorprendido.

— Es una larga historia— respondió Abril.

— ¿Tiene que ver con él ojo de Casey?— preguntó Donnie burlándose.

— Déjenme decirles que me golpearon por defender a tu novia, Raph— respondió Casey. Él sólo sonrió.

Un reportaje empezó en la TV. Hablaba sobre el Señor X y ya cuantos laboratorios había robado y hecho explotar. Las tortugas prestaron mucha atención:

— ¿Señor X?— preguntó Abril.

— Ya lo sé, es horrible— empezó a decir Mickey— Le quedaría mejor "El Sultán de las Explosiones"

— Ha sido tu peor intento hasta ahora— dijo Raph refiriéndose a su hermano.

— ¿Ya lo han visto?— preguntó Abril algo preocupada.

— ¿Qué si lo hemos visto? Peleamos con él y es muy hábil— respondió Leo.

— Aún no sabemos que es lo que trama pero creemos que trabajaba en alguno de esos laboratorios y por eso lo hace. Sólo roba animales y equipos, después los hace explotar— dijo Donnie— Yo creo que tal vez intenta crear un arma bioquímica o algo por estilo.

— Se lo que sea, no hay que dejar de estar alertas— advirtió Leo.

— Deberían relajarse un poco…— dijo Abril— ¿por qué no vamos mañana al cine, los seis? Hace meses que no salimos.

— Me parece bien pelirroja, es una cita— dijo Casey.

— Primera llamada, Jones— dijo Raph en un tono amenazantemente tranquilo.

Splinter le había servido un poco de té a Kirby y se sentaron a platicar:

— ¿Cómo te ha ido, amigo mío?— preguntó Splinter tranquilo como siempre mientras daba un sorbo.

— Bueno, el trabajo ha sido difícil pero me alegra poder volver— dijo Kirby— Aún tengo mucho trabajo pero quería volver principalmente por Abril, ya la he dejado mucho tiempo sola.

— Me parece muy bien, un buen padre es aquel que se preocupa más por sus hijos que por su trabajo— mencionó Splinter.

— Y bueno…— empezó a decir el Señor O'neil— Abril me comentó que estaba saliendo con un joven, sólo que nunca imaginé que fuera Raph.

— Bueno, nadie se lo esperaba— dijo Splinter.

— De hecho, pero…— se quedó en suspenso.

— ¿Hay algún problema?—preguntó Splinter.

— No pero… todos sabemos como es Raph, es muy temperamental y tengo miedo que algún día no pueda controlarse y lastime a Abril— respondió Kirby.

— Déjeme decirle que Raphael ha aprendido a controlar su ira— dijo Splinter tranquilo y sereno— En mi opinión, ha aprendido a controlarse más en diez meses con Abril que en quince años conmigo.

— Eso es increíble… pero también está el asunto de…— no sabía cómo decirlo.

— ¿De qué?— volvió a preguntar Splinter.

— Ya sabe… lo de…— seguía sin saber explicarse.

— ¿Porque es un mutante?— dijo preguntó dudoso— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

— No, nada está bien, por ahora...— dijo sin saber cómo terminar la oración.

— ¿Por ahora?— volvió a preguntar, está vez preocupado.

— Quiero decir… que está bien que salgan ahora mientras son adolescentes, pero ya son lo suficientemente maduros como para pensar más allá del noviazgo, y no quiero que Abril se ilusione demasiado porque sabemos que no va a funcionar…— dijo Kirby intentando no sonar alterado— Lo siento, me tengo que ir ya se está haciendo tarde… Fue un gusto hablar de nuevo.

El Señor O'neil dejó la cocina y fue a la sala para despedirse de los chicos. En cuanto entró a la sala Raph y Abril se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Abril se despidió de sus amigos y salió junto con su padre. Después de unos minutos Casey también decidió irse dejando a los cuatro hermanos solos buscando respuestas sobre el Señor X:

— ¿Encontraste algo en el mapa, Donnie?— preguntó Leo.

— No, no hay ningún patrón, ni en el orden en que fueron atacados o alguna figura, no hay nada, sólo un montón de puntitos en un mapa que no tienen sentido— respondió Donnie frustrado.

— ¿Algo sobre la bomba?— preguntó Mickey.

— Pude encontrar residuos de Carburo de Calcio no le debió costar mucho trabajo hacerla, sólo era cuestión de ponerle algo de agua pero fui a ver a otros lugares y utiliza distintas formas. Yo creo que las hace en el mismo laboratorio como habíamos pensado— dijo Donnie.

— Ha sido suficiente por esta noche, debemos ir a dormir— dijo Leo, bostezando.

— Me parece bien— dijo Raph.

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones. Como era de esperarse, Raph no podía dormir, esto del insomnio ya estaba empezando a molestarle, debía empezar a tomar pastillas. Se levantó de su cama y fue a la cocina comer algo para después ir al dojo a entrenar y así le diera sueño. No había mucho que elegir en la cocina así que decidió tomar leche tibia.

Para él ya era suficiente, al parecer no necesitó más. Se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación cuando algo llamó su atención. Splinter estaba despierto en el dojo:

— ¿Sensei? ¿Qué haces despierto? Tú siempre duermes muy bien— dijo sorprendido. Splinter estaba de cuclillas

— He estado meditando sobre unas cosas— respondió— ¿Por qué no puedes dormir, hijo mío?

— No lo sé, supongo que aún es la presión del Señor O'neil— respondió Raph adormilado.

— ¿No has notado al Señor O'neil algo extraño?— preguntó Splinter.

— No ¿Por qué debería?— preguntó Raph dudoso.

— No lo sé. Puedo identificar cuando las personas no están bien y déjame decirte algo, el padre de Abril oculta algo. Lo conozco y ahora se comporta diferente.

— Tal vez sólo está tenso por lo de nuestra relación, yo siento lo mismo— respondió Raph tratando de tranquilizar a su _sensei._

— Sí, tal vez— dijo Splinter para después levantarse y dirigirse a su hijo— Pero quiero que me prometas algo…— dijo tomando el hombro de su hijo. El asintió, sabía que esto era serio— No quiero que confíes en él, no al menos en lo que descubro que está pasando ¿De acuerdo?— dijo más serio que nunca, podía escucharse un tono de severidad en su voz.

— Hai, sensei— respondió Raph.

— Bien ahora ve a dormir, ya es tarde— dijo y obedeció.

Raph fue a su habitación ahora con más cosas en la cabeza, se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con lo de la charla entre Splinter y Kirby, pero ahora ese no era el problema. El problema era qué había sido lo suficientemente grave como para alterar a Splinter de ese modo, ahora había otro problema en su extraña vida.

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque esto apenas empieza. Por cierto, Evelyn también va a tener un papel important en esta serie y Chris, bueno, el tendrá recurencias pero no es importante.**

 **Sinceramente creo que estoy mejorando como escritora pero aún no soy tan buena pero mejoraré por ustedes. Dejen sus reviews.**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!_**


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Un Nuevo Amigo o Enemigo?

**Bueno, no es viernes pero mejor tarde que nunca. Aquí ya es casi media noche pero no importa porque traigo nuevo capítulo. Recuerden dejarme sus reviews para decirme que opinan o también pueden darle Fav. para que puedan seguir esta historia. Este capítulo fue aun más largo que el anterior pero les asegurp que vale la pena.**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: ¿Un nuevo amigo o enemigo?

 _"Una sensación de frío y miedo recorría mi cuerpo, era como si no pudiera moverme o más bien no quería moverme. Estaba en el agua ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No podía respirar, estaba en el fondo, hice un intento desesperado para subir a la superficie, el agua estaba muy turbia y estaba lloviendo. Por fin pude salir a tomar un respiro, fue un movimiento muy rápido y desesperado, todo sólo por un poco de aire. Después de unos segundos, tome conciencia de lo que hacía y miré a mí alrededor. Toda el agua estaba llena de basura y escombros incendiándose. Podía verse que en la orilla algo mucho más grande,_ _algo más grande que una casa, una bodega probablemente, estaba prendida en fuego, un fuego que ni siquiera la torrencial lluvia de esos momentos podía apagar._

 _Yo no controlaba ninguno de mis movimientos, era como si lo estuviera viviendo pero yo no estuviera ahí. Intenté nadar a la orilla pero mi brazo tenía un enorme rasguño del cual no recordaba nada. Tomé uno de los barriles que estaban cerca y me apoyé en él. Sabía que tenía que buscar a alguien pero ¿A quién? Seguí nadando, pero algo me detuvo. Algo o mejor dicho, alguien, tomó mi pierna y me jaló de nuevo a las profundidades, mi cuerpo volvió a tornarse frío y el miedo invadió mi cabeza. Quise gritar pero sabía que si lo hacía dejaría escapar la poca cantidad de aire que me quedaba…"_

Abril O'neil se despertó ahogando un grito sin aire esa mañana de sábado. Había tenido una pesadilla, ya no era nada extraño pero lo que le preocupaba en realidad era que normalmente no eran pesadillas, sino visiones del futuro que solía tener, esperaba que no fuera el caso.

Intentó volver a dormir pero no pudo, decidió levantarse e ir a desayunar, después de todo ya era de día. Bajó a la cocina para calentar el desayuno que seguramente su padre le había dejado antes de irse a trabajar. Ya había pasado casi una semana completa desde que su padre volvió y no había podido pasar tiempo con él, nunca habían desayunado juntos desde que llegó y casi la única comunicación que tiene con su padre eran esas ridículas notas que le dejaba cada mañana. A Abril no le enojaba que su padre trabajara mucho, de hecho, se sentía feliz con él porque le encantaba su trabajo pero no le molestaría que pasara un tiempo con ella que le preguntara de vez en cuando " _¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?"_ o " _¿Necesitas ayuda con tu tarea?"_ Algo que le hiciera saber que le interesaba, ahora sólo podía verlo en la noche y sólo de vez en cuando porque era tanta la espera que caía dormida.

Buscó por todos lados alguna nota junto a un desayuno frío pero no encontró nada, tal vez esa mañana ni siquiera había desayunado. La pelirroja se precipitó a tomar una sartén para prepara un poco de tocino. Fue al refrigerador por un poco de jugo de naranja y por el tocino. Ya tenía listo su desayuno, estaba a punto de sentarse cuando de repente escuchó unos ruidos que venían de la parte de arriba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se precipitó a tomar una sombrilla pues no tenía su _tesen_ a la mano. Subió lentamente las escaleras sin dejar de estar alerta, el sonido provenía del baño. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero alguien por dentro empezó a girar la perilla, ella se recargó en la pared para esconderse. Del baño, salió un muchacho alto y esbelto pero Abril no le prestó mucha tención a su apariencia y atacó, el chico se sorprendió y empezó a cubrirse de los constantes golpes de Abril, podía escucharse como gritaba: _"Basta, espera…"_ se quejaba demasiado.

Después de varios golpes y bloqueos, Abril no se dio cuenta que lo había llevado hasta las escaleras y por causa de la fuerza de gravedad cayó por ellas rodando hasta llegar al suelo.

Abril pudo escuchar como gemía de dolor. Bajó hasta donde él estaba pero su padre entró por la puerta con unas bolsas —seguramente eran del supermercado— y se sorprendió al ver la escena que se estaba viviendo en su casa:

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Abril?—preguntó Kirby preocupado pero a la vez se escuchaba un tono de enojo en su voz.

— Este tipo entró a la casa— reclamó Abril. Su padre reaccionó confundido.

— Vaya, Kirby…— dijo el sujeto levantándose del piso, al parecer estaba muy adolorido— No me dijiste que tu hija sabía dar buenos golpes…

— ¿Qué te digo? Abril está llena de sorpresas— respondió su padre soltando una hilarante sonrisa. Ambos rieron ligeramente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes se conocen?— preguntó Abril señalándolos.

— Oh cierto, que modales los míos. Mi nombre es Adam Robinson— dijo estirándole la mano a Abril. Ella le respondió el saludo sin mucha confianza. Al fin pudo ver a "Adam" perfectamente. Era alto y esbelto, tenía un cabello ligeramente rizado de un color marrón claro y tenía una piel pálida. Lo que más cautivo a Abril fueron sus ojos grises, eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto. Vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul marino junto con una chaqueta color caqui. Tenía que aceptarlo, el chico era apuesto.

— Trabajaba conmigo en Washington, y decidí traerlo conmigo para continuar trabajando juntos, el chico el brillante— mencionó Kirby, lo dijo muy orgullosamente, como si él fuera su hijo.

— Por favor, no soy tan bueno— dijo Adam modestamente sobándose la nuca.

— Bien trabaja contigo pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?— preguntó la pelirroja todavía sin calma.

— Me dejaron resolver algunas fórmulas y creí que necesitaría un par de manos extra, así que lo llamé para que viniera a ayudarme. Ya habíamos progresado bastante y quise aprovechar que estabas dormida para ir por algo para la despensa, pero creo que Adam te dio un buen susto ¿Eh?— dijo Kirby entusiasmado dándole palmadas en la espalda— Va a quedarse aquí unos días, en lo que regresa a Washington…

Abril se tensó, esperaba que sólo hubiera sido su imaginación, pudo jurar que su padre había dicho que ese chico se quedaría a vivir en su casa, debe estar equivocada:

— ¿Te refieres a Nueva York, verdad?—preguntó Abril dudosa.

— Bueno, me refería a nuestra casa pero creo que eso también entra en la categoría de Nueva York…— contestó su padre irónicamente.

 _"Mierda, no puede estarme pasando esto"_ pensó Abril.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo, papá?— preguntó la pelirroja amenazantemente.

— Que sea más tarde, tengo que irme a trabajar— dijo Kirby tomando su chaqueta para después abrir la puerta e irse pero unas voces lo detuvieron.

— Pero…— empezó a decir la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por Adam, sabía que no tenía el caso pelear por la atención de Kirby contra él porque sabía que perdería.

— Puedo acompañarlo, Señor O'neil— dijo Adam amablemente.

— No, no es necesario. Hoy es tu día de descanso, ya me has ayudado bastante esta semana. Mejor sal a divertirte, deja que Abril te dé un recorrido por la ciudad para que la conozcas mejor— dijo antes de salir pero decidió regresar antes de cerrar la puerta— Y ya te he dicho muchas veces que me digas Kirby.

— Espera… pero yo…— empezó a decir Abril pero nuevamente no pudo terminar, su padre cerró la puerta y se fue. Quería decirle que el día de hoy no podía, tenía que ir con los chicos al cine pero al parecer ya no, ahora tenía que ir con el estúpido de Adam a darle un recorrido por la gran manzana. Le encantaba conocer gente nueva pero desde su punto de vista él era un espía de su padre, probablemente sólo lo trajo para vigilarla. Además, Kirby se comportó muy amable con él, nunca lo había visto comportarse así con un chico de su edad y mucho peor, que lo dejara dormir en la misma casa que ella, tan sólo se volvió loco porque Raph había entrado por su ventana hace unas noches. Ese era otro punto que le preocupaba, no le gustaría que su novio se enterara sobre que ese apuesto muchacho iba a vivir con ella unos día, Raph no era muy conocido por ser amable y respetuoso con las personas que se meten con ella.

Decidió dejar de preocuparse y acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Sin decir una palabra, tomó sus llaves y señaló con la cabeza la puerta. Adam entendió el mensaje y fue detrás de ella:

— Bien ¿Qué quieres conocer?— preguntó Abril intentando sonar amable.

— Oye, no es necesario que hagas esto. Hay muchos mapas y personas a las que les puedo preguntar una dirección, pero no te obligaré a hacer nada…— dijo cortésmente.

Eso hizo que Abril sintiera una incomodidad horrible, no era culpa de Adam que tuviera planes o algo por el estilo. Después de todo el sólo era un turista común y corriente. Decidió tragarse su orgullo y ser amable con él, al menos en lo que se acostumbra y lo conoce mejor, tal vez no sea tan desagradable.

— No, no te preocupes. No tengo nada que hacer de todas formas— mintió Abril para no sentirse tan culpable.

— Está bien, podemos ir en mi motocicleta— dijo Adam caminando dejándola atrás.

 _"¿Tiene una motocicleta?"_ pensó Abril.

Lo siguió hasta la calle donde estaba una hermosa motocicleta deportiva color negro, era bastante hermosa y parecía muy cara para un chico de su edad, pero era un joven científico así que tal vez ganaba bien. De algo estaba segura, no era nada sutil para manejarla en una ciudad como Nueva York:

— Linda moto— fue lo único que dijo Abril.

— Gracias— contestó Adam inocentemente, a Abril le parecía ¿tierno?— Estaba pensando, como vamos a pasar la tarde juntos, creo que sería mejor si empezamos de nuevo. Tal vez mi primera impresión ante ti no fue muy buena— dijo después de subirse a la motocicleta Extendió la mano— Mucho gusto, soy Adam Robinson. Vine aquí de visita y me gustaría que dieras un recorrido— dijo igual de cortés que antes.

Abril no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, sintió que fue muy tonta al comportarse así:

— Soy Abril O'neil, es un gusto conocerte. Sería un placer darle un recorrido, Señor Robinson— dijo estrechando su mano. Adam le besó la mano, como si fuera de la realeza. Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la situación.

— Por favor, llámame Adam— dijo soltando su mano— ¿Nos vamos?— preguntó señalando el camino.

— ¿En eso?— preguntó Abril señalando su motocicleta.

— Tranquila, no te dejaré caer— dijo Adam.

Hizo que se sintiera más cómoda pero aun así le atemorizaba subir a ese monstruo, la única motocicleta a la que había subido era a la de Raphael y no fue una linda experiencia. Había sido una noche de verano, querían salir a una cita y salieron en su motocicleta, el aceleró al máximo e hizo que Abril casi callera al pavimento, no hizo ninguna queja, o tal vez él sólo lo hacía para que ella no lo soltase. Lo peor de esa noche fue que otro chico los retó a una carrera por la ciudad y obviamente el terco de su novio aceptó. Abril todo el camino cerró los ojos y sólo podía escuchar el sonido del motor. Cuando al fin se sintió segura fue cuando apagó la motocicleta. Desde ese momento se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a subirse a una y mucho menos con Raph, pero al parecer se le presentó una situación a ala que no podía decir que no. Por más que intentó convencer a Adam que tomaran el autobús él no cedía, decía que era más rápido.

Después de unos minutos de intentar convencerlo, se rindió y decidió subir a la bestia. Sentó detrás de Adam tranquila y segura, en el momento en que la encendió entró en pánico y se aferró a él. La última vez que subió con Raphael al momento en que encendía el motor arranca a toda velocidad sin antes dar un último suspiro. Adam soltó una risa y después le dijo que se tranquilizara, este chico era muy amable y maduro para su edad, o al menos aparentaba ser joven, podría ser ya un hombre de veinte años y Abril no se daría cuenta.

Adam empezó a avanzar tranquilamente, la pelirroja ya se sentía más segura al ver que no iba tan rápido. Abril le decía por donde ir y le explicaba cada calle por la que pasaban con cual conectaba y cosas por el estilo. Le decía donde había restaurantes tanto para una cena formal, como para un simple desayuno e incluso tuvieron la oportunidad de entrar al Museo. El tráfico interminable de Nueva York no los detuvo para terminar su recorrido pues su motocicleta cabía entre espacios que dejaban los autos. Fue increíblemente rápido recorrer la ciudad, lograron ver la mayor parte de ella cuando entonces Abril se percató de algo, ya era de tarde y el Sol se sestaba ocultando tendrían que ser las seis o siete de la tarde y para su suerte había olvidado decirles a los chicos que no iba a poder ir con ellos.

Adam se detuvo en frente de una cafetería para descansar un rato:

— Ha sido un largo viaje, y muy interesante déjame decirte. Tal vez haya que caminar desde ahora ¿No crees?— dijo Adam mientras estiraba los brazos y miraba pícaramente a la pelirroja. Ella se ruborizó— Vamos, te invito un café.

— Gracias pero me quedaré aquí afuera, necesito hacer una llamada— dijo intentando no sonar grosera.

— Está bien ¿Cómo lo quieres?—preguntó Adam dulcemente.

— Apuesto…—dijo Abril sin pensar, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza ¿y esas palabras tenían que salir de su boca? Tenía que corregirlo ahora mismo. Pudo notar como Adam se puso rojo— Perdón, quería decir que apuesto a que debe haber promoción 2x1. Quiero un _Capuccino_ con doble crema, por favor.

Sin decir más, Adam entró a la cafetería dejando a Abril junto a la motocicleta. Sacó su celular e intentó llamar a los chicos para decirles que no iba a poder ir. Nadie contestó.

Algo totalmente inesperado pasó:

— Pelirroja— escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ella— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Hola, Casey— dijo extrañamente preocupada. No quería que supiera que estaba con Adam— Quise pasar por un café…

— ¿Tú, por un café, a esta hora?—preguntó sorprendido— No te creo…

— Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo…— le preocupaba que Adam saliera en cualquier momento, sabía que si Casey sabía sobre él le diría a los chicos y sobretodo a Raph y prefería decírselo personalmente o le iba a dar un ataque de ira— Oye, ya debes irte ¿No crees? Yo todavía tengo cosas que hacer…

— Para nada, te acompañaré a hacer tus "cosas" y terminando vamos al cine con los chicos— dijo seguro y despreocupado.

— Respecto a eso…— tenía miedo de como reaccionaría— No voy a poder ir…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—preguntó Casey sorprendido y un poco enojado.

Antes de que Abril pudiera contestarle con una excusa creíble y bien elaborada fue interrumpida por otra voz:

— Bien, un _Capuccino_ con doble crema. Aquí tienes— llegó Adam con los cafés interrumpiendo su conversación con Casey. Todo se había ido al carajo.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó Casey poniéndose a la defensiva.

— Casey, él es Adam Robinson. Trabaja con mi padre; Adam, él es Casey Jones, un amigo de la escuela— dijo Abril presentándolos.

— Mucho gustó en conocerte, Casey— dijo estirándole la mano. Casey le respondió muy curioso, como si le cayera demasiado mal. Cuando se soltaron de las manos Adam se alarmó ligeramente— No puedo creerlo, olvidé el azúcar. Ahora vuelvo…

Volvió a entrar a la cafetería:

— Así que… Adam…— mencionó con un tono sarcástico— ¿No vas a ir con nosotros porque tienes una cita con él?

— No es una cita— dijo Abril seriamente— Escucha, es amigo de mi padre y no es de aquí así que me pidió de favor si podría darle un recorrido y ya ¿Está bien? No es algo más. Sólo diles a los chicos que algo se presentó y no podré ir, se los compensaré mañana ¿Okey?

— Está bien, está bien pero… ¿Raph sabe sobre esto?— preguntó Casey preocupado.

— No, y no tiene por qué saber. Tú sabes bien como se pondría si llegara a enterarse, no me dejaría en paz. Yo se lo diré más tarde.

— De acuerdo. Me tengo que ir, suerte en tu "no cita"— dijo para después subirse a su bicicleta e irse, dejando a Abril pensativa sobre lo que había pasado, no sabía si confiar en el silencio de Casey.

— Bien, ya tengo todo— escuchó la voz de Adam detrás de ella— ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

— Tuvo que irse— contestó Abril tomando un sobrecito de azúcar— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Empezaron a caminar, ya no había ni un rayo de Sol a la vista, sólo la luz de la inmensa Luna cayendo sobre ellos:

— Me hicieron tener que hacer la fila de nuevo. No entiendo a los americanos— se quejó Adam mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

— ¿Americanos?— preguntó Abril sorprendida— ¿Eres extranjero?

— Soy británico, de un pequeño pueblo no muy conocido— explicó Adam— Vine aquí por mis estudios y por el típico sueño Americano…

— ¿Te dieron una beca?— preguntó Abril.

— Algo así… cuando fueron a mi Instituto no pude alcanzar solicitudes entonces lo olvide, y cuando fueron a calificarnos tuve un pequeño incidente…

— ¿Qué tipo de incidente?— volvió a preguntar.

— Hice explotar el laboratorio— explicó nada sorprendido. Miró la cara de asombro de Abril— Quería intentar hacer un transportador de partículas, ya todo estaba calibrado pero alguien derramó soda sobre la consola e hizo un caos, y justo cuando pensé que iban a expulsarme me dieron la beca por mi entusiasmo y por ser un visionario. Me mudé a Washington para trabajar en los laboratorios para explicar anomalías que sucedían en el mundo y ahí fue donde conocí a tu padre y me convenció de venir a ayudarle con su trabajo…

— ¿Qué edad tienes? Ya debes ser mayor para trabajar en ese tipo de laboratorios— dijo Abril curiosa.

— Tengo diecisiete años— contestó seguro de si mismo.

— ¿Diecisiete? Eres muy joven, debes ser todo un genio entonces— dijo Abril sorprendida.

— Bueno, eso me han dicho. Ahora estoy ahorrando para entrar la Universidad— dijo Adam— Pero basta de hablar de mí, cuéntame de ti…

— Pues no sé por dónde empezar…— dijo Abril pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Era a mediados de otoño y no era sorpresa el frío que se estaba viviendo esa noche. Abril se arrepentía profundamente por no haber traído su chaqueta antes de salir de casa, nunca imaginó que el recorrido sería tan largo.

Adam se percató de lo que Abril estaba sufriendo y se quitó su chaqueta para dársela a ella. Fue un gesto muy tierno de su parte.

Abril estaba muy a gusto con Adam, tal vez no era un mal chico después de todo.

* * *

Cuando Casey llegó a la alcantarilla no le sorprendió ver a sus amigos comiendo pizza. En el momento en que entró a la alcantarilla los cuatro voltearon a verlo, siempre le había dado escalofríos que hicieran eso. Donnie estaba en el sofá usando su laptop, Mickey estaba intentando comer tres rebanadas de pizza a la vez y Leo estaba mirando la TV. No se veía a Raph por ningún lado:

— Casey Jones ha llegado— dijo Casey con emoción de sí mismo.

Todos rodaron los ojos ante esa enorme muestra de ego:

— Hola, Casey— dijeron todos al unísono.

— Al fin llegan ¿Tienen idea de la hora que es?— empezó a reclamar Donnie levantándose del sofá— ¿Dónde está Abril?

— Ya debe estar allá porque Casey llegó tarde— reclamó Mickey.

— Tranquilos, puedo explicarlo…— empezó a decir Casey— Abril no pudo venir y me dijo que les dijera que mañana si podrá salir con nosotros.

— ¿Qué? Abril nunca nos deja plantados— dijo Leo—Debió haber pasado algo importante… ¿Ella está bien?

— No pasó nada, ella está bien— respondió Casey.

— ¿Entonces, por qué no pudo venir?— preguntó Donnie.

— Salió con un tal Adam todo el día y creo que sigue con él— respondió Casey inconscientemente sin saber el daño que había provocado. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho— Mierda, se supone que no debí habérselos dicho…

— ¿Adam? No creo que sea una amiga…— dijo Mickey— Apuesto a que Raph le va a estallar la cabeza cuando sepa de él…

— ¿Por qué me va a estallar la cabeza?— preguntó Raph saliendo del dojo y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos.

— Porque Abril está con otro chico— explicó Mickey inocentemente. Sus dos hermanos y Casey lo miraron amenazadoramente pero ya no tenía caso. Raph se había enterado. Todos lo voltearon a ver preocupados, él en cambio los miró confundido.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Raph confundido por como lo veían.

— ¿No estás enojado o…celoso?— preguntó Leo con miedo a que le gritara.

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo?— preguntó Raph todavía confundido.

— Bueno, tal vez porque tu novia te dejó plantado por estar con otro chico que acaba de conocer esta mañana…— respondió Casey.

— Oh…— exclamó Raph algo confundido— Bueno, sí, estoy algo frustrado pero apuesto a que todo tiene explicación— dijo demasiado tranquilo para ser él. Después de terminar de hablar con sus hermanos empezó a caminar hacia adelante.

— ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Casey.

— Voy a dormir, tengo sueño— respondió tranquilo Raph dándole la espalda.

— Todos sabemos que no vas a dormir— dijo Leo.

— Ustedes qué saben…— respondió para después desaparecer.

— ¿Quieren apostar a que va a espiar a Abril?— preguntó Mickey.

— Apuesto $20— empezó Donnie y los demás empezaron las apuestas.

* * *

No fue tan difícil encontrar a Abril, después de todo era de las únicas pelirrojas que había en la ciudad. Se detuvo en un edificio donde podía verlos perfectamente, caminaban muy lento y era fácil seguirles el paso. El chico con el que iba no lo había visto en su vida y nunca escuchó que ella o Casey mencionara a alguien nuevo antes de esa noche. Tenía que aceptarlo, ese chico si parecía una amenaza para su relación. No quería parecer celoso pero no soportaba verla con otro chico. Lo que más molestó a Raph fue que traía puesta su chaqueta, ahora va a oler a su colonia:

Raph observaba cauteloso cuando alguien lo sorpendió:

— ¿Qué haces?— exclamó una voz detrás de él. Hizo mucho ruido e incluso hizo que Abril volteara su atención hacia el edificio donde estaban. Era Mickey. Con un movimiento rápido Raph le tapó la boca e hizo que se escondiera junto a él para que Abril no los viera.

Volteó a verla disimuladamente sin despegar su mano de la boca de Mickey. Ella seguía caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Dejó ir a su hermano:

— ¿Qué haces aquí, cabeza hueca?— preguntó Raph enojado.

— Quería venir a verte, sabía que vendrías a espiarlos, y yo soy el mejor espiando a las personas en sus citas— respondió Mickey confiado.

— No puedo creer que valla a decir esto pero… puedes quedarte con la condición de que no hagas ruido— dijo Raph.

— Está bien— respondió Mickey. Raph aceptó y volvió a ver a Abril. Segundos después se percató que su hermano traía una cámara.

— ¿Por qué trajiste eso?— preguntó enojado.

— La traje para grabar su cita…— respondió Mickey— Así cuando ellos se casen tendré evidencia de su primera cita.

— No es una cita…— dijo Raph intentando no sonar celoso— Y no se van a casar.

— Pues no lo sé. Su relación no ha ido bien estos últimos meses, la chispa se va acabando ¿sabes? y tal vez ella quiere conocer gente nueva— dijo Mickey sin dejar de grabar— Y sí es una cita.

— No lo es…— volvió a decir Raph ahora algo preocupado. No quería esperar lo peor.

— En caso de que no lo fuera, no tendrías razones para estar celoso— reclamó su hermano— Entonces significaría que no confías en ella…

— Confío en ella, es sólo que no confío en él. Hay algo extraño, puedo sentirlo; tengo un mal presentimiento.

— Ajá, lo que estás sintiendo se llaman celos, hermano— dijo Mickey. Sólo logró que Raph le diera un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Abril y el chico se encontraban en la parte más peligrosa de Nueva York, le sorprendía que no los hubieran asaltado pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Al doblar la esquina un hombre con un sacó negro los empezó a amenazar con una navaja de bolsillo, el tipo no era nada pequeño, al contrario, era enorme. Podría doblar a ese pobre chico si el quisiera. En cuanto los empezó a amenazar Abril se puso detrás del chico para protegerse. Ambos hermanos se alarmaron pero en especial Mickey:

— Hay que ayudarlos— dijo Mickey intentando avanzar pero su hermano lo detuvo.

— No, mejor hay que esperar a ver que hace el escuálido de su "amigo"— dijo Raph esperando a que apuñalaran al chico.

El hombre de negro estaba a punto de apuñalar al chico pero hizo un movimiento rápido y lo empezó a golpear. El hombre lograba bloquear varios golpes pero el amigo de Abril era muy hábil. Raph se sorprendió demasiado al ver los movimientos del chico pero le sorprendió más el golpe final. Antes de terminar, le dio unos golpes en el pecho para después derribarlo de una patada voladora. El hombre cayó.

Eso le hizo recordar todo a Raph. Era la misma patada con la que el Señor X había derivado a su hermano hace unas noches. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

En cuanto lo derribó el chico tomó de la mano a Abril y empezaron a correr para buscar un lugar seguro.

Mickey intentó seguirles el paso pero no podía dejar a su hermano quien todavía seguía en shock. Intentó sacarlo del transe con chasquidos pero no le quedaba de otra mas que darle un golpe. Sabía que estaría muerto después de eso pero lo hizo aun así, le dio una cachetada y despertó pero estaba muy enojado le devolvió el golpe:

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— preguntó enojado amenazándolo con el puño.

— Estabas dormido. Abril ya se fue— respondió Mickey sin miedo de que le diera otro golpe.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Raph empezó a correr para buscar a la pelirroja pero ya era demasiado tarde, no la encontraba por ningún lado:

— La perdimos— dijo Raph cansado— Tengo que encontrarla…

— Ya es muy tarde, mejor hay que volver a casa, hermano— dijo Mickey igual de cansado.

— Está bien…— dijo inconforme de su decisión. Empezaron a caminar.

— ¿Qué te pasó allá atrás?— preguntó Mickey preocupado.

— Nada, sólo… sólo me sorprendió que supiera pelear…— tuvo que mentir. Sabía que si le decía a su hermanos que sospechaba de él no le creerían porque sólo reflejaría que estaba celoso y no quería que lo tomaran de broma, prefería guardárselo para él solo.

* * *

Al fin llegaron a un lugar seguro, o al menos había más luz que en ese callejón. Desde que habían corrido por sus vidas Abril no había soltado la mano de Adam, la hacía sentir segura. Empezaron a alentar el paso hasta llegara un edificio muy maltratado. Al parecer era donde estaba el departamento de Adam. Subieron las escaleras hasta entrar a un pequeño cuarto con una cocina y una baño, al parecer eso era todo el departamento.

— Al fin a salvo…— suspiró Adam sin aliento— Debemos volver a casa.

— Claro, vamos por tu motocicleta, está a unas cuadras— dijo Abril.

— No, creo que ya te he molestado demasiado por hoy, te iré a dejar a tu casa y después volveré a mi departamento…— dijo Adam.

— Creí que te quedarías con nosotros— dijo Abril sorprendida.

— Lo sé, pero no quiero ser molestia— dijo Adam modestamente— Además, mi departamento no está tan mal— dijo sentándose en una banco.

— No lo entiendo, trabajas en un laboratorio prestigiado, recibes buena paga ¿Y no has rentado un departamento más lujoso?— preguntó Abril sorprendida.

— Ya te dije que estoy ahorrando para la Universidad, si gastara ese dinero en un buen departamento no me alcanzaría— respondió Adam.

Abril sintió algo de lastima por él. Prefirió ceder, después de todo Adam era buen chico y no se merecía eso:

— No tiene por qué quedarte aquí, ven a quedarte con nosotros…— insistió Abril.

— ¿Enserio?— preguntó Adam sorprendido.

— Claro, no hay problema. Ahora vamos por tu motocicleta y vallamos a casa antes de que nos vuelvan a asaltar en este lugar— se quejó la pelirroja sarcásticamente.

— Respecto a eso… Tal vez no deberíamos decirle a tu padre ¿No cree?— dijo Adam preocupado.

— Estoy de acuerdo— respondió Abril.

Salieron del edificio para ir por la motocicleta de Adam. Llegaron rápido a casa y Kirby aún no llegaba. Abril le dijo dónde sería su habitación y le dio un mini recorrido por la casa. Ambos se fueron a dormir, Abril no se arrepentía de haber salido con él, es increíble la influencia que una persona podía tener en ti en tan sólo un día.

* * *

 **Espero que el haya gustado. Adam va a tener un papel MUY importante en esta trama, así que no lo pierdan de vista. Como siempre no olviden que los amo. Quiero mandarle un saludo a Queca que también ah estado conmigo en varias historias que he hecho. También un saludo a todos los "lectores sielncioso" que siguen mi historia. Creo que eso es todo, manden sus reviews y denle Fav.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!**


	7. Chapter 7: Noche de Cine

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto tiempo, pero ya saben, por todo esto de las fiestas no tuve tiempo para escribir pero al fin tuve tiempo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **También quería decirles que ahora en vez de actualizar los Viernes lo voy a hacer los Sábados porque ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes así que para que estén atentos. La descripción de las tortugas con el reloj de camuflaje viene hasta el final.**

 **No olviden dejar un review para saber que les pareció el capítulo o un fav. para que puedan seguir la serie.**

 **¡Guest! Que bueno que volviste, no te preocupes, sabes que te quiero mucho. Te has convertido en alguien importante es este lugar, espero nunca nos dejes.**

 **Los dejo leer 3**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Noche de Cine.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a las alcantarillas. Durante todo el trascurso del viaje Raph no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto, si antes había desconfiado de ese chico ahora estaba más asustado, no quería que nada le pasara a Abril.

Al fin llegaron a su hogar, sin pensarlo dos veces Raph fue a su habitación para poder descansar y así poder olvidarse de todo. Tal vez Mickey tenía razón, tal vez sí estaba un poco celoso pero aun así había algo en él que no le daba confianza.

Después de varios minutos al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Un estruendoso ruido lo despertó de su profundo sueño, creyó que era el despertador y estaba a punto de golpearlo como todas las mañanas pero se percató que no era el caso, más bien era su teléfono sonando. Era Abril:

— ¿Hola?— preguntó Raph confundido.

— _Hola, Raph…_ — contestó la pelirroja del otro lado.

— ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?— preguntó preocupado.

— _Sí… sólo quería hablar contigo…_ — respondió Abril. A Raph le sorprendió su respuesta y sabía hacia donde quería ir.

— ¿Hablar sobre qué?— preguntó intentando sonar confundido pero sabía exactamente de que trataba.

 _— Sobre porque no pude salir con ustedes…_ — respondió Abril en un tono extraño— _Escucha… mi padre tiene un nuevo socio de trabajo o algo por el estilo, tuve que pasar todo el día con él y esa es la razón por la que no pude ir. Espero que lo entiendas…_ — terminó de decir la pelirroja.

A Raph le sorprendió su sinceridad, la verdad él esperaba que le mintiera o algo parecido pero en cambio le dijo toda la verdad a pesar de que conoce su temperamento. Después de esa reflexión decidió darle otra oportunidad:

— No te preocupes, pasó sin previo aviso— contestó Raph intentando sonar lo más calmado que pudiera— Les diré a los chicos lo que pasó y mañana saldremos ¿Está bien?

— _Eh… Está bien_ — contestó Abril algo sorprendida. Ella esperaba escuchar como explotaba la cabeza de Raph pero no fue así, tal vez lo subestimó mucho y puede que no sea tan celoso después de todo— _Hasta mañana…_ — Él podía sentir su sonrisa desde el otro lado.

— Hasta mañana— respondió. Ella fue la primera en colgar.

Raph intentó volver a dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico, podría ser que sólo estaba imaginando cosas, no sería nada importante.

No durmió tranquilo esa noche y esperaba con ansías a que el Sol saliera. No puedo esperar más y fue el primero en despertar. Fue a la cocina para desayunar pero como Mickey no había despertado así que decidió hacerse un té. Después de casi una hora sentado en la cocina alguien pasó por la puerta de la cocina, era su hermano, Leo:

— ¿Raph, despierto a esta hora? No me la creo— dijo Leo para molestar a su hermano.

— Muy gracioso— respondió Raph dando un sorbo su bebida.

— ¿Mickey no ha despertado?— pregunto Leo. Raph negó con la cabeza— Bien, supongo que tendré que comenzar a…— fue interrumpido.

— ¡Aléjate de la cocina, Leonardo!— gritó Mickey entrando a la cocina.

El menor empezó a hacer el desayuno para todos como siempre. Fue un día normal e excepción de que Raphael se levantó temprano esa mañana. Después de desayunar fueron a entrenar con el maestro Splinter casi todo el día. A Raph ya no le preocupaba tanto que Abril haya salido con alguien más, viendo el lado bueno tal vez nunca se volverían a ver, sólo fue un encuentro casual. Llegó la hora de ir al cine con Abril y les avisó a sus hermanos que ella iría hoy con ellos, todos se emocionaron y salieron directo a la superficie.

* * *

Se hace tarde. Abril no dejaba de pensar en eso. Todo el día se la pasó junto a su padre y Adam igual que una asistente de trabajo. Kirby trataba a Adam como si fuera el hijo que nunca tuvo, claro, Abril no era muy buena en ciencias pero no era tan mala como para ponerla de asistente. Después de estar todo el día haciéndoles favores al fin su padre la dejo ir a arreglarse para salir con sus amigos. Después de tomar una ducha se vistió y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta mientras ellos trabajaban pero no era tan fácil como ella pensaba:

— ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Kirby justo antes de que Abril saliera.

— Voy a ir al cine con los chicos, ya te lo había dicho…— comentó Abril.

—Oh cierto, lo había olvidado— respondió el padre de la pelirroja. Ella pensó que eso había sido todo pero no le sorprendió que le dijera lo siguiente— Lleva a Adam contigo, ha trabajado mucho por hoy y debe ir a divertirse.

— No se preocupe Sr. O'neil, yo estoy bien, no me molesta quedarme a trabajar un rato más…— dijo Adam.

— No, descuida. Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres— dijo Abril no bastante convencida. Le agradaba mucho Adam, era muy buena compañía y se había ganado un su de confianza en poco tiempo y sabía que no era un "espía" de su padre pero no quería relacionarlo mucho con sus amigos. En esta ocasión quería hacer una excepción, después de todo él era un buen chico.

* * *

Había mucha multitud ya que era fin de semana, las tortugas ya estaban afuera del cine — con los relojes de camuflaje— aunque ya era algo viejo no perdía ese lado acogedor, la taquilla estaba afuera y en cuanto entrabas podía disfrutar el olor a mantequilla de las palomitas. Sería una increíble velada y sólo hacia falta su amiga Abril. Ya había llegado casi una hora tarde y los chicos se estaban comenzando a preocupar por ella pues no contestaba las llamadas. :

— ¿Por qué no compramos sus entradas de una vez? Ya tenemos las nuestras, y en lo que ella llega podemos hacer la fila. En cambio si la esperamos no alcanzaremos la película— dijo Casey intentando no quejarse.

— No entraremos sin ella, pensará que la dejamos plantada— contradijo Donnie.

— Pues ella ya nos dejó plantados— se quejó Casey— Dos veces…

— ¡Allá viene!— escucharon a Mickey gritar de emoción. A lo lejos podían ver a una cabeza pelirroja adentrándose entre la multitud.

Raph estaba algo nervioso al principio porque no quería sacar el tema de su nuevo amigo pero en cuanto la vio acercándose se olvidó de todo. Hace tiempo que no salía con ella a solas y tal vez hoy aprovecharía para estar con ella. Estaba decidido a ir a buscarla antes de que llegara pero sus ánimos bajaron en cuanto se acercó más y vio que venía junto al chico de la otra noche. El mundo de Raph se vino abajo.

Abril fijó la vista en ellos y se acercó hasta llegar ahí:

— Hola chicos— saludó alegre. Todos respondieron su saludo excepto Raph, el aún seguía en shock.

— ¿Quién es tu amigo?— preguntó Mickey inocentemente. Segundos después sintió las miradas retadoras de sus hermanos.

— Cierto ¿dónde están mis modales?— se quejó la pelirroja llevando una mano a su cabeza— Chicos, él es Adam. Trabaja con mi papá en un laboratorio. Adam ellos son…— fue interrumpida.

— Adam Robinson, mucho gusto— dijo estrechando la mano de Mickey alegremente. Incluso al hermano menor le sorprendió ese peculiar chico.

— ¡Genial, un nuevo amigo!— dijo Mickey regresándole el saludo— Soy Miguel Ángel, pero dime Mickey— después del saludo lo abrazó y lo levantó— Estoy seguro de que seremos los mejores amigos.

— Apuesto a que sí…— respondió Adam al abrazo— ¿Podrías bajarme? Por favor, no puedo respirar…— dijo Adam casi ahogándose. Mickey lo bajó.

— Mucho gusto en conocerte Adam, me llamo Leonardo pero puedes decirme Leo...— dijo estrechando su mano.

— Igualmente, Leo— respondió Adam estrechando su mano.

— Él es mi hermano, Donatello— dijo Leo señalando a Donnie.

— Gracias por arruinar la sorpresa, Leo…— se quejó Donnie sarcásticamente. Se acercó a Adam y le estrechó la mano— Puedes llamarme Donnie…

— Es un placer conocerte— respondió Adam.

— ¿Así que trabajas en los mismo laboratorios que el padre de Abril? Debes ser todo un genio…— dijo Donnie un poco sorprendido.

— Bueno, no me gusta presumir— dijo modestamente.

— Y por último y menos importante, tenemos a mi hermano favorito…— dijo sarcásticamente— Ra…— fue interrumpido.

— Soy Raphael…— dijo estrechando fuertemente y con odio la mano de Adam— El novio de Abril— Lo estrechó aun más fuerte y lo atrajo hacia él intimidándolo.

— Eh… Abril no me dijo nada de un novio…— dijo Adam nervioso e intentaba no aparentar miedo.

Era todo, Abril estaba acabada. Se preocupó tanto por mantener alejado a Adam de Raph que olvidó por completo de comentarle tan si quiera de él. Si antes él tal vez ya estaba enojado por salir un día entero con Adam, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse como se pondría ahora que sabe que no le dijo nada sobre él a un chico que acaba de conocer.

 _"Se va a desatar el infierno"_ pensó Abril.

— ¿Enserio? No me sorprende…— dijo Raph intentando sonar lo menos melancólico posible. Volteó a ver a Abril con un gesto que ella nunca antes había visto en su rostro.

—Bien, bien. Hay que entrar a la película antes de que se haga más tarde…— dijo Leo tranquilamente y un poco preocupado interponiéndose entre ellos y separándolos.

— Leo tiene razón…— dijo Abril— Yo me quedaré a comprar las entradas, ustedes vayan a comprar las palomitas…— dijo señalando a todos los hombres.

— Yo te acompañaré…— dijo Adam acercándose a ella.

— Yo también…— dijo Raph acercándose y poniéndose en medio de ellos dos mandándole una mirada retadora a Adam.

— Bien, nos veremos enfrente de la sala…— dijo Casey y todos fueron tras él a comprar las golosinas.

Adam, Raph y Abril se quedaron formados en la enorme fila para comprar las entradas. Aunque había mucha gente formada avanzó rápido. Durante todo el trayecto hubo un silencio incómodo entre los tres, Abril estaba entre los dos, Raph no dejaba de darle la espalda y Adam que estaba delante de ella de vez en cuando intentaba sacar un tema de conversación pero Raph siempre la terminaba.

Al fin llegaron a la taquilla, en la cual estaba Jason, el chico que se encargaba de entregar los boletos y quien se encargaba de coquetearle a Abril cada vez que iba al cine. Era ligeramente alto y muy escuálido, con la cara cubierta de barros, su pelo era de color rubio sin vida y siempre estaba encorvado. Estaba dentro de un cilindro de cristal que era una taquilla tradicional. Abril estaba segura de que ya lo habían despedido:

— Hola preciosa ¿En que puedo ayudarte?— dijo Jason apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo.

— Hola Jason…— dijo sarcásticamente— Dame dos entradas para "Sin Remedio" por favor…

— Para ti lo que sea, linda…— dijo sacando los boletos.

— ¿Podrías tenerle un poco de respeto? Por favor, es una dama— dijo Adam defendiendo a Abril. Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco.

— Vaya Abril, veo que ya cambiaste de modelo. Ahora por uno más educado— dijo Jason burlándose. Ella estaba a punto de responderle pero fue interrumpida por alguien más agresivo.

— ¡Mira pequeño gusano, deja de molestar a Abril, ya te lo he dicho varias veces y parece que no quieres entender. Así que danos los boletos si no quieres que rompa tu pequeño cilindro!— dijo Raph amenazándolo mientras golpeaba el cristal con el dedo.

Jason obedeció y dejó los boletos en el mostrador mientras intentaba dejar de temblar. Siempre que iba al cine con Raph tenía que hacer que Jason se hiciera del baño en los pantalones. Raph tomó los boletos y se los entregó a Abril:

— Tu taquilla no te protegerá por siempre, algún día tendrás que salir y ese día estaré listo para golpearte— fue la última amenaza que Raph le dijo a Jason y fue camino a la sala.

Abril no dijo nada y caminó detrás de él pero era difícil seguirle el paso entre tanta gente alrededor. Al fin lo encontró, ya estaba con los demás esperándola para poder entrar a ver la película. Raph esperaba sentarse junto Abril en la película como siempre pero ahora debía encargarse de que Adam no quedara junto a ella. Estaban entrando a la sala y Raph estaba a punto de ganar el único lugar junto a Abril pues ella se sentó hasta la orilla de lado derecho pero en cuanto quiso entrar y buscar donde sentarse Mickey entró corriendo a la sala pero justo antes de sentarse le entregó todas las chucherías que traía consigo a Raph.

Por tratar de que las cosas no se cayeran se distrajo y ya no puedo obtener un buen lugar. Ya era tarde, Adam se sentó junto a Abril, seguido de él se había sentado Donnie, después Mickey porque según él, sentarse en medio es el mejor lugar que te puede tocar en una sala de cine, después de él se había sentado Casey, después Leo y hasta el final Raphael, estaba a seis personas de distancia de su novia, nunca había estado tan lejos de ella en una función.

Al menos lo único bueno que le quedaba era toda la comida que habían comprado, pero cantó victoria muy rápido pues justo después de sentarse Leo le quitó toda la charola y la fue pasando para que todos comieran palomitas, refresco y dulces. Empezó la película y Raph tuvo que aguantar por primera vez en su vida estar en una sala de cine sin su novia y sin palomitas.

 _"Nada puede ser más lamentable que estar sin Abril y sin palomitas. Oh sí puede, ella está sentada junto a alguien más"_ pensó Raph frustrantemente.

Ya había pasado casi media hora desde que empezó la película y Raph no dejaba de voltear a ver a Abril, quería estar junto a ella cada momento. No podía dejar pensar en su desgracia así que decidió llenar el vacío con comida pero era tanta la desgracia que tampoco tenía comida:

— Ptss… Leo— susurró Raph.

— Shhh…— lo calló su hermano— Deja ver la película.

— Sólo quiero palomitas ¿Quién las tiene?— preguntó Raph tratando de no subir la voz.

— Creo que las tiene Abril…— respondió Leo. No fue exactamente la respuesta que Raph quería.

— Ptss… Abril— volvió a susurrar. Ella volteó a verlo confundida— Dame las palomitas…— susurró haciendo gestos para que le entendiera mejor. Ella entendió bastante bien así que pasó el cartón que contenía las palomitas. Se veía casi lleno o al menos lo suficientemente lleno como para zacear su hambre. Ya estaba listo para comer pero antes de que el cartón llegara a sus manos Leo agarró un puño de palomitas y comió, no le preocupó a Raph, no podía impedirle a su hermano que comiera. Se le hacía agua la boca, no había comido nada desde hace horas. Metió su mano para tomar un puño de palomitas pero lo único que encontró fueron semillas y restos de ellas, al parecer mientras las pasaban todos agarraron un poco y lo dejaron sin nada. Intentó contener su ira pero no podía hacer ruido en ese lugar. Decidió tomar un poco de refresco pero al igual que las palomitas, se había acabado. Nada podría ser peor.

Raph trató no concentrarse en su hambre e intentó ver la película. Se acomodó en su lugar y miró la pantalla. No entendía mucho la trama, sólo era de una pandemia mundial y dos tipos enamorados separados por la enfermedad _. Patético,_ pensaba Raph pero no había nada mejor. En un reflejo, Raph volteó a ver a Abril y lo que encontró hizo que se molestara aún más. Adam estaba usando la técnica del bostezo, levantó el brazo derecho y abrazó a Abril por los hombros. Esto era el colmo.

Debía hacer que se separaran de algún modo pero ¿cuál? Buscó posibles alternativas pero ninguna lo suficientemente buena hasta que vio la pajilla del refresco y el cartón lleno de semillas de palomitas. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no podía dejar que nadie lo viera:

— Voy al baño— le susurró a Leo mientras se levantaba.

— Gracias por mantenerme informado— dijo Leo sarcásticamente.

Raph se acercó a la puerta pero justo antes de salir miró hacia atrás para revisar que nadie se diera cuenta. Cerró la puerta y fue hasta la parte de arriba donde estaba completamente solo. Se sentó, tomó una semilla, la metió en la pajilla y apunto. Era imposible que este plan fallara. Dio el primer golpe justo en la mano de Adam, la cual estaba alrededor de Abril. Raph pudo ver desde lejos como Adam se quejaba de dolor, al instante su mano volvió a los hombros de Abril y Raph tuvo que atacar de nuevo, esta vez lanzó más semillas por lo cual ahora llamó la atención de Adam, volteó hacia donde estaba Raph pero el reaccionó más rápido y se escondió entre los asientos. Adam ya no volvió a poner su brazo sobre Abril.

Decidió volver a su lugar. Estaba satisfecho por lo que había hecho.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que la película acabara y se fueran a casa. Salieron rápido del cine para tomar aire fresco:

— Ya es tarde, debemos irnos— dijo Abril mirando la hora— Me la pasé muy bien chicos, gracias.

— Nosotros también debemos irnos, Splinter se volverá loco si llegamos más tarde— dijo Leo— Gusto en conocerte, Adam.

— Igualmente, espero que podamos hacer esto más seguido— comentó Adam. En el fondo pudo escucharse el bufido de Raph.

— Te acompañaré a casa, Abril— dijo Raph.

— No es necesario, Adam me acompañará. Además ustedes ya deben irse, ya saben como es Splinter— respondió la pelirroja. Sabía que había detonado la bomba dentro de la cabeza de Raph y aparentaba su ira muy bien, pero sí descubría que Adam vivía en la misma casa que ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Buscaría la mejor forma de decírselo.

— Yo iré con ustedes, tú casa me queda de paso— dijo Casey.

— Hasta luego, Adam— se despidió Donnie por todos.

Sin decir más, los hermanos se fueron alejando hasta que fue seguro entrar en una alcantarilla. Raph estaba todavía más molesto que la noche anterior. Quería a Adam fuera de la vida de Abril, no quería sonar celoso pero él sentía que no tenía buenas intenciones y su paranoia no ayudaba mucho.

Llegaron a la guarida en poco tiempo y al parecer Raph no había disimulado muy bien sus celos:

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Raph?— interrogó Leo al llegar— ¿No ves que Abril quiere conocer gente nueva?

— ¿No puede pasar un día sin que me regañes por algo?— preguntó Raph sarcásticamente con un tono de enojo.

— Esto es enserio Raph, tu comportamiento no fue el mejor esta noche— se quejó Donnie.

— ¿Qué les importa como me comporte?— volvió a preguntar, ahora más enojado.

— Ya te lo hemos dicho, queremos lo mejor para su relación pero hay veces en las que res un verdadero cretino con ella— respondió Leo.

— Oigan, oigan— interrumpió Mickey— Es normal que en toda relación haya veces en que alguien esté celoso…

— ¡Entiendan, no estoy celoso!— dijo Raph enojado.

— Aun así, tiene que aprender a controlar sus celos, yo lo hice…— dijo Donnie como si Raph nunca hubiera dicho nada.

— ¡No estoy celoso!— volvió a decir Raph.

— Si no lo estás ¿Entonces qué es?— preguntó Leo.

— No me van a creer…— dijo Raph agachando la cabeza.

— Vamos…— insistió el menor— ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

— Creo que Adam… es el Señor X…— dijo Raph esperando a que le creyeran pero era en vano, lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada de horror y sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué?!— preguntó Leo bastante sorprendido.

— Has llevado tus celos a otro nivel…— dijo Donnie.

— Lo ven, les dije que no me creerían…— se quejó Raph.

— Creímos que nos dirías algo más coherente— respondió Leo.

— Ya basta, me iré a dormir— dijo Raph para después ir directo a su habitación.

Esa noche no quiso dormir, sabía que si lo hacía probablemente tendría una pesadilla relacionada con Abril, sabía que su relación colgaba de un hilo y esa era su peor pesadilla, ya no poder más estar junto a ella. No era la primera vez que sentía esto, ya en varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de alejarla de sus brazos para siempre y no permitiría que volviera a pasar.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, yo la verdad pensé que sería más corto pero una palabra llevó a la otra y terminó siendo tan largo como los otros. Nuevamente, lamento lo haber subido antes pero estuve ocupada, espero que me perdonen pero de algo estén seguros, no dejaré de subir.**

 **Para los que ya no recuerden como lucían las tortugas con el reloj de camuflaje aquí les dejo la descripción:**

 **Leo: Ojos azules, cabello negro y arreglado. Utiliza una playera de cuadros color azul con vaqueros.**

 **Raph: Ojos verdes, cabello castaño y levantado. Tiene una playera roja y utiliza una chaqueta negra de cuero con vaqueros.**

 **Donnie: Ojos cafés, cabello castaño ligeramente alborotado. Utiliza una playera con mangas de color morado con rayas verdes.**

 **Mickey: Ojos azules, cabello rubio y alborotado. Lleva puesto una playera naranja junto con una sudadera blanca con rayas grises y lleva vaqueros.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**


	8. Chapter 8: Desconfianza

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus reviews o un Fav. saben que me ayuda muchísimo y me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Recuerden que ahora voy a empezar a subir cada Sábado.**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Desconfianza.

Abril y Adam llegaron rápido a casa pues era muy peligroso estar fuera durante la noche. Había sido una noche bastante agradable junto a él, durante la película hacía varios chistes y bromas, no podía mentir, a Abril le encantaba su sentido del humor, era un chico muy agradable.

En cuanto llegaron Abril buscó a su padre pero como era de esperarse no estaba, sólo había dejado una nota:

 _"Abril_

 _Tuve que salir de la ciudad, hubo una emergencia y no regresaré hasta un par de días. Adam te cuidará._

 _Te quiere, papá."_

Era la única forma en la que Abril podía comunicarse con su padre, por medio de notas. No era novedad que cada mañana antes de ir a la escuela no lo encuentre y en su lugar esté una nota. Está vez le sorprendió que no le haya dicho personalmente que saldría de la ciudad a causa del trabajo y peor aún, la había dejado sola con un completo desconocido. Ella entendía que su padre confiara mucho en Adam y no lo culpaba, era un chico bastante encantador, pero no quería quedarse sola con él. Por otro lado, él era bastante inofensivo y muy educado, tal vez podría sobrevivir algunos días junto a Adam.

Dejando todas las molestias a un lado, Abril se fue a su habitación para poder dormir después de un día agotador, se puso la pijama, se acurrucó en su cama e intentó dormir. Durante el transcurso de la noche no pudo dormir bien, tenía la misma pesadilla de la otra noche, era igual cada vez que cerraba los ojos; lluvia, fuego y un intento desesperado por respirar. No era la primera vez que tenía pesadillas como esa pero era demasiado inquietante no poder soñar nada más.

Pensar tanto en si su sueño sería un a visión, si tendría algún efecto futuro a parte de insomnio la volvió demasiado paranoica pues empezaba a escuchar ruidos que provenían de la calle, claro, la delincuencia de Nueva York no se había vuelto famosa por nada, pero quería pensar que era paranoia suya.

Intentó volver a concentrarse en dormir pues al día siguiente tenía que ir a la escuela. Cerró los ojos e intentó volver a dormir pero un ruido más intenso la despertó, esta vez provenía de la ventana, la tranquilizó un poco saber que habían tocado a su ventana y en el fondo sabía quién era.

Se acercó a la ventana, quitó la cortina que la cubría y vio a la persona— o mejor dicho, mutante— que esperaba:

— Hola…— dijo Raph con una sonrisa desde afuera de la ventana. Abril le respondió con una tierna y pícara sonrisa. Abrió la ventana y lo dejó pasar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que Donnie te tenía un toque de queda…— comentó Abril sorprendida acercándose a él.

— Parece que no me conoces. Yo no estoy hecho para seguir órdenes…— respondió Raph tomándola por la cintura.

— Que pena, iba pedirte que te quedaras, mi padre no está en casa— respondió Abril en tono burlón envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

— Que bien…— dijo Raph al darse cuenta que el Señor O'neil no estaba, le había quitado un gran peso de encima— Iba a hacerlo aunque no me lo pidieras— dijo seductoramente y la besó. Raphael había ido esa noche hasta la habitación de Abril sólo para recuperar el tiempo perdido de ese mismo día. Su día no terminó tan mal después de todo, ahora estaba con ella.

Él la cargó y la llevó hasta la cama. Ella continuó besándolo, sabía hasta donde quería llegar pero no quiso detenerse, quería divertirse un poco. Raph sabía que no llegaría nada esa noche pero sólo quería pasar un rato agradable con ella.

Abril estaba debajo de él y decidió romper el beso, estaba a punto de decir algo para detenerlo pero ya había pasado tantas veces que una vez más no sería sorpresa, quería hacer algo nuevo y dejar de ser tan predecible. Sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a jalar a Raph hacia ella para terminar el beso que había empezado. Estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, tener relaciones por primera vez era cosa seria pero ella se sentía segura con él. Raph estaba a punto de llegar a segunda base pero un estruendoso ruido empezó a sonar cerca de ellos. Era su teléfono. Él se incorporó para contestar la llamada pero estaba demasiado "ocupado" para hacerlo:

— Es Leo…— dijo Raph observando su teléfono.

— Contesta…— sugirió Abril mientras el teléfono seguía sonando.

— No, seguro no es nada importante— dijo Raph. Dejó de sonar después de unos segundos. Él regresó a la posición en la que estaba anteriormente — Ahora ¿En qué estábamos?

— Perdiste tu oportunidad, campeón…— respondió Abril pícaramente mientras le daba un toque en la nariz y se hacia a un lado para que Raph pudiera recostarse. Ella no sabía si estar feliz o decepcionada.

— Eso fue trampa— respondió en tono burlón mientras la veía fijamente.

— Ya te dije que algún día…— dijo Abril tratando de consolar a su novio.

— Y yo ya te dije que te esperaré. Tuve que esperar quince años para conocerte, tuve que esperar otro par de años para darme cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por ti, y tuve que esperar semanas para que te volvieras a enamorar de mí. Puedo esperar un poco más por esto…— respondió tiernamente y seguido de eso le dio otro pequeño y rápido beso.

— Que romántico, demasiado para ti— dijo Abril en tono burlón— ¿Has estado bebiendo?

— No, pero hoy estoy inspirado— respondió Raph siguiendo la broma. Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa. El celular de Raph volvió a sonar. Decidió no contestar otra vez.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres contestar? Podría ser una emergencia— sugirió Abril.

— No, sólo deben estar llamándome porque ya se dieron cuenta de que no estoy y quieren que regrese antes de que Splinter se dé cuenta— respondió Raph con un cierto tono de fastidio. Abril sólo rodó los ojos y sonrió.

— Raph…— empezó a decir la pelirroja— Estaba pensado, como mi padre no va a estar estos días tengo la libertad de ir a donde quiera ¿Por qué no salimos algún sitio divertido?

— Sería genial ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?— preguntó pícaramente. Su teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

— No lo sé, al zoológico, un parque de diversiones o incluso podríamos salir de la ciudad…— respondió Abril.

— Me parece bien. Sólo tengo una pregunta…— dijo Raph dulcemente.

— ¿Cuál?— preguntó Abril confundida, estaban planeando una velada perfecta mientras su padre no estaba y parecía que todo iba a salir bien hasta que Raph terminó con el encanto.

— ¿Adam va a venir con nosotros o sólo ustedes dos?— preguntó Raph fríamente. Sabía lo que había hecho pero tenía que dejarle claro a Abril que no estuviera con él.

— ¿Sigues enojado por lo de hace rato?— preguntó Abril enojada— Sólo se sentó junto a mi en la película y a ti ya te dio un ataque de celos.

— ¡No estoy celoso!— dijo Raph levantándose de la cama.

— Shh…Baja la voz…— susurró Abril.

— ¿Por qué? No hay nadie en casa— dijo Raph confundido pero sin dejar de estar enojado.

— Adam se está quedando a dormir aquí…— respondió Abril temerosa. Había desatado el infierno ella sola y podía ver como se consumía en los ojos de Raphael.

— ¿Qué? O sea que él ha estado durmiendo en la misma casa que tú y no me habías dicho— afirmó Raph más molesto.

— No te lo dije porque sabía como ibas a reaccionar, y eso no debería preocuparte porque no estás celoso ¿O sí?— dijo Abril sarcásticamente y con tono fuerte de ira— Si no son celos ¿Entonces qué es?

— No confío en él, estoy seguro de que oculta algo…— respondió enojado.

— ¿Por qué no confías en él? Ni siquiera lo conoces— regañó Abril.

— La noche que nos dejaste plantados por salir con él, fueron acorralados por unos tipos y él…— empezó a decir Raph pero fue interrumpido.

— Un momento…— interrumpió Abril— Yo nunca te dije que unos tipos intentaron asaltarnos…— En ese momento Raph se dio cuenta que lo había arruinado todo— ¿Me estabas espiando? ¿Cómo quieres confiar en él si ni siquiera confías en mí?

— Puedo explicarlo…— respondió Raph intentando tranquilizarla.

— ¡No, no puedes!— gritó Abril pero de inmediato bajó la voz— Hiciste lo que siempre haces cuando conozco a alguien nuevo. Quisiera que por una vez me dieras una excusa creíble y no…— fue interrumpida.

— Tengo la teoría de que Adam es el Señor X…— dijo Raph mirando al suelo para no ver cuando Abril explotara de enojo. Sabía que no le creería al igual que sus hermanos, pero en el fondo esperaba que fuera diferente.

— ¡¿Qué?!— preguntó gritando pero bajando la voz al instante— Te has vuelto loco, esperaba algo mejor de ti…— volvió a ser interrumpida, esta vez por un ruido. El celular de Raphael estaba sonando de nuevo— Contesta…

— Lo haré, los regaños de Leo son más relajantes que los tuyos— dijo Raph molesto y contestó.

— _¿Dónde demonios estás? Te he estado llamando desde hace casi una hora…_ — gritó Leo por la bocina del teléfono.

— Pero ya contesté ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó Raph fastidiado.

— _Hubo otro incendio en los Laboratorios Miller, creemos que fue causa del Señor X otra vez. Ven rápido_ — regañó Leo.

— Llegaré en cinco minutos— dijo Raph y colgó— Debo irme…

— Será lo mejor…— dijo Abril sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados todavía enojada.

Raph se dirigió a la ventana para salir pero antes de abrirla se detuvo y se dio vuelta:

— Sé que no me crees, pero sólo te pido que confíes es mí. Por favor, hagas lo que hagas, mantente alejada lo más que puedas de Adam…— dijo Raph meancólicamente.

—Adiós, Raphael…— fue lo único que respondió Abril.

Sin decir más, Raph salió por la ventana hasta llegar a su destino. Si la relación de Raph antes colgaba de un hilo ahora estaba hundiéndose y en cualquier momento tocaría fondo. No quería perderla por culpa de Adam, pero lo que más de dolía era su desconfianza, por supuesto que su excusa no era la mejor de todas pero cuando en verdad amas a alguien debes tenerle la suficiente confianza incluso aunque sea una locura.

Raph llegó rápido a los Laboratorios Miller, moverse por encima de los edificios le facilitaba mucho moverse rápido pero le sorprendió llegar en tan poco tiempo pues normalmente cuando se queda pensando no llega tan pronto. Dejó de pensar en todo lo malo que estaba pasando en ese momento y decidió estar del mejor humor posible para que sus hermanos no se dieran cuenta de que en realidad estaba muy mal por dentro y tal vez una buena pelea le levantaría el ánimo.

— Ya llegué…— dijo Raph con el mismo tono de siempre al ver a sus hermanos.

— ¡Al fin! ¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó Leo molesto.

— Ya sabes, patrulla nocturna…— dijo Raph esperando a que le creyeran.

— Ajá… Estabas con Abril— cuestionó Donnie— Sabes que no debes salir después de media noche.

— Déjalo Donnie, o si no se va a poner celoso— dijo Mikey burlándose de su hermano. Raph lo amenazó con el puño pues no le dio tiempo de golpearlo porque Leo lo interrumpió.

— Ya dejen de jugar. Hay que ir a investigar que robó esta vez…— regañó Leonardo.

Obedecieron las órdenes de su líder y entraron. Tuvieron que separarse para cubrir más espacio. Aunque era inútil pues sólo quedaban escombros y cenizas. Era igual que la última vez, habían incendiado el lugar y robado un par de cosas, asesinaron personas inocentes y no había indicios del culpable, por otro lado había algo nuevo, habían secuestrado a unas cuantas personas de aquellos laboratorios, científicos.

El Señor X ya había robado e incendiado más de diez laboratorios en menos de una semana. Sólo sabían como se hacia llamar, que no dejaba testigos, tenía una obsesión con las bombas y que trabajaba solo. Era poca información e insuficiente para poder atraparlo. Sus formas de ataque no tenían ningún patrón para poder predecir cual sería su próximo ataque, no tenían nada, ni una sola pista.

Siguieron buscando de puerta en puerta. Nada. Como siempre, se había ido sin dejar rastro alguno. Los hermanos se reunieron en donde se vieron por última vez, estaban listos para irse:

— ¿Encontraron algo?— preguntó Leo.

— Yo sólo encontré una bomba que hizo como la última vez…— respondió Donnie.

— No encontré nada, sólo cenizas…— dijo Raph.

— ¿Han visto a Mikey?— preguntó Leo preocupado al darse cuenta que su hermano menor no estaba. Los tres vieron a su alrededor en busca de su hermano pero sólo escucharon un grito. Era Mikey que venía hacia ellos.

— ¡Corran!— gritó el menor al pasar junto a ellos corriendo, ni siquiera se detuvo, siguió corriendo. Sus hermanos iban a ir detrás de él pero algo los distrajo.

Una sombra enorme pasó por una de las puertas de los laboratorios, no parecia humana. Hizo que las tortugas se pusieran en guardia. Algo empezó a lanzar escombros y objetos de laboratorio. Los esquivaron, Donnie hizo una pequeña bomba química de lo que estaba cerca de él y la lanzó hacia esa persona o cosa. Fueron hasta donde estaba el que estaba lanzando eso para detenerlo, sabían de quien se trataba. Lo que encontraron los sorprendió y les causó un gran terror. Era una gran especie de lagarto pero eso no fue lo que les sorprendió, lo que hizo que se atemorizaran fue que tenía varias partes de animales y de humano. Era una especie de mutante mal formado y deforme, al igual que la rata que vieron la última vez. Parecía seguir vivo y sin pensarlo dos veces Raph le encajó su _sais_ en la cabeza:

— ¿Qué es eso Donnie?— preguntó Raph.

— Parece una especie de mutante, pero nunca he visto un caso en el que reaccioné tan grotescamente en un cuerpo de animal…— dijo Donnie mientras examinaba el cadáver.

— Toma una muestra y vamos a buscar a Mikey para irnos— ordenó Leo.

Donnie estaba a punto de tomar su muestra de sangre pero el animal empezó a retorcerse, al parecer se estaba convulsionando. Los tres hermanos se alejaron un poco, sabían que lo que estaba por venir no era nada bueno. La criatura terminó de retorcerse y al hacerlo se dividió en dos partes, se había duplicado, ahora esa parte de él vivía y el que había muerto hace unos minutos atrás había vuelto a la vida.

— ¡Corran!— gritó Leo asustado. Sus hermanos reaccionaron igual que él y fueron tras él. Fueron a ocultarse entre la oscuridad, hasta que encontraron un lugar perfecto dond esconderse, ahora era un lugar exterior lo que antes había tenido techo. Buscaron un lugar en donde cubrirse pero de estar concentrados en correr no se fijaron en frente de su camino. Chocaron con algo.

— ¡Chicos, los encontré!— dijo una voz conocida. Era Mikey— ¿Vieron a esa cosa?

— Hay que salir antes que nos encuentre— advirtió Donnie asustado.

— Me temó que eso ya no será necesario— dijo una voz grave y extraña.

— Señor X…— dijo Raph.

— Un gusto verlos de nuevo, chicos— saludó cortésmente mientras se acercaba a ellos.

— No podemos decir lo mismo de ti— se quejó Leo poniéndose en guardia.

— Creí que me había deshecho de ustedes la noche anterior…— dijo el Señor X.

— Bueno, cuando hay muerte no hay flores… la hierba muere… nunca hay muerte— empezó a decir Mikey un famoso dicho pero le salió mal. Sus hermanos lo interrumpieron.

— Ya déjate de juegos X ¿Qué es lo que tramas?— preguntó Raph amenazante.

— No puedo decirte, es una sorpresa...— respondió el Señor X— Ahora ¿Serían tan amables de darme la muestra que tomaron?

— Lo sentimos, no podemos hacerlo— respondió Leo.

— Que pena, bueno, espero que no les moleste si yo tomo una también…— dijo el Señor X y enseguida sacó una jeringa y se acercó más a ellos. Intentaba pincharlos con esa enorme aguja, la esquivaban fácilmente— No intenten resistirse… Ustedes son importantes para mi…

Los derribó muy fácilmente, era bueno en las artes marciales igual que ellos. Los había noqueado igual que la última vez, estaban muy débiles para seguir peleando. Primero peleó contra Mikey, le dio un simple golpe; después fue por Donnie con el cual tardó un pco más pero después terminó igual que su hermano; sólo faltaban Leo y Raph, pelearon juntos contra él pero no le costó trabajo noquearlos y los golepó hasta que los cuatro estaban en el suelo. El enmascarado se fue acercando a uno de ellos, a Leo. Se agacho junto a él para pincharlo con la aguja, no quedaba más por hacer, tal vez después inclusive los mataría.

Ocurrió un milagro, algo inesperado pasó. El mutante que habían visto antes los había encontrado y fue directo hasta donde estaban ellos. El Señor X se distrajo para defenderse de la criatura y en eso, Leo aprovechó para huir con sus hermanos. Buscaron rápido una alcantarilla para ponerse a salvo. Habían vuelto a perder esa noche contra el Señor X, tenían que detenerlo rápido.

* * *

 **Gracias por haber leído y espero que sigan así, la historia no los va a decepcionar se los prometo. Como siempre, dejen sus reviews, Fav o Follow.**

 **¡Los amo! ¡Gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sin Rastro

**Un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno, espero que lo disfruten y no dejen de leer porque cada vez se poner mejor. Como siempre dejen sus reviews para que me digan si les gusta o no, también un Fav. o un Follow para que no se pierdan los capítulos. Antes de empezar quiero agradecerles sus reviews y por seguir leyendo, ustedes son mi razón de ser, también le doy gracias a mis "Lectores Silenciosos" porque aunque nadie puede verlos sé que están presentes siguen leyendo esta historia.**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Sin Rastro

Los cuatro hermanos regresaron a las alcantarillas para descansar, estaban agotados. Había sido una de las peores peleas que habían tenido en sus vidas y el simple hecho de haber perdido contra un tipo del que no sabían nada les molestaba un poco. Habían tenido varios enemigos peligrosos entre ellos Destructor, y el Señor X se acercaba bastante al mismo nivel de peligroso que tenía él.

Además de que había perdido aquella pelea, Raph no dejaba de pensar en la que había tenido con Abril. Que no confiara en él le dolió mucho, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido por alguien, ese sentimiento de impotencia que tenía por ella. Quería poder intentar arreglar la situación pero ya había hecho bastante daño, además, esta vez no quiso tragarse su orgullo como para disculparse. Ya no quería hacerlo. Intentó dormir después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, no fue fácil pero al menos pudo dormir unas cuantas horas.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron y fueron a desayunar, ninguno dijo una palabra sobre lo que pasó anoche, no querían recordarlo. Llegaron a la conclusión de que lo dejarían a cargo de la policía, puede que sólo se tratara de otro terrorista.

Mikey deprimido fue a la sala para ver algún programa en la TV que le levantara el ánimo, sus hermanos lo siguieron y se sentaron junto a él en el sofá. Buscaron por todos los canales hasta que llegaron a las Noticias. Todos se quejaron pues el reportaje era del Señor X, Mikey estaba a punto de cambiar de canal pero Donnie lo detuvo:

— Espera… Quiero ver eso— dijo Donnie quitándole el control remoto. Todos empezaron a escuchar cuidadosamente.

— _"Horas después que los Laboratorios Miller sufrieran un atentado hubo otra explosión de poca magnitud. Las autoridades fueron de inmediato a investigar y sorprendentemente pudieron encontrar a un sobreviviente. El Dr. Sedrick Palmer fue encontrado debajo de los escombros con múltiples heridas"_ — los hermanos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos de no haberlo encontrado— _"En su declaración dijo no recordar nada de lo sucedido. Los paramédicos lo siguen estudiando"_ — concluyó la noticia y pasaron a los deportes.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayamos encontrado?— preguntó Leo frustrado.

— Lo sorprendente es que el Señor X nunca deja testigos… algo anda mal…— comentó Raph.

— Tal vez sólo tuvo suerte…— dijo Mickey despreocupado.

— Eh… chicos, tienen que ver esto— comentó Donnie y fuer a su laboratorio, sus hermanos lo siguieron.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó el líder preocupado.

— Anoche que tome la muestra del mutante me pasé casi toda la noche investigando la muestra, y lo que encontré me confundió bastante— hizo una pausa— La muestra que tomé era de un humano…

— Creo que era más que obvio que eso no era un humano— se quejó Mikey.

— Ese es problema— explicó Donnie— Comparé la muestra de sangre con la de otros mutantes y todas había sido combinadas con dos tipos de ADN. La que tomé anoche no estaba combinada con ningún otro tipo…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Raph.

— Quiero decir que eso no era un mutante, o al menos no uno que hayamos visto antes…— explicó Donnie.

— Aún hay algo que no tiene sentido…— reclamó Raph— ¿Para qué quería nuestra sangre?

— No lo sé, pero hay que averiguarlo. No debe ser nada bueno…— respondió Donnie preocupado.

— ¿Encontraste algo más?— preguntó Leo.

— Sí, aparte que es un solo tipo de ADN, tiene residuos de algo más pero no sé qué es. Intenté aislarlo pero se desintegró. Nunca había visto algo parecido. Cuando vi los resultados esta mañana estaba muy confundido y creí que había un error pero en cuanto vi la noticia de que hubo un sobreviviente… Estoy casi seguro de que la muestra es de el Dr. Sedrick— terminó de decir Donnie.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio ante el descubrimiento.

* * *

Otro aburrido día en la escuela. Abril no dejaba de hacer garabatos al final de su libreta, no podía esperar a que las clases terminaran para poder ir a casa. Había pasado un fin de semana demasiado agradable en especial porque conoció a un chico increíblemente agradable, él era una de las principales razones por las que quería volver a casa, Adam la hacia sentir bien consigo misma y era muy gracioso. Intentaba no pensar en él como algo más que un amigo pero en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo se ganó muy rápido su confianza y admiración.

Por otro lado estaba Raph, se había enamorado de él el verano pasado, hace casi un año y seguía igual de cómoda con él, pero el hecho de que ya no tengan la misma comunicación de antes y las constantes peleas hacían que dudara si en realidad era feliz con él. Con el paso del tiempo conoces más a fondo a esa persona y es cuando decides si quedarte con él o no. Raph era el primer novio de Abril con el que había durado tanto tiempo y no quería que otra pelea acabara en lo que habían construido juntos es todo este tiempo.

La pelea que tuvieron anoche la inquietó bastante, sabía que él era celoso hasta el punto de desconfiar completamente de una persona pero el hecho de que haya inventado una excusa tan patética hizo que la cabeza de Abril explotara. Raph nunca había llevado sus celos a tal extremo, inventar que su nuevo amigo era una especie de villano que a ha estado atacando la ciudad no es muy el estilo de Raph. Ella por un momento pensó en creerle lo que decía porque tienes que confiar en tu pareja pues sin confianza la relación no funciona, pero después de pensarlo bien pensó en no creerle porque era una locura y a parte conocía a Adam y él no mataría ni a una mosca.

Eso le preocupó a Abril, ya no confiaba en Raph…

Algo llamó la atención de la pelirroja, al parecer el profesor la había nombrado. Estaba en clase de Literatura, por suerte fue algo sencillo de responder pues era de un libro que había leído hace muchos años _"Niebla Blanca"_ según las anécdotas de Mikey, lo había leído el verano pasado porque se lo habían dejado de tarea, pero debido a su "pequeño accidente" no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado aquel dichoso verano. Claro, había vídeos que Mikey había grabado como evidencia pero no le gustaba verlos, aunque ella se viera feliz en los vídeos le resultaba doloroso no poder recordar nada. Eso la hizo pensar un poco, de no haber sido por esa caída Abril jamás se hubiera enamorado de Raph y él nunca se habría fijado en ella, tal vez en realidad no lo amaba, tal vez sólo quería hacerse creer eso. El amor es tan complicado…

La campana para el cambio de clase sonó y Abril fue la primera en salir del salón. Fue directo a su casillero para cambiar de libros y dejar de pensar tanto por un momento. Ya era la última clase para después irse a casa y descansar un poco. Cerró la puerta del casillero y vio que al lado estaba Casey:

— ¿Qué hay pelirroja?— preguntó Casey saludando con entusiasmo.

— Hola, Casey— saludó Abril intentando no sonar deprimida. No funcionó.

— ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto diferente…— comentó Casey preocupado.

— No es nada, sólo estoy algo cansada— respondió Abril, no quería que nadie se enterara y mucho menos que se preocuparan por ella— Será mejor que te vayas o ambos llegaremos tarde a clase…

— No lo creo—exclamó Casey con felicidad— El Sr. Collins se enfermó y no vendrá en una semana, así que tengo todas sus clases libre, y adivina qué… Ahora me toca con él, así que iré a casa… o tal vez con las tortugas…

— Algunas personas les salen las cosas bien sin esforzarse— se quejó Abril en tono burlón.

— Es un don… Nos vemos en la tarde, pelirroja— se despidió Casey.

— Adiós, Jones— Abril hizo lo mismo y fue a clases. Sería un día muy largo.

Abril fue hacia su salón cuando de pronto vio la mesa donde estaban pidiendo las donaciones para el Baile de Invierno, eso le recordó que aun no tenía pareja. Pensaba invitar a Raph pero ya no estaba tan segura de hacerlo, pero estaba considerando seriamente en no ir al baile.

Una voz conocida la distrajo, era la persona que más quería evitar en estos momentos:

— Aww… Abril O'neil quiere ir al baile— era Evelyn, iba llegando con su sequito de perras al asecho— Que lástima que nadie se fijaría en ti como para ir contigo al baile…

— Ya veo que no puedes pasar un día sin tener que lanzar veneno a todos los que te rodean…— se enfrentó Abril.

— Y tú no puedes pasar un día sin tener que venir como vagabundo— se burló Evelyn. Sus "amigas" se rieron de su chiste.

— ¿Por qué siempre quieres pelear conmigo? No veo que tú tampoco tengas pareja para el baile— reclamó Abril. Estaban empezando a agotarle la paciencia.

— La única diferencia es que yo puedo conseguir a cualquier hombre que quiera y tú no puedes atraer ni a las moscas— se burló la rubia oxigenada. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Abril se abalanzó hacia ella intentó arañarle la cara, Evelyn se defendió e intentó hacer lo mismo. Siguieron gritando e intentando golpearse y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el suelo y el Director estaba enfrente de ellas. Se levantaron y las llevó a la dirección para ponerles detención esa misma tarde.

 _"No puede ser peor, quedarme sola con Evelyn en un salón de clases"_ pensó Abril.

La pelirroja llamó a Casey para avisarle que se quedaría en detención. Este día se le estaba haciendo cada vez más eterno.

* * *

Raph estaba sentado en su cama viendo fijamente a la pared en donde estaba un mapa mental de las pistas que habían encontrado sobre el Señor X e intentó encontrar relaciones entre los ataques, los nuevos mutantes, la razón por la que quería muestras de su sangre y la relación que tenía todo esto con Adam.

Sabía que había algo mal con él pero no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie para investigar sobre el pasado de Adam, nadie le creía, tenía que hacerlo sólo. Se puso a pensar un momento en como podría investigar más al respecto y surgió una gran idea. El Sr. O'neil salió de la ciudad y no estaba en casa; Adam seguramente fue a trabajar y seguramente no llegaría hasta tarde. La casa estaría sola un rato y sería perfecto para entrar a la habitación de Adam para poder ver qué esconde, el único problema era Abril, hace casi una hora que debió haber salido de la escuela y seguramente estaría ya en casa. Los planes de Raph se vinieron abajo.

Salió de su habitación y fue hasta la sala, se sentó en el sofá y empezó a leer un cómic que estaba cerca, sería una tarde aburrida.

Donnie estaba en su laboratorio intentando averiguar que era cosa que tenía la muestra de sangre; Leo estaba en el dojo meditando; y Mikey estaba en la cocina jugando con Ice Cream Kitty. Raph estaba empezando a quedarse dormido cuando una estruendosa voz llamó su atención. Era Casey quien iba entrando a la alcantarilla. Como no vio nadie a su alrededor fue directo hasta donde estaba Raph:

— ¡Hey, Raph!— dijo Casey sentándose junto a él— ¿Por qué no salimos a divertirnos un rato? Abril se quedó en detención así que no tienes quien te moleste…

— Suena divertido, podemos ir a… Espera…— se interrumpió Raph a sí mismo— ¿Dijiste que Abril está en detención?

— Sí… ¿Por qué?— preguntó Casey confundido.

— Eso significa que no está en casa— dijo Raph para sí mismo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a la salida, Casey lo siguió. Con Abril fuera de casa tenía la oportunidad perfecta para ir y buscar entre las cosas de Adam para averiguar qué oculta. Estaba a punto de salir a la superficie pero Casey lo detuvo:

— ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó molesto.

— Jamás me vas a creer si te lo digo…— dijo Raph.

— Vamos… ¿Qué puede ser? Llevo tiempo conociéndolos y he aprendido que debo creer en todo lo que me digan— dijo en tono cómico.

— Está bien, te lo diré…— dijo Raph. Preferiría decirle de una vez para que no le creyera y así poder irse rápido a la casa de Abril— Tengo la impresión que Adam es el Señor X…— se quedó en silencio, esperaba la misma respuesta que la de sus hermanos pero no fue así.

— Te creo…— dijo Casey seriamente. Raph lo vio sorprendido.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó incrédulo.

— Claro, desde que lo conocí sabía que había algo en él que no me daba buena espina. Y ahora tú me dices una respuesta bastante creíble— respondió Casey— Te apoyaré en lo que sea…

Sin decir más fueron hasta la superficie directo a casa de Abril. Cuando llegaron, fueron hasta la puerta trasera para que nadie pudiera verlos. Raph uso su ganzúa para abrir la puerta y lograron entrar. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a donde estaban las habitaciones. Ambos sabían cual era la de Abril pero no sabían cuál era la de Adam:

— ¿En cuál entramos primero?— preguntó Casey enfrente de las puertas.

— Tú buscarás en esa— dijo Raph señalando la puerta izquierda la cual estaba al lado de la habitación de Abril— Yo buscaré en aquella— dijo señalando la que estaba al lado. Casey se acercó a la puerta y no pudo abrirla.

— Raph, está cerrada…— dijo Casey. Ambos sabían lo que significaba.

— Bueno, creo que es más que obvio que quién duerme aquí esconde algo…— dijo Raph y volvió a abrir la puerta con la ganzúa. Entraron y empezaron a investigar, la habitación era de un hombre, no había muchas cosas lo cual indicaba que acababa de mudarse.

Ambos buscaron por todos lados, casi todo tenía candados o seguros con combinación. No pudieron abrir esas cosas. Casey tomaba fotografía con su teléfono para tener evidencias.

Habían buscado por todo el cuarto y no había encontrado nada al descubierto. Sólo faltaba el armario. Por alguna extraña razón estaba cerrado también con un seguro. La impaciencia de Casey hizo que lo golpeara hasta que se abrió la puerta del armario:

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! No podemos dejar evidencias de que estuvimos aquí— regañó Raph.

— Mira el lado bueno, podremos ver qué esconde aquí— se defendió Casey— Además, ya estoy harto de tanto sigilo, es mejor hacerlo al estilo Casey Jones.

Raph estaba a punto de golpear a Casey pero algo dentro del armario llamó la atención de ambos. Al parecer había más de lo que esperaban, dentro había lo que menos se esperaban. Había un portafolio de acero con un letrero de _¡PELIGRO!_ pegado en él cerrado también con combinación y una lista de materiales, eran exactamente las mismas cosas que habían robado de los laboratorios. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por lo que habían encontrado.

Tomaron fotografías suficientes estaban a punto de abrir el portafolios pero algo los detuvo. Escucharon que la puerta principal se abría, alguien saludó en la parte de abajo, sonaba igual que Adam. Sin pensarlo salieron rápido de la habitación por la ventana. Regresaron rápido a las alcantarillas antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que habían estado ahí.

Llegaron a la guarida y descansaron de tanta adrenalina que habían vivido esa tarde:

— Hay que decirles rápido a tus hermanos lo que encontramos— dijo Casey en dirección a ellos pero Raph lo detuvo.

— No, yo ya se los había mencionado y no me creyeron. Ahora si les muestro que estuve en la habitación de Adam no me dejarán salir de nuevo y creerán que estoy celoso. Es mejor que quede entre nosotros dos hasta que tengamos más pistas— explicó Raph.

— Está bien— respondió Casey.

Fueron a la sala donde estaban todos, preguntaron que dónde habían estado ellos sólo dijeron que habían salido a patrullar por la ciudad, les creyeron. Esa tarde Raph había descubierto tanto que no lo podía creer pero no se quedaría mucho tiempo con los brazos cruzados, tenía que alejar a Adam lo más posible de Abril, incluso aunque ella dejara de hablarle por eso. No le importaba lo que pasara con su relación, mientras ella estuviera segura. Se encargaría de Adam, esa noche.

* * *

 **CHAN...CHAN...CHAN... ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Raph y Abril dejarán de pelear? ¿Descubrirán que trama el Señor X? ¿Leyeron esto como comercial de Televovela? XD Jajajaja bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden que no deben dejar de leer porque las cosas se vana poner todavía más intensas.**

 **Gracias nuevamente por seguir leyendo y como siempre nada más les pido un review o un Fav. No se pierdan la próxima semana una nuevo espisodio de Desastre Provocado (Mierda, lo dije como comercial de Telenovela ;-;)**

 **!Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!**

 **-Cloud u Fuera-**


	10. Chapter 10: Desastre Provocado

**Buenas, espero que disfruten el capítulo (lo dudo, no me odien XD ya verán porque) No quiero darles muchos spoiler de lo que pasará en este capítulo pero creo que se darán una idea. Siento mucho no haber subido pero estuve muy ocupada por las tareas y no me daba tiempo ni de comer.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews de que les pareció todo este "salseo" y un Fav. para que puedan seguir la serie. Como siempre gracias por todo, esto es posible gracias a ustedes. Los dejó leer**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Desastre Provocado

Una hora más en la escuela. Abril moría lentamente en ese salón, junto con Evelyn a unas sillas de distancia de ella y la Señorita Callahan vigilándolas, ella quien era la única razón por la que no se habían sacado un ojo. Apenas era lunes y ya tenía detención junto a la chica que más odiaba. Intentaba ver el lado bueno, podría ser uno de los peores días de su vida pero al menos no estaba sola con ella, tenía a una mujer mayor y amargada quien la vigilaba para que no le hiciera daño, quien por cierto se estaba quedando dormida. Eso no era tan bueno. Quería pensar lo menos posible en las cosas malas que le pasaban esa semana, peleas con su novio, mala comunicación con su padre y un nuevo compañero de casa— aunque eso último ella no lo tomaba tan mal— y ahora estar con Evelyn Harris. Ya faltaba poco tiempo para que el castigo terminara y nada podría empeorar.

Algo llamó la atención la las tres en ese momento. Un chico de estatura baja tocó la puerta muy exaltado y entró:

— ¡Señorita Callahan, unos chicos están peleándose en el pasillo!— dijo el chico sin poder respirar— ¡Venga rápido!

— Estos niños de ahora…— se quejó la mujer— Ahora vuelvo niñas, no se muevan…— fue lo último que dijo y salió del salón de clases.

Abril no lo podía creer, ahora era presa fácil a los insultos de Evelyn. Tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Aún seguía sin poder creer cómo habían dejado de ser amigas, fue durante el verano cuando tenían aproximadamente diez años. Hacían todo juntas, iban a la escuela juntas, comían juntas y jugaban juntas; Evelyn tenía pelo castaño, _brackets_ y una enorme imaginación que te hacía creer en algo mejor, ella fue como la hermana que Abril nunca tuvo pero fue durante ese verano cuando perdió a su mejor amiga, un campamento de un mes las alejó y cuando volvió ya no era la misma, al parecer había ido a un campamento para niñas en donde les enseñaban a comportarse pero fue ahí donde se volvió más intolerable. Desde ese día Evelyn se comportaba diferente con todos, en especial con Abril. Ya no se hablaban tan seguido pero mantenían una buena comunicación, entonces entraron a la secundaria y ahí fue donde se volvieron completas extrañas; ambas conocieron a diferentes personas, Evelyn se tiñó el cabello y le quitaron el aparato de ortodoncia, ya era la chica que todos los hombres querían y por cosas del destino Evelyn se volvió una persona influyente en la escuela por lo cual empezó a molestar a Abril, ella siempre fue el blanco en sus insultos, no había día en que no buscara molestarla. La pelirroja sabía que ya no era la niña tierna que había conocido, habían corrompido su espíritu y la convirtieron en una chica cualquiera sin sueños o expectativas. Pasó el tiempo y Abril dejó de pensar tanto en su vieja amiga, cada vez que la molestaba buscaba la manera de defenderse de alguien en quien alguna vez confió.

Abril se puso a reflexionar en todo lo que pasó entre ellas, tal vez no era su culpa que actuara de esa manera, era como debía comportarse para caerle bien a la gente, ella sabía que en fondo odiaba comportarse así. Además había escuchado chismes sobre que tiene problemas en su familia y tal vez es por eso que trata a la gente como si fuera menos que ella.

Después de pensarlo varias veces pensó en ser la que diera el primer paso:

— Lamento haberte arañado la cara… Evelyn— dijo Abril volteando a ver a la rubia quien estaba retocando su maquillaje.

— Pues deberías— contestó arrogantemente— Esto es peor que tener arrugas.

— Esperaba más un _"Yo también lo siento"_ de tu parte— dijo Abril ante su comentario— Pero supongo que no puedo esperar mucho de ti…

— Mira cabeza de zanahoria— dijo Evelyn guardando su espejo y volteando su mirada hacia ella— Yo no sé con quién crees que hablas pero…— fue interrumpida.

— ¿Qué nos pasó Evelyn?— preguntó Abril con melancolía— Antes solíamos ser la mejores amigas y ahora míranos, peleamos hasta porque una respira— Eso hizo que Evelyn se quedara en silencio pensando hasta que al fin contestó.

— Supongo que… crecimos— dijo con la misma melancolía.

— ¿Por qué no podemos volver a ser amigas? Ser como solía ser— propuso Abril.

— Me parece bien, la verdad extraño a mi amiga— dijo Evelyn con una sonrisa confiable— Por cierto, yo también lamento haberte molestado durante todos estos años.

— No te preocupes, ya quedó en pasado— contestó Abril amistosamente.

Algo las distrajo. Era el la campana, eso significaba que su castigo había terminado, pero esta vez Abril no quería irse, estaba reparando el daño que habían hecho hace ya tantos años y no lo dejaría ahora:

— Bueno, es hora de irnos ¿Te guastaría salir a comer conmigo?— preguntó la pelirroja.

— Claro, me encantaría— contestó Evelyn felizmente.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron a la puerta. Mientras recorrían los largos pasillos de la escuela se la pasaron riendo contando viejas historias sobre ella pero fue cuando llegaron a la salida cunado todo el encanto se fue al carajo:

— Conozco un buen lugar donde podemos comer una rica…— fue interrumpida.

— Por favor O'neil ¿De verdad creías que volvimos a ser amigas?— preguntó Evelyn seguido de una despiadada risa— Jamás sería amiga de alguien como tú ¿Entiendes?

Eso fue lo único que dijo para después seguir su camino, dejando a Abril con la palabra en la boca. Algunas personas nunca cambian.

* * *

Ya era más de media noche y era el momento indicado para salir. Raphael estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por un momento pensó en no hacerlo porque no sabría qué hacer si llegaran a descubrirlo pero recordó todos los indicios que tenía y no dudó más en hacerlo. Puede que estuviera equivocado sobre que Adam pudiera ser el Señor X pero todo apuntaba a él, sin embargo si hubiera una posibilidad de que él no fuera lo que creía que era al menos tenía la oportunidad de hacer que se alejara de su novia. De las dos formas no perdía nada en ir hasta su habitación y espantarlo un poco.

Llegó a la casa de Abril y buscó la forma de entrar. No podía entrar por la puerta principal, alguno podría despertarse y verlo; después pensó en entrar por las ventanas pero había un problema, no recordaba cual era la habitación de Adam, no la identificaba desde el patio de afuera, debía entrar a la casa para reconocer la habitación y debía hacer un solo movimiento para que no notaran que estuvo ahí pero no podía entrar por la habitación de Abril, no quedaba de otra más que adivinar la ventana, fue más difícil de lo que parecía. Eran cuatro ventanas pero sólo había tres habitaciones. Al final se decidió por entrar en una que estaba a la izquierda y para su suerte era la correcta.

Entró y vio a Adam durmiendo pero quería despertarlo de una manera lo suficientemente cruel.

Empezó a hacer ligeros ruidos pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertarlo, estaba funcionando y al fin se incorporó, parecía asustado justo el resultado que Raph quería ganar. Adam buscaba entre la oscuridad, sabía que había alguien ahí así que encendió la luz de lectura que tenía a un lado y lo pudo ver mejor, estaba parado frente a su cama viéndolo fijamente:

— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó Adam asustado— Mejor dicho… ¿Qué eres?

— Soy sólo tu peor pesadilla pero podría convertirme en la causa de muchas de tus cicatrices— contestó Raph con una voz seria y retadora. Pudo notar como Adam se estremecía ante su amenaza. Intentó tomar su celular que estaba la mesita de noche pero en un movimiento rápido Raph tomó su mano y lo inmovilizó— No haría eso si fuera tú…

— ¿Qué quieres de mi?— preguntó Adam aun más asustado.

— Quiero que te vayas— respondió Raph enojado— Quiero que te vayas de esta casa y de esta ciudad a primera hora mañana.

— Sí, claro— dijo Adam sarcásticamente y con voz retadora— ¿Y qué si no lo hago?

— Sí no haces lo sabré, y volveré para hacerte pedazos— volvió a amenazar pero esta vez con el puño. A Raph le parecía hilarante como reaccionaba Adam ante la situación, no sabía si podría contener la risa más tiempo.

— Está bien, está bien. Me iré mañana a primera hora pero me hagas daño— contestó temblando. Raph se alejó de él y fue hasta la ventana.

— Bien, no te lastimare. Aún— dijo Raph abriendo la ventana— Por cierto, no le digas a nadie por qué te vas de la ciudad y mucho menos que estuve aquí. Si lo haces lo sabré e igual vendré por ti.

Raphael salió por la ventana sabiendo que había hecho bien su trabajo, ahora Adam ya no sería un problema y tal vez tampoco el Señor X. Estaba convencido que nadie se enteraría que había estado ahí esa noche, Adam se iría y Raph seguiría teniendo una buena relación con Abril. Nada podría salir mal.

Emocionado Raph llamó a su amigo para contarle la buena noticia, no importaba que casi amaneciera, estaba seguro que el gustaría saber eso:

— ¡Casey!— dijo Raph por la bocina emocionado.

— _¿Raph? ¿Qué pasó hermano?_ — preguntó Casey somnoliento y preocupado a la vez.

— Está hecho. Adam se va al amanecer— dijo Raph convencido.

— _Eso es genial Raph… ¿Ahora podrías dejarme dormir? Tengo escuela en la mañana_ — dijo Casey sin mucha emoción. Raph le hizo caso y colgó

Ya podría descansar en paz sabiendo que todos sus problemas se habían solucionado.

* * *

Después de casi una semana Abril al fin pudo tener una buena noche a pesar que había sido un día de bastante frustración, sobre todo por lo que pasó con Evelyn. No soñó el mismo sueño una y otra vez, ni si quiera se despertó una vez en la noche fue bastante relajante a su parecer.

Se despertó con ganas de ir a la escuela, podía asegurar de que sería un buen día; salió de la cama, se vistió para un nuevo día y bajó a la cocina para desayunar pero algo la sorprendió, algo fuera de lugar. Enfrente de la puerta de entrada estaban puestas un par de valijas junto con una que otra mochila, por un momento pensó que su padre había vuelto pero se percató que no era así.

Fue a buscar a Adam preocupada por toda la casa pero no lo encontró. Estaba a punto de hablarle a su celular pero desde la ventana lo vio hablar con un hombre en un taxi, luego empezó a caminar hasta la casa y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero Abril se le adelantó:

— ¿De quién son estas valijas, Adam?— preguntó Abril preocupada.

— Son mías…— contestó Adam tranquilo tomando sus valijas y dirigiéndose al taxi— Abril, me tengo que ir de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— preguntó la pelirroja siguiéndole el paso.

— No lo entenderías, o mejor dicho no me creerías— contestó Adam antes de subir su equipaje al taxi— Intenté llamar a tu padre para decirle que me iba pero no contesta el teléfono, cuando regrese dile que volví a Washington…

— Vamos Adam, no te vayas. Dime por qué te vas, sabes que puedes confiar en mi aunque sea algo muy trillado— insistió Abril.

— Está bien, pero no le vayas a decir a nadie…— contestó Adam preocupado, Abril asintió y esperó a que prosiguiera. Volteó a ver los lados para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara— Anoche una… cosa, vino a mi habitación y me dijo que si no me iba de la ciudad al amanecer vendría por mí y me haría mucho daño…

Abril se quedó en silencio ante lo que su amigo le había dicho, quería no pensar lo peor pero en el fondo ella sabía que había pasado en realidad, y peor aún, sabía perfectamente quien había sido:

— Entonces… una "cosa" te fue a amenazar hasta tu habitación— dijo Abril dudosa.

— Lo ves… te dije que no me creerías— contestó Adam frustado.

— No, no es eso— dijo la pelirroja— Es sólo que… ¿Podrías describírmelo?

— Bueno, tenía una especie de caparazón…— fue ahí donde Abril se dio cuenta que su presentimiento se había vuelto realidad— Y tenía unos ojos de loco, eran de un color verdes intenso…— fue interrumpido.

— Por curiosidad ¿Tenía forma de tortuga?— preguntó Abril.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, sí… tenía forma de tortuga gigante— afirmó Adam— ¿Por qué, sabes quién es?

— No, bueno...— Abril no sabía que responder— Tú no te preocupes, es sólo un chico que se disfraza para ir molestando a la gente durante la noche ¿No lo has visto en los periódicos?

— La verdad, no— contestó Adam.

— Ese no es el punto. Tú no debes preocuparte por nada, no volverá por ti así que puedes quedarte en la ciudad, no tienes por qué irte— insistió Abril.

Después de insistir pudo convencer a Adam de que se quedara. No podía creer que Raph haya podido amenazarlo, esto ya había ido demasiado lejos. Iría a verlo después de la escuela para solucionar el problema de una vez por todas.

* * *

Había sido un día bastante productivo para Raphael, pudo dormir placenteramente, fue de los primeros en despertarse e inclusive no estuvo de mal humor como muchos otros días. Todo estaba mejorando, sólo faltaba que Abril volviera de la escuela. Estaba planeando en invitarla a cenar, estaba de un muy buen humor ese día.

Todos estaban sentados viendo la TV, esperaban a que hubiera más reportajes sobre el Señor X y lo que había pasado en aquellos laboratorios o con el Dr. Sedrick. Nada. Ya no había rastros de él, al parecer había muerto en el hospital pero nunca mencionaron cómo, tampoco mostraron el cuerpo antes de morir lo cual era extraño pues lo monitoreaban día y noche por lo que le había pasado.

A todos les preocupaba, menos a Raph. Él sabía lo que había hecho y estaba seguro de que el Señor X no volvería a molestarlos:

— Espero que padre de Abril esté bien, él trabaja en los laboratorios y por suerte no le ha pasado nada— comentó Donnie.

— Espero que no, tampoco quiero que le pase nada Adam— dijo Mikey.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por él?— preguntó Raph molesto.

— Porque es nuestro amigo…— contestó Donnie.

— Pues no es mi amigo— dijo Raph.

— ¿Por qué te cae mal?— preguntó Leo molesto.

— No le cae mal _"Sólo no confía en él"_ — dijo Mikey imitando a su hermano. Sólo ganó que Raph lo golpeara.

— Oh cierto, porque él es el Señor X— dijo Leo con sarcasmo— ¿Por qué no sólo aceptas que estás celoso?

— _"Ya te dije que no estoy celoso"_ — volvió a imitar Mikey. Recibió otro golpe.

— No estoy celoso ¿Y saben qué? Algo me dice que Adam ya no será un problema— dijo Raph con mucha seguridad pero algo lo sacó de su zona de confort.

— ¡Raphael!— alguien gritó su nombre mientras entraba por la alcantarilla. Era Abril quien al parecer estaba muy enojada. Raph se incorporó para recibir a su novia aunque sabía que habría pelea— ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Raph intentando no subir su tono de voz.

— ¡Tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero…!— gritó Abril. Estaba histérica.

— Por favor dime, me muero de curiosidad— dijo Raph sarcásticamente subiendo su tono de voz.

— Chicos, voy un por un poco de pizza ¿Quieren?— dijo Mikey intentando salir de ese lugar.

— ¡Claro que sí!— respondieron sus dos hermanos y fueron a la cocina lo más rápido que pudieron.

Raph y Abril siguieron su discusión sin importar quién los escuchara:

— ¡Tú fuiste hasta la habitación de Adam anoche para amenazarlo de que se fuera de la ciudad!— dijo Abril más enojada.

En ese momento de dio cuenta de que ya no podía hacer nada, Adam le había dicho que estuvo ahí esa noche, ahora debía intentar reparar el daño de alguna manera:

— Abril yo…— intentó Raph decir calmadamente— Lo siento…— lo dijo desde lo muy profundo de su corazón pero sabía que nada podría solucionarlo.

— ¡No, sentirlo no basta!— dijo Abril intentando no llorar— ¡Has llevado tus celos a otro nivel; llegaste a amenazar a alguien que no te ha hecho nada y ya estoy harta de esto Raphael! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— Raph al igual que ella ya estaba harta y ya no podía más.

— ¿Por qué?— repitió Raph— ¡Porque nuestra relación está tan jodida que no podía permitir que un idiota de repente llegara y la empeorara más!

— ¿Esa es tu gran excusa?— preguntó Abril rompiendo el llanto. Tardó unos segundos en hablar— Ya no puedo más Raph, lo mejor será terminar…

El mundo se Raph se vino abajo, todo aquel enojo que había sentido en esos últimos minutos había desaparecido como por arte de magia; ahora lo único que sentía era dolor y arrepentimiento, era algo que nunca antes había sentido. Fue algo parecido a cuando empezó a salir con Abril y pensaba que la perdería, sólo que está vez era más fuerte, era más fuerte porque en realidad la había perdido. Después de todos los errores que cometió al fin se le cobraron, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto nada más fingir que no le afectaba.

Al no ver respuesta Abril empezó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo hasta la salida, no quería que la viera llorar de esa forma. No podía creer lo que había hecho, ya todo había terminado y no había vuelta atrás:

— ¡Está bien, vete. No te necesito y será mejor que no vuelvas…!— gritó Raph intentando no sentir nada al hacerlo. No quería volverla a ver, pero no era porque no la quisiera sino porque no quería extrañarla. Salió de la alcantarilla para poder evitar las absurdas preguntas de sus hermanos y si era posible poder desahogarse afuera.

Sus hermanos habían contemplado todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y por primera vez en toda su relación no apostaron sobre su pelea:

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?— preguntó Donnie muy preocupado— Será mejor que vaya a ver a Abril…

— No, tal vez quiera estar sola…— detuvo Leo a su hermano.

— ¿Acaso terminaron para siempre?— preguntó Mikey con tristeza.

— No te preocupes Mikey, apuesto a que sólo es otra pelea cualquiera. Ya se les pasará el enojo— dijo Leo intentando tranquilizar a su hermano menor aunque en el fondo todos sabían que no era pelea común y corriente. Era la pelea definitiva, ya no volvería a ser lo mismo de antes.

* * *

 **No me odien, todo en esta vida tiene un porque y creo que era tiempo de que hubiera más "salseo" pero creánme, todo es para bien. No, no es el último capítulo por si tenían esa pregunta; y se preguntarán "¿Regresarán?" no quiero hacerles muchps spoiler pero sólo puedo decirles que no veremos a estos dos juntos en un rato, no lo sé, tal vez no vuelvan, tal vez lo hagan, no lo sé. Los dejaré con el suspenso hasta lo próxima semana, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré en dos partes así que estén atentos.**

 **Lo siento Raphril shippers, esto debía tener un giro y lamento que tuviera que ser tan fuerte.**

 **!Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo! ¡Los siento, esto tiene que ser así!**

 **-Cloud u Fuera-**


	11. Chapter 11: Vuelta de Hoja (Parte 1)

**Buenos días, bueno aquí son días. Creo que es lo más temprano que he subido un capítulo (son las 10:49 am) Estoy feliz de poder continuar esto y espero de todo corazpon que lo disfruten, como ven este capítulo consta de dos partes, cada una desde el punto de vista de Abril y Raph. Este capítulo va a ser del punto de vista de Raph y como aprende a superar a Abril y viceversa.**

 **Como siempre no olviden dejar sus reviews para decirme qué opinan y un Fav. o Follow para continuar leyendo este Fic.**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Vuelta de Hoja (Parte 1)

No era una tarde ordinaria como siempre, esta vez era diferente. Raphael y Abril habían terminado su relación, en el fondo ambos querían creer que era para bien pero todos sabían que no saldría nada bueno de todo esto.

Raph había salido a la superficie hace casi quince minutos. Ya era tarde, podía sentirse el cambio de temperatura en cuanto el Sol bajó, el otoño estaba en su apogeo y ya faltaba un mes para el invierno. Durante el trascurso de su viaje Raph estuvo golpeando y pateando todo lo que se encontrara en su camino, tenía que sacar todo el odio que llevaba dentro, el odio que se tenía a sí mismo por haber dejado ir a la única chica que lo había amado.

Era casi imposible de creer que todo hubiera acabado, después de intentar mantener una relación durante casi un año y que todo se viniera abajo en un par de segundos, nunca tienes el control de la palabras que salen de tu boca mientras estás en una discusión y Raph sabía de eso, pero esta vez supo que debió haberse controlado desde un principio.

Jamás olvidaría cual fue su reacción al saber que el golpe que Abril tenía en su cabeza le ocasionaba estar loca por él, no la aguantaba, ella era un dolor de cabeza; a Raph las cosas del amor y los sentimientos siempre se le hicieron estúpidas pero tal vez era porque nunca había experimentado algo tan fuerte. Con el paso del tiempo también se empezó a enamorar de ella pero fue entonces cuando empezó a tener miedo de perderla. Antes pensaba que era porque Donnie también estaba enamorado de ella pero en el momento en que terminaron su relación se dio cuenta que no tenía miedo de que alguien más la alejara de él, sino más bien que ella se alejara de él.

Después de tanto luchar por ella la había perdido y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Todo había sido su culpa.

Raph se detuvo en el techo de un edificio, tenía que pensar mejor las cosas pero mientras más pensaba en ello peor se sentía. Empezó a golpear todo lo que se encontraba allá arriba; cajas, muros, contenedores, antenas satelitales, cisternas e inclusive pateo un gato. Después de desquitarse con todo se sentó en la cornisa del edificio a contemplar la oscuridad iluminada de la ciudad e intentar contener su llanto, estaba a punto de soltar la primera lágrima pero entonces escuchó una voz conocida:

— ¿Ahora qué te pasa, por qué estás enojado?— preguntó la voz. Raph rápidamente se talló la cara para actuar normal y volteó a ver quién era. Casey estaba detrás de él con su traje de vigilante nocturno, observándolo con seriedad.

— No estoy enojado ¿Por qué piensas eso?— preguntó Raph intentando sonar molesto y que no se escuchara el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

— Porque siempre que estás enojado subes a la ciudad y empiezas golpear todo a tu paso— contestó Casey. Raph no lo volteó a ver, él tenía razón, no estaba bien. Su amigo se acercó a la orilla junto a Raph y se sentó para acompañarlo— Vamos hermano, te conozco ¿Qué ocurre?

— Abril y yo terminamos…— dijo con voz cortada, sabía que si daba más detalles no podría aguantar más su llanto. Le tuvo que ser sincero a su amigo, después de todo habían estado juntos en sus mejores y peores momentos.

— Lo lamento mucho Raph, pero ella se lo pierde— dijo Casey arrogantemente. Raph se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta, no es exactamente lo que esperaba escuchar.

— Esperaba más un "Eres un idiota por haberla dejado ir" pero gracias de todos modos— contestó Raph con sarcasmo.

— Pues en ese caso esperabas una respuesta estúpida, soy tu mejor amigo y debo apoyarte en este comento de tu vida. Míralo de este modo, ya eres libre y no estás encadenado a ninguna chica, cualquier chico disfrutaría eso pero como veo que no eres experto en eso, me parece que voy a tener que ayudarte y conozco la mejor manera de olvidar a una chica— Casey se levantó de la cornisa e insistió para que su amigo se levantara hasta que al fin aceptó.

— Tienes razón, debo dejar de pensar en Abril— dijo Raph levantándose con entusiasmo— ¿Qué tienes planeado, Jones?

Sin decir nada ambos bajaron del edificio para dirigirse a su destino. Tardaron un tiempo en llegar pero valió la pena el lugar, era un restaurant donde los jóvenes de la ciudad solían recurrir muy a menudo, era de un estilo retro con una _Rockola_ que hacia sonar _I Want To Be Free de Queen_ la cual hacia sentir a Raph demasiado melancólico por la letra, también había máquinas de videojuegos que solían poner en los _Arcades_ ; la música era ligeramente alta y había luces por todos lados pero dejando luces normales encendidas para no dejar de ambientar; en las paredes había posters de bandas y cantantes que habían sido famosos hace muchos años; el menú tenía nombres y apodos muy extraños para la comida la cual ofrecía mucha variedad, en especial pizza y hamburguesas de todas las formas que pudieras imaginar, al igual que una barra donde daban alcohol a los jóvenes pero nadie parecía haberse salido de control o llamado a la policía, y las meseras servían las órdenes en patines.

Raph nunca había estado en ese lugar aunque se le hacía bastante agradable. Ambos chicos entraron al restaurant y al parecer no era la primera vez que Casey estaba ahí pues por donde pasaba todos lo saludaban. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa que estaba pegada a la ventana con vista a la calle, las sillas no eran sillas sino una especie de sofás alineados frente a frente.

Cuando se sentaron Raph empezó a contarle lo que había pasado entre Abril y él, cada detalle incluyendo la pelea que habían tenido hace unas noches. Casey se quedó en silencio por unos segundos pensando en qué decirle a su amigo.

Eso era lo que necesitaba Raph, un amigo con el cual desahogarse, alguien que no lo juzgara por haber terminado con Abril. Era genial tener a alguien en quien confiar:

— ¿O sea que por culpa de Adam Abril terminó contigo?— preguntó Casey enojado.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que escuchaste?— preguntó molesto— Entiende, todo fue mi culpa. Yo cometí errores y ahora ella ya no está…

— ¡Deja de culparte, Raphael!— dijo Casey harto— Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Raph, Abril tomó su decisión y prefirió a Adam, un chico que acaba de conocer, en vez de a ti un chico que conoce desde hace años. Tú no tienes la culpa, la tiene Abril…

— ¿Por qué me apoyas en esto y no a Abril?— preguntó Raph— Cuando les dijimos sobre nosotros me amenazaste por teléfono.

— Ya lo sé, pero tú eres como mi hermano y ambos somos hombres así que comprendo por lo que estás pasando.

— Jamás lo entenderías, no has tenido novia— dijo Raph a la defensiva.

— He tenido muchas novias, sólo que jamás las conociste. Con el tiempo comprendí que es mejor estar soltero, puedes coquetear con cualquier chica que te parezca linda— comentó Casey.

— Acabo de terminar con Abril, no creo que eso sea correcto…— contestó Raph.

— Tengo mucho que enseñarte…— dicho esto Casey puso sus dedos en su boca provocando un gran silbido, llamó la tención de un hombre corpulento que estaba detrás del mostrador friendo hamburguesas— ¡Kevin, tráele a mi amigo el "Combo Recién Soltero" por favor!

— ¿Recién soltero? ¡Eso para celebrarse hermano!— contestó el tal Kevin y oprimió un botón el cual hizo que saliera confeti por todos lados y la _Rockola_ empezó a tocar una canción más fuerte y rápida.

Recibieron su orden en menos de cinco minutos, al parecer el "Combo Recién Soltero" era para superar una relación pero el paquete incluía una pizza grande de pepperoni, dos hamburguesas grandes, papas fritas, una soda grande y un tarro de cerveza, también grande _"Voy a entrar en coma alimenticio por esto"_ pensaba Raph mientras contemplaba su orden.

La chica que trajo la orden parecía ser amiga de Casey pues se quedó platicando con él unos segundos para después irse a dejar más pedidos pero antes dejó un papel envuelto en la mano de Raph y le guiñó el ojo. Raph se sentía incómodo por eso, en cuanto Casey le gritó a todo el mundo que estaba soltero ya habían pasado varias chicas que se le habían insinuado de las cuales ya tenía su teléfono y ahora la mesera también se lo da. No podía mentir, se le hacía demasiado linda con su cabello rizado color castaño hasta los hombros y el uniforme de ese lugar era bastante ajustado pero no era su tipo:

— Parece que Melanie te echó el ojo…— dijo Casey mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa.

Raph no dijo nada, sabía que no serviría pues su amigo estaba a favor de que debería conocer nuevas personas y estaba bien pero no quería conocer a alguien tan rápido después de lo que pasó quería algo de tiempo, quería sanar la herida antes de hacerse otra.

Ambos siguieron charlando y comiendo al mismo tiempo, los chistes de Casey hacían que Raph olvidara por un momento que había terminado con Abril, lo hacía sentir mejor tener a alguien levantándole el ánimo. Cerca de dos horas una chica rubia entró en el lugar juntó con sus amigas, Raph no le quitaba los ojos de encima, su pelo rubio le cubría la espalda que estaba descubierta por una blusa de escote color rosa pastel, usaba un mini short color blanco y tacones demasiado altos, era demasiado linda. Raph casi no tocó su comida, sólo siguió charlando con su amigo y sin dejar de ver a la chica que se sentó en la barra a unos metros de ellos, en cambio Casey quien se acabó las dos hamburguesas y casi toda la pizza, también se acabó toda su soda y parte de la cerveza de Raph. Ya era casi media noche y Casey ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y volvió a sacar el tema de las chicas:

— Amigo, deberías llamar a una de esas chicas…— dijo Casey dando un sorbo a su bebida, no era la primera y seguramente no sería la última de esa noche.

— Casey, acabo de terminar con Abril. No puedo empezar a salir con otras chicas, no está bien— dijo Raph tranquilamente para no exaltar a su amigo.

— No, el que está mal aquí eres tú. Te voy a contar un secreto, a las chicas las vuelve locas que empieces a ver a otras personas, se ponen celosas y te vuelven a querer porque no les gusta que alguien más toque lo que alguna vez fue suyo. Además, Abril ya debe de estar con Adam ahora, sería una buena venganza ¿No crees?— Raph se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo su amigo, no quería vengarse de Abril, quería recuperarla pero si estar con otras chicas era la única manera de olvidarla tal vez lo haría. Se tardó en contestar por estar pensando tanto— Bien, te hice pensar. Sigue pensando mientras voy al baño.

Casey se levantó de su asiento y fue al final del pasillo donde eran los baños. Raph se quedó pensando en tomar una decisión pero algo llamó su atención, la chica rubia que había estado observando se levantó del banco que estaba en la barra y se acercó hasta su lugar. Raph tragó saliva, no estaba seguro de viniera hacia él pero no había nadie más:

— Hola ¿Puedo sentarme?— preguntó la chica. No podía responder, estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. La rubia se sentó en el lugar de Casey y quedó frente a Raph. Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que ella decidió habla primero— Tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para que tu amigo se fuera…— dijo con voz seductora.

— Sí, bueno… ya era hora de que fuera después de beber tanto…— dentro de su cabeza Raph se gritaba estúpido y tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí pero tuvo el suficiente autocontrol como para no hacerlo. Esperaba que la chica pusiera una cara de asco o algo por el estilo pero en vez de eso soltó una pequeña risa bastante tierna.

— No podía permitir que te dejara solo, tenía que venir— dijo la chica.

— Pues me alegra que lo hicieras— contestó Raph y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

— Soy Harris, Evelyn Harris…— dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano.

— Raphael…— respondió y le regresó el saludo.

— ¿Por qué estás triste, Raphael?— preguntó Evelyn amablemente. Eso hizo que Raph se incomodara un poco, creía que no se le notaba tanto.

— Acabo de terminar con mi novia…— dijo Raph con seriedad.

— Lo lamento tanto, pero mira el lado bueno, cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre. Si sabes a lo que me refiero— se puso más nervioso. Un ruido sonó, era el celular de Evelyn. Contestó, habló por unos segundos y colgó.

— Bien, Raph. Tengo que irme, fue un placer poder hablar contigo y espero que nos volvamos a ver— dijo Evelyn y se levantó del asiento pero antes de irse le dejó un papel a Raph que también tenía su número. Salió del restaurant completamente sola, sin las chicas con las que venía ellas se habían quedado charlando con un par de chicos que habían conocido.

Raph se quedó observando el papel arrugado que tenía en la mano, estaba pensando seriamente en llamarla. Algo llamó su atención, era Casey quien regresaba del baño, moría por contarle la nueva noticia; su amigo llegó y se sentó frente a él como antes:

— Casey…— estaba a punto de decir pero fue interrumpido.

— No digas nada, lo vi todo y créeme que deberías ir por ella— dijo Casey emocionado.

— ¿La conoces?— preguntó Raph sorprendido.

— ¿Conocerla? Voy en la escuela con ella, y no es por nada pero ella es la chica más sexy de toda la escuela, no, de la ciudad…— respondió.

— Pues… es linda— dijo Raph pensando en si debería ir tras ella.

— No, es sexy. Además es la enemiga de Abril, si sales con ella estaría llena de celos y volvería a tus brazos— dijo Casey, Raph se quedó pensando— Ve por ella tigre…

— ¿Podrás llegar a casa sin mi?— preguntó Raph preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

— No te preocupes por mi, corre, ve…— dijo Casey señalando la puerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Raph salió del restaurant y buscó a Evelyn. Para su suerte ella estaba dentro de un Lamborghini rojo y sin techo, al aparecer estaba esperándolo:

— Por un momento pensé que no vendrías— dijo Evelyn desde el asiento del conductor. Raph no dijo nada, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Subió en el asiento del copiloto y Evelyn arrancó a toda velocidad. Pasearon por toda la ciudad, charlando y riendo, la verdad Evelyn era bastante agradable y no comprendía porque Abril la odiaba tanto, era encantadora. Evelyn detuvo el auto enfrente de una cafetería, bajó a comprar unos cafés para los dos. No parecía haber mucha gente pero tardó mucho, en cuanto regreso parecía molesta. A Raph le parecía correcto preguntar qué había pasado pero en unos segundos se arrepintió de haber preguntado:

— Me encontré a estúpida de Abril O'neil...— dijo Evelyn molesta. Raph se puso tenso al instante en que escuchó ese nombre y la rubia lo notó— ¿La conoces?

— Ella es mi... ex novia— contestó Raph agachando la cabeza. Evelyn respondió al instante.

— No me imagino lo que debiste haber sufrido con ella, que bueno que terminaste con ellas, está loca...— contestó Evelyn con arrogancia, eso es lo que le agradó de ella, era igual de arrogante que él. Tal vez debería intentar algo nuevo.

Evelyn arrancó el auto y Raph dio una mirada rápida a la cafetería que estaban a punto de dejar atrás y en una de las ventanas vio a la mujer que alguna vez amó junto con el chico que había provocado todo desde el principio. Abril y Raph cruzaron miradas, en ambos pares de ojos se podía ver arrepentimiento pero de cuyas bocas no salía ningún sentimiento. Alguna vez fueron conocidos pero ahora eran completamente extraños.

* * *

 **¡Que giro tan grande! ¿No creen? Creo que los estoy haciendo subfir demasiado pero creánme cuando les digo que todo saldrá bien. El próximo lo subiré la próxima semana y va a ser desde el punto de vista de Abril y como tomó la ruputura; pero si este capítulo llega a 5 reviews lo subiré hoy o posiblemente mañana porque tengo una fiesta alrato.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y sus Fav. que son los que me hacen salir adelante.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!**

 **-Cloud u Fuera-**


	12. Chapter 12: Vuelta de Hoja (Parte 2)

**Nuevo capítulo, ahora es del punto de vista de Abril y ya veremos qué pasa. Dejen sus reviews, Fav., Follow, Etc. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Vuelta de Hoja (Parte 2)

Abril regresó a casa lo más rápido que pudo, no quería dejar caer las lágrimas sin antes llegar a la comodidad de su almohada, antes no era ni el lugar ni el momento indicado para hacerlo. Llegó a casa con los ojos ardiéndole en un mar de lágrimas ansiosas por salir y con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar adecuadamente.

Como era de esperarse, en cuanto entró Adam se preocupó al instante por ella e intentó hacerla decir qué es lo que sucedía pero fue en vano pues ella se negaba a admitir que le ocurría algo.

Subió hasta su habitación en donde se encerró y dejó caer todo el llanto que había estado aguantando durante todo el camino a casa.

Enterró la cara en la almohada intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido posible para no preocupar más a su amigo quien tocaba la puerta desesperadamente en busca de respuestas.

Abril lo ignoraba, quería desahogarse ella sola en la comodidad de su cama. Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en Raph, en la forma que vio su alma esfumarse de sus ojos cuando le dijo que terminaban. Había sido lo más cruel que Abril había hecho, en el fondo no quería decirlo pero ya estaba harta de tantas discusiones y peleas sin sentido alguno. Recordó cuando empezó a salir con él, todo era genial, tiernos besos al atardecer, torpes promesas para un futuro juntos y un inevitable aprecio hacia la persona más inesperada. Claro, Raph nunca había sido su prioridad, jamás imaginó que terminaría con él pero por cosas del destino y un golpe en la cabeza terminó enamorándose de él. Cuando Abril recuperó la memoria en frente de ese viejo Parque de Diversiones bajo la lluvia, estaba aterrada, no tenía idea de como había llegado ahí pero sobretodo no tenía idea de por qué había besado a Raph. Aquella noche se la pasó pensando en eso y en el por qué había pasado pero sobre todo se la pasó preguntándose por qué le había dado gusto que la besara, hasta que al día siguiente una visita inesperada hizo que ella quisiera que la tierra se la tragara; Raph estaba en la puerta trasera intentando entrar, no quería dejarlo entrar pero se dio cuenta que si lo dejaba entrar conseguiría las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Desde esa tarde que Raph le explicó todo lo que había pasado pensó que no podía comportarse de tal manera, después de todo estaba siguiéndole el juego y no lo hizo intencionalmente, o al menos era eso lo que quería pensar pues con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que en realidad se estaba comenzando a enamorar de él, pero esta vez de verdad.

Cuando aceptó lo que en realidad sentía por Raph lo primero que pensó fue ¿Por qué no? Ella quería intentar algo nuevo, la verdad es que se sentía bastante cómoda con él; esos primeros meses fueron los mejores de su relación a pesar de las discusiones familiares que tuvieron cuando les dijeron a sus hermanos sobre que habían estado saliendo a escondidas de ellos y sobre todo en la reacción de Donnie y Casey al saber la noticia.

Desde entonces todo marchaba bien, Abril jamás había estado tan feliz pero en cada relación debe haber peleas sólo que nunca que eran peleas normales, siempre duraban menos de un día molestos entre ellos. No podía comprender cómo es que pequeñas peleas terminaran así.

Ahora Abril estaba sola, había alejado al que alguna vez amó y ya no había vuelta atrás. Fue una de las decisiones más difíciles que había tomado y una que no tenía segundas oportunidades.

Adam seguía tocando desesperadamente la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja. Era demasiado obvio que algo malo le había ocurrido:

— ¡Abril, por favor abre la puerta!— gritó Adam desde el otro lado mientras tocaba desesperado.

— ¡Estoy bien, déjame sola!— contestó Abril intentando sonar bien aunque ambos sabían que no lo estaba. No aguantaría que su amigo la viera en ese estado.

— Abril, está claro que algo te ocurre. Por favor déjame entrar…— dijo Adam con una voz reconfortante.

Abril lo pensó por un momento; podía quedarse en su cuarto sola y pensando en Raph para terminar sintiéndose culpable o podía abrirle la puerta a Adam y recibir otro punto de vista. No le fue difícil tomar la decisión.

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama, se secó las lágrimas y se precipitó a abrirle la puerta a su amigo. En cuanto la abrió lo primero que ocurrió fue que Adam la abrazó, ninguno dijo nada, ella sólo le siguió el juego e hizo lo mismo.

Era reconfortante tener a alguien a quien abraza, eso es lo que le hacía falta a Abril, un simple, sincero y cálido abrazo.

Los brazos de Adam eran fuertes pero a la vez delicados con ella, podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al estar junto a él. Después de unos segundos decidieron terminar el abrazo:

— Ahora dime qué te pasa…— dijo Adam tomándola por la cabeza y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Abril sabía que podía confiar en él y que podría contarle todo sin sentirse incómoda.

— Terminé con Raph…— contestó intentando no dejar que otra lágrima saliera de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Cómo pasó?— preguntó Adam preocupado. La tomó de la mano y la llevó dentro de la habitación para que pudiera sentarse.

— No me hizo nada, sólo empezamos a pelear y no pude aguantar más así que sólo pasó…— contestó Abril con la voz ligeramente cortada. Adam se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

— Abril… lo lamento tanto, no imagino por lo que debes estar pasando pero puedo asegurarte que no es tu culpa, por lo que pude ver el día que salimos es que él siempre está buscando peleas y no puedes permitirte derramar una sola lágrima por él. Ser una pareja no significa no tener problemas, sino saber como superarlos juntos, y por más que tu querías remendar las cosas no hubo de otras más que esta escapatoria.

Eso hizo sentir a Abril mucho, mejor nunca había tenido un amigo con el que realmente podía hablar con comodidad. Tenía a Casey pero él no se tomaba las cosas muy enserio. Por primera vez en toda la semana Abril se sentía realmente cómoda consigo misma:

— ¡Tengo una idea, ven! — dijo Adam entusiasmado y la tomó de la mano para después salir por la puerta hasta la calle. El chico encendió su motocicleta y subió en ella, le señaló a la pelirroja que hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó Abril confundida.

— Ya verás… No puedo permitir que estés triste y mucho menos por un tipo— contestó Adam y arrancó la motocicleta.

Fue largo viaje, la pelirroja no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde la llevaba. Durante el transcurso del viaje Adam le sacaba cualquier tema de conversación para que no hubiera silencios incómodos, él la hacía sentir cómoda y por un momento puedo olvidar a Raph.

Al fin llegaron a su destino. Adam estacionó la motocicleta y bajaron, por un instante Abril pensó que debía ser una broma de mal gusto pues su gran amigo la había llevado a donde todo había empezado. El Parque de Diversiones en el muelle.

No recordaba mucho de esa noche, lo que sabía de sus citas eran gracias a las grabaciones que Mikey había hecho con su cámara y eso era todo pero podía recordar ese único lugar. Fue cuando se sintió realmente confundida, era básicamente donde había tenido su primera cita con Raph, donde lo había besado por primera vez y donde podría decirse que la _"chispa"_ se encendió y ese no era precisamente el mejor lugar para olvidar a tu ex:

— ¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó Adam preocupado, al parecer había notado la expresión de la pelirroja.

— Nada, es sólo qué… aquí fue mi primera cita con Raph…— contestó Abril en tono triste. Adam se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

— No tenía idea pero si sirve de algo ¿Qué mejor lugar para terminar lo que empezaste?— dijo Adam con positivismo y jaló a la pelirroja hacia dentro del parque.

Fueron a todos lados donde pudieron; entre ellos estaban la Casa del Horror, la Montaña Rusa y la Rueda de la Fortuna. Fue divertido pasar el tiempo con Adam, hacía chistes de cualquier cosa que se viniera a la mente, a Abril le encantaba su sentido del humor, era bastante encantador. Mientras hacían fila para otra de las atracciones platicaban de lo que les gustaba hacer, sus miedos, expectativas, etc. Abril se dio cuenta de que él y ella compartían muchas cosas en común y por ningún instante le recordó su relación fallida con Raph. Después de subir a tantos juegos decidieron tomarse un descanso y fueron a comer unas hamburguesas que vendían en el mismo parque, sin duda la mejor hamburguesa que Abril había probado en su vida. En un instante ya se había hecho de noche y estaban a punto de cerrar el parque, pasó un rato increíble con Adam, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía realmente viva y hoy pudo volver a sentirlo pero había una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza _¿Esto era una cita?_

Durante un rato se la pasó pensando en eso, había muchos indicios que lo probaban pero otros que los desmentían y fue entonces cuando otra pregunta surgió _¿Ella quería que fuera una cita?_ Eso pasaba dentro de su cabeza, no es que no quisiera salir con Adam, al contrario, era un chico demasiado encantador y guapo es difícil conseguir a alguien así, pero por otro lado la conciencia de Abril no la dejaba en paz, no podía tener una cita horas después de haber terminado con su novio, eso le destrozaba la moral.

El parque había cerrado y ya era casi media noche. Ambos fueron hasta la motocicleta para poder irse a casa pero Abril no quería que ese día terminara pero para suerte eso no estaba planeado:

— Creo que eso es todo… Gracias— dijo Abril intentando no sonar melancólica.

— No he terminado la velada Señorita O'neil— dijo Adam con tono irónicamente educado— Aún nos queda visitar un último lugar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Abril subió a la motocicleta con Adam y arrancaron de vuelta al centro de la ciudad. El recorrido no fue tan largo como la última vez pero vaya que lo disfrutó más. Por primera vez desde que había conocido a Adam se atascaron en el tráfico de la grandiosa Nueva York pero sabía que lo hacía al propósito para poder pasar más tiempo con ella, y eso le fascinaba.

Abril tuvo otro de sus presentimientos y sabía a donde la llevaría exactamente. Al fin llegaron y era a donde quería ir. Llegaron a la cafetería a la cual Adam la había llevado cuando se conocieron. Bajaron de la motocicleta y entraron para poder descansar de esa tan grandiosa tarde. Pidieron el café, Adam ya sabía como le gustaba a Abril pues normalmente lo hacía en el desayuno; se sentaron en una mesa y siguieron platicando, él no dejaba que por ningún instante se le bajara el ánimo. Después pensarlo tanto estaba casi segura de lo que sentía, tal vez estaba enamorada de Adam.

Había sido increíble hasta ahora pero siempre debe haber algún inconveniente y está no era la excepción. Evelyn Harris iba entrando por la puerta de la cafetería y fue directo al mostrador. Le sorprendió no verla con su séquito de _perras_ siguiéndola a todas partes, tal vez al fin se dieron cuenta de que las controlaba o simplemente decidió "despedirlas". Eso no fue lo más más extraño de todo, compró dos cafés para llevar; en cuanto terminó de pagar se percató que la pelirroja estaba en el mismo lugar que ella:

— ¿Qué haces aquí, cabeza de calabaza?— preguntó Evelyn por el simple hecho de que ella estaba respirando el mismo aire que ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema?— preguntó Abril en tono retador y levantándose para estar a su altura— Siempre tienes que molestarme y no entiendo por qué, no te he hecho nada…

— Abril, tranquila mejor vámonos. No vale la pena pelear con ella— dijo Adam levantándose y tomándola del brazo para que no cometiera alguna estupidez.

— Vaya, veo que te conseguiste a alguien igual de insoportable que tú— dijo la rubia con tono sarcástico. Adam sólo se puso más serio y no hizo caso a su comentario— Debo irme, alguien me está esperando en el auto…

— Corre, no querrás hacerlo esperar. Después de todo es una tortura tener que contar el tiempo libre que te queda antes de que vuelvas— dijo Abril en tono burlón. Evelyn no dijo nada, sólo pudo verse en sus ojos como ardía de coraje.

La rubia salió de la cafetería hasta su auto que esta aparcado en el estacionamiento. Abril la siguió con la mirada por la ventana que daba hacia afuera; lo que vio hizo que la pelirroja se petrificara, en el auto junto a Evelyn estaba sentado Raphael con su reloj de camuflaje. Por un momento pensó que era un error, que tal vez era un chico que se parecía demasiado a él pero momentos después volteó a verla y pudo notar en sus ojos el mismo dolor y arrepentimiento que ambos no se atrevían a decir. Alguna vez fueron conocidos pero ahora eran completamente extraños. Lo poco que quedaba del corazón de Abril se hizo pedazos al ver esa imagen, quería hacerse creer que lo que pensaba era una equivocación pero en fondo sabía que era cierto, Raph la había olvidado por completo y ahora tenía a otra.

Evelyn arrancó el auto y vio como desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche. Adam despertó a Abril de su trance:

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Adam tocándole el hombro.

— Sí, vamos a casa…— dijo Abril como si nada hubiera pasado pero en el fondo había soltado el llanto de nuevo.

No le dijo a Adam que había visto a Raph con Evelyn porque no quería que se preocupara, estaba decidida en no decirle a nadie que aún sentía algo por él porque sería ella quien saldría perdiendo en esta tan loca batalla llamada amor. Fue un día bastante difícil de manejar, pasó de estar destrozada a estar increíblemente feliz y de eso pasó a estar confundida, después se sintió enamorada hasta terminar de nuevo destrozada y así fue hasta convertirse en un círculo vicioso. Fueron muchas emociones para el día de hoy pero tenía que dejarlo en el pasado y quería seguir adelante, no podía dejar que una simple cosa complicara toda su vida, ella sabría como sobrellevarlo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y sus Fav. Gracias por seguir este fic y espero poder continuarlo para que ustedes puedan seguir leyendo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!**

 **-Cloud u Fuera-**


	13. Chapter 13: Probar Cosas Nuevas

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Dejen sus reviews, Fav. o Follow 3**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Probar Cosas Nuevas

 ** _TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Era casi medio día, aún faltaba mucho para que las clases terminaran y Abril aún no parecía cansada. Tenía clase de trigonometría la cual parecía tutoría pues el Profesor sólo se dirigía a los alumnos que estaban más atrasados en su clase.

Era un día cualquiera, había despertado temprano como todos los días; había encontrado una nota de su padre en el refrigerador que decía que estaría fuera de la ciudad por el trabajo como todos los días; había leído las noticias como todos los días; y había ido a la escuela como todos los días.

Todo era normal aunque estas últimas tres semanas habían sido complicadas.

Para empezar desde que terminó con Raph su relación con las tortugas se había complicado, no podía bajar y dar la cara después de lo que hizo y no los ha visto desde entonces. Mantiene la comunicación con Donnie de vez en cuando pero no tienen una conversación concreta. No podía creer que aún se sintiera culpable pues ya había tenido varios puntos de vista que se lo demostraban. Uno de ellos había sido el de su padre quien había regresado a la ciudad días después de la ruptura; no le sorprendió ver la cara de felicidad de su padre cuando supo la noticia en especial cuando le dijo que ella y Adam habían empezado una relación. Así es, se había dado cuenta de que se sentía realmente cómoda junto a él y que tal vez la ayudaría a llenar el vacío que sentía en su corazón después de lo sucedido. Desde entonces había estado más cerca de Adam de lo que jamás había estado y por primera vez en muchos días estaba realmente feliz.

Eran ese tipo de pequeñas cosas que hacían que Abril se volviera a sentir feliz y sin culpa pero había otro par de cosas que le hacían recordar lo vacía que se sentía. Una de la principales era que sus supersticiones habían dado en el blanco de nuevo.

Raph había comenzado una nueva relación con Evelyn Harris, eso sólo indicaba que él también se había olvidado de ella y continuó con su vida sin sentir lástima o arrepentimiento alguno. No estaba segura al principio pues cuando ella misma se lo dijo creía que estaba mintiendo pero Casey se encargó de confirmarlo. Ahora eran pareja. Por un lado estaba feliz por él, pudo encontrar a otra persona con la que tal vez volvería a ser feliz pero jamás imaginó que esa persona sería Evelyn; Abril estaba segura de que Raph también sabía que había empezado a salir con Adam —ya que Casey no puede mantener su boca cerrada— y esperaba que Raph también estuviera feliz acerca de su nueva pareja como ella lo estaba de él, por que era lo correcto ¿No? Hablando de Casey, tampoco mantenía buena comunicación con él debido a que había empezado a tener clases extra y el único lugar en donde podía verlo era en las alcantarillas. Durante varios días intentó convencerla de volver pero ella se negaba.

La verdad era que extrañaba bajar, era increíble como algo tan simple como comer pizza y ver la TV se volvía divertido si lo hacías con amigos, pero ahora sólo eran recuerdos. Pensó en volver a las alcantarillas varias veces pero tan sólo recordar a Raph gritándole con todo su odio: _"¡No te necesito y será mejor que no vuelvas!"_ fue suficiente como para darse cuenta que no le haría bien a nadie volver y era demasiado orgullosa como para dar la cara después de todo lo que sucedió.

No todo era malo, las pesadillas habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. No había tenido una desde que terminó con Raph. Había oído hablar sobre el significado de los sueños y que tal vez las pesadillas eran a causa de una mala relación en la que estaban atascados. Para ella ese era el lado positivo de todo esto.

No puso atención en toda la clase, se la pasó divagando en su mente para cuando recobró la conciencia ya era hora de salir. La tan esperada hora de salida, aunque apenas era miércoles y aún faltaba mucho tiempo para el fin de semana no podía esperar a llegar a casa.

Fue a la puerta de salida sin mucha prisa pues sabía que si salía rápido serían en vano ya que los alumnos se aglomeran en ese lugar con tal de un poco de libertad.

Después de esperar casi quince minutos al fin pudo salir de ese reclusorio. Ahora era momento de irse lo más rápido que pudiera debido a que no quería que Casey la volviera a convencer que bajara a las alcantarillas, no quería enfrentar eso de nuevo.

Para su suerte no tuvo que toparse con él a la salida. Estaba a punto de irse cuando de repente vio la silueta de un chico posada sobre una motocicleta. Se acercó hacía él con felicidad y con el corazón latiéndole todavía más rápido, no podía creer que hubiera venido:

— No esperaba que vinieras…— dijo Abril viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

— Bueno, hay mucha delincuencia en esta ciudad y no podía dejar que fueras sola a casa— contestó el chico devolviéndole una sonrisa— Ya, sube…

— No creo que sea buena idea, tu novia podría andar cerca— contestó irónicamente la pelirroja y subió a la motocicleta aferrándose del torso del chico.

— No creo que a ella le preocupe…— respondió mientras encendía el motor de la motocicleta.

— Sr. Robinson, me confunde— dijo la pelirroja con una indignación sarcástica.

— ¿Prefieres ir a casa caminando?— preguntó.

— No seas tonto, ya acelera Adam…— dijo Abril poniéndose más seria. Adam obedeció y arrancó la motocicleta.

Le sorprendió mucho que Adam fuera a recogerla a la escuela, no era muy común que hiciera eso en especial porque estaba igual de ocupado que su padre en el trabajo.

No era un largo camino a casa y no le preocupaba llegar tarde ya que su padre no estaría en casa el fin de semana por el trabajo y esas cosas. Eso significaba que tendría el fin semana sola con Adam; había estado pensando en algo divertido que hacer, tal vez ir a acampar a las afueras de la ciudad o tal vez solo quedarse en casa y ver películas. No importaba que hicieran mientras estuvieran juntos.

No había mucho tráfico para ser una de los ciudades más sobrepobladas del mundo lo cual hizo que llegaran más rápido a casa. Bajaron de la motocicleta y pidieron una pizza para cenar. Abril fue a hacer su tarea y Adam fue a terminar su trabajo, ninguno de los dos tardó tanto como pensaron:

— Siento extraño que tu padre no esté en casa— dijo Adam sentándose en el sofá enfrente de la TV; estaba agotado.

— ¿Bromeas? Siempre está fuera, me sorprende poder verlo dos días seguidos— dijo Abril frustrada sentándose al lado de él y recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Oye, no pongas esa cara larga. Sabes que te quiere mucho…— dijo Adam consolándola.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no entiendo, tú trabajas con él y no tienes que salir de la ciudad…— dijo Abril confundida. Pudo notar como se tensó al instante.

— Es que… ya sabes… él tiene un rango más grande que yo y por eso le dejan más trabajos importantes que a mi— contestó seguro de sí mismo.

— Supongo que tienes razón ¿En qué están trabajando por cierto?— preguntó la pelirroja. Pudo sentir como volvió a tensarse. Un agudo ruido interrumpió su conversación. Era el timbre.

— ¡Llegó la pizza!— dijo emocionado intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Al momento en que lo oyó gritar de emoción por la pizza le recordó lo tierno que Mikey se veía atragantándose de ella y como entre ellos se terminaban una caja entera en menos de cinco minutos; le dio mucha nostalgia.

Adam se levantó del sofá para ir a la puerta a recibir la comida. Abril pensaba en seguir con la conversación que habían dejado pero en cuanto volvió cambió el tema por algo aún más inesperado:

— Abril… debo hablarte sobre algo…— dijo Adam con melancolía y volviendo a su asiento. Abrió la caja de pizza y tomó una rebana, Abril hizo lo mismo pero ninguno de los dos le dio un mordisco.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó la pelirroja preocupada.

— Verás, he estado aquí casi un mes entero y… me temo que voy a tener que volver a Washington…— dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Abril podía sentir como su mundo se venía abajo _"No él, no ahora"_ Adam era la púnica persona que la hacía realmente feliz sin importar lo que pasara y no podría imaginar un mundo sin él. Después de todo lo que había pasado él se había quedado ahí para ella y no podía permitir que se fuera:

— ¿Qué?— fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca en esos momentos.

— Debí haber regresado hace una semana pero no quise irme por ti— dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos y sosteniéndole la mano— Ya que mi residencia en este país empezó allá debo volver lo antes posible o si no me deportarán… Créeme, esto más doloroso para mi que para ti. Di algo por favor…

— No sé qué decir. Tú te irás y…— fue interrumpida.

— Prometo que te escribiré, y vendré a visitarte al menos una vez al mes. No pienso abandonarte— dijo tomándole la cabeza con ambas manos para poder verla a los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo te irás?— preguntó Abril calmando sus sentimientos.

— El domingo…— respondió en tono triste.

 _Domingo._

Quedaba muy poco tiempo, había tanto que hacer antes de que se fuera pero tan poco tiempo. Tenía que ingeniárselas para que Adam pasara el mejor fin de semana de su vida antes de su regreso a Washington. Tenía que ingeniar algo rápido o no podría disfrutar con él el poco tiempo que les quedaba:

— Está bien…— dijo la pelirroja como si no le afectara su partida— Mira, qué te parece si hacemos una fiesta el viernes. Aquí. Papá no está, podemos invitar a quien tu quieras.

— Me parece bien. Será divertido ¿Segura que no te importa?— preguntó algo preocupado.

— Claro que no… Lo que importa es que te diviertas— dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa.

— Eres la mejor— fue lo único que dijo antes de besarla.

Abril tenía que aceptarlo, Adam era muy bueno besando y disfrutaba mucho cuando lo hacía. Pero ningún beso que él le hubiera dado era igual a los que le daba Raph.

 _"Estás pensando en él de nuevo. Basta"_

Siempre había algo que le recordaba a Raph. Por más que intentaba sacarlo de su cabeza siempre volvía a estar entre sus pensamientos.

Después de unos segundos Abril despertó del trance que tenía por pasar tanto tiempo pensando y se percató que Adam había dado una pésima idea:

— También podemos invitar a tus amigos…— dijo Adam dándole un mordisco a la pizza.

— ¿Qué amigos?— preguntó Abril confundida.

— Ya sabes…Leo, Donnie, Mikey… Inclusive a Casey— contestó el chico— ¿No piensas invitarlos?

— Oh, claro… el único problema es que ya no he hablado con ellos en semanas— contestó melancólicamente.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Adam preocupado.

— Pues Casey es el mejor amigo de Raph, y los demás son sus hermanos…— contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? Terminaste con Raph no con ellos. Además, son tus amigos y apuesto a que querrán venir a la fiesta.

— Creo que tienes razón, iré a verlos mañana después de la escuela ¿Te parece bien?— preguntó algo emocionada.

— No podría ser mejor…— respondió Adam.

* * *

Era un nuevo y fatigoso día. Raph quería quedarse dormido un par de horas más pero si no despertaba rápido Splinter le pondría un entrenamiento más pesado, y no quería eso. Se levantó de la cama fue a desayunar, no hizo ningún comentario durante todo ese tiempo, se había vuelto más callado, distante y temperamental desde que terminó con Abril.

Estas últimas tres semanas no habían sido fáciles.

En principal porque no podía sacar a Abril de su cabeza, aún la amaba y no estaba listo para dejarla ir. No había bajado desde que terminaron, la verdad no creyó eso afectara en algo pero al parecer se equivocó de nuevo.

Empezó a salir con una chica llamada Evelyn quien la verdad ya no le parecía tan agradable como cuando la conoció. La verdad había pensado seriamente en dejarla de ver pero era una buena excusa para dejar de pensar en Abril y pensar en lo que pudo ser. Donnie el único que mantenía comunicación con ella pero Raph no quería preguntarle cómo estaba ni nada por el estilo, no quería verse débil frente a ella.

Casey también lo mantenía informado de lo que pasaba en la superficie y no le sorprendió cuando le dijo que ahora salía con Adam, era algo de esperarse. Raph pensó varias veces en tragarse su orgullo y subir a la superficie para decirle lo que en realidad sentía por ella pero no podía hacerlo, ambos habían tomado la decisión de seguir su propio camino con diferentes personas. La noche que terminó con Abril no pudo dormir, trató de convencerse a sí mismo que todo había sido un mal sueño pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierto.

Desde que terminó con Abril ya no era el mismo, estaba más distante con sus hermanos y más temperamental que de costumbre. Era frustrante para todos, sabían que era debido a ella pero no querían involucrarse más a fondo en el tema. Splinter ya había hablado varias veces con él sobre que le preocupaba pero Raph no hacía caso omiso. Había cambiado, y no para bien.

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a entrenar. Raph no entrenó con ganas pero aun así ganó los enfrentamientos. Después del entrenamiento subió a la superficie sin decirle a nadie pero sus hermanos ya sabían hacia donde se dirigía.

Fue directamente a la escuela en donde estudiaba Evelyn. Y Abril. Se puso su reloj de camuflaje e intentó que nadie lo viera, en especial Abril. Tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que su novia saliera y con el paso del tiempo vio algo que no quería ver. Adam también había ido a recoger a Abril. No toleraba verla con alguien más pero lo que veía era el reflejo de sus acciones, aún seguía culpándose de su ruptura y sobretodo que ahora estuviera con Adam.

Pasó más tiempo y al fin llegó Evelyn. Ella era chica más codiciada de la secundaria y estaba con él, sin embargo se sentía tan solo estando con ella. Era muy arrogante para su gusto y demasiado egocéntrica pero tenía que estar con ella para olvidar a Abril o al menos para darle celos. Se preguntaba si ella había empezado a salir con Adam sólo para darle celos a él:

— ¡Hola bomboncito!— gritó Evelyn al verlo afuera de la escuela. Odiaba que lo llamara así.

— Hola Eve— dijo tratando de ocultar su melancolía.

— Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que abrevies mi nombre— dijo en tono molesto pero cambio de humor rápidamente. También odiaba su bipolaridad— ¿A dónde iremos hoy? Mis padres no estarán en casa, podemos quedarnos y ver una película…— la interrumpió antes de que terminara el plan.

— O… podemos ir a comer pizza— dijo Raph con un poco de entusiasmo para poder sobrevivir un día más con ella.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué no sabes cuantas calorías tiene eso? Podría darme un ataque al corazón por toda la grasa atascada en mi sistema— dijo Evelyn enojada con un poco de tono de loca. Cambió de humor otra vez— Mejor vamos a comer _sushi_ , conozco un delicioso lugar cerca de aquí…

— Está bien…— respondió Raph intentando sonar bien.

Ya no toleraba estar más con esa loca, aunque fuera perfecta para olvidar a Abril no podía aguantar más.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No se pierdan el de la próxima semana porque habrá más "salseo" del que hay ahora. Como siempre díganme que les pareció el capítulo con sus reviews.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!**

 **-Cloud u Fuera-**


	14. Chapter 14: Nada Cambia

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Perdonen la tardanza y no tengo excusa para todo esto pero hbo un tiempo en el que tuve un bloqueo y ya no sentía la misma pasión cuando escribía, de hecho pensé en ya no volver a subir pero no podía dejarlos con la duda, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, la verdad quedó más largo de lo que esperaba pero que puedo hacer. Díganme si quieren que la continue si no para acabarla, aún faltan muchos capítulos apenas vamos a la mitad.**

 **Si les gusta dejen su review para saber qué opinan y un Follow y Fav. para que estén al corriente.**

 **Por cierto, ya tengo instagram búsquenme como "tmnt_tl" (sin las comillas XD) vayan y síganme si quieren. Perdonen al introducciónb tan larga peo ya los dejo leer.**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Nada Cambia

 _"Todo estaba oscuro a mi alrededor. Intenté moverme pero mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil. No sentía mi cuerpo de nuevo. Por un momento creí que estaba muerta cuando de repente vi una luz al final de un pasillo, estaba más asustada que antes. Mi cuerpo empezó a moverse hacia la luz sin que se lo pidiera; al perecer era una puerta. No quería seguir moviéndome pero sabía que si dejaba de hacerlo algo saldría bastante mal. Miré a mí alrededor y sólo había cajas de madera, parecía una bodega, una enorme bodega. Nunca había estado en ese lugar por lo que me di cuenta que estaba en un sueño otra vez, o más bien, una pesadilla. No había soñado con ese lugar antes, era nuevo y desconocido para mí._

 _Estaba a punto de llegar a la "salida" pero me detuve de repente al escuchar un grito, era como si alguien estuviera sufriendo, di la vuelta para volver a donde estaba, no sabía exactamente por qué, lo único que quería era alejarme de ese lugar. En cuanto volteé hubo una gran explosión, o al menos eso parecía. Mis oídos no dejaban de zumbar, ahora me encontraba en la oscuridad de nuevo sólo que ahora me costaba trabajo respirar; quise moverme pero no podía._

 _Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que me encontraba en el fondo del mar como la última vez que soñé. Por fin tenía el control de mi cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a nadar de nuevo a la superficie hasta que salí del agua. Nada había cambiado, estaba lloviendo, había escombros flotando en el agua y otras incendiándose; a lo lejos se podía ver como algo se incendiaba, ahora podía distinguirlo mejor, parecía ser un buque de carga. Al parecer estaba en los muelles._

 _Recordé lo que hice la última vez porque a diferencia de las otras pesadillas era que en esta yo tenía el control. Me sujeté de algo y empecé a nadar hacia la orilla, estaba segura de lo que pasaría a continuación. Seguí nadando con cautela pero justo antes de llegar a la orilla algo jaló mi pierna como las otras veces._

 _Normalmente la pesadilla acaba un momento antes ahogarme pero esta vez fue diferente, algo seguía jalándome de nuevo al fondo. Ya no podía controlar mi cuerpo, sólo podía contemplar lo que pasaba. Giré mi cabeza involuntariamente hacia abajo e intenté ver qué era lo que me llevaba y lo reconocí al instante._

 _Era Raphael…"_

Abril se despertó con un grito ahogado, no quería que su novio lo escuchara en la otra habitación. Esa pesadilla aunque era la misma que había tenido desde hace semanas era diferente en muchos sentidos. Para empezar, en esta ocasión había tenido el control de sus acciones donde antes no las tenía y además había estado en un nuevo escenario en el cual había estado tanto en la realidad como en un sueño.

Intentaba conectar las cosas que estaban pasando en su vida con el sueño que había tenido esa noche.

No había soñado lo mismo desde que terminó con Raphael y ahora aparecía en sus pesadillas, tal vez era una señal de que no debía volver a las alcantarillas, tal vez era una señal de que volver a ver a Raph sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Dejó de pensar tanto sobre qué decisión debía tomar y prefirió levantarse de la cama e ir a la escuela.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina para desayunar. Adam ya no estaba presente, debía irse muy temprano a trabajar a los laboratorios. Abril encendió la estufa y rompió un par de huevos en una sartén para poder desayunar algo nutritivo. Hizo jugo de naranja y picó algo de fruta. Era una mañana bastante tranquila para haber tenido tantas pesadillas en la noche.

La pelirroja ya tenía listo su desayuno y estaba a punto de dar el primer mordisco cuando se percató de que no había leído el diario. Era algo superficial leer el diario a su edad pero la mantenía informada sobre cuantos criminales había en la ciudad y de cuantos había que cuidarse. Como siempre el Señor X se había ganado la primera plana; era lo mismo de siempre, había atacado uno que otro laboratorio y se había ido sin dejar rastro. Había cientos de muertes en donde pisaba y nadie pagaba el precio. No quería imaginarse si quiera que llegara a atacar el laboratorio en el que trabajaba su padre y Adam, no toleraría si les llegara a pasar algo.

Terminó de desayunar y fue directo a la escuela. Fue otro fatídico día, clase tras clase intentando no quedarse dormida por tanto aburrimiento.

El día anterior se pasó la tarde organizando la fiesta junto a Adam; él invitaría algunas personas del trabajo, Abril en cambio decidió invitar sólo a algunos amigos de la escuela, entre ellos Casey. Fue a la hora del almuerzo cuando le habló sobre la fiesta que estaba organizando para el viernes, no había hablado bien con Casey desde que terminó con Raph pues había tratado de evitarlo todo ese tiempo. En cuanto le dijo lo de la fiesta su cara de felicidad lo valía todo en el mundo:

— ¡Claro que iré! Nos vemos el viernes pelirroja— dijo Casey con tanta emoción que parecía como si fuera a llorar.

Abril pudo notar que no sólo era la emoción de ir a una fiesta común y corriente, era más bien la emoción de que su mejor la amiga le hablara después de tanto tiempo y lo mejor de todo fue que lo hizo para invitarlo a una fiesta que ella había organizado. Para él, eso era suficiente para saber que todavía el importaba.

Las clases terminaron y Abril se preparaba para regresar a las alcantarillas. No estaba segura de como iban a reaccionar sus amigos, después de todo lo que pasó y ella se atrevía a bajar, o tal vez no debía ser tan negativa, tal vez la recibirían con los brazos abiertos; lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción que Raph iba a tener, él era la principal razón la que no había regresado pero después de pensar bien las cosas decidió que sería mejor hacer las pases y terminar todo de una buena manera, claro que con el orgullo y mal genio de Raphael no llegarían a ningún lado.

Después de estar caminando sin ningún rumbo aparente y reflexionar sobre los distintos escenarios que pudieran surgir por su regreso decidió tomar valor y bajar de una vez por todas. Buscó la alcantarilla más cercana hasta que la encontró; la miró por unos segundos para volver a pensar en si volver sería lo correcto hasta que al fin se decidió por completo; tomó aire profundamente y se precipitó a bajar.

Los túneles del subterráneo eran más oscuros de lo que recordaba, más fríos y desconocidos que nunca. Aunque hacía un tiempo que no bajaba recordaba perfectamente cómo llegar. No tardó mucho en llegar a la guarida.

Cunando llegó se dio cuenta de nada había cambiado todo seguía igual, le daba tanta nostalgia haber regresado a ese lugar. No vio a nadie por ningún lado, era casi increíble pues a esta hora normalmente acostumbraban comer pizza mientras veían su programa favorito en la TV, tal vez estaban entrenando en el dojo.

Se precipitó al dojo pero en un instante Mikey salió de la cocina y la vio directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que penetraban y que intentaban comunicar algo, él estaba petrificado. Lo primero que pensó Abril es que le diría algo malo por haber regresado, algo como _"¿Te atreves a regresar después de haberle roto el corazón a mi hermano?"_ pero su reacción fue todo lo contrario:

— ¡Abril!— gritó Mikey emocionado y corrió a abrazarla. La levantó y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas— ¡No puedo creer que hayas vuelto, te extrañamos!

— Yo también los extrañé, Mikey— dijo Abril con el poco aire que podía respirar. Mikey la soltó pero no dejó de estar emocionado. No tardó mucho para que los demás aparecieran.

— Me pareció haber oído el nombre de... ¡Abril!— comenzó diciendo Donnie, su emoción también fue muy obvia pues al igual que su hermano menor corrió a abrazarla. Iba saliendo del dojo junto a Leo. Sin señales de Raph.

— Que gusto verte de nuevo Abril— dijo Leo cortésmente como siempre.

— A mi también me da gusto volver a verlos chicos— respondió Abril con una sonrisa en sus rostro. Estaba realmente cómoda con ellos.

— Llegas justo a tiempo para quedarte a ver una película— dijo Mikey entusiasmado y fue rápidamente a sentarse frente al televisor.

Los demás lo siguieron, Abril se sentó junto a los demás hermanos. Los cuatro comenzaron a hablar sobre todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia pero sin tocar el tema de ruptura y lo más importante, sin mencionar Raph a quien por cierto no lo veía por ningún lado, no quería imaginar nada pero estaba segura de que estaba con Evelyn. Era más que obvio que ella lo había alejado de todo, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber sus "tácticas" de coqueteo; también estaba segura de que ya habían dormido juntos, ella con tantos "atributos" y una sed insaciable de darle celos a Abril más las urgencias de Raph de satisfacer su necesidades de adolescente, daba un resultado que le rompía el corazón a Abril.

Para ella ya se había vuelto insoportable seguir fingiendo que no le afectaba el hecho de que Raph hubiera empezado a salir con otras personas pero no podía evitar sentir algo de celos pero no podía demostrar sus sentimiento pues ellos ya no eran nada, además, ella también había establecido una relación con alguien más así que debía respetar la decisión de Raph.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido, ni siquiera el pequeño Mikey aun con su torpeza no había mencionado nada acerca de Raph. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, tanto que olvidó decirles a lo que en realidad venía pero tal vez podía eperar un rato más para seguir hablando con sus amigos.

La misma idea no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Abril _¿Dónde estaba Raph?_ No quería preguntarles a sus hermanos porque no quería tener un momento incómodo pero estaba demasiado desesperada por saber una repuesta que decidió tragarse su miedo y preguntarles pero debía captar el momento indicado para sacar el tema:

— Muero de hambre chicos— dijo Mikey quejándose en el sofá.

— Tranquilo, la pizza llegará dentro de poco…— dijo Donnie tratando de calmara su hermano.

— No creo seguir vivo dentro de poco…— volvió a quejarse.

— El repartidor de pizza no suele tardar tanto ¿O sí?— preguntó Abril inocentemente y sin darse cuenta consiguió la respuesta que quería.

— De hecho hoy no había servicio a domicilio así que enviamos a Raph, ya no debe tardar— contestó Leo lo más sutil y calmadamente que pudo.

— Creí que no mencionaríamos a ya saben quien…— susurró Mikey sorprendido a su hermano de al lado. Lo único que consiguió fue que Donatello lo golpeara indicando que cerrara la boca.

— ¿Qué hice? Leo fue quien lo mencionó primero…— respondió Mikey quejándose.

— Cállate Mikey— dijo Donnie molesto y dándole otro golpe. Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, Leo fue el primero en hablar después de ese incómodo momento:

— No queríamos incomodarte…— respondió Leo ante la situación, fue más como una disculpa.

— Descuida, ya quedó en el pasado…— dijo Abril intentando sonar lo más natural posible para que notaran que no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

Ella pensaba seguir con la charla como si nunca lo hubieran mencionado pero para su suerte no era posible pues el ambiente cambió en un instante, todos pudieron sentir como se tensó la situación en cuanto escucharon una nueva voz proveniente de los túneles:

— ¡Llegó la pizza!— escucharon que alguien gritó con entusiasmo. Era Raph. Todos los ojos voltearon a la entrada de la guarida, Abril tomó una bocanada de aire al escuchar esa voz.

La mirada de Raph se encontró con la de Abril, al volver a ver esos ojos azules sintió como si un peso se le quitara de los hombros, era increíble como podías extrañar a una persona estando tan cerca de ti. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue ir corriendo a abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía para poder estar juntos una vez más; pero fue todo lo contario, prefirió contraer todos sus sentimientos hacia ella y esconder cualquier señal de nostalgia una vez más.

Varias cosas pasaron por sus cabezas en esos momentos, aunque sólo habían sido una fracción de segundos ambos habían pensado millones de maneras de disculparse pero ninguno dijo una palabra, estaban sumergidos ahogándose cada vez más en su orgullo y estaban tan ciegos como para darse cuenta lo que uno sentía por el otro. Habían aprendido que era peligroso enamorarse, no porque se fueran a hacer daño, sino porque de haberlo hecho esa persona no dejaría de ser importante en sus corazones.

Después de pensar bien las cosas Raph decidió que era mejor ocultar lo que sentía y hacer todo lo contario que su corazón le decía que hiciera:

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Raph poniéndose serio y en tono casi enojado. Esas palabras le dolieron más a él que a ella.

— Raph, tranquilízate ella no vino a buscar pelea— dijo Leo levantándose por si tenía que enfrentar a su hermano.

— Exactamente— dijo Abril levantándose y se acercó a Raph para variar— Además, viene a ver a tus hermanos, no a ti. Ellos son mis amigos.

— Vaya amiga, decide venir después de tanto tiempo. Sólo los buscas para solucionar tus problemas…— dijo Raph en tono arrogante. Le hacía más daño estando cerca de ella que si no lo estaba.

— Hey… no hay que pelear ¿Por qué no todos hacemos las pases… para comer pizza?— mencionó Mikey en tono misericordioso poniéndose en medio de ambos.

— Lo haré si él se disculpa primero…— dijo Abril dándole la espalda ambos.

— No tengo nada de que disculparme— se quejó Raph dándole la espalda también.

— Vamos chicos— dijo en tono triste— si quieren pueden arrancarse la cabeza pero por favor dejen a la pizza fuera de esto…

— ¡Mikey!— se quejó Donnie en el fondo.

— Lo siento. Quise decir: Mejor que nadie se disculpe de nada, sólo hay que sentarnos en silencio y disfrutar de nuestra compañía…— se corrigió Mikey para después abrazarlos a ambos— y de la pizza…

— Es una brillante idea, Mikey ¿O no Donnie?— preguntó Leo para que le siguiera el juego.

— Por supuesto, hay que comer— contestó Donnie intentando sonar creíble junto con una sonrisa fingida.

No les quedó de otra más que ir a sentarse junto a los demás, obviamente se sentaron uno lejos del otro. Abrieron la pizza y empezaron a comer mientras veían un programa de televisión. Abril no le prestó mucha atención, de vez en cuando cruzaba miradas con Raph pero no duraban más de dos segundos, esto la hacía sentir más incómoda de lo que ya estaba pero el hecho de que Raph se comportara de esa manera hacía que quisiera huir de nuevo.

Raph por otro lado intentaba mantenerse sereno, eran muchas la emociones que estaban pasando por su mente, era mucho que asimilar pero sobre todo era muy difícil sobrellevar el hecho de que Abril haya vuelto, para él había sido una eternidad desde que habló con ella la última vez. Extrañaba demasiado estar con ella:

— Y a todo esto ¿Por qué no habías regresado antes?— preguntó Mikey con inocencia dándole un mordisco a una rebanada de pizza. Donnie le dio otro golpe.

— ¿No te cansas de arruinar todo?— preguntó Donnie con ironía. El ambiente se volvió a tornar tenso en especial porque ahora contaban con la presencia de Raph. Abril decidió que debía comportarse lo más natural posible si quería ganar el respeto de Raph por lo menos.

— De hecho que bueno que lo mencionaste…— mencionó Abril— Verán, Adam regresará a Washington el domingo y planeamos hacer una fiesta de despedida en mi casa y quise venir a invitarlos.

— ¿Adam se va?— preguntó Donnie sorprendido y con tono triste.

— Vaya, al fin buenas noticias…— comentó Raph arrogantemente. Abril frunció el ceño ante su comentario.

— ¿Van a tener una relación a distancia? Casey nos dijo que habías empezado a salir con él—volvió a preguntar Mikey tan inocentemente. Sus otros dos hermanos le pusieron los ojos encima.

— En serio, te estás ganando un buen castigo— dijo Leo amenazando a su hermano menor. Él sólo respondió sacando su lengua.

— Oye, al menos no mencioné que Raph está saliendo con Evelyn, quien según Casey es la pero enemiga de Abril— volvió a decir Mikey, por más que Abril intentaba convencerse de que lo hacía propósito no podía, él era muy inocente y torpe como para estarlo haciendo con malas intenciones. Todos voltearon a verlo con cara de sorpresa, la habitación se quedó en silencio un buen rato. A nadie se le ocurría un buen comentario para seguir con otro tema diferente. El menor reflexionó unos segundos sobre lo que había dicho— Okey, creo que ahora si metí la pata…

— ¿Tú crees?— preguntó Donnie sarcásticamente.

— Has superado tu propia estupidez— dijo Raph molesto.

— No te preocupes Mikey, está bien— dijo Abril. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para poder reconfortar a Mikey y hacer notar que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

— Por supuesto, Abril es lo suficientemente chismosa como para saberlo por sí misma— dijo Raph dirigiéndose a Mikey pero obviamente fue directo a Abril.

En ese momento el ambiente se volvió a tornar tenso. Raph sabía que había detonado una bomba en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, no pensó bien lo que hizo, ya no quería seguir comportándose así pero le dolía que Abril fuera tan indiferente con él. Muy en el fondo quería arreglar las cosas pero sabía que no serviría de nada si Abril seguía comportándose de esa manera.

Al igual que Raph, Abril se estaba muriendo por dentro. Cada palabra que salía de su boca la lastimaba cada vez más, durante todo ese tiempo trató de convencerse a sí misma que ya no sentía nada por él pero era inútil tratar de convencer a la mente cuando el corazón tiene el control de tus acciones. Ambos tenían el corazón roto y nunca sentían lo que decían porque lo pensaban demasiado:

— ¿Disculpa?— preguntó Abril sorprendida volteando la cabeza bruscamente. Miró de reojo a los demás presente y pudo notar en sus rostros la misma expresión _"Oh no"_ —¡Sabría menos sobre tu relación si tu "noviecita" no me la restregara a cada rato! Pero claro, no me quiero entrometer, ustedes hacen una pareja perfecta— dijo sarcásticamente. Ambos se pusieron de pie y nadie quiso interponerse en su pelea sabían que nada bueno saldría si lo hacían.

— Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de Adam, que lástima que el Señor X no lo haya asesinado aún— volvió decir Raph con el mismo odio que antes.

— Claro, porque él es el Señor X ¿No?— dijo lleno de sarcasmo— Bueno, prefiero que sea el Señor X a que sea una perra como tu novia. Mírate te tiene engatusado…

— Es mejor novia de lo que tú fuiste— dijo Raph. Sabía que se había excedido con ese comentario. No podía creer que lo hubiera dicho. Debía disculparse de inmediato pero su maldito orgullo no lo dejaba, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero siempre hay algo que se lo impide.

Esas palabras hirieron a Abril, su corazón ya estaba roto pero después de lo que mencionó lo único que quedaba era polvo. Ya no lo soportaba más, quería salir llorando de ese lugar con el poco orgullo que le quedaba pero debía mantenerse de pie si quería ganar esta pelea. No se le ocurría que responder, tenía que pensar en algo rápido en una fracción de segundos pero por arte de magia surgió algo mejor. Parecía que Raph estaba a punto de decir algo pero su celular empezó a sonar y no pudo terminar su oración, eso hizo que dejaran de pelear por unos segundos. Por la expresión en el rostro de Raph pudo deducir de quien se trataba y confirmó su teoría en cuanto contestó. Obviamente era Evelyn:

— Me tengo que ir…— dijo Raph a todos en cuanto colgó.

— Yo también debo irme, espero que te diviertas con tu "noviecita"— dijo Abril tomando sus cosas y yendo a la salida. Antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad se detuvo para decir una última cosa— No te molestes en ir a la fiesta…— fue lo último que dijo y se fue. Salió lo más rápido que pudo y trató de contener el llanto, los ojos le ardían y el nudo en la garganta no la dejaba respirar.

Raph se quedó inmóvil en la alcantarilla, la había dejado ir una vez más y él no había hecho nada al respecto. Estaba sorprendido de sí mismo. Raph decidió irse a la superficie para desahogarse pero antes de salir por la cochera una voz lo detuvo:

— Si sigues comportándote así ella jamás te va a perdonar— dijo Leonardo seriamente detrás de él. Raph ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, no quería que viera lo que estaba sufriendo.

— Ahórrate tus sermones Leo— dijo Raph arrogantemente y salió hasta su destino.

Sus hermanos se vieron entre sí. Aunque Raph intentaba no hacer notar sus sentimientos no podía ocultarlos del todo de su familia, después de todo lo conocían perfectamente desde que eran niños y no era difícil darse cuenta de la batalla emocional que sufría internamente pero ya no estaba en sus manos hacerse cargo de la vida de su hermano, él debía resolver este problema él solo.

* * *

 **Díganme que les pareció y si quieren que siga escribiendo, no olviden son mi razón de ser.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!**

 **-Cloud u Fuera-**


	15. Chapter 15: Atrapado

**He vuelto, perdonen por haberlos dejado con la duda pero he vuelto con todo. No se preocupen, no la voy a dejar y por cierto quiero agardecer a todos los que me siguen apoyando con esto. Por cierto, ya hice la sinópsis de cada cpaítulo hasta el final así que ya todo lo tengo planeado.**

 **¿Están listos? ¡Habrá muchos giros en este cápítulo!**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Atrapado

Arrepentimiento. Esa era única cosa en la que pensaba Raphael desde que terminó con Abril, pudo haber buscado otras alternativas para poder regresar con ella pero era demasiado torpe a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, ahora la había perdido y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Esta vez que regresó a la alcantarilla creyó que estaba listo para decirle lo que sentía pero fue interrumpido por esa maldita llamada, por un momento pensó que era una señal de que nada bueno saldría si le decía lo que sentía, por más que intentaba olvidarla no podía, ella seguía en su corazón.

Lo pero de todo es que ahora él estaba saliendo con Evelyn, esa era otra cosa de la que se arrepentía, nunca debió hacerle caso a Casey sobre empezar a salir con ella sólo para darle celos a Abril, era lo más tonto que jamás había hecho, era una pesadilla salir con esa chica, era demasiado engreída para su gusto. Jamás le llegaría a los talones a Abril.

Estaba atrapado.

Estaba atrapado entre el orgullo y el miedo, ese miedo que tenía al que sus sentimientos no le correspondieran esta vez, después de todo ella también había conocido a alguien más ¿Y sí sentía algo más fuerte por él que por Raph? ¿Y sí es mejor que él?

Siempre se estaba echando en cara sí mismo que Adam le daría lo que él jamás pudo darle, como por ejemplo una relación normal en la que no involucrara mutantes, alienígenas o ninjas que intentaban acabar con ellos día y noche, a Raph nunca le preocupó la idea de que un día tal vez no volvería a verla por causa de eso. También pensó en que tal vez Adam era más atento de lo que él había sido mientras salía con Abril. Nunca fue un novio muy cariñoso que digamos pero aunque no lo demostrara se preocupaba por ella, tal vez eso fue en primer lugar lo que empezó a fracturar su relación. Lástima que no hubiera segundas oportunidades.

Quiso dejar de pensar por un momento en todo lo que había pasado en la alcantarilla y todos los giros que le había dado a todo eso. Miró a su derecha y vio a la persona que le recordaba lo miserable que había sido su vida estas últimas semanas. Había estado manejando por al menos media hora desde que fue a recoger a Evelyn a su casa, ella no dejaba de retocarse el maquillaje y decir comentarios egocéntricos de vez en cuando.

Ya habían llegado a las afueras de la ciudad y Raph estaba considerando seriamente en dejarla en medio de la nada y no volverla a ver pero tenía el suficiente autocontrol para no hacerlo.

Al fin habían llegado a su destino, era una zona alta, podía verse desde lejos la ciudad lista para despertar en medio de la noche, el sol ya había comenzado a ocultarse y pintaba el cielo de un color lila inigualable, la verdad era algo muy romántico pero estaba con la persona equivocada en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Raph estacionó el auto de frente para ver la maravillosa vista.

Pasaron unos momentos platicando pero Raph hacía caso omiso de lo que Evelyn decía, no quería volver a oír su voz, quería volver a estar con Abril, quería volver a la ciudad lo antes posible para poder acabar con esto de una vez por todas pero estaba atrapado con esta loca, por más que intentaba concentrarse en no explotar era casi imposible, lo único que funcionaba era en concentrase en todo lo que odiaba de ella así al menos mantenía ocupada su mente sin que Abril se metiera entre sus pensamientos. A Evelyn no le paraba la boca, era como si no se cansara de hablar ¿Por qué no sólo podía disfrutar el momento de estar junto? Ni siquiera lo dejaba hablar, todas las conversaciones que han tenido se enfocaban en ella, no le importaba nadie más que no fuera sí misma. De todas la personas en la ciudad tenía que caer con ella, justo ella. Necesitaba una señal que le indicara que tenía otra oportunidad con Abril, que aún había esperanza para salvar lo que alguna vez fue.

Una vez más volvió a pensar Abril, no podía evitarlo simplemente se colaba en sus pensamientos, se había vuelto casi una rutina para él desde que terminaron, a veces le daban ganas de darse un buen golpe en la cabeza para ver si podría olvidarla de una vez por todas. Su mente era un remolino de pensamiento cuyo centro era Abril.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?— un ruido agudo y molesto lo despertó de su trance, era Evelyn que le estaba pidiendo atención, tal vez había pensado demasiado que la rubia notó que no le estaba prestando atención. Raph pensó rápido en una buena excusa o al menos recordar algo de lo que le había estando diciendo la última hora.

— Ah… yo…— dijo tartamudeando. No fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, todas las respuestas que se pudieron haber incluido eran incorrectas, al menos a su parecer.

— Te estaba diciendo que Ashley se operó la nariz y se le ve tan natural… le pregunté quien era su cirujano pero esa perra se negó a dármelo ¿Lo puedes creer? Se negó a darme algo a mí…

— Que interesante…— dijo Raph intentando no meter sarcasmo en su tono de voz y parecer realmente interesado sobre el tema. Era inútil, ella pudo notarlo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?— preguntó Evelyn arrogantemente— Has estado raro toda la tarde…

— Sólo… estoy algo cansado, es todo…— respondió Raph con un tono fingido. Una sonrisa pícara se pintó en su rostro.

— Creo que sé como quitarte el cansancio…— fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y pasar a posarse en el regazo de Raph.

Ese movimiento lo impactó, la verdad nunca esperó que llegara a hacer eso aunque Casey le había contado varias historias y rumores sobre ella con otros chicos no creyó que le llegaría a suceder a él.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en este momento? Nunca había llegado tan lejos con otra chica que no fuera Abril, él esperaba llegar a segunda base con ella y con nadie más pero debido a las circunstancias eso podría darse.

Tal vez esa era la respuesta, intentar esto con Evelyn tal vez lo ayudaría a olvidar de una vez por todas a Abril pero aún la amaba demasiado como para hacerle eso. La situación empeoró cuando la rubia empezó a quitarse la playera mostrando sus atributos y empezó a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón de Raph.

Debía pensar rápido en que hacer, si seguir con todo este engaño o acabar pero actuó antes de pensar bien las cosas. Inclinó su cabeza para besarla y olvidar todos sus problemas. Haría con ella lo que nunca pudo hacer con Abril, eso le dolía en el fondo de su alma.

Para no sentir tanta culpa y tener la fuerza suficiente para seguir el juego decidió imaginar que era Abril quien estaba ahí encima de él y no Evelyn, cada roce, cada beso y cada gemido debía imaginar que era ella quien estaba ahí.

Al principio no fue fácil, no besaba igual a como lo hacía Abril pero intentó concentrarse para seguir con esta mentira. Conforme iba subiendo el ritmo Evelyn se iba quitando más prendas, era muy ágil para estar en un lugar tan incómodo. Raph al fin pudo figurar a Abril en la escena, ya no le costaba trabajo hacer movimientos el único problema era que estaba pensando demasiado en Abril que le hizo recuperar la culpa, sabía que no estaba ahí, ella se había ido y probablemente nunca volvería a estar junto a ella y mucho menos después de como la trató. Fue una gran equivocación pensar en ella en esos momentos pues hizo algo que pudo haber sido lo mejor que hizo en todo el mes pero lo peor en esos momentos:

— Abril…— susurró Raph mientras besaba a Evelyn. Hizo que la rubia se dejara de besarlo bruscamente, aquello evitó que pasara algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría más tarde.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó molesta. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal pero estaba tan aliviado de que haya parado. Raph intentó volver a sacar otra respuesta pero era inútil pues Evelyn sabía perfectamente a quien se refería— ¡Lo sabía! No la has olvidado... No puedo creer que estuve a punto de hacerlo contigo.

Raph intentaba decir algo pero su conciencia no lo dejaba, sabía que lo mejor sería quedarse callado y no intentar arreglar las cosas, eso sólo le causaría un infierno más largo para él. No solucionó las cosas con Abril cuando tuvo oportunidad pero sabía que esta no era la ocasión adecuada para arreglar sus errores. Evelyn se puso la ropa de nuevo e hizo que Raph saliera del auto, estaba realmente enojada:

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Raph molesto en el momento en que lo bajó del auto— No puedes dejarme aquí.

— Sí, sí puedo— contestó Evelyn bruscamente mientras encendía el motor— Si quieres regresar hazlo por tu cuenta ¡Terminamos!

Evelyn arrancó el auto llenando a Raph de lodo. Aunque pensó que la situación no podría empeorar un trueno despertó una lluvia torrencial. Para Raph, esa había sido probablemente la mejor noche de su vida. Aunque estaba solo en el bosque a kilómetros de la ciudad y cubierto de lodo debajo el frío y la lluvia en medio de la noche no podía pedir nada más, había terminado con Evelyn Harris y tal vez tendría otra oportunidad con Abril. Estaba realmente feliz. Esta la clase señal que necesitaba.

* * *

El nudo en su garganta no la dejaba respirar de nuevo. Había cometido una gran equivocación al pensar que volver a las alcantarillas sería buena idea. No podía creer que Raph la tratara de esa manera, la culpa la seguía ahogando seguida de pensamientos sobre lo que pudo haber sido. No dejaba de pensar que él estaba mejor con Evelyn, puede que tuviera razón, tal vez ella es mejor novia de lo que ella nunca pudo ser. Abril nunca se había dejado intimidar por Evelyn pero en esta ocasión estaba aterrada, el amor de su vida la había cambiado por la primera persona que encontró a la vuelta de la esquina. Mientras más lo repetía en su cabeza más le dolía el corazón.

Abril volvió a casa y como era de esperarse no había nadie, ni Adam ni su padre había llegado aún del trabajo. Cada día vivía con miedo de que el Señor X pudiera llegar a hacerles algo en el laboratorio en el que trabajaban, era sorprendente que fuera uno de los únicos laboratorios que no habían atacado en toda la ciudad.

Quería dejar de preocuparse por lo que será y por lo que dejó de ser, decidió mejor ver una película. Se puso la pijama e hizo unas palomitas para acompañar la noche palomera. Encendió la TV y estaban transmitiendo una película de terror, nada mal para una noche lluviosa y una adolescente en una casa totalmente sola.

Duró al menos una hora viendo la película hasta que finalmente cayó dormida.

Un relámpago la despertó de su profundo sueño. Todo estaba totalmente oscuro, intentó encender las luces pero no servían, debía ir a cambiar el fusible que para su suerte estaba en el sótano.

Se precipitó a buscar una linterna en un cajón y fue hasta la puerta del sótano, la abrió y vio las escaleras que la conducirían hasta la profunda oscuridad. Tragó saliva y bajó sin nada más que su linterna.

No eran tantos escalones pero para ella había sido eterno bajar en especial con el sonido de la lluvia y los relámpagos que había afuera. Buscó por todos lados la caja del circuito hasta que la encontró, era casi como una misión imposible y los rechinidos de la casa no le ayudaban mucho a controlar su miedo.

Todo iba bien hasta que un ruido detrás de ella la distrajo, estaba temblando de miedo.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?— preguntó la pelirroja inútilmente pues nadie le iba a responder. Volvió a escuchar el ruido pero esta vez decidió ignorarlo para poder salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Volteó a la caja del circuito pero para su sorpresa había alguien frente a ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces gritó y empezó a golpearlo lo más fuerte que pudo hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo pero incluso siguió pateándolo hasta que el sujeto decidió hablar.

— ¡Abril! ¡Espera, soy yo! ¡Casey!— gritó el sujeto en el suelo intentando que dejara de golpearlo.

— ¿Casey?— preguntó sorprendida— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Antes de que pasara otra cosa Abril cambió el fusible y las luces volvieron, ya no era tan aterrador como antes. Ayudó a Casey a levantarse del suelo y salieron del sótano. La pelirroja le pidió explicaciones inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo allá abajo?— preguntó enojada.

— Te vine a buscar hace unas horas y no estabas así que decidí esperarte—contestó Casey seriamente.

— ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Pero por qué estabas en el sótano?— volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

— Es una graciosa historia… Verás… yo quería calentarme un burrito en el microondas pero no había electricidad así que como el genio que soy decidí bajar al sótano a cambiar los fusibles, todo iba bien hasta que olvidé atascar la puerta con algo y me quedé encerrado allá abajo. Pensé en derribar la puerta pero sabía que eso no te gustaría, intenté salir por la pequeña ventana pero no cabía y no llevaba mi celular así que decidí dormir hasta que llegaras.

— Eres una idiota…— dijo Abril en tono burlón.

— Lo sé, pero al menos pude darte un buen susto— dijo Casey pícaramente— Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?

Esa pregunta hizo que Abril se tensara, no sabía qué responder, no podía decirle que había vuelto a las alcantarillas porque iba a preguntar por Raph o algo por estilo pero tampoco podía mentirle a él, sabía cuando no le decía la verdad.

— Estuve… por ahí— fue lo único que pudo decir.

— Vamos pelirroja, no sabes mentir ¿Estuviste con Adam?— preguntó Casey muy confiado con una sonrisa pícara. Abril volvió a tensarse, le sorprendía que actuara tan natural sobre su nueva relación, pensó que sería mejor decirle la mejor antes de que la descubriera por él mismo. Estaba a punto de decirle pero se le adelantó con otra pregunta que hizo que se tensara aún más.

— ¿Estuviste llorando?— preguntó preocupado. La veía seriamente y volvió a hablar pero esta vez molesto— Oye, si ese tal Adam te hizo algo te juro que…

— No, no es eso…— Abril lo interrumpió

— Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, confía en mi…— dijo Casey reconfortándola. Eso la hizo sentir segura, extrañaba tener un amigo quien la consolara.

— Es respecto a la fiesta de mañana, Adam me dijo que invitara a los chicos y tuve que tomar mucho valor para regresar y… y fue entonces cuando me encontré con Raph nuevamente.

— Pelearon de nuevo ¿Verdad?— preguntó Casey casi afirmando la respuesta— ¿Por qué?

— Ya lo conoces, siempre se pone a la ofensiva y dice lo que no debe decir. El punto es que les estaba diciendo lo de la fiesta y el recibió una llamada de Evelyn y fue lo más fuerte de la pelea supongo…— respondió la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida.

— Espera un momento…— interrumpió Casey— Evelyn lo llamó ¿Y tú te enfadaste?

— No fue así como pasó…— empezó a decir pero volvió a ser interrumpida.

— Sí, yo creo que sí… ¡Estás celosa!— afirmó Casey. Eso hizo que Abril se molestara.

— ¡Claro que no!— respondió enojada.

— Oye, si sirve de algo déjame decirte que Raph no siente nada por ella. Aún está enamorado de ti, supongo— dijo Casey confiado de su comentario. Hizo que Abril se pusiera roja, no podía creer que lo que dijo Casey ¿Cómo sabía eso? Claro, era su mejor amigo pero es el tipo de cosas que debes mantener en secreto. Abril debía hacer algo para hacer que Casey saliera de su vista para que no la viera sonreír.

— Como sea, se útil y lleva la linterna a la habitación de mi padre ¿Sí?— dijo la pelirroja fríamente para que no se notara lo ruborizada que estaba.

— Está bien, está bien…— dijo cediendo ante la petición aunque sabía que era para cambiar de tema— La habitación de tu padre es la tercera puerta ¿verdad?— preguntó confiado mientras subía las escaleras.

— No, su habitación está justo al lado de la mía…— gritó Abril desde abajo.

Casey siguió su camino seguro de a donde iba hasta que su amiga le cambió la trayectoria, fue entonces cuando se percató de algo: la habitación a la que Raph y él habían entrado la última vez que habían estado ahí no era la habitación de Adam, sino la de del Señor O'neil.

* * *

Raph seguía caminando a la deriva, la lluvia ya había cesado un poco. Estaba entusiasmado de volver como un hombre nuevo y al fin declararle lo que sentía a Abril, iba a ser lo primero que iba a hacer en cuanto llegara a la ciudad. Jamás había estado tan seguro en su vida.

Llegó a un letrero que decía que faltaban dos kilómetros para llegara a la ciudad. Sólo dos kilómetros más para reunirse con Abril.

Siguió caminando con entusiasmo hasta que un ruido lo distrajo de su felicidad. Era llamada de Mikey.

— ¿Qué quieres Mikey?— preguntó Raph algo molesto, seguramente estaban preocupados por él pues ya era bastante tarde.

— _"Hermano llevo esperándote aquí casi quince minutos ¿Dónde estás?—_ dijo el menor del otro lado de la bocina ¿A qué se refería?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó Raph muy confundido.

— _"Me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que te esperara en unas bodegas cerca de…—_ no pudo terminar lo que decía, un fuerte ruido detrás no lo dejaba escuchar a Raph.

— ¡Mikey!— girtó Raph preocupado esperando recibir respuesta. No respondieron hasta unos segundos después un largo silencio.

— _"Hola tortuga ¿Me recuerdas?—_ dijo una voz distorsionada del otro lado.

— ¡Señor X!— dijo sin pensarlo dos veces— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

— _"Tic, tac. Su tiempo se acaba, para encontrar el tesoro la X debes hallar…"—_ fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar, dejando a Raphael preocupado por su hermano.

* * *

 **CHAN... CHAN... CHAN..¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué pasará con Mikey? ¿Qué pasará entre Abril y Raph? Lo verán el próximo c´pítulo el cuál no estoy segura de cuando lo subiré pero ya lo empecé a escribir XD Como ya les dije tengo la trama de todos los capítulo hasta el final así que ahora me será más fácil acabar.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!**

 **-Cloud u Fuera-**


	16. Chapter 16: Revelaciones

**Viernes de nuevo capítulo, ahora sí lo hice puntual y quiero decirles que ya empecé a escirbir el próximo capítulo y lo más seguro es que esté puntual para la semana que viene.**

 **No olviden darle Follow y digánme lo que opinan con review. Ahora ya tengo _Instagram_ así que sí quieren síganme me llamo _tmnt_tl_**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Revelaciones

— ¡Ya les dije que no sé dónde está!— gritó Raph desesperado. Desde que llegó sus hermanos lo habían estado interrogando con la misma pregunta _¿Dónde está Mikey?_

Todos estaban rodeando una mesa que encima tenía un mapa para poder descifrar la ubicación de su pequeño hermano.

Desde que recibió la llamada Raphael fue lo más rápido que pudo a la ciudad para que sus hermanos lo ayudaran a buscarlo, ambos empezaron a replicarle sobre donde se había metido pero sobre todo de cual era la ubicación de Mikey. Raph les explicó que había sido por culpa del Señor X, que era él quien estaba detrás de todo esto, al principio se les hizo sorprenderte que Raph volviera a mencionar el tema del Señor X pero no lo dudaron ni un segundo, sabían que él los buscaba y que por alguna razón quería una muestra de su sangre.

Estaban desesperados por salir a buscar pero era inútil, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba. Rápidamente sacaron un mapa de ciudad y marcaron los lugares donde el Señor X había estado y donde posiblemente podía estar Mikey. Leo le explicó que hace casi una hora le había llegado un mensaje a Mikey que pertenecía a Raph, el menor salió emocionado. Ninguno sabía la razón de su emoción pero se les hizo raro que lo hubiera llamado en especial porque estaba con Evelyn. Siguieron despreocupados hasta que Raph entró corriendo por la alcantarilla cubierto de lodo; Leo sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Después de dar tantas explicaciones desde ambos puntos de vista siguieron buscando posibles lugares en el mapa para descubrir la ubicación de su hermano.

Raph no dejaba de culparse a sí mismo, si él no hubiera salido Mikey no estaría en está situación, estaba muy preocupado por lo que le estuviera sucediendo a su hermano, después de todo el Señor X le había de que _"Su tiempo se acaba"_ Eso no era buena señal para su hermano.

 _"Tic,tac. Su tiempo se acaba, para encontrar el tesoro la X debes hallar"_ ¿Qué se suponía que eso significaba? Estuvo pensando demasiado en eso, no tenía respuesta sobre la ubicación de su hermano y el tiempo se les acababa.

— Podrían estar Xavier's Hospital, está a sólo dos cuadras de dónde fue su último ataque…— dijo Donnie apuntando a una parte del mapa.

— No lo creo, ese lugar está en funcionamiento día y noche, no es un buen escondite…— contradijo Leo.

Raph seguía viendo el mapa en un trance, se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada, sólo quería una respuesta, algo que le dijera dónde estaba su hermano pequeño. No podía perder más personas en su vida; primero Abril y ahora Mikey, no podía seguir arriesgando, tenía que hacer algo rápido. Su instinto le decía que la respuesta estaba justo enfrente de él pero no podía verlo.

Después de ver varias veces el mapa detenidamente y de darle vueltas a la última frase del Señor X se dio cuenta de que había tenido la respuesta siempre.

— ¡Lo tengo!— dijo Raph seriamente con un tono de emoción. Sus hermanos se sobresaltaron al escucharlo reaccionar después de tanto tiempo callado. Rápidamente tomó un marcador que estaba cerca y empezó a trazar líneas encima del mapa para conectar los puntos en dónde había atacado el Señor X. Encontró la ubicación que jamás hubiera imaginado— Esto es un juego para él, y nosotros somos sus marionetas…— dijo mientras unía la última línea.

— No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo lo descifraste?— preguntó Donnie sorprendido.

— _"Para encontrar el tesoro la X debes hallar"_ es la respuesta, uniendo todos las ubicaciones de sus ataques hay un punto en el que se une dando exactamente una dirección en el mapa— dijo Raph casi sin aliento, estaba feliz de poder saber con seguridad donde estaba su hermano.

— Entonces, Mikey debe estar en el edificio _McGregory_ , es perfecto ¡Vamos ya!— dijo el líder y sin pensarlo dos veces salieron hacia la superficie.

El edifico _McGregory_ era una antiguo edifico de departamentos que había sido abandonado hace años y el cual ahora era un oscuro baldío deshabitado. Era un perfecto escondite para el Señor X además que era un lugar que ni siquiera la policía hubiera imaginado.

Los hermanos salieron en busca de su hermano menor, sabían que no debían demorarse mucho tiempo o algo malo le pasaría a Mikey. Ninguno estaba seguro de para qué los quería el Señor X pero conociéndolo no debía ser nada bueno, ahora tenía a Mikey, y eso los hacía más vulnerables ante la pelea.

Como Raph ya lo había dicho antes, él estaba jugando con ellos, obviamente esto era trampa, les dejaba acertijos y los hacía pensar demasiado. El Señor X era un laberinto, no sabían nada acerca de él pero aún intentarían acabar con su juego.

Al fin llegaron a su destino, la luna iluminaba la oscura noche y dejando sólo a la vista ese enorme edificio abandonado. No parecía que alguien hubiera estado ahí en un tiempo. Antes de entrar los hermanos se vieron el uno al otro para estar seguros de entrarían ahí, los tres sabían lo que debían hacer: salvar a su hermano.

Entraron al edificio, era escalofriante estar ahí dentro, olía a humedad y a desagüe, las ratas corrían por todos lados y había muchos insectos en cada rincón. Con cada paso que daban la madera vieja y podrida hacia un rechinido inquietante. El vestíbulo del edificio _McGregory_ era amplio y les permitía moverse con facilidad pero la oscuridad era el problema. No veían rastros de Mikey por ningún lado y decidieron subir a investigar los departamentos. Durante el transcurso Raph recordó lo que se suponía que haría al momento de llegar a la ciudad; se olvidó de Abril completamente, al fin había reunido el valor suficiente para disculparse con ella y decirle lo que sentía pero el Señor X se interpuso en sus planes. Por un momento pensó que era una señal de que tal vez no era buena hacerlo pero recordó todo lo que había arriesgado por creer que era obra del destino que prefirió seguir adelante con su plan; ahora estaba totalmente seguro de lo que sentía y de lo que debía hacer. Al día siguiente en la fiesta le iba a decir a Abril todo lo que realmente sentía por ella y todo mejoraría pero primero debía encontrar a su hermano y hacer que el Señor X pagara por haberlo secuestrado.

Fueron subiendo las escaleras con sigilo y abriendo cada puerta en busca de su hermano pequeño. Eran demasiados lugares en los cuales buscar y tan poco tiempo. Estaban en el tercer piso y encontraron con un inconveniente, las escaleras estaban bloqueadas con cientos de muebles, no les permitía seguir con su búsqueda:

— Esto es inútil, tal vez Mikey ni siquiera está en este edificio— se quejó Leonardo.

— Él está aquí, lo sé… Debe haber otro lugar por donde podamos pasar— dijo Raph contradiciendo al líder.

Los tres buscaron por las habitaciones del tercer piso para ver si había otra salida pero no encontraron nada, sólo viejos muebles y mucho polvo.

— Chicos, podemos subir por la ventilación…— dijo Donnie señalando los conductos que estaban encima de ellos.

Uno por uno fueron subiendo para seguir con la búsqueda, los ductos de ventilación eran muy angostos para ellos, fue casi imposible poder cruzar. El camino era recto, si querían salir de los ductos debían seguir derecho hasta encontrar otra salida, todo iba bien hasta que algo los desconcertó. Los hermanos escucharon un grito proveniente de su hermano, no se escuchaba muy lejos de ellos. Parecía como si lo estuvieran torturando, tenían que llegar lo antes posible a su paradero, claro, seguramente sería una trampa del Señor X pero no podían arriesgarse a perder a su hermano. Siguieron los gritos hasta que al fin dejaron de retumbar por los ductos. Buscaron por dónde salir pero encontraron la salida antes lo que pensaron. Los ductos de ventilación se rompieron debajo de ellos haciéndolos caer en una habitación muy amplia, demasiado para haber sido un departamento económico.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó Raph levantándose quejumbrosamente.

— Parece ser… ¿Un laboratorio?— dijo Donnie sorprendido.

Los tres hermanos vieron a su alrededor y observaron que estaban en una especie de laboratorio casero el cual por alguna extraña razón tenía luz eléctrica. No había señales de su hermano por ninguna parte, en cambio, había tubos de ensayo por todos lados que contenían sustancias extrañas al igual que muchas pizarras con varias fórmulas en cada una. En una esquina había una papelera que contenía muchos archivos. Había muchos rincones en los cuales ver pero debían hacerlo rápido, sabían que en ese lugar encontrarían respuestas.

— Parece ser que aquí es la base del Señor X…— mencionó Leo seguro.

Cada uno examinó un lugar diferente de se cuarto tan amplio, resulta que habían derribado los puntos para hacer una habitación inmensa. Leo fue hacia la papelera e inspeccionó cada uno de los archivos, eran datos de los laboratorios de la ciudad, cada uno había sido marcado, parecían ser los laboratorios que habían atacado; decían la ubicación, el inventario y el número de personas que trabajan en cada uno de ellos, al parecer el Señor X sabía perfectamente qué estaba buscando en cada laboratorio que atacaba; Raphael fue revisar las pizarras para ver las fórmulas que había escrito ahí, la letra le resultaba bastante familiar, podía jurar que ya había visto ese tipo de garabatos antes. Volteó a su derecha para ver el escritorio que estaba junto a la pizarra y vio un maletín de metal abierto, parecía que solía contener alguna especie de frasco, lo que en realidad sorprendió a Raph fue que era un maletín muy parecido al que él y Casey habían visto esa noche que fueron a la casa de Abril. Intentó no volver a culpar a Adam porque eso sólo empeoraría querer arreglar las cosas pero siempre que tenía una pista sobre el Señor X todo apuntaba a Adam; por último Donnie fue hacia donde estaban los tubos de ensayo con las sustancias extrañas, no parecía algo radiactivo pero si juntabas ciertas cosas se podría hacer algo muy explosivo, tal vez era con eso con lo que el Señor X hacía sus bombas. No le prestó mucha atención a los tubos de ensayo; volteó a ver al otro escritorio que estaba al lado y notó que había varios animales descuartizados, como ratas, iguanas entre otros. Donnie se percató que había otra cosa recargada en la pared pero no podía verlo bien pues la luz no alcanzaba hasta aquel rincón. Buscó un interruptor y lo encendió para poder ver mejor y lo que vio a continuación lo perturbo demasiado. Era una pizarra llena de fotos de los mutantes que habían aparecido en los últimos meses al igual que del Kraang pero lo que más petrificó a Donnie fue que en el centro había fotos de ellos cuatro encerrados en un círculo remarcado color rojo, se dio cuenta que eran su blanco principal. Lo más aterrador era que uno ya había sido marcado con una X y ese era Mikey.

— Chicos… miren esto…— dijo Donnie casi sin poder hablar. Sus otros dos hermanos se acercaron a donde estaba él y vieron detenidamente al pizarra con fotos, ellos al igual que su hermano se quedaron en shock.

— ¿Para qué querría el Señor X todo esto?— preguntó Leo perturbado.

— Tal vez quiera vender nuestros órganos en E-bay, yo qué se…— dijo Raph en tono burlón. No le sorprendería para nada que ese fuera el plan del Señor X.

Siguieron examinando la pizarra pero otro ruido los distrajo, pareciera como si algo hubiera timbrado. Voltearon a ver de donde venía ese sonido y notaron que no checaron la centrífuga a un costado del escritorio, al parecer había estado en funcionamiento mientras ellos estaban allí. También notaron que había bolsas de sangre junto a ella que tenían escrito _Sujeto 1_ cuya sangre seguramente pertenecía a Mikey. Abrieron la centrífuga y Donnie sacó un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido que parecía extremadamente viscoso y el cual tenía un color verde oscuro.

— Sea lo que sea esta cosa, debe ser importante para el Señor X, si lo llevo conmigo tal vez pueda saber qué es…— dijo Donnie guardándolo.

— Bien, ahora hay que seg…— empezó diciendo Leo pero fue interrumpido por otro grito. Era Mikey. Se escuchaba más cerca que la última vez.

Salieron por la primera puerta que encontraron y siguieron derecho por un pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Siguieron corriendo hasta que al fin dieron con su hermano, estaba en una habitación más pequeña recostado y atado en una camilla en donde le estaban drenando sangre. Ya parecía muy agotado y estaba demasiado pálido.

— Chicos… al fin… llegan…— dijo Mikey con mucha debilidad.

— Tranquilo, vamos a sacarte de aquí— dijo Raph reconfortando a su hermano. Empezaron a desatarlo y lo pusieron de pie lo cual apenas podía hacer, pudo caminar con debilidad pero lo suficientemente bien para salir.

— Vengan… conozco la salida…— dijo Mikey recuperando las fuerzas por si sólo. Todos lo siguieron, con cada paso parecía que se recuperaba más rápido, los cuatros estaban desesperados por salir de ese lugar y para su suerte no había señales del Señor X. Mikey los llevó a través de varias puerta y cuartos hasta que al fin llegaron a las escaleras, a partir de ahí sólo era cuestión de bajar.

Les quedaban pocos pisos hacia abajo para poder encontrar la salida pero no tenían la suerte suficiente para salir de ahí sin pelear. Después de bajar tres escalones más tuvieron que encontrarse con su enemigo.

— ¿Tan rápido se van? Pero si la fiesta apenas acaba de empezar— dijo el Señor X enfrente de ellos.

— Lo sentimos, pero se nos hace tarde…— dijo Leo siguiéndole el juego y le lanzó una bomba de humo para distraerlo. Rápidamente los cuatro hermanos salieron corriendo de ahí, subieron las escaleras hasta donde habían estado antes.

— La única salida que nos queda es la azotea… ¡Y son cuarenta pisos!—dijo Mikey atónito. Raph sólo le dio un golpe para que se tranquilizara.

— Vengan, tengo un plan… un muy loco, loco plan…—dijo Donnie cambiando de dirección, sus demás hermanos lo siguieron.

Resulta que volvieron al lugar de donde venían, ese escalofriante lugar donde había fotos de ellos. Se quedaron inmóviles, ya no había salida. Esperaban a que su hermano les diera alguna señal de que salieran pero no hacía nada, Donnie sólo quedó parado viendo la puerta a esperar a que el Señor X llegara.

— ¿Donnie, qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Raph desesperado por salir huyendo de ahí.

— Sí hermano, seremos historia si nos quedamos aquí…— reafirmó Mikey paralizado por el miedo.

— Confíen en mí, tengo un plan…— respondió Donnie sin dejar de ver la puerta. Sólo tomó unos segundos para que el Señor X hiciera su aparición en la habitación. Entró con demasiada tranquilidad, hasta él sabía que ya no había salida.

— Vaya, vaya. Han caído directamente en mi trampa— dijo el Señor X a la ofensiva dando pequeños pasos hacia ellos.

— Creo que el que cayó en la trampa es otro— respondió Donnie retadoramente. Rápidamente tomó dos sustancias que estaban en el escritorio, las mezcló y las arrojó hacia él. Pudo esquivarlas pero eso no evito que instantáneamente surgiera una chispa junto a él. La habitación se estaba prendiendo fuego, Donnie hizo más mezclas para hacer que el incendio se propagara más rápido. Por un momento creyeron que morirían ahí pero entonces Donnie subió por los ductos de ventilación por los que habían caído antes, detrás de él pudo escucharse como alguien dijo _"Donnie eres un genio"_ la voz se escuchaba como la de Leo. Siguieron su camino por los ductos los cuales se llenaban de humo rápidamente. Al fin bajaron hasta un piso seguro pero los escombros cubiertos de fuego comenzaron a caer sobre ellos y haciendo que otros pisos se prendieran en fuego. Su única salida era seguir las escaleras hacia arriba para llegar a la azotea. Siguieron subiendo hasta que al fin llegaron a su destino.

— ¿Ahora qué Donnie?— preguntó Leonardo con fe de que tenía otro plan.

— No lo sé, la verdad no creí que llegaríamos tan lejos— respondió Donnie irónicamente.

— ¿Estás diciendo que estamos en un edificio en llamas con un maniaco y no tenemos un plan?— preguntó Raph sarcásticamente. Donnie sólo hizo una mueca.

— ¡Soy muy joven para morir!— gritó Mikey asustado. Raph le dio otro golpe en la cabeza.

— No vamos a morir…— dijo Leo reconfortándolo.

— Me temo que en eso te equivocas, tortuga…— dijo el Señor X apareciendo detrás de ellos entre el humo y el fuego, sacando una katana igual que la de Leo. Los cuatro hermanos se pusieron en guardia, estaban listos para atacar— Ustedes… se llevan algo que me pertenece.

— Cierto, olvidé darte unos golpes allá abajo— dijo Raph amenazándolo tercamente.

— Hay que acabar esto X, aquí y ahora…— dijo Leo listo para atacar.

Nadie dijo nada más, la pelea había empezado. Eran cuatro contra uno. Ellos sabían que habían sido derrotados las últimas veces que pelearon con él pero ahora estaban preparados para pelear. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto predecibles, sus ataques ahora los veían más lentos que antes, tal vez esta vez serían ellos quienes vencerían. Era una pelea muy reñida pues el campo de batalla era la azotea de un edificio en llamas a punto de caer en mil pedazos. Empezaron a pelear cada vez más intenso pero ninguno caía. Fue entonces cuando a Leo se le ocurrió un plan tan sólo con observar su movimientos se dio cuenta de que tenía un punto ciego y tenían que aprovecharlo ahora o nunca. Se volvió a reunir con sus hermanos justo cuando terminaron el último golpe. Les contó el plan entre golpes y patadas, cada uno sabía que tenía que hacer.

Leo fue el primero en atacar, ambos tenían buenos movimientos pero él sólo una distracción, detrás del Señor X apareció Donnie para derribarlo con una patada en la cabeza, eso lo desorientó e hizo más fácil pelear contra él; Mikey llegó con un golpe en el pecho seguido de otra patada de Leo, todo esto pasó en una fracción de segundo. Finalmente Raph peleó frente a frente con él, en ese momento estaba desesperado por saber quién era el hombre que se ocultaba tras la máscara pero estaba más desesperado por sobrevivir esa noche para poder rencontrarse con Abril. Ese era su única inspiración para seguir peleando. Nuevamente Leo volvió a tomar el control de la pelea, el Señor X se estaba agotando y sabían que eran hora de poner fin al plan.

— ¡Raph, ahora!— gritó Leo mientras le dio el último golpe al enmascarado.

Leo se agachó y frente al Señor X apareció Raphael quien lo derribó con una patada e hizo que cayera del edificio en llamas. Lo habían logrado, habían vencido al Señor X después de haberlo tirado de una altura de cuarenta pisos, era casi imposible que sobreviviera. Ahora el único problema era bajar rápido antes de que el edificio cayera. La única salida que les quedaba era saltar pero los edificios más cercanos estaban demasiado separados como para llevar de un solo salto. Sólo tenían de opción un salto de fe, los cuatro saltaron y antes de tocar el piso sacaron sus ganchos de ataque y los lanzaron a las ventanas del edificio para sostener su caída.

Ahora estaban a salvo, bajaron a las alcantarillas antes de que los bomberos llegaran. Fueron a su hogar para poder tomar un descanso de todo esto. Mikey estaba en el sofá recuperándose pues había perdido mucha sangre y estaba agotado por la pelea; Donnie estaba en su laboratorio examinando la muestra que había tomado y sus otros dos hermanos estaban cuidando al menor de todos.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que te capturó?— volvió a preguntar Leo a su hermano menor. Estaban tratando de conectar los sucesos.

— Bueno, recibí un mensaje de Raph que decía que había encontrado un almacén de pizzas cerca de las bodegas que están por los muelles, decía que debía decirle a nadie a dónde iba. Yo encantado fui emocionado a las bodegas pero estuve mucho tiempo sólo y no veía a Raph por ningún lado así que decidí llamarlo, cuando contestó parecía no tener idea de que yo estaba ahí. De repente algo me golpeó en la cabeza, lo último que recuerdo es haber despertado en ese lugar con un montón de agujas en mi cuerpo sacándome sangre…— dijo Mikey melancólico, había sido una mala experiencia para él.

— Pero ahora ya estás a salvo…— dijo Raph dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Empearon a ver al televisión tranquilamente pero un grito los distrajo.

— ¡Chicos, vengan rápido!— gritó Donnie desde su laboratorio. Todos fueron inmediatamente a ver que sucedía.

— ¿Qué ocurre Donnie?— preguntó Leo preocupado. Se acercaron hasta donde estaba Donnie, parecía estar revisando algo en su microscopio.

— Lo que encontramos en ese lugar… la muestra— dijo Donnie casi sin aliento— Es mutágeno, pero un mutágeno cualquiera. Lo comparé y no es puro, es una especie de "mutágeno sintético" si se le puede llamar así… Es con lo que ha estado creando mutantes deformes como los que encontramos en los laboratorios… es inestable.

— ¿Para qué crear mutágeno inestable?— preguntó Mikey sorprendido.

— Exactamente, como es sintético no es completamente puro y tiene varios efectos secundarios pero no como el mutágeno natural. Investigue sus propiedades y este sólo dura un límite de tiempo en cambio el natural es permanente. Es por eso que el Dr. Sedrick había mutado y después volvió a la normalidad

— Eso no explica por qué el Señor X quería la sangre Mikey…— repuso Raphael cruzado de brazos.

— De hecho tiene mucho que ver. La cadena no está completa y por eso es inestable en cuerpos biológicos. Nosotros somos mutantes, tenemos mutágeno natural en nuestro sistema, si consigue nuestra sangre conseguiría completar la cadena. La buena noticia es que el edificio se quemó junto con sus investigaciones y él probablemente esté muerto…— explicó Donnie. Los cuatro estaban atónitos por las revelaciones que su hermano había descifrado.

— Al menos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de él por ahora, pero tal vez haya alguien más que sepa sobre esto, así que no hay que bajar la guardia— dijo Leo despreocupadamente pero con tono serio.

Sabían que sí el Señor X seguía vivo y llegara a conseguir un poco de su sangre quien sabe para que fines utilizaría el mutágeno que surgiría.

* * *

Humo, cenizas y escombros. Era lo único que quedaba del edifico _McGregory_. Un asombra empezó a levantarse de entre las cenizas. El sujeto se levantó del suelo con poca fuerza, empezó a cojear y caminó hacia donde había estado el edifico.

— Mis investigaciones, mis muestras… todo se ha ido— se quejó el sujeto— Me las pagaras… Raphael.

El sujeto desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche dejando un rastro de destrucción a su paso.

* * *

 **Me gustó mucho escirbir este capítulo, creo que ya estamos cerrando varios ciclos pero dejenme decirles que apenas vamos por la mitad así que aún vienen muchas cosas. También quería comentarles que el "mutágeno" del Señor X es mucho más oscuro que el mutágeno normal, no son iguales en cuanto a apariencia, sólo quería dejar eso en claro.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews y siguen apoyándome con esto.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!**

 **-Cloud u Fuera-**


	17. Chapter 17: La Fiesta (Parte 1)

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo y déjenme decirlee que es uno de mis favoritos y también uno de los más largos que he hecho. Por eso mismo decidí qu elo mejor sería deividirlo en dos partes, hice casi 8000 palabras y lo corté, pero no se preocupen, subiré la otra parte la próxima semana a no ser que este capítulo llegue a 5 reviews. También quiero que sepan que el capítulo en general, ambas partes, contienen mucho salseo pero en especial la siguiente parte. Los hará tener un momento Fangirl.**

 **Los dejo leer.**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT**

* * *

Capítulo 17: La Fiesta (Parte 1)

La suave luz de la mañana despertó a Abril. Hace tiempo que no se desertaba alegre una mañana tan soleada como aquella.

Bajó con mucha energía a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Como era de esperarse Adam no estaba así que decidió no darle tanta importancia a eso en ese día a pesar de que era uno de los últimos días que lo vería. Estaba demasiado alegre, parecía ser un día de muchas cosas buenas, como si no fuera suficiente por ser Viernes, sus clases le fueron muy sencillas y los horarios de aquellas pasaron demasiado rápido, lo mejor de todo en el día en la escuela fue que no tuvo que toparse con Evelyn Harris, nadie parecía saber en dónde estaba pero era una gran noticia que ella no apareciera.

Abril no sabía precisamente porque estaba tan feliz, tal vez porque las cosas ese día le estaban saliendo a la perfección, o tal vez porque no había tenido pesadillas esa noche, en cuanto pensó en eso se le llenó la cara de alegría, pudo tener una noche sin tener que despertarse en gritando o sin poder respirar. Era increíble, se suponía que ese día debía estar lleno de estrés y preocupaciones principalmente por Adam, anoche había llegado muy tarde del trabajo y no había hablado con él desde la tarde del día pasado, además esa misma noche era la fiesta y aún faltaban muchas cosas que comprar, gente que invitar y cosas por hacer pero a pesar de eso Abril estaba demasiado feliz como para aparentarlo.

Lo que más le emocionaba de la fiesta es que volvería a pasar tiempo con sus amigos, nunca habían ido a una fiesta juntos desde que se conocieron, estaría con Casey, Leo, Donnie, Mikey ¡Y Raph!

 _Raphael… ¿Raphael?_

¿Es por eso que estaba tan emocionada? Se puso a pensar en lo que Casey le había dicho la noche anterior ¿Sería cierto? No estaba segura, era casi imposible que lo fuera pues no lo demostraba lo suficiente, Abril estaba casi segura de que Raph ya no sentía nada por ella o no al menos como ella lo hacía por él. No importaba mucho que lo viera esa noche en la fiesta, tal vez ni siquiera iría pero como le encantaría que lo hiciera, desde que terminaron se sentía un vacío en su casa. Normalmente él iba cada noche hasta su ventana para hablar justo antes de dormir, era uno de los pequeños detalles que le gustaban de él, aunque no era como otros chicos que le demostraban sus amor a sus novias con globos y chocolates le gustaban sus formas de demostrar hacía ella a su manera. Era lo que hacía especial a Raph… y ahora ya no estaba junto a ella.

Había pensado varias veces en terminar con Adam pero entonces recordaba que si lo hacía no tenía asegurado volver con Raph, él era demasiado terco que incluso ni siquiera quería volver a verla ahora que salía con Evelyn, incluso lo demostró cuando regresó a la alcantarilla pero no importaba que tan mal la tratara, sabía que muy en el fondo él la extrañaba, o tal vez sólo intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que era así. Era en esos casos cuando intentaba recordar las cosas positivas que tenía al estar con Adam, él incluso a veces la hacía sentir tan cómoda consigo misma que olvidaba todos sus problemas por completo pero no podía verlo sin tener que recordar a Raph, Adam jamás podrá ocupar su lugar, por más tierno, dulce o guapo que fuera cualquier chico Raphael siempre sería el único.

Intentó dejar de pensar en él y seguir adelante con sus días aprovechando que estaba de buen humor. Ese día salió temprano de la escuela e inmediatamente fue al centro comercial a comprar las cosas necesarias para esa noche. También había tomado su tiempo libre para invitar a la personas más cercanas, Adam le había dado una lista de las personas que había invitado, la mayoría de su edad. Abril también había invitado a varias personas de la escuela pero no mucha, no quería tener tanta gente en una casa pequeña; tenía más bien pensado una pequeña despedida para Adam, no tenía ni idea de por qué la había llamado "fiesta". No sería nada fuera des este mundo pero quería hacer algo especial para que Adam recordara con cariño su estadía en Nueva York. Abril trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que no estaba feliz por el hecho de que Adam regresara a Washington, después de todo él ahora era su novio y se suponía que tenía que estar triste pero era todo lo contrario. Desde que le dijo eso intentó sentirse lo más melancólica posible pero era inútil obligar al corazón a sentir algo que no sentía. Entonces entendió que en realidad no amaba a Adam, sólo se hacía creer eso, él era muy importante para ella pero no lo veía más que un amigo pero desgraciadamente había llevado esos sentimientos a mayores y había terminado junto a él, no es que no la hiciera feliz o que no lo quisiera, de hecho la hacía sentir maravillosamente simplemente le era imposible sentir algo más por él.

Dejando a un lado sus sentimientos complicados Abril fue hasta la caja para pagar todas las cosas que había llevado. Entre esas cosas estaban muchas frituras—demasiadas— refrigerios, sodas y un pastel para Adam. Tal vez sus compras parecían demasiado anticuadas y aburridas pero eso no significaba que fueran a tener una mala noche, después de todo sólo era una pequeña reunión. Había intentado llamar a su padre toda la tarde pero no respondía sus llamadas, al principio Abril se preocupó demasiado, tenía un mal presentimiento ya que él siempre le contestaba, intentó relajarse e intentar pensar de que estaba bien. Se había preocupado por él desde que volvió a salir de la ciudad por el trabajo y en especial porque habían estado atacando los laboratorios, no quería que en el transcurso de su viaje algún loco terrorista lo atacara como habían estado haciendo con los científicos en las últimas semanas.

Abril regresó a casa con todas sus compras, ya era muy tarde, el Sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse y Adam todavía no había llegado. Empezó a arreglar las cosas, la buena noticia era que los invitados aún no habían llegado y eso le daba un poco más de tiempo para ducharse. Ya todo estaba listo sólo faltaba que llegaran los invitado y lo más importante, que llegara Adam, y en hora buena, había escuchado que tocaron el timbre— esperaba que fuera él—bajó rápidamente para ver quién era y efectivamente era Adam.

— ¡Adam!— gritó Abril en cuanto lo vio y lo abrazó.

— Hola… veo que ya todo está listo— dijo respondiendo al abrazo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

— Sí, sólo falta que lleguen los invitados— respondió Abril rompiendo el brazo.

— Hablando de eso… invite a un poco más de gente que conocía— dijo Adam rascándose la nuca como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

— No te preocupes, mientras más gente mejor ¿No crees?— preguntó Abril en tono sarcástico intentando que Adam captara el chiste.

Adam estaba a punto de decir algo más pero entonces el timbre los interrumpió nuevamente. Abril volvió a abrir la puerta y se topó con Casey y otros chicos de la escuela, parecía ser el resto del equipo de _hockey_ quienes traían una camioneta con muchas cosas encima, parecía un equipo de sonido y además venían cargados con muchas bolsas. Esto no iba a ser bueno.

— ¡Hola pelirroja!— dijo Casey emocionado entrando a la casa. Uno tras uno iban entrando a su casa, ya había cientos de personas dentro de su casa en menos de un minuto.

— ¡Casey!— gritó Abril para que le hiciera caso. El chico volteó a su dirección y la pelirroja se acercó a él— ¿Qué es todo esto?

— ¿Qué?— preguntó sorprendido— Dijiste que podía traer a quien quisiera y eso hice…

La paciencia de Abril estaba a punto de colapsar, la casa se estaba llenando demasiado rápido de personas que ni si quiera conocía. Era combinación entre adolescentes, adultos jóvenes y gente colada a esta tan dichosa "fiesta". Muchos habían traído demasiados barriles de cerveza, eran litros y litros de ésta. Si su padre la viera ahora seguramente ya estaría muerta. Abril estaba segura de que no era ni siquiera la mitad de los invitados y que seguramente más adelante esto se iba a descontrolar tarde o temprano.

* * *

Los cuatro hermanos habían salido a patrullar las calles, consientes de que debían ir a un compromiso más tarde. Habían ido a buscar rastros en los escombros del edificio _McGregory,_ querían ver si aún había algo que les fuera a ser útil como por ejemplo alguna otra muestra o al menos el cadáver del Señor X, pero no encontraron nada, todo se había incinerado con el fuego de la noche pasada. Ya no había reportes en la noticias que hubieran asaltado otro laboratorio de la ciudad; al parecer ya todo había terminado.

Con la muerte del Señor X a Raph se le había quitado un gran peso de encima, ahora no tenía nada de que preocuparse por un tiempo y sólo había una cosa que le importaba en esos momentos y eso era estar con Abril. Había estado esperando ese momento toda la noche y no podía perder la oportunidad. Intentaría arreglar las cosas con Abril de una forma u otra y no importaba cuantos intentos le tomara la iba a intentar enamorar de nuevo, además, eran los últimos días que Adam estaría en la ciudad antes de que regresara a Washington, esa era una noticia demasiado buena para Raph, pareciese como si las cosas estuvieran a su favor por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se sentía realmente vivo ahora que ya no estaba con Evelyn, el Señor X ya no estaba, Adam también se iría y estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Abril.

Todo era perfecto.

No había nada que se interpusiera en su camino, ya no había ninguna excusa que no le permitiera cumplir sus expectativas.

Después de unos minutos Raph había despertado de su trance en el momento que Leo dijo que debían ir a la fiesta que Abril había organizado. Todos estaban muy emocionados pero en especial Raph, no podía esperar ni un minuto más, quería rencontrarse con Abril ahora mientras había tiempo.

Ya había llegado la noche, se suponía que debían estar en casa de Abril a las ocho y ahora eran exactamente las once la noche, casi media noche y ellos aún no llegaban a la "fiesta" inclusive tal vez ya no habría nadie, lo más posible es que estuviera decepcionada de ellos pues no habían ido al primer evento social que había hecho después de todo lo que pasó. Eso hizo que Raph estuviera desesperado, intentaba ocultar el hecho de que estaba emocionado por ir a la despedida de Adam.

Les faltaban unos minutos para llegar a la casa de Abril y a unas cuadras se escuchaba un gran escándalo. Al fin habían llegado, estaban en la azotea de la vecina de enfrente, se pusieron sus relojes de camuflaje y bajaron en dirección a al "fiesta". Cuando bajaron no podían creer lo que estaban viendo; casi toda la calle estaba llena de autos, nunca la habían visto tan llena; en el patio de Abril había muchas personas jóvenes tomando, fumando y platicando. Se precipitaron a entrar a la casa pero entre tanta multitud era casi imposible. Pudieron entrar y al parecer la parte de afuera era un paraíso a comparación de adentro; había muchos más jóvenes de los que había afuera, la casa estaba llena de humo y parecía que habían apagado todas las luces de la casa las habían cambiado por luces de varios colores que la recorrían entera; la música estaba increíblemente fuerte que ni si quiera se podían escuchar lo pensamientos de uno mismo.

— ¿Esta es la casa de Abril?— preguntó Mikey casi gritando a sus hermanos para que pudieran escucharlo.

— Tal vez nos equivocamos de casa— respondió Leo gritando.

— Hay que salir de aquí— gritó también Donnie. Se abrieron entre la multitud para poder salir pero escucharon una voz casi irreconocible por el sonido que hizo que se detuvieran.

— ¡Chicos, esperen!— escucharon que alguien se dirigía a ellos. Voltearon para ver quién estaba detrás y era Abril intentando acercarse hasta donde estaban ellos— ¡Que gusto que hayan venido. Vengan!

La pelirroja los guio hacia el patio trasero en donde habían colocado una especie de piscina portátil, había muchas personas dentro y muchas más afuera; también había un _DJ_ con una mesa mezcladora poniendo el ambiente a la fiesta, vieron a su alrededor y ya había demasiadas personas ebrias haciendo estupideces y muchos otros bailando. Finalmente, Abril los hizo sentarse en una de las mesas que habían puesto alrededor del patio, intentaron hablar sobre todo el escándalo.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?— preguntó Leo a Abril.

— Ya sabes… invité a algunas personas, entre ellas Casey y él invitó a más personas y esas personas invitaron a más y estoy segura que pronto tendré a medio Nueva York dentro de mi casa— contestó Abril con un tono de sarcasmo— Mientras tanto he estado revisando que nadie haga algo ilegal y monitoreando las cervezas.

— Suena como un completo desastre…— mencionó Donnie.

— No del todo, al parecer a Adam le gustó y eso era lo que quería lograr— mencionó Abril.

— Hablando de él ¿Dónde está?— preguntó Raph. Quería sonar lo más natural posible, no quería escucharse desesperado o sonar interesado por Adam.

Pudo sentir las miradas de todos cuando preguntó, en especial la de Abril. Podía jurar que parecía feliz por el hecho de que Raph hubiera preguntado eso. En ese momento Raph no podía dejar de pensar en besarla frente a todos pero debía hacerlo cuando estuvieran a solas, quería que fuera especial. Volvió a perderse entre sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que Abril ya había respondido su pregunta.

— Él debe de andar por ahí, la última vez que lo vi estaba con Casey…— respondió Abril tranquilamente pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de unas carcajadas. Eran Adam y Casey quienes se habían acercado a sentarse junto a ellos y no parecían estar bien, en especial Casey.

— ¡Chicos…!— dijo Casey con un tono demasiado extraño, obviamente no estaba sobrio. Raph ya lo había visto ebrio muchas veces como para distinguirlo— Este chico… es genial… hace cosas súper locas… Lo amo…!— dijo mientras abrazaba a Adam con un brazo y le daba un sorbo a la botella de cerveza que traía en el otro.

— Sólo le enseñé como se encendía la luz del baño…— dijo Adam seguido de una larga carcajada.

— Nunca había visto a Casey tan feliz…— dijo Mikey curioseando en la forma en la que se comportaba su amigo.

— Yo sé la manera en la que puedo compartir mi felicidad contigo, hermano…— dijo Casey con una sonrisa extraña— ¡Oye, tráenos otra!— gritó a un chico y después de unos segundos trajó otras cuatro botellas de cerveza y las dejó sobre la mesa. Casey señaló para que Mikey tomará pero Leo lo detuvo.

— ¿Estás loco? Deja eso ahí…— regañó Leo quitándole la botella de la mano.

— Nuestro sistema es diferente al de los humanos, no sabes qué efecto tendrá…— dijo Donnie también regañando a su hermano. Mikey hizo una mueca.

— Vamos Leo, no seas aguafiestas. Ten, toma un poco para relajarte…— dijo Casey llegándole por detrás que ni siquiera lo notó; seguido de esto hizo que le diera un sorbo a la botella que traía en la mano, en cuestión de segundos sus pupilas se dilataron. Parecía como si hubiera entrado a otro mundo pero sólo estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol la cual al parecer había hecho aparición demasiado rápido. Básicamente pronto estaría viendo a una tortuga ebria.

— Leo… ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó Raph al ver el trance de su hermano.

— No… está nada mal…— respondió Leo con un tono extraño. Parecía mareado, igual que Casey.

— ¡Lo ves! Si Leo dice que no está mal significa que yo también puedo— dijo Mikey quejándose. Inmediatamente tomó otra botella y le dio un gran sorbo en el fondo pudo escuchar que alguien dijo _"¡Mikey, no!"_ posiblemente fue Donnie. Terminó la botella en cuestión de segundos y en cuanto acabó se quedó en trance al igual que Leo, la única diferencia fue que su trance no duró mucho pues seguido de eso se desplomó en el suelo.

— ¡Mikey!— gritaron Raph, Donnie y Abril. Se acercaron rápido a su hermano y lo levantaron, estaba completamente desmayado. Mientras tanto, Leo se había unido a los juegos tontos que Casey había estado haciendo toda la noche.

— ¡Rápido, traigan algo para reanimarlo!— dijo Donnie preocupado por su hermano.

— Creo que hay algo de pizza congelada…— respondió Abril y salió corriendo hacia la cocina Raph la siguió para ayudarla a buscar una pizza congelada.

Eso se escuchaba demasiado tonto en su cabeza y sólo quería cubrir el hecho de que quería estar a solas con ella. Entraron a la casa y se abrieron entre la multitud, había más personas de las que había cuando llegaron. Al fin lograron entrar a la cocina y Abril abrió el congelador en donde estaba la pizza, la sacó y la puso en el horno de microondas para descongelarla y poder dársela Mikey. Raph creyó que era el momento indicado para hablar a solas con Abril pero cada vez que intentaba decir algo se arrepentía, no encontraba las palabras correctas para iniciar una conversación con ella.

Se percató unos segundos después de que Raph la había seguido, era un momento demasiado incómodo estar frente al horno de microondas casi un minuto entero esperando a que se descongelara, aunque había demasiado ruido en la casa y demasiadas personas alrededor Abril sentía un silencio incómodo entre Raph y ella, era como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos en toda la casa, quería que la pizza se descongelara lo más rápido posible para no tener que seguir con eso. El momento se puso más incómodo cuando Raph trató de decir algo pero se detuvo ¿Qué quería decir? Ella después de haber pensado toda la tarde en lo que le había dicho Casey la noche anterior y en poner en orden sus sentimientos llegó a la conclusión de que ya era tiempo de superar a Raph, le daría una oportunidad como amigo pero nada más. No quería involucrarse con él de otra manera, ya era un avance que asistiera a su fiesta y eso era una buena señal de que tal vez quería arreglar las cosas, pero como amigos. Abril no toleraría la idea de confundirse cada vez que él apareciera en su vida. Ahora ella tenía novio, y él también estaba saliendo con alguien nuevo, era más que claro que ambos se habían superado mutuamente y tal vez si hablaba con él llegarían a un acuerdo de ser sólo amigos y olvidar todo lo que paso. Para ella era una buena idea.

Al horno sólo quedaban treinta segundos en el reloj, todo esto acabaría pronto. Raph debía hacer un movimiento o decir algo antes de que su tiempo a solas con Abril se agotara. Mientras más lo pensaba más tiempo perdía así que decidió tragarse su miedo y decirlo de una vez por todas, el primer paso seria disculparse.

— Abril, yo…— empezó a decir Raph, era más difícil de lo que había pensado y pudo notar que ella también se puso nerviosa— Escucha, lo que pasó con nosotros fue…— un sonido lo interrumpió, el horno de microondas ya había terminado de descongelar la pizza. Abril al sacó y comenzó a hablar.

— No, Raph… Creo que ya es demasiado tarde ¿No crees? No tengo tiempo para tus disculpas, ninguno de los dos debemos hacerlo. Ya no te veo como antes, tal vez podríamos ser amigos pero nada más… Así que por favor, no vuelvas a tocar el tema ¿De acuerdo?— dijo Abril con un tono frío.

Se dirigió al patio trasero para llevarle la pizza a Mikey, quería salir huyendo de ahí como siempre lo hacía. No había pensado muy bien lo que le dijo a Raph, ella tenía planeado hablar delicadamente con él pero no salió como esperaba, la tomó por sorpresa pero esperaba que al menos lo haya dejado tenía pensado olvidar todo lo que había pasado y ahora el empieza disculparse, parecía como si el universo no la dejara sacarlo de su vida. No quería verlo en lo que quedaba de la noche, no quería tener que cruzar miradas y tener otro momento incómodo entre ellos dos así que mientras más se alejaran sería mejor.

Finalmente llegó al patio pero no encontró a Mikey o a Donnie por ningún lado, no estaban en donde la última vez. Miró a su alrededor en busca de ellos y de repente se percató de que Leo, Mikey, Donnie y Casey estaban al lado del DJ cantando karaoke, los cuatro con una botella de cerveza en la mano, el poder el del alcohol también había corrompido a Donnie y Mikey ya no se veía tan mal. Sólo debía encargarse de encontrar a Adam antes de que algo saliera mal.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, recuerden que sí el capítulo llega a cinco reviews subiré inmediatamente la segunda parte y si no lo haré hasta la próxima semana. Apenas vamos subiendo de nivel y aún no han visto nada.**

 **Gracias de nuevo a la personas que me apoyan con esta maravillosa trama que se ha vuelto parte de mi 3**

 **No olviden djera sus reviews para que me digan que les pareció el capítulo de hoy, también denle Follow o Favorite, me ayudarí amucho.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!**

 **-Cloud u Fuera-**


	18. Chapter 18: La Fiesta (Parte 2)

**Hoy les traigo otro capítulo en un Viernes 13. Voy a ser directa, en este capítulo les va a dar un ataque Fangirl, no les quiero hacer _spoiler_ ni nada pero les aseguro que les encantará.**

 **Quiero agaradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews durante toda la historia pues ustedes son los que hacen posible todo esto. No olviden dejar muchos más reviews y un Follow o Fav. También quiero decirles que ya tengo Intagram para que me busquen como tmnt_tl**

 **Los dejo leer.**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT**

* * *

Capítulo 18: La Fiesta (Parte 2)

Raph sentía un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que todo hubiera salido tan mal. Se quedó parado en la cocina en estado de _shock,_ ya todo había terminado, Abril tenía razón, ya era demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas. Lo había pensado demasiado tiempo, ya no tenía otra cosa que hacer ahí. Fue hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá a pensar en todo lo que le había salido mal las últimas semanas, bloqueó cualquier sonido de ese lugar y se quedó en trance unas cuantas horas reflexionando lo que debía hacer. Conforme pasaba el tiempo veía que más gente llegaba, gente que tal vez Abril ni siquiera conocía, también veía las cosas raras que sus hermanos hacían bajo la influencia del alcohol. Todos parecían pasársela de maravilla pero Raph en cambió se estaba derrumbando por dentro. Tenía una botella de cerveza en la mano pero no le había dado ni un sorbo. La fiesta empezó a hacerse más intensa hasta que finalmente escuchó que algo se salió de control afuera, él ni siquiera se preocupó de salir a ver que había ocurrido, sólo observó a la gente que corrió desesperada a la casa de Abril, todos riendo y festejando.

Raph seguía en su trance, quería que el tiempo pasara más rápido, quería que todo esto terminara pero aún faltaban muchas horas para que amaneciera y la gente parecía no querer irse. Su situación de Raph empeoró cuando una pareja se sentó junto a él y empezaron a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana. A juzgar por todo lo que hacían parecían no tener idea de que Raph estaba sentado justo al lado de ellos e invadían su espacio personal pero a él no le importaba en esos momentos, se sentía completamente impotente, ya no sentía fuerza para seguir.

Después de unos minutos decidió levantar la mirada para decidir si ir a divertirse con sus hermanos sería buena idea pero encontró algo que desearía jamás haber visto. En el marco de la puerta de la cocina estaban Abril y Adam, ella estaba recargada contra la pared y él frente a ella. Hablaban y la mayoría de las veces se besaban. Raph sentía una ira incontrolable dentro de él pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, Abril lo había escogido a él en vez de a Raph, no podía interferir en sus decisiones y después de mucho tiempo pensó la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir. Dejarla ir…

Su alma se sentía más tranquila y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche. Se levantó del sofá para ir a buscara sus hermanos pero siempre que está a punto de encontrar la paz interior algo tenía que salir mal.

Volvió a mirar a Adam y Abril por última vez pero ahora había una tercera persona junto a ellos y esa persona era Evelyn ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Raph vio que empezó a pelear con Abril, empezó a caminar más rápido hacia donde estaban ellos y llegó justo en momento en que Evelyn se abalanzó hacia ella. Se acercó para separarlas y Adam también ayudó tomando a Abril, Raph tomó a Evelyn. No sabía por qué ella estaba ahí pero conociéndola no era para nada bueno y su teoría se reforzó cuando volteó a mirar a Abril y vio que tenía un rasguño en el rostro, consecuencia de que Evelyn tuviera las uñas tan largas.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— gritó Abril a Evelyn.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo O'neil!— gritó Evelyn a Abril intentando soltarse de Raph.

— Lo mejor será que se vayan. Ambos— dijo Adam lo más tranquilo posible, ni si quiera parecía que estuviera ebrio.

Raph no podía soportar esta vergüenza, se llevó a Evelyn hasta el patio de enfrente para que pudiera irse. Abril en cambió se quedó adolorida por la "pelea" que había tenido con la loca de Evelyn. Adam la llevó a la planta de arriba, ella tenía primeros auxilios en su habitación así que fueron allá para que nadie los molestara; llegaron y cerraron la puerta, Adam le había cerrado con llave para que nadie pudiera entrar, siempre hay alguien que quiere ocupar una habitación en una fiesta. Abril señaló un pequeño cajón en el que tenía todo lo necesario. Se sentaron en la cama y Adam sacó un pequeño algodón.

— Sólo es un rasguño, no es necesario tanta atención...— dijo Abril mientras Adam le desinfectaba la herida.

— Vamos, de qué sirve ser tu novio si no puedo mimarte— respondió Adam con un tono pícaro. Parecía bastante cuerdo a pesar de que había tomado toda la noche— Por cierto ¿Qué quería esa loca?

— Ella es Evelyn, es la novia de Raph. Ya te imaginarás el resto— respondió Abril.

— Así que ella es la famosa Evelyn Harris. Está más loca de lo que imaginé— dijo Adam irónicamente para levantarle el humor a Abril. Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

Abril miró fijamente a Adam, él hacía lo mismo. Se quedaron así uno segundos y él se inclinó para besarla, ella respondió. Por primera vez en toda la noche se sentía bien, no había podido sacar a Raph de su cabeza. Adam la hacia sentir bastante bien y no besaba nada mal. El beso se fue haciendo más intenso hasta el punto en el que Adam estaba encima de ella. Abril se sentía segura con él, sabía que Adam la entendía era como si fueran almas gemelas y además era una buena forma de concentrarse en alguien más que no fuera Raph. Finalmente, él empezó a besarle el cuello y fue ahí donde Abril tomó control de sus acciones, ya había pasado varias veces cuando estaba con Raph, no se sentía del todo segura y se detenía pero en este caso realmente quería hacerlo con Adam aunque en el fondo sabía que sólo quería hacerlo para olvidar.

El beso se iba haciendo más intenso y Abril quería detenerse pero sabía que si lo hacía no podría sacarse jamás de la cabeza a Raph así que siguió. Esperó a que Adam le dijera algo pues era obvio de que estaba temblando, le tomó sólo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y debía detenerse antes de que arrepintiera de algo.

— Adam… espera…— dijo Abril intentando quitárselo de encima.

— No…— respondió Adam excitado.

— Adam, en serio… por favor para…— dijo Abril con un ligero tono de preocupación esta vez Adam no respondió. Siguió intensificando el beso y le sujetó ambas manos a Abril, la tenía completamente inmóvil, en eso le sorprendió de él, Raph siempre se detenía cuando se lo podía pero Adam siguió, nunca creyó que Adam fuer a de esa forma. Intentó pedir ayuda pero era casi inútil que alguien la escuchara con todo el ruido de la música. Necesitaba ayuda, y rápido.

* * *

Raph estaba increíblemente enojado, no podía sacarla de su vida, siempre tenía que llegar a estropearlo todo como si no bastara con que Abril ya no lo amaba y ahora esta loca regresaba a agredirla. Esta noche no salió de forma que esperaba. Ya que se había tranquilizado habló lo más civilizadamente con Evelyn pero era imposible hacerlo con ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie te invitó…— preguntó Raph furioso.

— Ella es la razón de que termináramos— respondió Evelyn con el mismo nivel de furia que Raph.

— ¡No, tú fuiste la razón de que termináramos. Estás loca!— gritó Raph. Se quitó un gran peso de encima en cuanto lo gritó. Ella sólo se quedó en silencio con una mirada de enojo hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

— Te odio… A ti y a la cabeza de zanahoria…— dijo ahora con un tono más loco de lo normal— Me las pagarán… Ya verán… Se arrepentirán— dijo y finalmente se fue de ahí.

A Raph le incomodó mucho lo último que dijo pero no le dio miedo en lo absoluto, sólo era una adolescente ardida por una ruptura ¿Qué era lo peor pudiera hacer?

Raph regresó al interior de la casa, para buscar a sus hermanos. Esta no era su noche, así que decidió que lo mejor sería irse de ahí, después de todo ya era muy tarde, iban a dar casi las tres de la mañana y tal vez aún faltaba mucho para que la fiesta acabara completamente. Buscó por toda la casa a sus hermanos hasta que finalmente los encontró incendiando el árbol del vecino. Le sorprendió mucho el verlos de esa manera, en especial a Leo, él siempre había sido el que seguía las reglas y ahora estaba siendo un peligro para la sociedad. Decidió que lo mejor sería no molestarlos y que siguieran festejando. Se dirigió de nuevo al interior de la casa en busca de Abril para poder disculparse por lo que hizo Evelyn y de paso decirle que ya se iba, la siguió buscando pero en cambio se topó con Casey en la cocina sacando más cervezas, no era exactamente la persona que quería ver pero al menos podría avisarle a alguien que ya se iba.

— ¡Hola… Raph…!—dijo Casey con ese tono extraño.

— Sí, hola ¿No has visto a Abril? Tengo que irme y quiero despedirme— preguntó Raph en espera de que Casey usara la poca conciencia que le quedaba para que contestara algo sensato.

— ¿Abril? Oh sí… creo que la vi subir a su habitación… ¿Por qué preguntas?— preguntó Casey con una sonrisa pícara pero en su estado lo hacía parecer demasiado estúpido.

— Ya te lo dije, me quiero despedir…— respondió Raph algo harto.

— Oh cierto… Oye, había algo que debía decirte pero no recuerdo qué…— dijo Casey intentando esforzarse por recordar.

— No te preocupes amigo, estoy seguro de que lo recordarás…— dijo Raph con tono burlón.

Dejó sólo a Casey y fue a la habitación donde le dijo que la había visto por última vez. Ya no quería nada que ver con ella, simplemente quería disculparse por lo que Evelyn le había hecho y despedirse. Simple. Como un amigo lo haría pues eso era lo que eran ahora. Amigos.

Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Abril, el segundo piso no estaba tan acumulado de gente como abajo y eso a Raph le pareció bastante tranquilizador. Finalmente llegó a su habitación y tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Abril?—volvió a tocar en espera de una respuesta. Nada. Creyó que no había nadie dentro así que decidió irse. Estaba a punto de darse de la vuelta cuando de pronto escuchó un grito que venía desde adentró creyó haber escuchar _"Ayuda"_ ¿Ayuda? Raph reaccionó al instante— ¡Abril!

Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, no le quedaba de otra más que derribarla. Dio unos pasos atrás y tiró la puerta de una patada. En cuanto entró al cuarto vio a Adam encima de Abril, esta vez Raph no pudo contener su ira y se abalanzó hacia Adam para quitárselo de encima. Lo vio con odio y le dio un golpe en el rostro. Dios, Raph se sintió tan bien al hacer eso, pero ahí no terminó todo, para rematar lo tiró por la ventana, esperaba que por la caída se rompiera al menos una pierna pero para su suerte cayó en la piscina improvisada que habían instalado en el patio trasero de Abril.

Se volteó hacia Abril quien estaba en la cama temblando. Se acercó a ella, para tranquilizarla y pasó algo inesperado para él. En cuanto se acercó a ella lo abrazó con todas la fuerzas que tenía y empezó a llorar en su hombro. Nunca antes la había sentido tan afligida, sabía que Adam le había hecho algo y lo mejor sería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Sacó a Abril de la casa sin soltarla, no la volvería a dejar sola. Salieron de la casa y la llevó a buscar una cafetería que estuviera abierta a las tres de la madrugada, no fue tan difícil como pensó pues por algo la llamaban _La_ _Ciudad que Nunca Duerme_. Llegaron y ordenó el café como le gustaba. No dijo ni una palabra durante el transcurso del viaje ni mientras estaban en la cafetería. Raph no quería preguntar nada relacionado con lo que había pasado, sabía que debía esperar a que se sintiera más tranquila y segura. Ella estaba sentada frente a él, viendo fijamente su taza de café. Decidió empezar una conversación más sutil.

— ¿Sabes? El café de aquí no sabe tan mal como pensaba…— dijo Raph lo más natural posible en espera de que ella le respondiera siguiéndole el tema del café.

— No intentes actuar como si nada hubiera pasado…— mencionó Abril con tono melancólico viendo su taza de café.

— Lo siento… no quería ponerte incómoda, es todo— respondió Raph bajando la mirada. Ahora era más incómodo que antes.

— No te preocupes, tenías razón respecto a Adam, supongo…— dijo Abril con un tono más triste que antes y bajando aún más su mirada.

Raph se sentía culpable de alguna manera, no podía dejarla sufrir de esa modo. Sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero era lo mejor para ella. Tal vez…

— No… él sólo estaba ebrio. Créeme, estará arrepentido en la mañana. He visto muchas veces ebrio a Casey y cuando está en ese estado hace cosas que él no quiere hacer. Sí, tal vez Adam se pasó esta vez, pero creo que deberías hablar con él cuando estén de vuelta sus cinco sentidos y entonces hacer que no pase de nuevo— dijo Raph intentando reconfortar a Abril.

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes?— preguntó Abril sorprendida.

— Porque veo que tienes algo bueno con él y no quiero que cometa los mismos errores que yo…— respondió Raph levantando la mirada y cruzarse con ella. A Abril se le puso la piel de gallina cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, tenía que responder rápido antes que hubiera una pausa silenciosa entre ellos.

— No creo poder perdonarlo…— respondió Abril volviendo a molestarse.

— No te pido que lo perdones, sólo quiero que dejes claro lo que pasó… y que no lo volverá a hacer— respondió Raph dándole un sorbo a su café. Abril pensó que se había tomado muy en serio el tema de ser sólo amigos. De hecho, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Le sorprendió bastante que so comportara tan maduro después de todo lo que pasó.

— Supongo… que tienes razón— contestó Abril sorprendida para sí misma.

Durante el transcurso de la noche no volvieron a tocar el tema, siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la cabeza. Había pasado casi una hora desde que salieron de la fiesta pero pareciese como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por completo. Regresaron a la casa y se quedaron sentados en la azotea de ésta unos minutos para contemplar lo que quedaba de la noche, ya casi amanecía y las personas aún seguían festejando debajo de ellos. Abril ya había olvidado lo que había pasado con Adam, ya se sentía mucho mejor y en especial porque estaba con la persona que ella quería.

Raph extrañaba hablar abiertamente con alguien, era increíble como podías hablar con esa persona sin parar. Abril también pensaba lo mismo, extrañaba tener esas pláticas nocturnas. Ella lo intentaba hacer con Adam pero no era lo mismo, él era demasiado correcto para su gusto, no realmente lo que esperaba que fuera, en cambio Raph era lo que siempre deseó. Le hubiera gustado regresar el tiempo y volver a donde todo comenzó; las primeras citas y los primeros besos. Por primera vez en semanas ambos se sentían realmente bien, por un momento pudieron olvidar todo lo que había pasado y empezaron a interactuar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Raph quizo aprovechar este momento a solas para volver a decirle lo que sentía por ella pero recordó lo que pasó hace unas horas en la cocina y creyó que lo mejor sería dejarlo así, no iba a obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Después de unas horas hablando sin parar hubo un momento en que ya no tenían nada. Sólo se quedaron sentados uno a lado de otro viendo la luna en el cielo y sintiendo la suave brisa del otoño. Abril no dejaba de pensar en por qué Raph estaba fiera de su cuarto en el momento indicado, lo había tratado demasiado mal como para que él regresara pero eso era lo bueno Raph, no importaba que tan mal lo tratara, él siempre iba estar ahí para ella.

— Raph… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— preguntó Abril volteando a verlo. Él asintió— ¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera de mi habitación? Quiero decir… tuviste que haber estado pegado a la puerta para poder escucharme…

Le llegó por sorpresa la pregunta. Creyó que no volvería a tocar el tema ¿Qué se supone que iba decirle? ¿Que estaba ahí para disculparse por lo de Evelyn? Los pensó en una fracción de segundos y llegó a la conclusión de que ya no debía haber más secretos si quería llegar a algo sano con ella.

— Fui a disculparme por lo que hizo Evelyn… y también a decirte que ya me iba— respondió Raph sin voltear a verla.

— ¿En serio? ¿Nada más por eso?— volvió a preguntar dudosa. Ella esperaba en realidad otra respuesta. A Raph le sorprendió su reacción ante la respuesta que le había dado.

— Sí… lo que ella hizo no estuvo bien y alguien debía arreglar el daño que había hecho…— respondió Raph lo más sereno posible.

— Que lindo detalle…— mencionó Abril con un nudo en la garganta. De pronto sacó un tema que no quería sacar— Supongo que tienen una relación más estable de lo que pensaba…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Raph sorprendido de le hubiera dicho un cumplido usando a Evelyn de referencia.

— Bueno, ella no me cae muy bien pero al verlos me doy cuenta que has sabido sobrellevarlo…— empezó diciendo la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida en un instante.

— Terminamos…— mencionó Raph con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Abril sorprendida, no se esperaba eso— Espero que no haya tenido que ver con lo que pasó abajo porque…— volvió a decir y fue interrumpida de nuevo.

— Para nada, terminamos la noche anterior. Fue por varias razones pero para mi la razón principal por la que terminamos fue porque está completamente loca— dijo Raph sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Él esperaba no volver a tocar el tema de sus relaciones pero fue increíble que ella lo volviera a tocar.

— Lo siento, debió haber sido malo terminar con ella…— dijo Abril intentando sentirse mal por él pero en realidad se sentía feliz porque hubiera terminado con Evelyn.

— ¿Estás loca? Jamás estuve tan feliz en mi vida…— dijo Raph viéndola a los ojos. Enseguida dijo algo que juró no iba a volver a hacer— La verdad… sólo salí con ella para poder olvidarte. Pero me di cuenta de que nadie podrá ser mejor que tú.

Abril se quedó en _shock,_ no esperaba que fuera a decirle eso, estaba segura de que no hablarían de eso pero después fue su culpa por haber tocado ese tema de nuevo. Sintió algo en el pecho, le costaba trabajo respirar pero fue como las últimas veces en las que había sufrido por ello, esta vez fue muy diferente, era algo que sabía que era bueno y que valía la pena sentir. Sus sentimientos volaron por todos lados y muchas preguntas se colaron en su cabeza. Estaba volviendo a dudar sobre lo que sentía, tenía que hacer algo rápido.

— Raph, ya hablamos de esto…— empezó diciendo Abril para que no volviera a decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera pero fue interrumpida.

— No, tú hablaste. Ahora es mi turno— dijo Raph reforzando su tono. No podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo— Escucha, durante las últimas semanas he estado arrepentido de lo que hice, arrepentido de no haber ido detrás de ti e intentar olvidarte con alguien más. No es fácil vivir con eso, y justo cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte encuentras una manera de colarte en mi mente. Creo que hemos dicho cosas que no debimos decir y quiero decirte que lamento todo lo que te he hecho desde que te conocí… No me importa si ya no quieres volverme a ver, porque no podrás quitarme el deseo de querer estar contigo. Lo cierto es que… por primera en mucho tiempo, estoy seguro de que siento y de lo que quiero sentir. Te amo, Abril…

El corazón de Abril latía demasiado rápido, sabía que Raph pronto querría una respuesta pero no tenía palabras. Nunca lo había escuchado decir algo tan lindo como eso. Sinceramente estaba desesperada por estar con él pero no podía dejar las cosas en blanco nuevamente, no era tan fácil olvidar. Finalmente quiso dejar de lado toda la basura que se había estado metiendo durante las últimas semanas y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Estaba frente al hombre que realmente amaba, en una noche estrellada, completamente solos, le había confesado lo que realmente sentía por ella… No podía contenerse por más tiempo.

Se vieron fijamente durante unos segundos, Abril ya tenía los ojos vidriosos. Ambos empezaron a acercarse lentamente hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un tierno y largo beso. Abril no dijo nada, pero ese beso decía más que mil palabras. Finalmente estaba con ella, y lo había aceptado. Era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. No quería que ese beso terminara, era algo indescriptible. Con ese beso hizo que Abril se sintiera totalmente diferente, fue como si se quitara un gran peso de encima, Raph besaba totalmente diferente a como lo hacía Adam, y le encantaba como lo hacía.

Ambos estaban totalmente felices por lo que había hecho pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, siempre tiene que acabar. Un sonido repentino hizo que se separaran. Habían abierto la puerta y un montón de personas entraron entre ellos Mikey, Leo, Donnie y Casey. Estaban más ebrios que antes y empezaron a lanzarse por la azotea hacia la piscina.

Raph se distrajo por unos segundos y al voltear a su lado se dio cuenta de que Abril ya no estaba junto a él. No se molestó en buscarla, algo en su cabeza le decía que no debía hacerlo. Él ya estaba satisfecho por esa noche, sabía que sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos.

* * *

 **¡OH MY GOD! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Yo sé que les encantó, todos extrañabamos tener un poco de Raphril en nuestras vidas, como ya les había dicho antes, amé escribir este capítulo en serio es uno de mis favoritos ¡Y aún vienen muchos más!**

 **Por favor, déjenme un review, quiero saber cuanto amaron este capítulo. Esperen en otro capítulo la próxim semana. Esta vez será de todo lo que los chicos hicieron en la fiesta y tendrá un final inesperado. Los dejaré con el suspenso.**

 **Gracias nuevamente a todos los que han dejado sus reviews en capítulos anteriores, no saben lo mucho que me alegran mis días.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!**

 **-Cloud u Fuera-**


	19. Chapter 19: Arrepentidos

**¡Hoooolaaaa! No les vengo con otra esxcusa pero si con una disculpa por no haber subido pero aquí estoy nuevamente. Gracias a todos por dejarme un review. Este capítylo que gustó escribirlo auqneu me haya tardado tanto valió la pena. También quiero decirles que el final está cerca asíq ue deben estar atentos a todo.**

 **Los dejo leer.**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Arrepentidos

Ya parecía demasiado tarde, era al menos medio día. Raph abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aún seguía en casa de Abril. Intentó levantarse del lugar donde se había quedado dormido. Era el sofá. Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, parecía como si un huracán hubiese pasado por la sala y dejado un rastro de destrucción; ya todas la personas se habían ido, no quedaba nadie más.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a sus hermanos, no los había visto desde anoche. Raph había sido el único de los cuatro que no se había puesto ebrio. La noche anterior había sido muy confusa, pasaron muchas cosas difíciles de digerir.

Raph no dejaba de pensar en el beso con Abril. Esa noche parecía haber terminado bastante bien. No podía esperar a que despertara para poder hablar seriamente con ella y directamente; él sabía perfectamente que todo esto tenía solución. Intentó no pensar demasiado las cosas pues terminaría con falsas ilusiones o decepciones falsas.

Fue por toda la casa para ver quién más seguía ahí y tal vez con un poco de suerte encontrar a su hermanos. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie estaba por ningún lado. Creyó que tal vez estarían en el patio trasero pero no fue así, sólo había un montón de botellas, vasos y basura por todos lados y la piscina portátil de la noche anterior. Decidió ir a las habitaciones pero todas habían sido cerradas con llave menos la de Abril; se dio cuenta de que ella estaba dormida y parecía no dar indicios de que despertaría. Cerró la puerta y siguió su camino, llamó varias veces por teléfono a Leo y Donnie pero no contestaban, finalmente decidió llamar a Mikey pero en vez de que contestara pudo escuchar el tono de su celular. Siguió el tono hasta el pasillo donde estaba la entrada, no había nada ahí pero el teléfono seguía sonando.

— ¿Mikey?— preguntó Raph en espera de una respuesta porque no veía a nadie en ningún lado.

— Aquí arriba…— escuchó que su hermano contestó. Raph levantó la mirada lentamente y vio a su hermano menor pegado al techo con cinta de aislar.

— ¿Cómo llegaste allá arriba?— preguntó Raph intentando contener la risa.

— No lo sé hermano, no recuerdo nada de lo que hice anoche ¡Bájame de aquí!— pidió Mikey desesperado. Raph soltó una pequeña risa.

— Ahora te bajo…— dijo Raph sin contener la risa— ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Lo último que recuerdo es que hicimos explotar un auto…— dijo con un tono mareado. Raph por un momento pensó que vomitaría encima de él pero no lo hizo. Fue a buscar una escalera para poder bajar a su hermano del techo.

— ¿Es en serio?— preguntó Raph sorprendido colocando la escalera para subir. En cuanto llegó hasta su hermano lo soltó y lo dejó caer al suelo. Raph sólo escuchó como se quejó— Ayúdame a buscar a Leo y a Donnie.

— ¿Ya los llamaste?— preguntó Mikey sin levantarse del suelo. Raph lo vio con cara de sarcasmo— Bueno… Tal vez estén en la alcantarilla.

— Tal vez tienes razón…— respondió Raph y lo ayudó a levantarse. Estaban a punto de irse cuando escucharon varias veces un grito de "Ayuda". Parecía que venía de adentro de la chimenea y fueron inmediatamente a revisar. Ambos hermanos pensaron que la voz se parecía demasiado a la de Casey— ¿Casey? ¿Estás ahí?

— ¡Raph! ¡Eres tú, gracias a Dios! ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí!— gritó Casey desde adentro de la chimenea. Raph se acercó y se asomó, lo púnico que pudo ver eran los pies de su amigo. Lo sujetó con fuerza y con ayuda de Mikey pudo sacarlo de ahí.

Los tres cayeron al suelo por la fuerza requerida; voltearon a ver a Casey quien estaba lleno de ceniza y hollín. Tomó un par de segundos para que entrara en conciencia y empezara a reír a carcajadas. Raph y Mikey estaban perturbados de la forma en la que reía. Al fin se calmó y pudo hablar.

— ¡Chicos, anoche fue increíble. Ustedes son unas bestias!— dijo Casey emocionado dándole un pequeño golpe en brazo a Mikey.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche?— preguntó Mikey sorprendido.

— Por supuesto, cómo podría olvidarlo…¿Tú no lo recuerdas?— preguntó Casey sorprendido. Al ver la cara de confundido de Mikey no dudó en hablar— Bien, te haré recordar. Primero…— fue interrumpido.

— Por qué no mejor primero nos dices dónde están mis hermanos— dijo Raph antes que empezara a contar sus locas historias.

— Cierto. Síganme— dijo Casey levantándose y se dirigió al patio trasero. Ya estando ahí se dirigió a la piscina improvisada que habían dejado en la casa de Abril. De ahí se sumergió y sacó a dos personas, eran Donnie y Leo todavía con su reloj de camuflaje. Ambos se veían realmente acabados. Salieron de la piscina y entraron a la casa.

— ¿Qué demonios nos pasó anoche?— preguntó Leo desesperado.

— Tranquilos, se los diré de camino a casa. Ahora vayámonos antes de que Abril despierte— dijo Casey abriendo sigilosamente la puerta pero fue en vano.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Jones?— dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era Abril— Ustedes hicieron este desastre y ahora me ayudarán a recogerlo.

— Es lo menos que podemos hacer…— dijo Leo sintiéndose culpable— Pero de todas maneras nos dirás lo que ocurrió anoche, Casey.

— Sí, señor— contestó Casey.

Todos empezaron a recoger la ya destrozada casa. Leo y Mikey se encargaron de recoger el patio trasero que estaba hecho un desastre. Donnie estaba recogiendo las habitaciones del segundo piso mientras que Casey, Raph y Abril estaban recogiendo el piso de abajo. Raph no podía dejar de temblar cada vez que estaba cerca de la pelirroja ¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar? No sabía si debía mencionar algo de lo que pasó anoche o actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo mejor sería no mencionar nada por el momento, era algo personal que debía hablar a solas con ella y no quería que sus hermanos se enteraran de nada. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con Casey quien le empezaba a adelantar un poco sobre lo que él y sus hermanos habían hecho anoche, no era nada nuevo para Raph, después de todo él había estado sobrio durante toda la noche y había observado constantemente lo que estaban haciendo pero sin prestarle mucho interés.

Después de un par de horas ya habían recogido la mayoría de la basura en el piso de abajo; Donnie acabó primero fue a afuera a ayudar a sus hermanos quiénes ya casi acababan. Aún quedaba mucha basura adentro y ya no tenían más bolsas.

— Iré al sótano a ver si tenemos más bolsas de basura, ahora vuelvo…— avisó Abril antes de irse dejando solamente a Casey y a Raph solos. Raph no hizo mucho caso de eso y siguió juntando la basura. Intentó seguir una conversación normal con Casey.

— Anoche hicieron muchas cosas locas, no puedo creer que se salieran de contr…— fue interrumpido por un sobresalto de su amigo.

— ¡Al fin se fue!— dijo Casey en un susurro. Jaló a Raph hacia una dirección donde no pudieran verlos ni escucharlos. Raph se preocupó.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Raph preocupado por la forma en la que actuaba su amigo.

— ¿Recuerdas que anoche cuando estaba ebrio te dije que debía decirte algo pero no recordaba qué?— preguntó Casey y Raph asintió con la cabeza— Bueno, ya lo recordé y tiene que ver con el Señor X…

— El Señor X está muerto, olvidé decírtelo. Ya no es un problema y como anoche vi a Adam estoy más seguro ahora de que no es él. Estábamos equivocados.

— ¿Lo mataste?— preguntó Casey alarmado.

— Él cayó de un edificio en llamas y no encontramos su cuerpo ¿A qué viene todo esto?— preguntó ya harto.

— Hace poco vine a la casa de Abril y descubrí que la habitación en la que entramos esa vez no era precisamente la habitación de Adam, sino la del Sr. O'neil…— dijo Casey sin aliento. Tardó unos segundos en que Raph contestara.

— ¿Qué hacías en casa de Abril?— preguntó Raph seriamente.

— ¿Es lo único que escuchaste?— preguntó Casey furioso intentando no subir su tono de voz para que nadie lo escuchara. Raph volvió a poner su cabeza en la tierra

— ¿Entonces quieres decir que el Sr. O'neil, podría ser el Señor X?— preguntó Raph sorprendido. Casey asintió— Creo que escuché a Abril decir que su padre no recibía las llamadas desde el viernes…

— No puede ser ¡Mataste al Sr. O'neil!— dijo Casey alarmado sosteniéndose la cabeza.

— Estoy seguro que hay una explicación para esto… Sólo no menciones nada hasta que no estemos seguros ¿Okey?— dijo Raph intentando tranquilizar a Casey.

— Está bien…— dijo Casey tranquilizándose y volvió a recoger la basura— Había oído sobre de personas que asesinaban a sus suegros pero creo que los superaste a todos.

— ¡Cállate!— dijo Raph dándole una mirada amenazadora— Él ya no es mi "suegro" ¿Lo olvidas?

— Cierto. Ahora lo es el hombre más rico de Nueva York alías el Sr. Harris…— dijo Casey con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

— También te equivocas. Terminé con Evelyn— dijo Raph sin siquiera voltear a ver a su amigo cuando de repente sintió su presencia a lado suyo.

— ¿Tienes algún otro secreto que hayas olvidado decirme?— preguntó Casey enojado peor con un toque de sarcasmo. Por un momento Raph pensó en decirle sobre que había besado a Abril anoche pero prefirió guardárselo para después de hablar con Abril. Decidió mejor hacer enojar más a su amigo.

— Casi tengo sexo con ella…— dijo con una sonrisa pícara e intentando contener la risa cunado vio la expresión de Casey.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo?— preguntó Casey exaltado— Siempre dejas ir a…— pero se calló antes de que pudiera decir alguien pudiera escucharlo.

— Encontré más bolsas— dijo Abril apareciendo a la escena.

Siguieron recogiendo hasta que al fin terminaron. Más de diez bolsas de basura llenas. Había sido un día bastante agotador que merecía ser celebrado con una pizza según la opinión de Mikey. Los demás todavía les faltaba un poco para terminar pero Casey, Raph y Abril ya estaban agotados. Los tres se sentaron en el sofá a descansar un poco el cual afortunadamente ya no olía a vómito de adolescente ebrio, encendieron la TV y se dieron un respiro.

— No había trabajado tan duro en mi vida…— dijo Casey casi sin aliento.

— Se supondría que sería una pequeña fiesta de despedida— dijo Abril quejándose.

— No me arrepiento de nada, lo de anoche fue legendario— dijo Casey levantando los brazos de felicidad pero esparció un horrible hedor.

— Mejor date un baño, Jones— dijo Raph quejándose mientras se tapaba la nariz. Sin decir nada Casey se levantó y fue al piso de arriba a ducharse dejando a solas a Raph y Abril. El corazón de Raph empezó a latir rápidamente al sentir la presión. Era el momento indicado para hablar sobre lo que había pasado anoche, no sería correcto si lo dejaba con una cosa cualquiera. Lo besó por una razón y pudo sentir que había algo más en ese beso, pudo sentir lo que Abril sentía en realidad. No podía quedarse callado ante esa situación, además ya sabía por experiencia propia que nada bueno salía si se guardaba sus palabras.

— Abril…— dijo Raph volteando a verla a los ojos pero fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir.

— No, ya sé lo que vas a decir…— interrumpió Abril. Raph tenía la esperanza que ella estuviera de acuerdo con intentar algo de nuevo pero no fue así— Lo que pasó anoche no estuvo bien. No actué con conciencia, estaba algo dolida por lo de Adam y creo que sólo quería sentirme bien conmigo misma además de que había muchas personas fumando muchas cosas dentro de la casa y tal vez inhalé algo que no debí. El beso no significó nada, así que te agradecería que lo dejes pasar— dijo Abril lo más sutil que pudo

— Pero yo…— estaba a punto de cuestionarle todo lo que había pasado, le confesó sus sentimientos y la salvó de haber sido violada. Esta vez Raph aparte de sentirse frustrado y triste se sentía furioso. Decidió que lo mejor era no cuestionarla en estos momentos, ambos estaban vulnerables. En especial él— Estoy de acuerdo. Nada pasó— contestó fríamente.

— Pero después de pensarlo mucho, me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos— dijo Abril intentando reconfortar a Raph.

— Como sea…— respondió Raph fríamente sin despegar los ojos de la TV. Estaba realmente furioso, no importaba cuanto se esforzase siempre terminaba perdiéndola.

Había sido de las cosas más difíciles que Abril había dicho. Toda la noche se la pasó pensando en lo que debía hacer y en lo que realmente sentía. No podía arriesgarse a volver a cometer los mismos errores sin importar lo que sintiera por él, tal vez en algún futuro la historia se repetiría y volverían a terminar por una razón estúpida otra vez. Ninguno de los dos cambiaría, las personas nunca cambian; tal vez al principio pero siempre terminarían en donde empezaron. Por más que se intentara convencer a sí misma que ya no quería Raph en su vida siempre había algo que la hacía darse cuenta de la verdad. No quería que se apartara de su lado pero tampoco quería arriesgarse que los salieran lastimados de nuevo, la mejor decisión que pudo tomar fue seguir como amigos y nada más. Anoche Abril le había dicho lo mismo y pareció aceptarlo bien pero ahora que lo remarcó se comportó más frío que nunca. Lo había visto de esa manera antes, estaba realmente enojado. Sabía que se le pasaría con el tiempo y volverían a ser los buenos amigos de antes.

Ningunos de los dos se dirigió una palabra por varios minutos, en ocasiones uno de los intentaba decir algo pero las palabras no podían ser dichas. Los demás se reunieron en la sala a ver la TV cuando una noticia llamó su atención, hablaba sobre la fiesta que habían hecho y que causó un descontrol en todo el vecindario.

— ¡Miren salimos en la TV!— dijo Mikey emocionado.

— Eso es malo, Mikey— dijo Donnie sutilmente.

— ¿Ahora podrías decirnos qué demonios pasó anoche?— preguntó Leo desesperado en dirección a Casey.

— De acuerdo. Esta será la historia más loca que escucharán…— dijo Casey empezando a contar todo lo que había pasado anoche.

* * *

 _*FLASH-BACK*_

Donnie estaba intentando reanimar a Mikey mientras Raph y Abril habían ido a la cocina para buscar la pizza para despertarlo.

 _"¡Leo si aún tienes algo de conciencia ayúdame!"_

Le gritó Donnie a Leo pero él ya había subido al escenario a cantar karaoke. Yo sólo miraba como Donnie estaba desesperado. Fue entonces cuando Mikey se levantó riendo a carcajadas y le metió una botella en la boca a Donnie.

 _"¡Te engañe!"_

Gritó Mikey en cuanto se despertó. Nunca lo había visto tan loco.

Después de eso empezamos a cantar en el karaoke como dos horas. Cuando acabamos de cantar nos dijeron la terrible noticia de que la cerveza estaba por acabarse y fuimos los héroes de la noche por ir en busca de ésta. Tomamos el auto del vecino de enfrente y conducimos por toda la ciudad.

Hubo un momento muy interesante en el que la policía nos empezó a perseguir pero no pudo con nosotros. De hecho ahora creo que somos prófugos de la ley pero ellos tomaron las placas del auto que no es nuestro así que estamos a salvo. Después de que perdimos a la policía Donnie dijo:

 _"Hey Casey, he estado trabajando en algo nuevo. Vamos a mi laboratorio para llevarlo a la fiesta"_

Yo por su puesto acepté y todos estábamos de acuerdo en ir. Pasamos a la alcantarilla y tomamos unas cuantas cosas, me sorprende que Splinter no nos haya escuchado. Finalmente regresamos a la fiesta y empezamos a hacer muchas cosas que sinceramente no recuerdo pero no tienen relevancia. Éramos los reyes de la fiesta y entonces para mejorarla Leo dijo:

 _"Oigan chicos, por qué no arrojamos fuegos artificiales. Donnie sabe hacerlos…"_

Llamamos a todos los que pudimos y vimos como Donnie hacia fuegos artificiales caseros mezclando cosas de la cocina y otras cosas que había traído de su laboratorio y me sorprende demasiado que no se haya incendiado pues tenía fuego en una mano y una botella de cerveza en la otra. Todo iba bien hasta que Mikey dijo:

 _"¿Por qué no tomamos el auto del vecino, ponemos los fuegos artificiales y que sea un carro alegórico"_

Nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido así que pusimos todos los mini-cohetes que ahora que lo pienso eran más como bombas molotov. En fin, los pusimos en posición, encendimos la mecha, quitamos el freno de mano y lo pusimos a andar. Como estábamos ebrios no pensamos muy bien en que el auto tenía gasolina y es obviamente inflamable e hizo que el auto explotara en cuanto la mecha se terminó. Entramos corriendo a la casa para que la policía no nos encontrara.

Seguimos bailando y festejando. Por cierto, conocimos a muchas chicas lindas esa noche de las cuáles no recuerdo ni sus nombres. Como sea, ya eran por lo menos las tres de la mañana y no teníamos más ideas pero como Leo era el de las ideas locas se le ocurrió algo genial.

 _"Donnie trajo un lanzallamas. Hay que usarlo para iluminar el camino de las personas que vienen a la fiesta así sabrán dónde queda la casa"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces Mikey tomó el lanzallamas y empezó a incendiar cada árbol que encontraba. Fue legendario.

Después de eso parece ser que un vecino llamó a la policía e inmediatamente apagamos todo y escondimos a toda la multitud en el sótano. Yo me haría pasar por el dueño de casa y soy un maestro del engaño, soy tan bueno que ni siquiera notaron que estaba ebrio. Me preguntaron sobre las explosiones y lo negué todo, les dije que habían sido otras personas y me creyeron.

Para finalizar nuestra alocada noche empezamos a jugar retos con la botella porque lamentablemente estaba a punto de amanecer.

Donnie tuvo la grandiosa idea de que si subíamos a la azotea de la casa podríamos hacer clavados geniales hasta la alberca así que nos retó a Mikey y a mí y lo hicimos pero por alguna razón él y Leo también lo hicieron y hasta ahí terminó su noche de locura. Cayeron dormidos en la piscina, al principio pensé que se habían ahogado y luego recordé que eran tortugas así que era imposible. Yo me seguí divirtiendo con Mikey y con otro puñado de chicos. Empezamos a ver _Spider-Man_ cuando de repente Mikey dijo:

 _"Si yo fuera Spider-Man me quedaría pegado al techo y no bajaría de ahí"_

Y yo obviamente no pude resistirme así que lo reté a que no aguantaría a quedarse en el techo y aceptó mi reto. Fuimos por una escalera y por cinta para aislar y lo empezamos a pegar al techo. Se quedó dormido unos minutos después. Yo seguí divirtiéndome con unos amigos cuando una chica me dijo que le encantaba la navidad; así que para impresionarla me subí a la azotea para poder entrar por la chimenea y me quedé atorado.

 _*FIN DEL FLASH-BACK*_

* * *

— Todo lo que les acabo de contar es verídico y omití las partes en las que vomitábamos, tomábamos y fumábamos cosas ilícitas— dijo Casey para finalizar.

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban en _shock_ por lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Era impresionante como habían causado tanto caos en tan poco tiempo.

— Me siento sucio…— dijo Mikey mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

— No se pongan así, lo disfrutaron. Eso es lo que realmente importa— dijo Casey tratando de consolarlos.

— Creo que eso explica mucho. Pero no explica quién es Leslie— dijo Raph. Todos lo miraron confundidos— Donnie tiene escrito en su caparazón "Leslie 555-34-95"

— Ahora recuerdo. Leslie es una chica que nos encontramos cuando regresamos de buscar cervezas. Le gustaste mucho, deberías llamarla— contestó Casey.

— No lo creo Jones…— dijo Donnie quejándose. Un ruido agudo los interrumpió se su agradable plática.

— Por cierto ¿Dónde está Adam?— preguntó Casey preocupado— No lo veo desde anoche…

— Lo vi salir en la mañana, seguramente lo llamaron del trabajo… Ya volverá en unas horas— contestó Abril con tranquilidad. Siguieron charlando sobre otras cosas que habíans pasado anoche hasta que alguien había tocado el timbre, creyeron que podría ser el chico de las pizzas así que Abril se levantó y fue a ver quién era.

— Y a todo esto…¿Tú que hiciste anoche, Raph?— preguntó Leo dudoso.

— Sí, tú no estuviste con nosotros ¿Qué hiciste de interesante?— volvió a preguntar Mikey con una mirada pícara.

— Me la pasé viendo como casi destruyen el vecindario…— contestó sutilmente. Intentó disfrazar el hecho de que esa pregunta le había caído como una bomba.

— ¿Seguro? Porque tengo tres cosas que evidencian que hiciste algo que no quieres decirnos…— dijo Casey con una sonrisa pícara. Raph se puso aun más nervioso pero intentó persuadirlos.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?— preguntó Raph seguro. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Nunca se debe desafiar a Casey.

— El primer punto es que cerca de las tres de la madrugada te vi hablando con Evelyn, nada bueno pasa cuando una rubia está en casa de una pelirroja. Segundo, después de eso te encontré y me preguntaste si había visto a Abril. Y tercero, cuando subimos a la azotea para arrojarnos a la piscina los vi a los dos sentados. Solos— dijo Casey con argumentos muy concretos haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Afortunadamente no los vio al momento del beso. Sabía que se arrepentiría de esto pero quiso contradecir a Casey.

— Primero, nadie invitó a Evelyn y le dije que se fuera porque había atacado a Abril en su propia casa. Segundo, te pregunté dónde estaba Abril para disculparme por lo de Evelyn. Y tercero, sólo estábamos hablando— respondió Raph.

Casey estaba a punto de seguir hablando sobre cuando de repente entró Abril a la habitación en la que estaban con un paquete de cartas en manos. Al parecer había sido el correo.

— ¿Era el de las pizzas?— preguntó Mikey ilusionado y hambriento

— No, era el cartero. Me llegaron muchas cosas esta vez… Nada importante, la mayoría son facturas, propagandas…— siguió diciendo hasta que vio un sobre que hizo que se quedara congelada.

— ¿Qué ocurre Abril?— preguntó Donnie preocupado.

— Adam… fue…— Abril tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía terminar la oración. Los demás rápidamente se levantaron y le quitaron la carta de la mano.

 _"La Búsqueda de Robinson. AHPR APEALAR:_

 _En la nada está el todo. En la casa de lo perdido se haya quien te lo quitó. Sigue el Sol hacia el atardecer hasta el aroma de la reina para así la X hallar._

 _Atte: Señor X"_

— Es imposible…— dijo Leo sin aliento en cuanto leyó la carta.

— ¡Ahora sabe que conocemos a Abril y a Adam!— gritó Mikey aterrado. Raph le dio un golpe para que se calmara.

— Tal vez no lo sabe, quizá lo capturó porque trabaja en un laboratorio y es científico. Esta sólo debe ser una carta de rescate— respondió Donnie paa tranquilizar a Abril.

— Como sea, debemos ir a buscarlo— dijo Abril desesperada.

— No, es muy peligroso. Tanto para él como para nosotros. El Señor X quiere nuestra sangre y después de lo que le hicimos no creo que nos quiera vivos para conseguirla; además si vamos sabrá que los conocemos y los podría usar a ustedes de rehenes— dijo Leo seriamente señalando a Abril y a Casey.

— Tal vez deberíamos llamara a la policía— sugirió Donnie.

— ¿Para qué? No sabemos ni siquiera en dónde está…— dijo Raph.

Tenían que buscar rápido una solución porque conociendo al Señor X era por seguro de que a Adam no le quedaba mucho tiempo. No podían arriesgarse a ir a cualquier lugar donde estuviera su enemigo pues pondría en peligro tanto a Adam como a ellos mismos.

Después de examinar la carta varios minutos intentando buscar una solución para buscar a Adam finalmente Raphael descubrió la clave. Sin decirle a sus hermanos salió de la casa, nadie notó que se había ido pues estaban desesperados por una solución que Raph ya tenía. Tenía que tragarse su orgullo para salvar a Adam.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad le metí un poco de la escencia de "The Hangover" y "The X Project" a la historia de Casey con un toque de Barney Stinson. No sé si decirles esto pero lo que venía en la carta era un anagrama, si quieren pueden resolverlo y también ya que stán en eso pueden resolver el acertijo completo. No olviden que elo final está cerca estén atentos a cada detalle.**

 **Gracias nuevamente a todos los que me dejan un amoroso review.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!**

 **-Cloud u Fuera-**


	20. Chapter 20: La Confrontación

**Otro capítulo, perdonen la tardanza pero he tenido una agenda muy ocupada. Soy de nuevo ingreo y no es fácil los primeros días pero como sea, aquí está otro maravilloso capítulo y espero que los disfruten mucho. Por cierto, mañana termina el hiatus con el episodio de "City at War" y también quería decirles que se acerca el final para que estén atentos.**

 **Los dejo leer.**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 20: La Confrontación

Raphael había tomado el Tortu-movil y había ido directo a la ubicación de Adam. Sus hermanos probablemente ya se habrían dado cuenta de su ausencia y por ello había apagado su rastreador y cualquier cosa con la que pudiera tener comunicación con ellos.

El lugar al que debía ir estaba al menos a una hora de la ciudad. No le tomó mucho tiempo en resolver el acertijo, Raphael ya tenía bastante experiencia conociendo los trucos del Señor X como para no prepararse mentalmente para poder resolver sus acertijos pues no era el primero que le dejaba.

Después de unos segundos releyendo aquella nota que Abril había encontrado en su puerta todo tenía sentido:

 _"La Búsqueda de Robinson. AHPR APEALAR:_

 _En la nada está el todo. En la casa de lo perdido se haya quien te lo quitó. Sigue el Sol hacia el atardecer hasta el aroma de la reina para así la X hallar._

 _Atte: Señor X"_

Resulta que todo tenía sentido. Por alguna extraña razón la carta no iba dirigida a Abril, si no a Raph. Aquellas letras revueltas al principio de la carta resultaba ser un anagrama que junta perfectamente "Para Rapahel" Eso hizo que se percatara de que el Señor X sabía perfectamente quien era, y aun peor, sabía que conocía a Adam y a Abril.

Fue por eso que no podía arriesgarse a traer a sus hermanos, sólo empeoraría las cosas; no les dijo nada porque sabía que insistirían en venir con él. Por otro lado, cómo sabía el Señor X que conocía a Adam y Abril, habían tenido mucha precaución respecto al tema de no decirle a nadie su identidad. Sabía que pronto sabría quién era la persona que estaba detrás de aquella máscara.

Respecto al resto del acertijo, bueno, eso le había llevado un poco de tiempo, resolvió una parte de él antes de salir de la casa y la otra parte la resolvió cuando ya estaba en camino. De lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta fue en la parte de seguir el Sol al atardecer, eso significaba ir al oeste de la ciudad; después tuvo que unir dos referencias del mismo acertijo "el aroma de la reina" y "en la nada está el todo" resulta que al oeste de la ciudad no había mucha zona urbana, lo poco que había era uno que otro Club Campestre o algunas granjas abandonadas, estaban literalmente en medio de la nada —en la nada está el todo— Adam seguramente estaría en cualquiera de los pocos establecimientos que se hallaban allí; supo perfectamente su ubicación en el momento en que leyó lo del perfume de la reina, uno de los lugares que se encontraban por el rumbo había precisamente uno que se llama "Reine Parfum" era un viejo Club Campestre que estaba en remo delación desde hace unos meses y no había sido abierto desde entonces.

Eso era lo único que tenía sentido el acertijo desde el punto de vista de Raph, el verso que le sobraba no pudo encontrar otro significado. Por un momento creyó que probablemente estaría equivocado respecto con la ubicación pero no podía arriesgarse a dudar, eso sólo significaría menos tiempo para Adam.

Ir a rescatarlo iba en contra de los principios de Raph; ir a rescatar al chico que sale con la mujer de tus sueños no es algo de lo que estaba orgulloso de hacer pero fue más por un bien moral, no podía dejar a Adam en manos del Señor X, él no tenía nada que ver en esto.

Después de casi una hora de viaje al fin había llegado. Estaba comenzando a anochecer, el cielo estaba de un color naranja y aun era visible el camino pero no por más de una hora. El lugar no parecía tan escalofriante como había imaginado, no era exactamente el estilo de X pero debía agradecer que esta vez no era un edificio descuidado, realmente era bastante acogedor.

Saltó por la reja de seguridad del Club Campestre que tenía una enorme H grabada en el cnetro y se dirigió a la edificación. Parecía como una casa muy grande, nunca había estado en un lugar como ese y todo era nuevo para él. Cuando salió del campo de golf fue cuando todo cambió; en el suelo había flechas señalando el camino hacia donde debía ir. El lado bueno de esta situación era que el Sol aún no se metía.

Al fin llegó a la puerta, era enorme y de cristal. La deslizó y entró a lo que parecía ser la recepción. Esta vez no tuvo que buscar por todos lados para encontrar a Adam pues estaba sentado en el centro del vestíbulo, atado e inconsciente; a juzgar por sus moretones y la sangre que tenía en la nariz pareciere como si le hubieran dado varios golpes.

En el suelo alguien había dibujado una X enorme en la cual Adam estaba posicionado. No había señales del Señor X por ningún lado, Raph debía actuar rápido. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia donde estaba Adam:

— Adam…— susurró para intentar despertarlo. Lo movió para asegurarse de que siguiera vivo— Adam…

Finalmente después de unos segundos movió ligeramente y dejó salir un gemido de dolor. Raph lo ayudó a desatarlo:

— No te preocupes Adam, voy a sacarte de aquí…— le dijo Raph mientras intentaba levantarlo después de haberlo soltado. Adam con trabajo volteó a verlo a los ojos y dio un saltó de miedo, se empezó a alejar de Raph.

— ¡Déjame en paz! Te juro que no le dije a nadie…— dijo Adam aterrorizado intentando mantener distancia entre él y Raph. Después de unos segundos Raph reaccionó sobre lo que en realidad estaba pasando; no tenía puesto su reloj de camuflaje y la única vez que Adam lo había visto en su verdadera forma lo había amenazado de muerte.

— Adam, tranquilo. Soy yo, Raph…— dijo intentando tranquilizar al chico— No voy a hacerte daño…

— ¿Raph?— se dijo para sí mismo en un tono sorprendido— Pero qué te…

— Es una larga historia, te lo diré todo pero antes hay que salir de aquí. Rápido— dijo Raph llevándolo a la salida pero una risa familiar hizo que se quedaran paralizados.

Ambos voltearon y vieron a una silueta que comenzaba a entrar de la otra habitación. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de ambos, sabían quien era al persona que se aproximaba hacia a ellos.

Era el Señor X, con la misma máscara, el mismo sombrero y el mismo saco que ha llevado en todas la ocasiones en las que se han topado frente a frente. Raph se puso en frente de Adam y sacó sus sais para después ponerse a la defensiva.

— ¿Se van tan rápido?— preguntó el Señor X con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz distorsionada— El show está por comenzar… ¿Qué te pasa Raphael? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

— ¡Adam, vete. Ahora!— Raph susurró en advertencia por lo que venía— Toma el auto y vete…

— No. No voy a dejarte solo…— respondió el chico detrás de él.

Raph le dio una mirada rápida a Adam, a juzgar por sus ojos sabía que hablaba en serio, estaban juntos en esto y eso significaba que ambos debían salir vivos o muertos.

— Aww… Que conmovedor— dijo el Señor X al fondo nuevamente con un tono de sarcasmo— ¡Patéticos!

Dicho esto sacó su vieja katana de aquel escalofriante saco y se puso en posición de ataque. Ambos se abalanzaron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo.

Empezaron a pelear hasta que alguien muriera. Raph sabía que no iba a descansar hasta que uno de los dos estuviera muerto. Ahora el Señor X sabía quien era él y no podía dejar eso así pues ahora no sólo lastimaría a Adam, si no también a Abril.

Cada golpe que daba iba directo al corazón para matarlo, en cambio, El Señor X sólo trataba de inmovilizarlo y no de matarlo como en otras ocasiones, no daba golpes tan ágiles como las otras veces que había peleado con él, era más torpe con la katana que otras veces; claro, hace unas noches lo había tirado de un edifico en llamas pero aun así había algo diferente en la forma en la que peleaba. Cada vez que intentaba dar un buen golpe los esquivaba con la misma facilidad de siempre pero en vez de regresar el golpe se escabullía por todo el vestíbulo. Por un lado, era una buena estrategia ya que probablemente esté muy delicado por la pelea de la otra noche pero eso sólo le facilitaría el trabajo a Raph.

Había perdido de vista a Adam en cuanto empezó a pelear con el Señor X, era mejor así; al menos sabía que se había puesto a salvo pero ahora tenía que idear un plan para deshacerse del maníaco de una vez por todas. Tenía que ganar tiempo para poder pensar en algo bueno pues Donnie no estaba ahí para hacer un plan rápido.

Lanzó una bomba de humo a al rostro de su oponente al cual lo segó los segundos necesarios para que Raph pudiera esconderse e idear un plan. Corrió rápido a encontrar un lugar en donde pudiera esconderse pero era muy difícil encontrar un lugar ya que aun era de día y no había muchos rincones en ese lugar.

Finalmente encontró la cocina y entró para esconderse entre las estufas y sartenes. Tenía que pensar rápido pues su tiempo se agotaba.

Escuchó que alguien se acercaba y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que chocó con alguien. Se le erizó la piel al instante en que chocó; rápidamente tomó sus sais nuevamente y amenazó a quien estuviera detrás de él.

— Tranquilo viejo, sólo soy yo…— dijo el chico aterrado y con las manos levantadas para que no le hiciera daño.

— ¡¿Adam?!— preguntó Raph sorprendido apuntando al chico con sus armas— ¿Qué haces? Creí que te habías ido…

— Te dije que no te iba a dejar solo— respondió Adam seriamente— Cuando empezaste a pelear aproveché para buscara algo que nos pudiera servir. Normalmente estos lugares tienen armas de fuego pero no encontré nada. Intenté llamar a la policía pero la línea está cortada… Estamos solos

— La única forma de salir de aquí es matando al Señor X…— advirtió Raph.

— ¿Estas loco? No voy a ser cómplice de un crimen— respondió Adam a la defensiva.

— Sólo así podremos evitar que siga lastimando gente…— dijo Raph viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Adam sabía que hablaba muy en serio y no pudo hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?— preguntó Adam preparado.

— No tengo nada…— contestó Raph pensativo— Dijiste que debe haber armas de fuego… hay que buscar aquí haber si encontramos algo…

— Ya busqué por todos lados… No hay nada— respondió Adam frustrado. Raph volvió a buscar en una solución.

— Cuchillos. Podemos usar los cuchillos de la cocina como repuesto de armas…— dijo Raph confiado.

— ¿Quieres pelear contra un maníaco con un montón de cuchillos?— preguntó Adam sarcásticamente.

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea?— respondió Raph— Además, en buenas manos son buenas armas.

— De acuerdo…— dijo Adam poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ambos fueron a la estantería tomaron los cuchillos necesarios y útiles para poder culminar esto. Sin hacer mucho ruido empezaron a idear su plan para terminar con esta desagradable pelea.

— Okey, este es el plan…— dijo Raph casi susurrando— Te vas a esconder en donde estabas hasta que te dé la señal. Yo voy a atraer al Señor X hasta aquí y voy a intentar desarmarlo. Cuando te diga le vas a clavar el cuchillo en la cabeza… Sin peros.

— ¿Cuál va a ser la señal?— preguntó Adam atemorizado, podía notarse por como temblaban sus manos.

— La sabrás…— fue lo último que dijo para después levantarse hacia la puerta dejando detrás a su amigo.

— No, espera…— dijo Adam intentando detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Raph estaba caminando hacia la puerta. Empezó a hacer ruido para llamar la atención del Señor X y no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarlo. Cuando lo encontró lo miró directamente a la máscara intentando descubrir sus identidad; era misterioso e irreconocible con aquella máscara negra. Empezó a llamar su atención y sin pensarlo dos veces se empezó a mover rápidamente hacia él sacando su katana de su vaina. Raph corrió hasta la cocina y volvió a sacar sus sais para terminar la pelea.

Ambos empezaron a pelear como antes y por más que Raph intentaba derribarlo era casi imposible pues siempre se mantenía alejado para darle un buen golpe.

Finalmente fue el Señor X quien dio el último golpe ya que pudo golpear a Raph en la cara y así poder derribarlo con una simple patada. No podía entender cómo lo había podido golpear tan certeramente.

Raph ya estaba muy debilitado por toda la pelea los múltiples golpes que le dio el Señor X después de haberse desplomado en el suelo. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie, ya no quedaba esperanza. No podría darle la señal a Adam, sería muy peligroso hacer que él sólo se enfrentara contra el Señor X. Había fallado. Ahora todo estaría perdido.

— Hasta nunca, tortuga— dijo el Señor X apuntándolo con su katana.

— ¡No!— escucharon un grito que provenía de detrás de ellos. Era Adam quien se abalanzaba hacia el Señor X para encajarle el cuchillo en el cráneo.

El Señor X fue más rápido que él y pudo detener el golpe pero no lo suficiente como para que no pudiera causarle un daño de gravedad a su máscara de caucho. Lo siguiente que hizo fue quitarle el cuchillo y golpearlo hasta que ya no tuviera suficiente fuerza y por consiguiente lo derribó contra las estufas que estaban su costado.

Raph no pudo soportar más así que intentó incorporarse para ir por X pero seguía muy débil como para continuar una pelea. Por ese motivo, el Señor X volvió a golpearlo el rostro para después arrojarlo fuera de la cocina. Estaban en el vestíbulo otra vez, Raph ya no podía ponerse de pie. X lo empezó a patear para que se moviera y lo empezó a dirigir hasta el patio que estaba sólo a un par de metros; Raph en realidad estaba intentando escapar pero ya no podía más. Se detuvo para finalmente llegar a la piscina, sabía que ya era su fin. El Sol estaba por ponerse para tener completa oscuridad.

— ¡Ustedes me han dados muchos problemas!— dijo el Señor X enojado y seguido le causó una herida en el brazo con su katana lo cual causó que empezara a sangrar demasiado. Podía notarse como su voz estaba cambiando por el daño que Adam le había hecho a su máscara. Finalmente se quitó el sombrero para después quitarse la máscara, dejando en descubierto su rostro.

Raph se sorprendió inmediatamente al descubrir quién estaba tras esa máscara. Todo este tiempo había estado tan cerca.

— ¡¿Evelyn?!— dijo Raph impactado de lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Sorprendido, cariño?— contestó la rubia con tono de burla.

— Es imposible, tu no puedes…— dijo Raph tartamudeando—No puede ser.

— Blah, blah, blah. Mejor cambiemos de tema— respondió burlándose de nuevo— Te dije que me las pagarías, Raphie. Todo este tiempo sabía lo que eras, tenía que acercarme a ti de alguna manera para poder conseguir lo que quería.

— ¿Quieres decir que estuviste conmigo para conseguir mi sangre?— preguntó Raph sorprendido. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

— ¡Ding, Ding, Ding! Tenemos un ganador. Que no te confunda mi papel de rubia tonta, Raphael, soy más lista de lo que crees. También fuiste una buena excusa para molestar a la patética de Abril O'neil. Todo iba bastante bien que incluso pensé en sólo matar a tus hermanos y dejarte vivir, pero después de todo lo que me hiciste… Quemar mis investigaciones, arrojarme de un edificio y sobretodo, preferir a Abril que a mí, me hizo cambiar de opinión.

— Entiendo que quieras matarme a mi pero ¿Por qué metiste a Adam en esto?— preguntó Raph molesto aún tirado en el piso.

— En parte es una venganza para Abril; ella te alejó de mi lado, y ahora yo le quitaré lo que más ama…

— No te ofendas, pero es lo más patético que he escuchado…— dijo Raph desafiándola.

— Cree lo que quieras, pero me sorprende que todavía no te quede claro que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero— contestó Evelyn con tono indiferente y por consiguiente sacó una pistola de su saco el cual se quitó y lo tiró al suelo— Planeaba dejarla para una emergencia, pero estoy demasiado cansada para seguir golpeándote— dijo para después apuntarle directamente a la cabeza— Mira el lado bueno, en un par de horas volverás a juntarte con tu pelirroja. Yo me encargaré de eso…

Raph cerró los ojos, no tenía fuerzas para defenderse. Era su fin, no había podido salvar a Adam y ahora había puesto en peligro a Abril. Era lo peor que había hecho en su vida y ahora ya era tarde. Estaba a segundos de su muerte y no había nada que pudiera salvarlo.

Escuchó como se disparó el arma. No sintió nada, absolutamente nada. De hecho, no sentía nada. Abrió los ojos e inspeccionó su cuerpo para asegurarse de que estaba muerto pero no fue exactamente eso. Estaba vivo ¿Cómo? Había escuchado como el arma fue disparada.

Volteó a ver a Evelyn para ver que había sucedido y lo que observó fue a una chica con la mirada perdida y un agujero del tamaño de una canica en el medio de su cabeza. Estaba comenzando a sangrar y finalmente se desplomó en la piscina dejando al descubierto a un tembloroso Adam con un arma entre sus manos. Esta petrificado y no dejaba de temblar, tal vez ni siquiera había notado que Raph seguía ahí.

— Adam…— dijo Raph intentando levantarse para llegar hasta donde estaba él. Se levantó completamente y fue a quitarle la pistola de las manos— Ya pasó… Ya pasó…

— La maté… Yo la maté…— dijo Adam triste y enojado consigo mismo. Está vez Raph no dijo nada. Sólo recogió el saco, la máscara, el sombrero y el arma de Evelyn del suelo y después tomó el arma que Adam tenía para la arroarla al agua junto al cuerpo flotante de Evelyn— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— La policía no debe saber lo que pasó aquí, debe parecer una escena de suicido… Nadie sabrá que ella era el "Señor X"— dijo Raph indiferentemente— Vayámonos ya…

Ambos estaban muy adoloridos y cojeaban al caminar. El Sol finalmente se había metido para cuando llegaron al auto. Condujeron en dirección a la ciudad para reunirse con sus hermanos. Habían pasado muchas cosas esa noche muy difíciles de digerir, aún no podía creer que Evelyn fuera el Señor X, había juzgado muy mal a Adam pero ahora lo importante era que estaban a salvo y ya no tendrían que preocuparse por el Señor X.

— ¿Dónde encontraste el arma?— preguntó Raph intentando romper el hielo entre ellos dos.

— Te dije que esos lugares tenían armas, sólo fue cuestión de buscar bien...— respondió con un tono tímido. Hubo otro momento de silencio.

— ¿Adam, podría pedirte un favor?— preguntó Raph seriamente sin despegar los ojos del camino.

— Lo que quieras…— respondió Adam con la misma seriedad.

— ¿Podrías no contarle a nadie sobre mis hermanos y yo?— volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Estás loco? Me salvaste la vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti…— dijo Adam sincero.

— No, tú me salvaste la vida…— respondió Raph en tono amistoso. Era oficial, había hecho las pases con Adam.

— ¿Ella era tu novia, no?— preguntó Adam preocupado. Raph asintió con la cabeza— Lo lamento…

— No te preocupes… Era una psicópata— respondió en forma de burla para no preocupar a su amigo.

— Por cierto ¿Puedo quedarme con el traje?— preguntó Adam señalando el sacó y la máscara del Señor X.

— ¿Para qué?— preguntó Raph.

— Podría ser un increíble disfraz para Halloween— respondió animado.

— De acuerdo, pero que la policía no te vea con él— respondió Raph.

Tal vez este era el comienzo de una buena amistad.

* * *

— Vuelve a llamarlo— dijo Abril desesperada.

— Ya lo intenté, no contesta. Su teléfono debe estar apagado— respondió Casey intentando calmar a Abril.

— Esto no puede ser, primero Adam y ahora Raph…— dijo Abril frustrada mientras se sentaba en el sofá de su sala.

Se escuchó que abrían la puerta y Abril se puso alerta al instante esperando que fuera Raph pero no fue así. Eran Leo, Donnie y Mikey quienes volvían de buscar a Raph.

— ¿Lo encontraron?— preguntó Abril.

— No...— respondió Mikey con melancolía.

— Buscamos en todos los lugares posibles a donde pudo ir a buscar a Adam— respondió Leo.

— No entiendo como pudo desaparecer así como así, debió tener una buena razón para ir a buscarlo él solo— dijo Donnie.

— Hay que seguir buscando, si lo encontramos a él tal vez también encontremos a Adam— dijo Mikey intentando animar a todos.

— Eso espero, hermano— dijo Casey con tono melancólico.

Hubo uno segundos de silencio cuando fue roto por el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. Todos fueron corriendo para ver de quien se trataba y era nada más y nada menos que un Raph lleno de golpes y sangre por todos lados.

— ¡Raph!— gritaron todos al instante.

— ¡Estás vivo!— gritó Mikey corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

— Estoy bien, hermanito— dijo Raph riendo con la voz cortada,

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? Eres un completo idiota al ir tú solo a buscar a Adam sabiendo que X está…— el regaño de Leo fue interrumpido al ver otro ente entrando por la puerta.

— ¡Adam!— gritó Abril corriendo a abrazarlo.

— ¡¿Adam?!— dijeron los demás sorprendidos.

— Creí que te había…— dijo Abril con la voz cortada.

— Tranquila estoy bien, gracias a Raph…— dijo Adam volteando a verlo.

Abril giró la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos. Se acercó a él lentamente para finalmente abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

— Gracias…— le susurró mientras lo abrazaba. Raph no sabía cómo responder al abrazo. Cuando estaba a punto de regresarle el abrazo ella se separó de él al instante.

— Debemos curarles las heridas y mientras podrían contarnos qué demonios pasó con ustedes— dijo Donnie llevándolos de vuelta a la sala.

Raph fue el último en pasar, se quedó unos segundos observando lo feliz que estaba Abril al ver que Adam había vuelto sano y salvo. Finalmente asumió lo más difícil que había tenido que afrontar desde que terminaron. Verla feliz con alguien más. Sabía que era el momento indicado, sabía que estaba listo para esto. Ella tenía que seguir con su vida sin él y él debía seguir con su vida sin ella. Era hora de dejarla ir.

* * *

 **Aquí lo tienen chicos, un capítulo recién salido del horno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Nos quedan aproximadamente seis capítulos para culminar con esta serie que ha sido muy apoyada por ustedes. Esto no sería posible sin ustedes. Por cierto, no porque se haya revelado la identidad del Señor X significa que esto ha terminado, aún queda mucho que ver ;)**

 **Dejenme su review para que me digan que les pareció el capítulo de hoy, me ayudan como no tienen idea.**

 **¡Loa amo! ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **-Cloud u Fuera-**


	21. Chapter 21: Un Último Adiós

**Les tengo otro capítulo, y esta vez lo subí puntual. Ya falta poco para que todo esto acabe y les tengo asegurado un gran final para esta esta segunda parte, y ahora incluye un epílogo. Créanme, apenas viene lo bueno ;) Estoy muy emocionada, por eso me pondré las pilas para escribir el próximo capítulo que estoy segura que les encantara por el Raphril, los próximos dos capítulos tendrán Raphril. Lo prometo.**

 **Los dejo leer.**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 21: Un último adiós

A la mañana siguiente había salido un reportaje en las noticias de que el cuerpo sin vida de Evelyn Harris había sido encontrado en aquel Club Campestre; resulta que era propiedad de su padre y no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta. Nadie sospechó nada y el plan había salido a la perfección; la policía dijo que había sido un suicidio y dejaron el caso como visto.

Nadie se imaginaba lo que se había librado la noche pasada, no pensaron en ningún momento de que Evelyn era el verdadero Señor X.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la ciudad se sentía segura y en paz, ya todo había terminado; el Señor X ya no volvería a causar más terror en los ciudadanos de Nueva York. Finalmente ya no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Durante toda la noche se la pasaron curando la heridas de Raph y Adam, éste casi se rompe dos costillas debido a los fuertes golpes que recibió de parte de Evelyn, quién diría que una porrista pudiera golpear tan duro. Raph solamente tenía varios golpes pero nada de gravedad, lo más fuerte que tenía era la herida que Evelyn le había hecho con su katana. Ambos tuvieron que explicarles a sus hermanos lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Como era de esperarse, se sorprendieron al escuchar quién era en realidad el Señor X y dijeron que habían sido muy afortunados de haber escapado con vida, ya que aunque Evelyn fuera una adolescente, eso no quitaba el hecho de que era una buena contrincante a la hora de pelear.

Todos se quedaron en la casa de Abril otra noche para descansar bien de lo que había pasado.

Abril tuvo que despertarse temprano debido a que la misma mañana en la que encontraron el cuerpo de Evelyn, se había llevado a cabo su funeral; la familia de Evelyn era de mucho dinero y por ello quisieron hacerle algo especial a su única hija. Invitaron a todos sus compañeros de la escuela y debido a ello no tuvo clases ese día. Abril no quería ir sola así que también fueron los chicos. Adam se negó a ir debido a que le ocasionaba una sensación aterradora volver a ver a la chica que había asesinado la noche anterior.

Cuando llegaron al funeral les parecía aterrador volver a ver cara a cara al Señor X, sólo ellos sabían lo que había pasado en realidad la noche pasada. Sinceramente, Abril estaba realmente triste por lo que había pasado a Evelyn, no importaba como la había tratado a ella o a los demás, ni siquiera ella se merecía la muerte. Ellas dos alguna vez habían sido muy buenas amigas y resultaba sorprenderte el hecho de que ya no estuviera viva. No le importaba que Evelyn la hubiera odiado durante la mitad de su vida, Abril necesitaba despedirse por una última vez de la que alguna vez fue su amiga. Ella y Raph la habían conocido lo suficientemente bien como saber que ella no sería capaz de eso, claro, era capaz de muchas cosas, pero no creían que fuera capaz de aterrorizar a la ciudad entera. No sola. Raph sabía que aún había otra cosa por resolver pero por otra parte algo le decía que ya no había nada, era otro dilema en el que se había metido. La vida actuaba de formas muy extrañas: El día de ayer Raph estaba intentando huir de una rubia con el corazón roto y buscando la forma de demostrar que Adam era el Señor X; hoy Evelyn estaba muerta y Raph había hecho las pases con el hombre que sale con la chica de sus sueños. Las cosas cambian cuando menos te lo esperas.

Cuando acabó el funeral regresaron a la casa de Abril donde Adam los estaba esperando para irse al aeropuerto pues se le hacía tarde para su vuelo.

Era Lunes, ya casi eran la tres de la tarde y ellos se encaminaban a dejar a su amigo. Mientras ellos estaban en el funeral Adam había aprovechado ese tiempo para hacer sus maletas; los golpes que había recibido ya no le dolían tanto de todos medicamentos para el dolor que se había tomado, al menos le serviría para no cansarse en el vuelo de regreso a Washington.

Llegaron a la fila del vuelo minutos antes de que despegara. Sólo era cuestión de esperar a que la fila avanzara pero ésta lo hacía rápido. Se quedaron ahí unos segundos esperando a que alguien dijera el primer adiós y Adam fue el primero, eran sus amigos y creía que él debía ser el primero en hablar.

— Hasta luego chicos. Fue un placer haberlos conocido— dijo Adam despidiéndose mientras la fila avanzaba.

— El placer fue nuestro, Adam…— dijo Leo estrechándole la mano. Adam le regresó el saludo.

— Espero verte pronto…— dijo Donnie despidiéndose con una sonrisa amistosa y de nostalgia.

— Lo harán… Tendré que venir a visitarlos de vez en cuando. Pronto volverán a saber de mí— respondió Adam.

—Prométenos que nunca nos olvidarás— dijo Mikey mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

— Jamás… te lo… prometo— dijo Adam intentando respirar con el poco aire que le quedaba. Mikey al notar su incomodidad lo soltó. Adam dio un respiro y se dirigió hacia Casey, desde que había llegado a Nueva York sabía que no le agradaba a Casey y este tal vez un buen momento para romper finalmente el hielo entre ellos dos— Nos vemos pronto, Casey…

— Adiós, Adam…— dijo Casey con la misma indiferencia de siempre. La única vez que lo había tratado de una buena manera fue el fin de semana en la fiesta cuando ambos estaban ebrios. Después de "despedirse" de Casey se dirigió hacia Raph.

—Hasta pronto, amigo. Gracias por todo…— dijo Raph estrechándole la mano con fuerza.

— No… gracias a ti— respondió Adam a la despedida con una sonrisa. Ambos sabían que ahora tenían una amistad muy fuerte desde la última noche.

Finalmente volteó a donde estaba Abril. Se había mantenido con la mirada baja desde que llegaron al aeropuerto. La miró por unos segundos hasta que escuchó a Leo decir que les darían espacio. Ambos siguieron en silencio, Abril no se había molestado en voltear a verlo si quiera hasta que Adam la tomó de la barbilla delicadamente e hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

—No puedes dejar me vaya sin antes ver tus ojos por última vez…— dijo Adam con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Me estás asegurando de esta será la última vez?— preguntó Abril sarcásticamente con un tono de tristeza y frustración.

— No quise decir eso…— respondió Adam, no tenía las palabras correctas para despedirse de ella. Su vuelo estaba a punto de despegar y debía abordar rápido— Abril… prometo que vendré a verte en navidad…

— Sé que vendrás a verme, el problema es cada cuánto… Las relaciones a distancia no suelen funcionar…— dijo Abril frustrada.

—Tienes razón, así que permíteme acabar con esto…— dijo Adam finalmente— Terminamos. Seguiremos siendo amigos pero tienes razón cuando dices que nuestra relación no funcionará…

— Adam, sabes que no quise…— dijo Abril pero fue interrumpida.

— Abril, es mi decisión. Además, eso cambia nada de lo que siento por ti. Algún día tal vez pueda mudarme a Nueva York y comenzar una vida juntos, pero hasta entonces…— dijo Adam con una sonrisa falsa intentando ocultar lo que sentía.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Abril no esperaba que Adam fuera a tomar esa decisión; por un lado era una buena idea, ese tipo de relaciones no suelen funcionar y ellos dos no llevaban mucho tiempo siendo pareja como para sostener una relación a distancia; pero por otro lado, siempre era difícil terminar a alguien, en especial de todo lo que había pasado. Estos últimos meses habían sido dolorosos para ella, y frustrantes sobre todo. Para cuando terminó con Adam ya estaba preparada emocionalmente como para tolerarlo.

Después de varios segundos de silencio Adam se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente y decirle un último adiós. Abril nada más observó como abordaba el avión. Sabía que debía sentirse mal por haber terminado pero le han pasado tantas cosas esa semana que preocuparse por su ruptura parecía casi patético.

Regresó hasta donde estaban los chicos para ir al auto, nadie dijo nada. Llegaron al auto y subieron; Leo conducía y Raph estaba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras tanto Casey estaba sentado detrás de Leo junto a la ventanilla, Mikey estaba a lado suyo y Abril junto a éste, Donnie estaba al lado de la ventanilla justo a lado de la pelirroja. Empezaron a ir de vuelta a a casa para poder relajarse de todo lo que había pasado ese fin de semana. Nadie mencionó nada sobre la despedida entre Adam y Abril durante todo el camino pues todos sabían que había sido muy incómoda para ellos, a excepción de Mikey, quien rompió el hielo con uno de sus comentarios.

— He visto muchas películas donde aparecen muchas escenas de besos en aeropuertos, y déjenme decirles que son más apasionados en las películas…— dijo Mikey inocentemente. Casey le dio un golpe y Donnie lo miró para que se callara.

— ¡Mikey!— exclamó Leo para que no siguiera hablando del tema pero Mikey no comprendió el mensaje.

— ¿Qué? Sólo quiero decir que yo esperaba un beso más memorable, no un simple beso en la frente…— dijo Mikey frustrado.

— ¡Estás a punto de ganarte un golpe!— amenazó Raph viéndolo por el retrovisor.

—En serio no sabes cuando cerrar la boca— se quejó Donnie refiriéndose a Mikey.

—Les dije que no debíamos traerlo— dijo Casey molesto.

Es cuestión de segundos todos empezaron a discutir, ni siquiera se podía entender lo que decían pues todos gritaban a la vez. Mientras tanto, Abril sentada en medio de todo el caos, parecía que no comprendían que estaba en un momento delicado donde lo único que necesitaba era un poco de café pero en vez de eso sólo empezaron a gritarse el uno al otro. No se sentía bien, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar. Ya no aguantaba más la presión. Finalmente explotó.

— ¡Cállense!— gritó Abril y pudo escucharse estruendosamente en todo el auto. Leo frenó bruscamente de repente por el susto que recibió del grito. Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando con una expresión de miedo y sorpresa a la pelirroja.

— ¡Escuchen, no estoy de humor para escuchar otro de sus malditos berrinches. Tengo una rabieta emocional del tamaño del mundo. Así que me gustaría que utilizaran lo poco que les queda de caballerosidad para que me lleven por un café y tal vez una hamburguesa para que después actuemos como si nada hubiera pasado!— exclamó Abril como una loca histérica y provocó que un mechón de pelo se saliera de lugar.

— Está bien…— respondió Leo temerosamente y arrancó el auto nuevamente. Siguieron avanzando y un par de metros después Mikey volvió a decir un comentario.

— No preferirías mejor una pizza…— mencionó Mikey con naturalidad. Lo único que recibió fue una mirada de Abril a regañadientes.

— No la veas o te convertirás en piedra— dijo Casey sarcásticamente mientras le cubría los ojos a Mikey.

Iba a ser un largo viaje de regreso a casa.

* * *

Al fin habían llegado a la alcantarilla. Estaban sanos y salvos, después de todo lo que habían hecho para sobrevivir al Señor X finalmente estaban en paz. Antes de llegar habían pasado por la hamburguesa de Abril pues sabían que si no lo hacían nada acabaría bien.

Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la sala. Abril fue la última en bajar; Raph había notado que ni si quiera se movió de su asiento. Sabía que no debía interponerse, por ahora lo único que quería era mantenerse lo más alejado de ella para que fuera más fácil superarla ya que en las últimas horas le había ido muy bien bloqueando sus sentimientos hacia ella. Por otra parte, era su amigo y un buen amigo debía estar junto a ella este tipo de situaciones.

Se acercó al auto para poder verla pero ella tenía la mirada baja. Tenía que hacer algo para para poder establecer mínimo un contacto.

— Abril…— dijo Raph para que ella notara su presencia. Ella sólo levantó la mirada, ni si quiera volteó a verlo. Tenía que seguir insistiendo— ¿No quieres bajar?

No dijo nada, sólo bajó y caminó hacia la entrada pero fue detenida antes de llegar. Raph la había tomado de la muñeca, ella volteó a verlo con una mirada de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Abril, se podía escuchar por el tono de su voz que estaba molesta.

— No puedo dejar que te vayas con esa cara larga…— dijo Raph intentando levantarle el ánimo. Sabía que sólo podía recibir una cosa de su parte: una tímida sonrisa o un buen golpe. Sólo recibió un suspiró de frustración.

— Por favor, deja de hacer eso— dijo Abril con un tono de voz bajo mientras se acercaba a él.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó confundido.

— Eso… hacerte pasar por un buen "amigo" sólo para que sienta algún cariño y compasión por ti…— respondió Abril con el mismo tono de antes.

— ¿Qué?— volvió preguntar confundido pero ahora con un tono de enojo— No porque me preocupe por ti significa que quiera intentar algo, Abril…— estaba a punto de decir algo pero se arrepintió— ¿Sabes qué? Ahógate en tu dolor, ya me cansé de ser el único que intenta arreglar las cosas…— dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

— No, Raph…— esta vez fue Abril quien lo detuvo—Quédate…

— Abril…— estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

— No fue mi intensión, es sólo que… Han pasado tantas cosas; Evelyn murió, Adam se fue, terminó conmigo y además de todo mi padre no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo. No es algo fácil de digerir ¿sabes?— dijo Abril con toda su sinceridad— Intento superarlo pero siempre hay algo que…— no pudo continuar su oración pues Raph le había dado un abrazo. Por un momento pensó en resistirse pero era exactamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Estaba punto de llorar en su hombro pero tenía que aguantar. Raph finalmente la soltó y le dio su espacio.

— Lo siento, creí que lo necesitarías. Sé que te gusta recibir un abrazo en este tipo de situaciones…— dijo Raph rascándose la nuca sin mirarla a los ojos. Había sido realmente incómodo.

— No te preocupes, la verdad lo necesitaba— dijo Abril dándole una tierna sonrisa.

— Respecto a tu padre, no te preocupes, ya sabes que siempre está ocupado con el trabajo. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se comunique contigo— dijo Raph intentando levantarle el ánimo.

— Supongo que tienes razón…— respondió Abril y se podía notar como una sonrisa salía de su rostro. Se quedaron en silencio durante otro par de segundos hasta que Raph habló.

— ¿Así que terminaste con Adam?— preguntó Raph sorprendido.

— ¿Es en serio?— preguntó Abril molesta.

— Estoy bromeando— dijo Raph rápidamente y cambió de tema al instante— Lo sé, no es lindo lo que ha pasado últimamente todos hemos sido afectados pero créeme, podremos superarlo. Juntos— dijo Raph con una sonrisa amistosa y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba invadiendo el espacio personal de Abril.

— Sí… respecto a eso…— mencionó Abril mientras se alejaba de él para volver a tener su espacio— El hecho de que Adam ya no sea parte de mi vida, y que Evelyn haya muerto, no cambia nada… ¿Verdad?

— No…— respondió Raph intentando mostrar otra sonrisa falsa— Ya te dije, no intentaré nada pero eso no significa que dejaré de preocuparme por ti…

— ¿Entonces, estamos bien?— preguntó Abril dudosa.

— Estamos bien…— respondió Raph con al misma sonrisa amistosa de antes.

— ¡Genial!— dijo Abril, podía notarse un tono de duda en su voz. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, nunca se habían sentido tan incómodos el uno al otro, ni siquiera cuando terminaron— Bueno, debo irme. Aún tengo cosas que hacer… los veré luego.

— Sí, claro…— dijo Raph despidiéndose. Veía como poco a poco su silueta desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Raph finalmente entró a la sala, nadie pareció notar su ausencia. Mikey estaba viendo la TV junto a Donnie, no vio a Casey por ningún lado y supuso que seguramente ya se habría ido; y por último vio que Leo se dirigía hacia el dojo. Pensó en irse a su habitación pero necesitaba quitar el nudo en la garganta que tenía desde que habló con Abril, así que fue a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua y para su sorpresa se encontró con Casey esculcando el refrigerador. El chico al instante volteó a verlo.

— Creí que te habías ido…— dijo Raph acercándose a él para buscar algo que beber. Sacó una soda y cerró el refrigerador sin dejar que Casey agarrara algo.

— No, quería esperar a que dejaras de hablar con Abril— respondió Casey acercándose a la mesa— ¿Dónde esta ella, por cierto?

— Ya se fue…— respondió Raph dándole un sorbo a su soda.

— ¿Quieres intentar algo nuevo con ella, eh?— preguntó Casey pícaramente. Sólo consiguió que Raph se pusiera de un color rojo.

— No— respondió seriamente. Cambió de tema para que dejara de preguntar— Como sea… ¿Para qué me querías?

— Oh cierto…— dijo Casey poniéndose serio otra vez— ¿En serio crees que Evelyn haya sido el verdadero Señor X?— preguntó seriamente.

— ¿Te soy sincero? No… estuve ahí esa noche, sé lo que vi y lo que pasó, pero aun así no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza el hecho de que hay algo que no cuadra…

— Debemos averiguar qué es, y rápido…— volvió a decir Casey seriamente— ¿Le decimos a tus hermanos?

— No, si antes no me creyeron mucho menos ahora que está "muerto"— dijo Raph con la misma seriedad— Manos a la obra…

Y así, ambos amigos habían pensado en terminar con lo que habían empezado. No sabían cómo acabaría todo esto, sólo estaban seguros de que no había terminado como todos creían.

* * *

 **TAN, TAN , TAN... Ya casi se acerca el final. Estén atentos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejan un review, no saben cuanto me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. No olviden dejarme otro para escribir el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!**

 **-Cloud u Fuera-**


	22. Chapter 22: Indicios

**Este capítulo quedó muy bien a mi parecer, hay Raphril como lo prometí al igual que en el próximo capítulo pero lamentablemente quedan un par de capítulos más antes de que todo esto acabe.**

 **Los dejo leer.**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Indicios

 ** _UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Raph se recostó en el sofá después de un largo entrenamiento, toda la semana había sido difícil, sus hermanos casi todos los días habían intentado consolarlo sobre lo que le había pasado a Evelyn y la repercusión que tendría en sus sentimientos el hecho de saber que sólo lo había usado para poder conseguir su sangre. Le parecía patético que intentaran subirle el ánimo, él no estaba triste en lo absoluto, claro, era lamentable lo que le había pasado a Evelyn pero realmente nunca había sentido algo fuerte por ella. Raph estaba frustrado por no poder encontrarle sentido a lo que había pasado, cada noche se levantaba para ir con Casey a buscar respuestas; fueron a todos los lugares que pudieron tales como los laboratorios donde había atacado el Señor X hasta los lugares donde se había escondido en varias ocasiones e inclusive la noche anterior fueron a la casa de Evelyn. Fue difícil entrar a su mansión debido a la seguridad pero finalmente lo lograron. Buscaron en el cuarto de Evelyn cualquier cosa que pudiera servirles. No encontraron nada. Estaba apunto de irse pero decidieron revisar el estudio donde trabajaba su padre y encontraron algo que llamó su atención, en un cajón del escritorio encontraron un folder con el nombre de " _Proyecto X"_ el cual contenía varios papeles, la mayoría parecían contratos pero encontraron las pistas que necesitaban, había varios escritos sobre lo que parecía ser la sustancia que el Señor X había intentado crear. Mutágeno Sintético. El padre de Evelyn parecía que también estaba involucrado en esto, entonces notaron otra cosa, había un cheque que tenía una considerable cantidad de dinero a nombre de "K.O" junto al logo de los Laboratorios en donde trabajaban el padre de Abril y Adam.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en blanco y salieron lo más pronto posible llevándose el folder con ellos. No dijeron nada hasta que llegaron a un lugar seguro, decidieron no decir nada a nadie y no acusar a un solo sospechoso pues no sólo había un Señor X, tal vez su juego era de tres participantes; ahora sabían que el Sr. Harris estaba involucrado pero no sabían por qué él había involucrado a su propia hija en este loco juego, tal vez Evelyn no era el verdadero Señor X después de todo, pero algo que no dejaron escapar fue el hecho de la identidad del tercer participante. A juzgar por aquellas iniciales en el cheque y el logo que tenía era más que obvio. Era muy probable que Kirby O'neil tuviera algo que ver en esto, después de todo Abril había dicho en varias ocasiones que se había estado comportando de manera extraña pero además de eso ¿Por qué es siempre tenía que "salir" de la ciudad? ¿Por qué él no fue afectado por los ataques del Señor X?

Eran muchas preguntas que hacer y la única conclusión que habían sacado por el momento era que tal vez el padre de Evelyn financiaba la "investigación" del Señor X; que tal vez Evelyn era la que ayudaba a atacar los demás laboratorios para probar la sustancia en otras personas; y que tal vez el Sr. O'neil era quien realmente estaba detrás de todo esto.

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana entera desde que el Señor X había muerto. Para Abril, había sido una semana completamente difícil de terminar, el hecho de que las cosas cambiaran tan repentinamente algunas veces le causaban fuertes migrañas. El lado bueno de todo esto era que ya no había tenido pesadillas en los últimos días, le resultaba extraño pues siempre que pasaba algo fuerte en su vida emocional solía tener muchos sueños que le provocaban insomnio en la madrugada.

La semana en la que todos se enteraron de que Evelyn había muerto la escuela se había vuelto loca e inclusive después de que su familia organizara su funeral los maestros le habían hecho un homenaje pero después de eso todos parecían actuar de forma normal, como si Evelyn nunca hubiera estado ahí. Las clases seguían sus cursos normales y a nadie parecía importarle. Durante los días de escuela Casey había tratado de confortarla lo más posible, después de mucho tiempo parecía que él había aprendido a tratar a las personas en momentos difíciles

Ya faltaba poco para que fueran las vacaciones de invierno, después del Baile podría descansar de todo, había pensado en salir de la ciudad en ese tiempo, necesitaba pensar bien sobre todas la cosas que le habían pasado en este último año. Respecto a su padre, finalmente se había puesto en contacto con ella pero no de la forma que esperaba; simplemente le mandó un mensaje de texto que decía; _"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Volveré pronto"_ Era muy común que su padre siempre le respondiera mensajes cortos pero esta vez se superó a sí mismo. Ese mensaje lo había recibido a mitad de la semana, ahora finalmente era viernes y por primera vez en muchos días podría tener un fin de semana común y corriente, sin tener que estar huyendo por su vida o preocupándose por la de los demás. Sólo existía ella.

Tenía pensado ir a la alcantarilla después de la escuela debido a que no había ido en toda la semana y sería bueno para ella despejar su mente con sus amigos un rato. De algún modo sentía que su relación con ellos era aún más fuerte que antes, tal vez el distanciamiento que tuvo de ellos durante las últimas semanas los había unido más y fue por eso mismo que necesitaba verlos ese fin de semana. La última vez que los vio ni si quiera pudo despedirse de ellos, esa tarde estaba tan frustrada que de hecho les había gritado de camino a casa, sólo habló con Raph y ese había sido uno de los momentos más incómodos que había tenido; aunque pensándolo bien había tenido muchos momentos incómodos con él en las últimas semanas; ambos no habían hecho bien la cosas desde que terminaron, no se comportaban como amigos pero tampoco podían estar separados el uno del otro, era complicado de entender como dos personas quieren estar alejadas pero juntas al mismo tiempo. Regresar a la alcantarilla le ayudaría a establecer algo serio y maduro entre ellos dos, ya sea para ser buenos amigos como antes o algo más.

Finalmente hicieron tocar la campana y Abril salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí y fue directo a la alcantarilla. Pensaba esperar a Casey para que pudieran irse juntos pero él le dijo que iba a quedarse por el entrenamiento de hockey.

La pelirroja siguió su dirección y llegó a su destino. Este sería un fin e semana como los de antes, sin preocupaciones, sólo ella y sus mejores amigos.

— ¡Hola chicos!— saludó Abril en cuanto entraron a la alcantarilla. Mikey y Leo estaban recostados en el sofá, parecían demasiado cansados. No vio a Donnie ni a Raph por ningún lado— ¿Qué les pasa?

— Hoy tuvimos un entrenamiento muy pesado…— respondió Leo agotado.

— ¿Casey no viene contigo?— preguntó Mikey al no notar su presencia.

—No, se quedó en la escuela. Dijo que tal vez vendría mañana— respondió la pelirroja y se fue a sentar a lado de sus amigos— A propósito ¿Dónde están Donnie y Raph?

— Fueron a traer algo de comer a la cocina, ya debieron haber regresado— dijo Mikey quejándose— ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

— Iré a ver si no han muerto…— dijo Abril dirigiéndose a la cocina. Cuando entró a la cocina encontró a Donnie sacando cosas del refrigerador y a Raph quedándose dormido en la mesa— ¡Ya llegué!

— Hola Abril— saludó Donnie contento de verla. En un rápido movimiento Donnie pateo la silla en la que Raph estaba sentado e hizo que éste despertara.

— Pero qué demon… ¡Abril!— dijo Raph sobresaltado, primeramente estaba molesto porque Donnie lo haya despertado pero en cuanto vio a Abril se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué van a cenar?— preguntó Abril sin notar a Raph.

— Vamos a comer algo de…— empezó a decir Donnie pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡Pizza!— gritó Mikey cuando entró a la cocina— ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Estoy hambriento.

— Lo haría más rápido pero Raph no me ayuda en nada— se quejó Donnie mirando a su hermano. Raph sólo hizo una mueca.

—Como sea, me llevaré esto— dijo Mikey mientras agarraba la caja de pizza que estaba en la mesa— Mientras ustedes tres piden otra pizza y preparan palomitas o lo que sea yo intentaré revivir a Leo ya que por su lentitud en la cocina cayó dormido— dijo Mikey por último y salió de la cocina.

— ¿A caso… Mikey nos acaba de dar órdenes?— preguntó Abril confundida.

— Se pone irritable cuando tiene hambre…— respondió Raph.

— ¡Y para que quedé claro, Abril se quedará a ver películas con nosotros toda la noche y de paso se quedará a dormir!— dijo Mikey asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Abril estaba a punto de cuestionarlo pero no la dejó hablar— ¡Y no Abril, no te dejaremos ir, la ciudad de noche es una jungla y ya no eres novia de Raph como para que te acompañe a tan largas hora de la noche!— hizo una pausa— ¡Pidan la pizza!

Mikey salió de la cocina y los dejó hacer los suyo. Vaya que él era demasiado irritable cuando tenía hambre pero de hecho su comentario hizo que las cosas entre Raph y Abril fueran más incómodas aun. Abril pidió una pizza y los dos hermanos estaban preparando botanas para cenar.

— Bien chicos ¿qué quieren ver?— dijo Mikey buscando películas para la noche.

— Lo que sea, Mikey— dijo Leo.

—No escojas una terror o no podrás dormir en la noche…— dijo Donnie tomando asiento en el sofá.

— Bien, pondré una ciencia ficción. A todos nos gusta la ciencia ficción— dijo Mikey y puso la película— ¿Hicieron palomitas?

— Sí, Raph se quedó en la cocina haciendo más. Vendrá en poco tiempo— respondió Donnie.

— Por cierto, debo ir por la pizza. Si aun no ha llegado será gratis— dijo Abril con emoción y fue a los túneles para salir a buscar la pizza.

Ya era noche y los túneles se habían vuelto más oscuros. Siguió caminando intentando no tropezarse con algo, ya ni si quiera sabía en dónde se encontraba. Intentó ubicarse pero era imposible ver, definitivamente fue una mala idea ir a los túneles sin una linterna o sin compañía; no creyó que fuera necesario pero ahora estaba totalmente arrepentida, ni siquiera traía su celular para llamar a alguno de los chicos para que la fuera a buscar. Finalmente decidió que sería mejor si regresaba a la guarida, el único problema es que no sabía cómo regresar, era casi imposible ver el camino. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse sobre el camino que había tomado, algo le decía que no había estado ahí antes , todo empeoró cuando comenzó a escuchar ruidos provenientes de una alcantarilla cercana, intentó tranquilizarse pensando en que tal vez eran las tuberías viejas o una rata corriendo por los túneles. La pelirroja apresuró el paso aunque en su mente intentaba convencerse de que sólo eran ruidos comunes y corrientes pero sus piernas decían todo lo contrario.

Dejó de caminar rápido y empezó a correr, no quería estar un segundo más en ese lugar, la razón por la que estaba tan asustada era porque se sentía en su sueño; exactamente se encontraba en un pasillo oscuro corriendo sin rumbo y sabía que estaba a punto de suceder algo malo. Siguió corriendo ya sin importarle tropezarse con algo, sólo corría.

Finalmente chocó con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien y cayó al piso. Sintió que sería su fin, su pesadilla se estaba repitiendo. Se quedó en el piso abrazando sus propias rodillas y estaba intentando calmarse, por un momento pensó que era otro sueño e intentó despertar.

— ¡Abril…!— escuchó que alguien dijo su nombre. Probablemente la misma persona con la que había chocado.

— ¡Despierta… despierta…!— no dejaba de repetir Abril sin levantar la mirada. Sintió como alguien había encendido una luz y tocado su hombro.

— Abril, soy yo, Raph…—dijo. Abril levantó la mirada y vio a Raph sosteniendo una linterna.

— ¿Raph?— preguntó temerosa. Le tranquilizó saber que ahora estaba con alguien a su lado.

— Tranquila, ven conmigo…— dijo Raph ayudándola a levantarse— ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

— Vine a buscar la pizza…— respondió Abril empezando a caminar al lado de Raph.

— ¿Y viniste sola a los túneles de una alcantarilla de noche y sin una linterna?— preguntó Raph sarcásticamente.

— No fue mi mejor idea— respondió Abril— ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

— Yo también vine a buscar las pizzas, la única diferencia es que yo sí traje una linterna— respondió Raph egocéntricamente. Se estaba comportando bastante normal con ella esa noche.

— ¿Y dónde están las pizzas?— preguntó Abril curiosa.

— Cunado regresé a la guarida los chicos me dijeron que habías ido por ellas así que me enviaron a buscarte— respondió Raph— Te busqué por todos lados, entonces escuché gritos de chica y supuse que eras tú. Seguí los gritos hasta que chocaste conmigo…

— Yo no grité en ningún momento— dijo Abril seriamente.

— ¿Segura? Porque cuando te encontré estabas demasiado aterrada— cuestionó Raph.

— Bueno… puede que haya gritado un poco…— admitió la pelirroja, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan asustada que gritó— ¿Por cuánto tiempo me fui?

— Por más de quince minutos. Estaba preocupado por ti— dijo Raph. A Abril le sorprendió escuchar que dijera eso — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que estuvieras tan asustada?— preguntó Raph.

— Nada— respondió fríamente. No quería tener que decirle a Raph que se sitnió en una pesadilla que no la había dejado en paz en los últimos meses, prefirió dejárselo para sí misma.

— Abril…— dijo Raph dejando de caminar. Abril volteó a verlo preocupada, parecía como si fuere a decir algo pero en vez de eso sólo se quedaron en silencio esperando a que alguien dijera algo. Raph sólo bajó la cabeza y volvió a caminar.

Abril se sintió frustrada, esta vez era ella quien lo alejaba, pudo notar que Raph lo intentaba pero ella se comportaba tan indiferentemente que sólo empeoraba la situación, se suponía que vendría para arreglar las cosas pero sólo las empeoraba.

En cambio Raph creyó que sería mejor si dejaban de intentar, se suponía que la dejaría ir pero era tan difícil dejar de pensar en ella si cada fin de semana venía a la alcantarilla. Lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas fluyeran; si ella quería estar con él estaría bien, y si ella no quiere nada con él también estaría bien. Al fin y al cabo era su decisión.

Finalmente llegaron a la guarida, entre los podía sentirse una fuerte tensión. Cuando llegaron todos voltearon a verlos. Sin decir nada fueron directo al sofá que para su suerte ya ano había más lugares, su única opción era sentarse juntos.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?— preguntó Mikey inocentemente— Ya no vieron cómo empieza la película.

— Mikey…— regañó Leo a su hermano menor pues notó que su pregunta había puesto incómodos a Raph y Abril. Mikey sólo le respondió una mueca.

— No encontraba a Abril…— respondió Raph. Volteó a ver a Abril de reojo. Estaban apretados en el sofá.

* * *

Vieron un par de películas más antes de que cayeran dormidos. Cada quien se fue a su habitación.

Abril se quedó en la habitación en la que se quedaba antes, recordaba que siempre iba a la habitación de Raph o él a la suya, aunque le costara aceptarlo ella realmente extrañaba eso.

Intentó dormir pero como era de esperarse no pudo. Las pesadillas habían vuelto. Hace días que no las tenía. Era lo mismo de siempre oscuridad, lluvia y una desesperación por intentar respirar. Ya la cuarta vez que se despertaba esa noche y apenas eran las 3:00 am. Decidió que sería mejor levantarse de la cama e ir a tomar algo de leche. Fue en dirección a la cocina y para su sorpresa se encontró a alguien que no esperaba ver.

— Raph…— fue lo único que dijo Abril al entrar a la cocina. Le sorprendió verlo ahí. Estaba sentado tomando lo que probablemente era un té.

Ella no era la única, Raph se congeló al verla entrar por la puerta. Ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose el uno al otro hasta que Abril entró y abrió el refrigerador y sacó un cartón de leche. Tomó un vaso y se sentó frente a Raph.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?— preguntó Abril con tono amistosos y curioso. Pudo notar como Raph se sorprendió que le hablara tan natural.

— No…— respondió Raph— No he dormido bien en toda la semana.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Abril muy interesada, aunque sabía la respuesta.

— Sabes mejor que nadie que estas últimas semanas no han sido fáciles… Y ver como le disparan a alguien en la cabeza no es fácil de digerir— respondió Raph con sinceridad.

— No lo imagino…— respondió Abril tristemente dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, por qué no puedes dormir?— preguntó Raph.

Abril se tensó, no sabía si debía decirle sobre su pesadilla, no había hablado sobre eso a nadie. Tal vez contar lo que pasa le ayudaría a dejar de tenerla y además debía sincerase con Raph al menos por esta vez.

— He tenido pesadillas desde hace unos meses…— respondió Abril, notó la cara de preocupación de Raph cuando lo mencionó— Siempre es el mismo sueño, estoy corriendo en un pasillo oscuro, escuchó a alguien gritar y de pronto me encuentro en el fondo del mar; intentó nadar sin perder el poco aire que me queda y cuando llegó a la superficie puedo ver que algo se incendia y hay escombros a mis alrededor;sigo nadando para que finalmente alguien me jale de vuelta al fondo…

— ¿Alguien?— preguntó Raph preocupado. Abril sabía que esta vez no debía mencionarle que él era quien aparecía en sus sueños.

— Nunca he logrado ver su rostro— respondió Abril e hizo una pausa— Es por eso que estaba asustada hace rato...Era como mi sueño; estaba corriendo sin rumbo entre la oscuridad.

— Tranquila es sólo un sueño…— fue lo único que pudo decir Raph para reconfortarla.

Se quedaron otros segundos en silencio, era realmente incómodo. Abril finalmente fue la primera en hablar, tenía tanto que decir y supuso que esta era una buena ocasión para hablar.

— Raph…— comenzó a decir la pelirroja— Lamento haber sido tan indiferente contigo, tú sólo tratabas de arreglar las cosas y yo sólo lo empeoraba…— fue interrumpida.

— No, yo también tengo algo de culpa. No intenté lo suficiente…— dijo Raph melancólicamente.

— Es sólo que… todo lo que ha pasado, con Adam, con Evelyn. No ha sido fácil y lo sabes— respondió Abril.

— Nadie dijo que lo sería— dijo Raph viéndola a los ojos— Abril, ya estoy harto de fingir que no me importas, porque no es así.

— Lo sé, lo sé pero no es tan fácil…— empezó a decir Abril pero fue interrumpida.

— ¿Por qué no?— preguntó Raph desesperado.

— No lo sé, creo ambos hicimos tanto daño que sería difícil empezar desde donde lo dejamos— respondió Abril con tristeza.

Raph se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de huir de nuevo cuando se le ocurrió el mejor plan que había tenido en la vida. Abril sintió que le volvieron a tocar el hombro y volteo a ver lo que le esperaba:

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Raphael…— dijo Raph hincándose frente a ella para después besarle la mano.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Abril con incredulidad y mirándolo de manera extraña.

— Dijiste que no podíamos volver a empezar desde donde lo dejamos, así que hay que empezar desde el principio—respondió Raph. Abril siguió mirándolo con cara de incredulidad provocando un silencio entre ellos hasta que Raph volvió a hablar— Oye, realmente quiero intentar…

— Soy Abril, es un gusto…— interrumpió la pelirroja. Raph le dio una sonrisa que no había visto antes en sus ojos.

—Que lindo nombre, Abril— respondió Raph sin soltarle la mano— Bueno, sólo quería conocer a la chica que me acompañará mañana a una cita.

— ¿Una cita? Ni si quiera me lo preguntaste— dijo Abril soltando una pequeña risa.

— Pero no has dicho que no— respondió Raph dándole una sonrisa pícara.

— Supongo que no puedo decirte que no…— dijo Abril sarcásticamente— Lo pensaré camino a mi habitación.

— Por favor, permíteme acompañarte— dijo Raph levantándose y cediéndole el paso.

— Creo que te estás excediendo de caballeroso— se quejó Abril cuando salió de la cocina.

— Creí que te gustaban chicos británicos con buenos modales— respondió Raph haciendo referencia a Adam. Abril lo miró con una mirada sarcástica y Raph le respondió una sonrisa pícara. Caminaron a la habitación hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta.

— Bien ¿Cuál es tu decisión?— preguntó Raph pícaramente.

— Creo que me arriesgaré a salir contigo— respondió Abril con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te parece bien mañana?— volvió a preguntar Raph.

— Me parece genial— respondió Abril.

—Bien nos vemos mañana, chica que nunca en mi vida había visto hasta ahora— dijo Raph sarcásticamente.

— Hasta mañana, hombre extraño— respondió Abril cerrando la puerta.

Raph fue a su habitación y recostó en la cama, realmente había funcionado. Ahora tenía una cita con Abril, parecía que todo se estaba solucionando poco a poco. Ambos estaban ansiosos porque amaneciera. Después de eso se quedaron dormidos y ambos durmieron como no lo habían hecho desde hace semanas.

* * *

 **¡Otro capítulo terminado! Como siempre, disculpen la tardanza pero saben que aunque tarde mucho siempre voy a terminar subiendo un capítulo; hablando de eso, como ya saben quedan pocos capítulos para que esto concluya. Me gustaría leer sus teorías en los reviews, algunos que me han dejado se acercan mucho a la verdad ;) El próximo capítulo será Raphril y le agregaré más misterio a la trama así que estén atentos. También ya voy a comenzar a escribir el último capítulo porque es realmente largo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!**

 **-Cloud u Fuera-**


	23. Chapter 23: Desesperados

**Me llevó mucho tiempo que finalmente aquí está el capítulo. No tengo excusa, lo siento por demorarme tanto pero mejor tarde que nunca. Este capítulo es 100% Raphril para que disfruten, aunque habrá más misterioso por resolver. _El próximo capítulo será el final_ y lo pienso dividir en dos partes ya que será muy extenso. Como siempre dejen su review y Fav. para saber si les gusta :3**

 **No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 23: Desesperados

 _"Sólo podía ver la oscuridad ante mi, sabía que no podía significar nada bueno. Abrí los ojos y había un océano frente a mí junto con un inmenso cielo gris, estaba lloviendo y hacía que el agua se agitara cada segundo. Giré mi cabeza para ver a mí alrededor, parecía estar en una especie de buque, era tan frío y metálico, esta cosa se hundiría en cualquier momento por las aguas turbias._

 _Sabía que debía hacer algo importante pero estaba completamente inmóvil, nuevamente no tenía el control de mi cuerpo._

 _Otra pesadilla._

 _Una sensación de miedo recorrió mi espina, debía moverme rápido de ese lugar pero no podía hacer nada, tenía que despertar rápido o más cosas malas seguirían pasando._

 _Todo empeoró. Escuché gritos y ruidos metálicos que parecían venir del interior de buque; estaba aterrada, quería huir de ahí pero mis piernas no respondían y el barco de carga seguía sacudiéndose por las fuertes olas que la lluvia provocaba. Quería gritar de la impotencia pero algo debajo de mi salió y me derribó._

 _Me encontraba nuevamente entre la oscuridad, hacía mucho frío y no sentía mi cuerpo; volví a abrir mis ojos y ahora me encontraba de nuevo en el fondo del agua, intenté nadar hasta la superficie pero no importaba cuanto nadara parecía que cada vez se iba alejando más. Recordé el último sueño. Raph. Él estaba ahí. Volteé a ver debajo de mí y sólo vi la penetrante oscuridad del fondo del océano. Tal vez el sueño había cambiado. Empecé a nadar de nuevo hasta la superficie con todas mis fuerzas y entonces… lo volví a sentir, algo me había sujetado la pierna otra vez y me jalaba directo al fondo, no podría aguantar más la respiración; miré hacía abajo y vi que algo se hundía y ese algo era Raph. Desesperada, nadé al fondo para ayudarlo pero la presión subía cada vez más y mi aire se agotaba. Finalmente no pude más y dejé escapar el poco aire que me quedaba en los pulmones. Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente, me estaba ahogando hasta el filo de mi muerte. Era el fin. Con mis últimas fuerzas abrí ligeramente los ojos y logré ver como Raph había desaparecido ante la oscuridad del fondo marino, y todo había sido mi culpa, no lo pude salvar…"_

* * *

La pelirroja abrió los ojos demasiado rápido siendo quemada por los rayos del Sol que entraban por su ventana. Un sudor frío cubría su cuerpo entero y le costaba mucho trabajo respirar; tomó el vaso de agua que estaba junto a su mesita de noche y empezó a nivelar su respiración, ya todo estaba bien. Se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina. Se encontraba de nuevo en su solitaria casa.

Abril se había despertado demasiado temprano para ser fin de semana así que pensó de que lo mejor sería regresar a casa antes de que los demás despertaran así que salió de cama y fue en camino a su casa, ya había salido el Sol así que ya no sería problema ver el camino en los túneles ya que era de día. Creyó que no habría nadie despierto pero cuando estaba a punto de salir se encontró con Leo; fue bueno verlo ya que no se quería ir sin avisar, obviamente él le pidió una explicación de por qué se iba tan temprano pero lo único que se le pudo ocurrir a la pelirroja fue decirle que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y en efecto, tenía muchas cosas que hacer para estar lista a la hora de la cita pero no podía decirle a Leo que tenía una cita con Raph. Salió de la alcantarilla y fue directo a su casa y en cuanto llegó se empezó a sentir cansada y pensó que tomar una pequeña siesta antes de empezar su día no le haría daño. Vaya que estaba equivocada. Después de que habló con Raph ya no había tenido malos sueños pero ese pequeño lapso de sueño que tuvo parecía eterno, pero sólo había sido eso. Un sueño ¿O no?

Había pensado sobre el hecho de decirle a los chicos que iba a empezar a salir con él de nuevo pero creyó que sería una mejor idea si mejor lo mantenían en secreto al menos hasta que supieran que hacer con su relación. No había dejado de pensar sobre el hecho de que tendría una cita con Raph ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? Creyó que estaban yendo muy rápido esta vez pero creía que tal vez ya era tiempo de arreglar completamente las cosas. Sinceramente estaba muy emocionada porque llegara la hora para verlo otra vez

Se levantó de la cama para comenzar su día y lo o primero que hizo fue prepararse algo de desayunar; después de eso fue a tomar un baño y preparar lo que iba a ponerse para esa tarde, aunque ni si quiera sabía a qué hora Raph pasaría por ella, no habían dejado muy claro. Tenía mucho que hacer esa tarde y mucho más importante, no tomaría otra siesta en lo que quedaba del día.

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba rígido y pesado. Estaba totalmente cansado, nada se comparaba con su cansancio mañanero, ni si quiera tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Raph creyó que lo mejor sería quedarse dormido hasta que llegara la hora de salir con Abril, después de todo, tenía todo el día.

Estaba a punto de volver a entrar en un sueño profundo cuando un ruido muy molesto empezó a sonar dentro de la habitación. Empezó a abrir ligeramente los ojos y vio que era Mikey intentando despertarlo. No había dormido lo suficiente en la noche y el hecho de que su hermano menor entrara a su habitación a despertarlo tan temprano era algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto.

Esperó un poco para ver si Mikey se detenía, normalmente sólo iba a su habitación una vez para decirle que el desayuno estaba listo y después se iba pero esta vez no fue así, se quedó parado junto a la cama y empezó a hacer más ruido. Por consiguiente, Raph abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de golpe dejando caer toda su ira sobre su hermano.

— ¡Raph, basta. Déjame ir!— suplicó el menor intentando quitarse de encima a su hermano— ¡Leo, ayuda!

— Fue tu culpa por despertarme en primer lugar— dijo Raph molesto mientras le hacia una llave a su hermano— El día de hoy me siento bondadoso, así que te dejaré ir…

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Mikey con un tono sorprendido pero con ilusión a la vez.

— Sí…— respondió Raph sonriendo— Pero antes de daré algo para que no me olvides…

Seguido de esto Raph le dio un buen golpe a su hermano y gritó tan fuerte que se escucho en toda la alcantarilla, finalmente lo dejó ir. Pensó en no ir a desayunar pero ya estaba de pie y seguramente le sería muy difícil volver al profundo sueño en el que estaba.

Se dirigió a la cocina y entró conforme de haber golpeado a su hermano esa mañana. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que una vez más había sido el último en despertar, Leo ya había terminado de tomar té y estaba ayudando a Mikey a hacer el desayuno , por otro lado Donnie apenas estaba terminando de comer cereal. Llegó y sacó la leche del refrigerador y se empezó a preparar su desayuno, sabía que Mikey tardaría un par de minutos más en terminar lo que sea que estuviese haciendo pero estaba muy hambriento como para esperarlo.

— No tenías que ser tan brusco…— dijo Mikey entrando a la cocina con un tono molesto.

— No tenías que despertarme— respondió Raph con tono burlón.

— Te dijimos que no tenías que despertarlo de ese modo— mencionó Leo burlándose de su hermano.

— No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad— dijo Mikey volviendo a cocinar el desayuno.

— A la próxima no seré tan piadoso contigo— se quejó Raph mientras se comía una cucharada de cereal.

—Nunca esperan a que termine de hacer el desayuno— se quejó Mikey mientras veía a sus hermanos comer algo que él mismo no había preparado.

— Te has vuelto lento y yo tengo hambre— dijo Donnie comiendo cereal.

— No te quejes, yo a veces te ayudo a preparar el almuerzo…— reclamó Leo.

— Sí, pero tú eres un desastre. Abril es quien normalmente me ayuda a hacer el desayuno y lo hago más rápido cuando ella me ayuda— respondió Mikey.

Raph se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, no la había visto en toda la mañana por ningún lado, la última vez que la vio fue hace unas horas cuando ambos tenían insomnio. Quería saber donde estaba pero no quería que sus hermanos sospecharan algo, intentaría preguntarlo con toda naturalidad.

— A propósito ¿Dónde estás Abril?— preguntó Raph con mucha curiosidad pero intentando sonar desinteresado. Al instante en que él hizo la pregunta sus hermanos voltearon a verlo petrificados.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber?— preguntó Donnie con un tono curioso y picarón. Raph se ruborizó, sabía que se habían dado cuenta de su interés.

— ¿Es que acaso Raphie está preocupado por Abril?— exclamó Mikey mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas a su hermano. Él se liberó manoteando. Sus hermanos empezaron a reírse.

— Está bien, no me digan— gruñó molesto— De todas formas no quería saber.

— No enojes, hermanito— dijo Leo ahogando la risa— Ella se fue temprano, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer…

— ¿Qué cosas?— preguntó al instante.

— No lo sé, no me lo dijo— se quejó Leo.

Raph había esperado verla esa mañana pero ahora sus planes estaban fallidos, aunque, no del todo, tenía la probabilidad de salir sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta mientras desayunaban. Tenía que salir y probablemente inventaría una excusa para que le creyeran.

— Ahora vuelvo… se me quitó el apetito— dijo Raph levantándose de la mesa en dirección a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— preguntó Leo poniéndose en su camino.

— Eso no te importa…— dijo Raph empujándolo para salir de la cocina. Esa táctica nunca fallaba cuando quería salir a escondidas con Abril. Era como volver a aquella época en la que nadie sabía que salía con la pelirroja.

Leo solamente se quedó viendo la puerta como su hermano desaparecía.

— ¿A dónde crees que irá esta vez?— preguntó Donnie despreocupado.

— Tal vez le enfureció que no terminé rápido el desayuno— mencionó Mikey seguro de sí mismo.

— No nací ayer, sé cuando está enojado y cuando no. Fue a ver a Abril, siempre que iba a verla fingía estar enojado…— dijo Leo.

— Pero ellos ya no son nada— dijo Donnie.

— Anoche estaba meditando en el dojo y los escuché hablar en la cocina. Creo que hay algo entre ellos dos— mencionó Leo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Raph ya había salido de las alcantarilla e iba en camino a casa de la pelirroja. Estaba emocionado por pasar el día junto a Abril. Ya no habría interrupciones por misiones o cosas por el estilo. Sólo él y ella. No podía pedir nada más. El día apenas iba comenzando, no pasaba de medio día.

Subió a las azoteas de los edificios había apresurado el paso para llegar más rápido y no se detuvo a ver a su alrededor sin importar nada, estaba tan distraído en pensar a donde irían o lo que harían que no se percató de lo que pasaba cerca de él. De repente y sin darse cuenta había chocado con alguien haciéndolos caer a ambos.

— ¿Pero qué…?— empezó a maldecir Raph mientras buscaba con quién había chocado.

— ¡Al fin te encuentro! Te he estado buscando por todos lados— dijo Casey levantándose.

— ¡¿Casey?!— preguntó incrédulo— ¿Cómo demonios me encontraste?

— Fui a la guarida y tus hermanos me dijeron que habías salido y no me quisieron decir a dónde…— se quejó Casey.

— Bueno ¿qué quieres?— preguntó desesperado.

— Ah sí…— dijo Casey recordando mientras se daba un golpe en la cabeza— Estuve revisando los archivos que encontramos la otra noche y encontré algo interesante. Resulta que hace unos días recibieron un buque con cargamento de productos químicos ¿Y adivina a nombre de quien estaban?

— El Sr. Harris…— afirmó Raph sorprendido.

— ¡Exacto!— exclamó Casey— Investigué y esta noche recibirán otro cargamento, el problema es que no sé en qué muelle. Por eso bien a buscarte, necesitamos encontrar ese muelle y tal vez encontremos al verdadero Sr. X…

— ¡Casey, esto es genial! Pero…— se interrumpió a sí mismo recordando el compromiso que tenía ese día, no quería dejar a su mejor amigo sólo pero no podía empeorar más las cosas con Abril, no de nuevo— Escucha, hoy quedé en una cita con Abril y no puedo…

— Ya entendí— le interrumpió Casey con frialdad— ¿Después de todo no has entendido que ella no lo es todo?

— Casey…— intentó tranquilizar a su amigo para darle explicaciones pero éste se negó.

— ¡No, Raph!— se negó enojado— Puedo hacer esto solo…

Casey le dio la espalda se alejó. No podía creer que hubiera tenido esa pelea con su amigo. Raph prefirió seguir su camino.

* * *

— ¡Ya voy!— gritó Abril desde el baño. Habían estado tocado el timbre desde hace unos minutos e interrumpieron su ducha.

Tomó una toalla y se la puso encima para cubrirse; bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta, miró a través del picaporte y no vio a nadie así que decidió abrir ligeramente y en efecto, no había nadie. Probablemente habían sido los niños del vecindario jugándole una broma, honestamente había creído que era Raph pero probablemente esperaría un rato más.

Ya que había sido interrumpida en su ducha creyó que lo mejor sería vestirse de una vez. Volvió a subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto y en cuanto abrió la puerta se llevó un susto de muerte.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!— gritó Abril molesta mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

— ¡¿Abril?!— gritó Raph asustado en medio de la habitación— Eh… yo…

— ¡No me veas! ¡Ni si quiera te atrevas a prensar en algo!— gritó Abril ruborizada. Raph se cubrió los ojos con un aprenda que encontró en la cama— ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto?

— No abrías la puerta así que creí que…— decía Raph mientras avanzaba hacia ella con los ojos cubiertos.

— ¡¿Creíste que sería buen idea entrar a mi habitación mientras tomaba una ducha?!— preguntó Abril histérica.

— ¡Yo no sabía que estabas tomando una ducha!— dijo Raph ya a un metro de ella.

— Raph…— empezó la pelirroja seriamente.

— ¿Sí?— preguntó.

— El pedazo de tela con el que te cubriste… es mi ropa interior— dijo Abril seriamente intentando no reírse.

Raph reaccionó de inmediato soltando un grito, se lo quito de encima y se puso aun más rojo de lo que estaba. Empezó a caminar hacia en frente cerrando los ojos para salir de la habitación de una vez por todas pero estaba tan nervioso que sus piernas le temblaban y por consiguiente hizo que se tropezara ocasionando que jalara de la toalla de la pelirroja y que ambos cayeran.

Ahora estaban en el suelo, Abril había caído en el pecho de Raph y éste le había le había quitado la tolla a la pelirroja dejándola completamente desnuda encima de él. Ambos estaban petrificados y con las mejillas ardiendo de lo ruborizados que estaban.

— Yo…— intentó decir Raph mientras miraba fijamente el techo pero fue interrumpido.

— No— lo interrumpió Abril— Ya has hecho suficiente— él intentó verla a los ojos pero ella al instante le gritó que no bajara la mirada hacia ella— Sólo dame la toalla. No hagas nada más. Sólo… dame… la toalla.

Raph obedeció y sin verla le dio la toalla que tenía en la mano y se la dio. Abril se levantó lentamente y se cubrió con la toalla y entró al cuarto. Raph sólo se quedó en piso pensando en lo que había ocurrido, esta probablemente sería la peor vergüenza que había sufrido.

* * *

Abril se había metido a la habitación para vestirse mientras Raph la esperaba en la sala. Nunca se había sentido tan incómoda en toda su vida, no sabía cómo lo vería a los ojos después de esto.

Ya estaba lista, sabía que sólo saldrían a dar un paseo así que se fue con el vestuario casual que siempre traía. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta donde estaba Raph. En cuanto la vio bajar se levantó del sofá y fue hacia ella, había pasado los últimos minutos ingeniando una buena disculpa pero al momento de hacerlo se quedo en blanco. Tuvo que improvisar.

— Abril, lo siento, no sabes cuanto…— empezó a disculparse pero Abril lo interrumpió.

— No hables más, ya pasó. Además, no actúes como si no lo hubieras disfrutado. Te conozco Raphael— dijo Abril naturalmente mientras se dirigía hacia la salida— ¿No vienes?

Lo preguntó con una sonrisa picarona, él le regresó la sonrisa y la siguió.

— ¿Y a dónde tienes planeado ir?— preguntó la pelirroja.

— Es una sorpresa, O´neil…— dijo Raph con una sonrisa.

Durante todo el camino estuvieron hablando y bromeando parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado y sólo estuvieran ellos dos. Hablaban con tanta naturalidad entre ellos y fue como si todas las peleas y discusiones que habían tenido en el pasado se hubieran esfumado. Era como si ellos jamás se hubieran separado.

De vez en cuando hacían paradas para comprar alguna chuchería, visitaron varios lugares para que el día no se basara en uno sólo. Finalmente habían tomado un café y se dieron un descanso; ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro. Abril había olvidado completamente por qué se había alejado tanto de él y dio cuenta de que siempre estuvo ahí, no hacía falta buscarlo para que estuviera con ella. Raph, en cambio, se dio cuenta de lo que se había estado perdiendo todos estos meses, esta vez estaba seguro de que no dejaría que nada ni nadie los apartara de nuevo. Esa chica era el amor de su vida y había luchado para estar junto a ella ese día.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que sin importar las circunstancias siempre terminarían estando juntos. El amor no tenía que ser perfecto para ser extraordinario y tuvieron que darse cuenta de eso después de muchas cosas.

Siguieron su camino hasta que finalmente llegaron; Abril recordaba perfectamente ese lugar, lo había visto en los videos que Mikey había grabado en sus primeras citas, era el Parque de Diversiones donde había recuperado la memoria, y, hasta donde ella sabe, también había dado su primer beso con Raph, aunque desafortunadamente también había sido el lugar donde había sido su primera cita con Adam pero él ya era cosa del pasado. Sinceramente, era un lugar muy especial para ambos, en especial para Raph pues ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por Abril.

— Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Raphael— dijo Abril con una sonrisa retadora.

— Y no planeo dejar de hacerlo— respondió con la misma sonrisa.

Sin duda esa tarde sería la mejor de sus vidas.

* * *

La noche ya había caído dejando salir la Luna. El penetrante frío otoñal también había hecho de las suyas helando el aire y dejando salir una nubes que anticipaban la lluvia pero sin cubrir la luz brillante de la Luna.

Casey se había pasado todo el día buscando en todos los diferentes muelles cuál podría ser el indicado. En ninguno había acertado y sólo le quedaba uno por ver. Era casi imposible encontrar un camino entre el laberinto de cajas metálicas así que decidió subir en ellas y así encontraría más fácil la "carga" que esperaba.

Estuvo unos minutos en las sombras esperando a que algún buque llegara pero no pasó nada. Por un momento pensó que tal vez ya había llegado a otro muelle o algo por el estilo que inclusive estuvo a punto de irse cuando de repente escuchó ruidos de una de las cajas.

Miró fijamente en busca de respuestas pero era imposible ver con la negrura de la noche. Esperó unos segundos más con la esperanza de volver a escuchar aquel ruido pero consiguió algo mejor. Una persona. Era el Sr. O'neil saliendo de una de las cajas metálicas, se suponía que él estaba fuera de la ciudad. Casey se quedó petrificado y fue hasta el lugar de caja en estaba comenzando a llover y por lo que veía se desataría una tormenta esa noche. Bajó y se escondió para no ser visto. No estaba seguro a qué se enfrentaba así que decidió pedir ayuda.

Después de llamar varias veces al fin contestó.

— _¿Hola?_ — contestaron del otro lado.

— Raph, necesito tu ayuda. No me lo vas a creer, creo que el Sr. O'neil está detrás de todo esto…

— _¿Estás loco?_ — respondió Raph molesto— _Casey, en serio quiero intentar algo nuevo con Abril y no podré hacerlo si culpo a su padre de ser un asesino- psicópata…_

— Pero…— empezó a decir Casey.

— _En serio Casey, no llames más…_ — dijo y colgó.

— Vaya amigo que tengo— se quejó Casey.

Por hacer esa llamada había perdido el rastro completamente. Siguió caminando entre la fuerte lluvia que se había desatado hace unos minutos. Ahora era más difícil ver, había recorrido el lugar hasta llegó al borde del muelle y no encontró nada, estaba frustrado, había estado tan cerca de las respuestas pero las había perdido. Se quedó viendo al suelo decepcionado de sí mismo hasta que la luz de un rayo dejo ver una sombra que estaba detrás de él, segundos después sintió una dolor penetrante en su abdomen mientras una mano de cubría la boca. Cayó al suelo casi inconsciente, estaba sangrando muy rápido, solamente pudo ver cómo aquella figura se alejaba entre la oscuridad.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sacó su celular y volvió a llamar Raph.

— _¡Te dije que no llamaras!_ — gritó Raph del otro lado.

— Ra…Raph…— fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de su boca antes que se desmayara.

— _¡Casey, Casey!_ — gritó desesperado.

* * *

Raph y Abril estaban recostados en el sofá de la sala viendo una película. La tarde en el Parque de Diversiones había sido increíble pero decidieron volver en cuanto vieron que iba comenzar a llover. Volvieron a la casa de Abril y comenzaron a ver películas de terror, como siempre.

— Esa chica debería cerrar la puerta del baño si no quiere que la asesinen— se quejó Abril de la escena de la película.

— Lo dice la chica quien dejó la ventana de su cuarto abierta…— dijo Raph en tono burlón.

— Eso es diferente— respondió la pelirroja.

— ¿En qué es diferente?— empezó a burlarse Raph— Pude haber sido un asesino.

— Pero no lo fuiste, en ese sentido es diferente— contradijo Abril.

— Supongo que ganas esta vez— aceptó Raph— No creí que llegaras tan lejos en la primera cita.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó confundida.

— Bueno, caíste desnuda sobre mi— se burló Raph.

— ¿Qué?— dijo incrédula— Fue tu culpa para empezar, y sinceramente no puedo creer que llegaras más lejos en unos minutos que en casi un año saliendo conmigo.

— No llegaba lejos porque me preocupabas— dijo en tono sarcástico.

— ¿Ah, sí?— la pelirroja se sintió retada— ¿Qué hay de esa vez que volvimos de una pelea con los Dragones Púrpura? Dije que estaba agotada y fui a tu habitación y tú…

Había sido interrumpida, Raph con un movimiento rápido había puesto sus labios sobre los de ella uniéndose en un beso. Duraron unos segundos antes de que se separaran; en cuanto lo hicieron Abril lo vio a los ojos quedándose en shock y con las mejillas rojas.

— Abril… fue demasiado rápido. Lo sie…— empezó a decir Raph cuando vio la cara de Abril pero fue interrumpido cuando ésta volvió a besarlo otros segundos más. El la miró incrédulo.

— Me preguntaba cuándo lo harías…— dijo Abril con una sonrisa pícara— Esta vez, en serio, quiero hacer las cosas bien…

— Abril…— dijo por último y empezó a besarla.

Esta vez no dejarían que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera. Continuaron haciendo más intenso el beso hasta que llegaron al clímax. Raph ya estaba encima de ella en el sofá y por nada se detuvieron; Abril se quitó la playera quedando sólo con sostén y aferrándose más fuerte al cuerpo de su novio con las piernas; Raph empezó a besarle el cuello volviéndose más intenso hasta desabrochar lo shorts que la pelirroja traía puestos y que volvían loco a Raph. Ambos sabían que debían llevar este asunto a arriba en la habitación así que Raph levantó a su novia sin detener el beso. Era tanta la excitación que no subieron las escaleras al instante sino que la recargó en una pared y la siguió besando.

Después de unos minutos finalmente llegaron al cuarto. Abril ya estaba casi desnuda, nunca habían llegado tan lejos en toda su relación, tal vez esta sería la noche.

Estaban a punto de terminar lo que habían empezado pero el celular de Raph empezó a sonar. Era lo único que faltaba, más interrupciones. Decidió no contestar pues finalmente dejarían de llamar pero no fue así, se quien sea seguía llamando insistentemente y no los dejaba en paz hasta que finalmente uno se hartó.

— Deberías contestar…— dijo Abril entre besos.

— No, no dejaré que nos interrumpan de nuevo…— se quejó Raph.

— Podría ser una emergencia; y si así fuera no nos dejaran en paz— respondió la pelirroja— Contesta.

Raph se levantó de mala gana y cogió el teléfono mientras Abril se levantaba de la cama y se ponía una bata de noche para cubrirse.

— Iré por algo de beber…— podía escucharse la frustración en su tono de voz.

Raph finalmente contestó la llamada.

— ¿Hola?— contestó.

— _Raph, necesito tu ayuda. No me lo vas a creer, creo que el Sr. O'neil está detrás de todo esto…_ — escuchó que le contestaron. Obviamente era Casey.

— ¿Estás loco?— respondió Raph molesto. Estaba aún más molesto cuando recordó que él los interrumpió— Casey, en serio quiero intentar algo nuevo con Abril y no podré si culpo a su padre de ser un asesino- psicópata…

 _— Pero…_ — empezó a decir Casey.

— En serio Casey, no llames más…— dijo y colgó.

No podía creer que habían sido interrumpidos por otra de las tonterías de Casey. Abril regresó de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano.

— ¿Quién era?— preguntó Abril.

— Era Casey, quería que le ayudara con unas cosas…— se quejó.

— Así que por él nos detuvimos…— afirmó molesta.

— Dijiste que contestara…— respondió Raph. Ella sólo le dio una mueca— Podríamos empezar de nuevo…

— No lo creo— respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Nuevamente el tono de celular volvió a escucharse en la habitación. Era Casey nuevamente.

— ¡Te dije que no llamaras!— gritó Raph más molesto pues lo había vuelto a llamar.

— _Ra…Raph…_ — fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de su boca.

— ¡Casey, Casey!— gritó desesperado pero no consiguió respuesta.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Abril preocupada.

— Es Casey, está en problemas…— dijo Raph y se levantó de la cama.

* * *

Sabía exactamente que Casey estaría en uno de los muelles pero el problema era saber en cuál de todos. Pensó en llamar a sus hermanos pero quería que supieran sobre el Sr. X. Estaba decidido a ir solo pero Abril se negó a no ayudar y no pensaba discutir de eso con ella en estos momentos y que bueno que no lo hizo pues ella le ayudó a buscar a Casey en el muelle exacto con su telepatía pero decía que casi no lo sentía y eso eran malas noticias.

Llegaron al muelle lo más rápido que pudieron y no se podía ver nada, estaba lloviendo increíblemente fuerte. Abril estaba esforzándose por sentir a su amigo pero era casi inútil.

— ¡Lo encontré!— gritó Raph de un lado, estaba a unos pocos metros de Casey quien se encontraba en la orilla. Empezó a correr hacia él pero su amigo cayó al agua— ¡No!

— ¡Raph!— dijo Abril del otro lado y vio como su novio se arrojó al agua.

Esa escena le recordaba a su sueño, tenía miedo de tener que entrar al agua a buscar a Raph y no poder salvarlo. Abril buscaba entre el agua agitada algún indicio de Casey o Raph pero no veía nada; estaba a punto de saltar hasta que vio la cabeza de Raph salir a la superficie y nadando hasta el muelle. Traía Casey consigo.

Volvieron lo más rápido que pudieron a la alcantarilla y que Donnie los ayudara. Cuando llegaron todos se exaltaron de ver a Casey sangrando por el abdomen, Raph le había un torniquete improvisado para evitar que se desangrara, un poco más y probablemente ya estaría muerto. Leo les pidió una explicación, Raph no podía decirles que se trataba del Sr. X pero tampoco podía decirles que había salido con Abril así que ambos hicieron una excusa. Raph había salido con Casey y encontraron que Abril estaba peleando así que la ayudaron pero Casey cobró el precio. Obviamente les hicieron muchas preguntas pero las esquivaron fácilmente.

Ahora Casey estaba herido, y Raph no dejaba de culparse por ello…

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo, eh? Espero mucho que lo hayan disfrutado. Nuevamente, perdonen la tardanza pero la verdad me costó esc** **ribirlo, no sé cuánto tiempo me tarde en escribir el próximo capítulo pues éste será muy largo pero prefiero tardarme y ya tenerlo completo en vez de hacerlos esperar tanto por cada capítulo.**

 **Dejen su review para saber si les gusta ;)**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Loa amo!**

 **-Cloud u Fuera-**


End file.
